Sexto año: Ya era hora
by uruguaya
Summary: Nuevo capítulo. Muchas preguntas circulan por la mente de Harry, algunas tienen que ver con sus amigos, otras con sus enemigos, y otras con cierta pelirroja... logrará encontrar alguna respuesta a ellas?
1. Primeros indicios

**Primero que nada me quiero presentar: soy Mariela, una adolescente de Uruguay de 17 años y muy, pero muy fan de esta fascinante historia que es Harry Potter. Ya sé que esta web la visitan muchas personas de todas partes de habla hispana, ya sea España, México, Argentina, Venezuela, etc., por eso traté de expresarme de la mejor manera posible, para que todos me entendieran y no hablando con el modismo uruguayo, como existe el propio en cada país. Bueno, terminando, les digo que es una historia totalmente ficticia, que todos los nombres y lugares acá son propiedad de la genia de JK Rowling, y que estos capítulos son inventados al 100 por mí. AH! Y si les gusta como va quedando la historia o incluso les parece horrible y con muchos errores, por favor háganmelo saber, porque me subiría mucho el ánimo si tengo noticias de ustedes (no importa cual sea la opinión). Ahora sí los dejo tranquilos... Espero que les guste... **

01 - Primeros Indicios.

Hacía una semana ya que Harry se hallaba en La Madriguera pasando sus vacaciones de verano, pero ya no soportaba más el malhumor de su amigo pelirrojo. Donde sea que se encontraran o lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, Ron siempre contestaba agresivamente o protestaba por cualquier cosa insignificante, sin saberse la razón.

Al haber acabado de llegar las lechuzas del Colegio Hogwarts con la nueva lista de libros para el sexto curso y la acostumbrada notificación del comienzo de clases, Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la buhardilla cuyas paredes estaban forradas con afiches de los Chudley Cannons.

Ron, que estaba sentado en su cama leyendo la lista, soltó un bufido.

-Hubiera preferido no haber pasado las MHB, así no tendríamos que ver de nuevo la horrible nariz de Snape.

El chico pelirrojo había crecido otros centímetros más que el pasado año, y esto se notaba aún más debido a que su cuerpo se había transformado en el de un hombre: ya no era sólo alto y flaco, sino que alto y un poco fornido. Su cabello tocaba apenas los hombros y siempre lo llevaba despeinado; sus manos y pies seguían grandes, y sus ojos resaltaban como siempre por la innumerable cantidad de pecas.

Los cambios también sucedieron en Harry, quien al mirarse al espejo ya no veía su reflejo, sino el de su padre James: el mismo corte de cabello, los lentes, los mismos rasgos faciales; pero con una notable diferencia: los ojos verdes de Lily. La naturaleza también había sido generosa con él este verano, porque ya no era el chico flacucho que usaba la ropa holgada de Dudley, sino que los hombros y brazos se habían ensanchado, y su voz parecía haberse decidido por el tono grave.

-Sí, lo mismo digo. Lástima que necesitemos seguir con Pociones si queremos ser Aurors. –comentó Harry. Quedó en silencio y luego preguntó:

-¿Tienes idea sobre lo que eligió Hermione? Porque sinceramente, eso de seguir con la PEDDO...

-No me hables de Hermione ¿quieres? No sé nada de lo que piensa hacer, porque como Krum está veraneando en su casa ya ni nos escribe.

Viktor Krum había sido invitado por Hermione y sus padres para que pasara el verano en Inglaterra, por eso ella no se encontraba en La Madriguera.

Harry miró hacia la mesa al lado de la cama de Ron y pudo ver la esquina de una carta, con letra de su amiga, que sobresalía por el cajón.

Pero Ron siguió diciendo:

-Y es que tampoco logro entender por qué tuvo que invitarlo. Se suponía que este verano pasaríamos todos juntos, como siempre. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió llamarlo?

-Eh... ¿porque también es su amigo? –opinó Harry sutilmente.

-¿Para qué quiere otro? ¿No es suficiente con nosotros? Además Krum no quiere ser solo su amigo, no sé si me entiendes... –agregó dirigiéndole a Harry una significativa mirada.

-Ron, todavía no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto que a Krum le guste Hermione. No tiene nada de malo... –pero se detuvo. Frunció el entrecejo y se rascó la barbilla.-¡No! Ron... ¿No será que... estás celoso? –inquirió Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

El pelirrojo giró tan rápido la cabeza que Harry temió que se hubiera lastimado el cuello.

-¿Qué? ¿Celoso? ¿De quién?

Harry enarcó las cejas.

-Espero que de Krum no...

-¡Já! ¿Hermione? ¿Y por qué rayos estaría celoso de Hermione? A mí no me gusta ella. –sentenció Ron rápidamente.

-¿Yo dije que te gustara?

Ron abrió más los ojos y, colorado, dijo:

-Pues lo diste a entender. –Terminó la conversación. Luego fue a sentarse nuevamente en su cama, y se puso a hojear El Profeta.

Harry no insistió debido a que quería pensar más detalladamente en sus amigos. Ahora podía ver, desde este nuevo punto de vista, las incesantes peleas de Ron y Hermione, ya sea por los deberes, por Crookshanks, por Krum, y hasta por qué Ron no invitó a Hermione al baile de navidad...

"Bueno, si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no?"

"¿Ah, si? – le respondió Ron - ¿cuál es?" "¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!"

Ese recuerdo hizo reaccionar a Harry.

-¡Ron! –gritó el muchacho tan abruptamente que el pelirrojo dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que... pero no lo sé... yo no tengo experiencia en esto... quizá si...

-Harry, -lo interrumpió Ron impaciente- no hagas lo mismo que Hermione ¿quieres?

-Ah, sí, perdón. Lo que pasa es que... creo que necesitamos a tu hermana.

-¿Ginny? –preguntó sorprendido- ¿Para qué necesitas a Ginny?

-Es que ella es una chica, y ya sabes que ellas entienden mucho más de estos temas...

-¿Qué temas? –inquirió Ron desconfiado.

-Sobre tú y Hermione...

-Ah, no. No insistas con eso, y menos en que especialmente **Ginny** me hable de esto.

-¿Por qué no? Ella ya ha tenido dos novios y bueno, es amiga de Hermione...

-¡Por eso mismo: no! Seguro que ella le va a contar lo que me pasa y... –la cara de Ron se empalideció.- Decididamente NO.

-Pero...

-No insistas, Harry, por favor. No quiero enojarme contigo.

-Ni yo. Pero sinceramente, si sigues con este comportamiento de enfurecerte con todo el mundo sólo debido a Hermione, el que terminará enojado seré yo.

Se produjo un breve silencio en el cual solamente se escuchaban los locos aleteos de Pig.

Ron por fin decidió hablar.

-Es que ella... ella... –se interrumpió, respiró hondo y prosiguió:- No sé qué me pasa, Harry, en serio. No soporto la idea de que Krum puede estar en estos momentos a solas con Hermione. Eso me... desespera.

Y al terminar le dirigió a Harry una triste mirada de compasión.

Hubo otra ocasión en que Harry trató de convencer a Ron de que hablaran con Ginny, pero éste se enojó tanto que le hizo prometer a Harry que no llevaría a Ginny, por nada del mundo, a hablar con él sobre el tema de Hermione. Así que por el resto de la semana, Harry no volvió a hablarle al respecto.

Sin embargo, Harry no le había prometido nada referente a que él, Harry, no pudiese hablar con Ginny o hacerle algunas preguntas sobre Hermione, por lo que durante los días siguientes intentaba buscar algún momento en que pudiese hablar a solas con la chica, pero siempre había alguno de la familia que los interrumpía; incluso Ron se separaba lo menos posible de Harry.

Pero por fin la oportunidad llegó un domingo, el día de descuentos en el local de los Sortilegios Weasley, por lo que ni Fred ni George aparecerían en La Madriguera durante la jornada y no podrían interrumpir en ninguna ocasión.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban subiendo las escaleras a paso lento, cansados del intento de práctica de Quidditch (Ginny jugando como cazadora), cuando Ron anunció que se bañaría él primero porque, al ser el guardián, había transpirado más.

Cuando Ron desapareció tras la puerta del baño y Ginny se había encerrado en su cuarto, Harry se dio cuenta de la gran ocasión y golpeó en la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

Al entrar, vio que Ginny abría la ventana para que se refrescara el lugar. Harry había notado que la menor de los Weasley había cambiado también. Ya no parecía ser la pequeña y tímida hermana menor de Ron, sino que todo lo contrario. Desde que había empezado a salir con Michael Corner el año pasado, y ahora con Dean Thomas, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla un poco mejor, ya que ella no tenía más vergüenza de hablar con él, y eso a Harry no le incomodaba más. Ese día Ginny llevaba su pelo (largo hasta la altura de los omóplatos) recogido en una cola de caballo, aunque unos pocos mechones se le caían por los costados, y el viento que entraba por la ventana los zarandeaba en el aire.

-Ah, Harry, eras tu. ¿Vienes a hablar sobre lo que no pudiste empezar el otro día? –preguntó mientras tomaba las grandes agujas de madera, de las cuales colgaban varios retazos de lana color escarlata.

-No me digas que tú también estás con el asunto de la PEDDO y la ropa para los elfos de Hogwarts... –dijo Harry levantando una ceja.

Ginny sonrió y se sentó sobre su cama en cuclillas.

-No... Hermione me enseñó el año anterior para que la ayudara a hacer los gorritos para los elfos, pero me hice la que no entendía nada y me negué. Pero por suerte aprendí algo y como no puedo usar magia aún, le estoy haciendo este gorro a Dean como mejor me sale.

-¿Te ha escrito de nuevo?

-No desde la última vez que se enteraron. Pero bueno, no habrá tenido tiempo. ¿Crees que le gustará?

Harry hizo una mueca al mirar el conjunto de lana, puesto que no se parecía a un gorro ni a nada por el estilo.

-Mmm, cuando tenga forma de gorro, quizá sí.

-Te estoy hablando en serio, Harry. –lo regañó después de haberse reído ella también al haber visto su "proyecto" de gorro.- Tú lo conoces más que yo ¿Le gusta este color?

-Y... eso supongo: es el color de Gryffindor, ¿no?

Ginny, contenta, afirmó con la cabeza y mientras comenzaba a mover las agujas con una rara sincronización, le dijo a Harry:

-Pero no estamos acá para hablar de Dean, ¿cierto? –inquirió mirándolo de soslayo.

-Cierto. Yo quería pedirte tu opinión acerca de cierto tema... porque hace unos días me acabo de dar cuenta de algo tan obvio, que no sé en qué pensaba para no haberlo notado antes.

-Veamos... ¿Cho Chang? –disparó la chica.

A Harry le sorprendió la pregunta. A partir de la última vez que la había visto en el expreso de Hogwarts, no se había puesto a pensar en ella.

-No, no se trata de ella.

-No me refería a eso, Harry. Quise decir que no te diste cuenta antes porque estabas muy ocupado pensando en Cho.

El chico se rascó la cabeza, meditabundo.

-Sí, pudo haber sido eso o lo que ha pasado con Pettigrew, el señor Crouch, Sirius...

Al nombrar a su padrino fallecido hacía solo unos meses atrás, se le apagó la voz. Ginny comprendió el silencio y decidió volver con lo que le inquietaba a Harry.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que acabas de notar después de tanto tiempo?

-Ah, sí. El otro día estaba hablando con Ron, -Harry miró a Ginny y por un momento le pareció que ella se había desilusionado un poco, pero enseguida volvió a tener su cara alegre de siempre, así que prosiguió:- y ¿viste que está un poco malhumorado? Bueno, me puse a pensar, y... no sé por qué... se me ocurrió que Ron pudiese estar celoso de Krum y Hermione.

Ginny miró cómo trabajaban sus manos y enseguida comentó:

-Ya era hora, Harry.

-¿Entonces no soy el único que se dio cuenta de ello?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Fred y George siempre se pasaban comentando del comportamiento de Ron hacia Hermione; al igual que papá, mamá y hasta incluso Bill (cuando ustedes estaban en cuarto) se dio cuenta... y en Hogwarts no hay quien no sepa o sospeche de eso. El único que faltaba eras tu, Harry, su mejor amigo. Te costó un poco ¿eh?

-En verdad que sí. Entonces tú también sospechabas lo mismo.

-Así es. Con el tema del baile empecé a dudar. Y luego fue Hermione la que... –pero se interrumpió.

Harry se sentó mas derecho, atento a lo que iba a decir Ginny.

-Fue Hermione la que... –repitió el chico, incitando a la pelirroja a que prosiguiera.

-Nada. No tiene importancia. –y para acentuar lo dicho, hizo un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera espantando una mosca.

-Vamos, Ginny, dilo. Yo no le contaré a Ron. Además, si él se entera de que estoy hablando contigo de esto, me mata.

La chica paró de tejer y miró a Harry a los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, Harry sintió un temblor en sus tripas.

-No puedo decirte, Harry. Lo siento. En este caso Hermione me mataría.

-Sólo dime si Hermione gusta de Krum.

Ginny desvió la mirada hacia la ventana con desconfianza, como si temiera que Hermione apareciera por ella para reprenderla, pero luego contestó:

-A Krum lo quiere mucho, de veras, pero como amigo nada más. En realidad hay otra persona, pero por favor no se lo digas a Ron.

-No te preocupes, estamos en la misma situación. Esto será entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo?

Harry notó que las mejillas de Ginny se habían sonrojado levemente, sin embargo, su mirada permanecía firme en la de él.

-Más te vale, Harry, si no tendrás que vértelas con mi maleficio de los mocomurciélagos.

Ambos rieron, pero luego quedó un silencio incómodo, hasta que Harry lo rompió.

-¿Es Ron, verdad? La persona de la cual gusta Hermione...

-¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! –lo felicitó la chica, sin mirarlo.

Harry sonrió, feliz de saberlo al fin.

-Y yo no lo escuché de tu boca. –sentenció Harry poniéndose en pie.- Mejor me voy porque Ron debe de estar por salir ya.

-Sí, anda, antes de que te vea aquí y empiece a sospechar que me contaste algo.

-Gracias, Ginny. Y suerte con el gorro.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que lo empezaré de nuevo porque realmente esto ni le entra en la cabeza. –confesó, y acto seguido desarmó lo que ya estaba hecho y comenzó a tejer nuevamente.


	2. El día previo

02 – El día previo

-Harry. Harry despierta.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio (borroso) fue el rostro de preocupación de su amigo. Se refregó los ojos y automáticamente tomó los anteojos que se encontraban sobre su mesita de noche.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho de la mañana. Pero Harry, mira... llegó esto. –explicó con voz ronca y entregándole un sobre sin abrir. Harry notó que la letra era de su amiga Hermione.

-¡Es de Hermione! –anunció Harry contento y mirando a su amigo.

-Lo sé, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta ya?

-¿Y qué esperas? ¡Ábrela! –le ordenó Harry.

-¡No! No puedo... Léela tú.

-¿Yo? Ron... ¿qué te sucede?

-No sé... Cuando vi que el sobre tenía la letra de Hermione... me paralicé; mis manos no me respondían. Vamos, Harry, ábrela por mí.

Harry se dio por vencido al ver el rostro de su amigo. Rompió el sobre, sacó la carta y comenzó a leer.

"Queridos Ron y Harry:

¿Cómo están pasando las vacaciones? Espero que bien.

El motivo de la carta es que mañana voy para La Madriguera. Ya sé que tú, Ron, no me dijiste nada de que vaya, pero fue tu hermana la que me invitó. Me dijo que estaba aburriéndose (al ser la única mujer) a no ser las veces que la dejaban jugar al Quidditch. Y como Viktor se fue hace un par de días y las clases comienzan el lunes, mis padres no tuvieron ningún problema.

Bueno, como nos vemos mañana, no voy a seguir escribiendo, pues prefiero contarles la noticia personalmente.

Hasta mañana, chicos.

Hermione.

Harry levantó la vista y notó que Ron estaba más despeinado que cuando lo despertó, debido a que se había pasado la mano una y otra vez por su rojo pelo.

-Viene mañana, **mañana**. Yo no quiero verla, Harry. –confesó con la voz ronca.

-Deja de actuar así, Ron. ¿Por qué no vas a querer verla?

-¿No lo entiendes? Nos va a contar que se... que se puso de novia con Krum.

-No lo creo. Debe querer decirnos otra cosa, pero no eso.

-Eso espero, sino no sé lo que haré.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar? –propuso Harry rápidamente. Se vistieron y bajaron enseguida a la cocina. Allí sólo se encontraba la Señora Weasley.

-¿Y esto? ¿Qué hacen ustedes levantados tan temprano?

-Hermione nos despertó. –informó Harry sentándose a la mesa. Ron lo miró de soslayo.

-¿Que Hermione los despertó? ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Molly Weasley mirando hacia la escalera, esperando ver a Hermione bajar en cualquier momento.

-No está aquí, mamá. Una lechuza nos despertó al traer su carta. –aclaró Ron de mala gana, sentándose a la derecha de Harry.

-¿Y ya sabe cuándo vendrá? –quiso saber la señora Weasley agitando su varita. La mesa se llenó con el desayuno.

-¿Tú sabías que ella iba a venir? –inquirió Ron asombrado.

-Por supuesto, querido. Ginny me lo pidió el otro día.

-¿Cuándo?

-El día después de la llegada de Harry.

-¿Y por qué a mí nadie me dijo nada? –protestó el pelirrojo.

Su madre lo miró detenidamente y contestó:

-Pensé que no te interesaba que viniera. Como no fuiste tú a quien se le ocurrió la idea... –le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Ron se metió en la boca lo último que le quedaba de su tostada y no volvió a hablar.

-Entonces viene... ¿qué día? –preguntó la señora Weasley de espalda a los chicos, porque estaba sacando más tazas de los armarios.

-Mañana. –le contestó Harry al ver que Ron seguía enfrascado en su desayuno.

-Supongo que tendremos que ir a recogerla como la otra vez. Le diré a Arthur para que habiliten la chimenea de los Granger.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, entraron Fred y George a la cocina. Fred llevaba un ramo de flores detrás de su espalda, y mientras se dirigía a su madre, les guiñó un ojo a Harry y a Ron.

-Buenos días, mamá. –la besó en la mejilla y puso a la vista las flores.

Para sorpresa de Harry, la señora Weasley no se alegró del agradable gesto, sino que los miró con desconfianza.

-A mí no me usas como conejillo de indias, Fred. –le amenazó su madre con la varita. Harry recordó que ella no estaba de acuerdo en que los gemelos hubieran puesto la tienda de chascos, ya que ella hubiera preferido que entraran al Ministerio de Magia tal como lo hizo el señor Weasley.

-¿Ya tienes que pensar mal de nosotros, madre? –inquirió Fred llevándose la mano al pecho.- Muy malo de tu parte.

-Aleja eso de aquí, Fred. –ordenó la señora Weasley haciendo a un lado el ramo de flores con su varita.- No voy a caer nuevamente en sus bromas.

George miró a Fred, entonces éste se dio por vencido.

-Como quieras, mamá. –y luego se sentaron a desayunar frente a Harry.- ¿Ginny ya bajó? –les preguntó en voz baja a Harry y Ron.

-Aún no. –informó Harry.

-Entonces podremos probarlo en ella. –le dijo George a Fred con una cómplice mirada.

-¿Tienes miedo a tomar la leche, Ron? –inquirió Fred sonriendo. Harry miró a su amigo y vio que miraba fijamente su taza. Tuvo que golpearle para llamarle la atención.

-¡Qué! –protestó Ron mirando a Harry.

-Oh, no... Síntomas pre-llegada de Hermione. –comentó Fred sin importancia, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso.

-No es cierto. –negó enseguida su hermano menor.

-Ron, no nací ayer... –se burló Fred.

-Ni yo. –señaló George.

-El día anterior a que Hermione va a venir siempre te comportas así. –indicó Fred.

-Pero hoy es más evidente. –confesó su gemelo.

-Mentira. –negó Ron nuevamente, con las cejas bien fruncidas.

-Harry, tú puedes apoyarnos también. ¿Verdad que tenemos razón? ¿No es verdad que Ron últimamente está muy raro con respecto a Hermione?

Ron le dirigió a su amigo una mirada asesina.

-Eh... No sé... no sé a qué se refieren. –mintió Harry bebiendo otro sorbo de su desayuno.

-No hay caso, Fred. Creo que estos dos necesitan una larga lección de nosotros acerca del trato con chicas.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –convino Fred.

-¿Qué quieren decir? –preguntó Ron con desconfianza, pero ninguno de los gemelos tuvo tiempo para contestarle debido a que Ginny apareció en la cocina. Cuando Ron la vio, se paró enseguida, furioso.

-¡Contigo quería hablar! –le gritó señalándola.

Ginny saludó a su madre y se sentó a la mesa tranquilamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó ella lo más tranquila, mientras ponía mermelada de frutilla sobre su tostada.

-¡Ven conmigo!

-¿Ahora?

Con solo mirarlo, Ginny le obedeció. Pero Harry se asombró de que en ningún momento la chica pareció asustarse de su hermano.

Ginny siguió a Ron fuera de la cocina y desaparecieron detrás de la pared. Enseguida Ron se asomó y le dijo a Harry que también fuera con ellos.

-¿Por qué invitaste a Hermione? –fue lo primero que le preguntó a Ginny.

-Porque es mi amiga y quería que viniera. –contestó ella sin inmutarse.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mí primero?

Ginny enarcó las cejas.

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que preguntarte a ti si quiero invitar a alguien?

-Es Hermione, Ginny. Ella es... amiga mía también. Y tendrías que haberme preguntado antes si yo tenía algún inconveniente en que viniera.

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente en que venga aquí, Ron? –inquirió Ginny calmadamente.

Ron miró al piso pero no contestó. En eso, Ginny interrogó a Harry con la mirada.

-¿Te molesta que venga Hermione, Ron? –le preguntó también Harry.

-¡Claro que no me molesta! –dijo de pronto el chico- ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?

-¿Y entonces por qué todo este lío que estás haciendo? –quiso saber Ginny, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Ron dio un paso atrás y dijo:

-Problema mío.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

-La próxima vez, Ginny, por favor pregúntame antes ¿quieres?

-Lo siento, Ron, pero pensé que no te importaría que viniera, ya que como es tu amiga también... –se disculpó su hermana.

-Todos suponen, pero nadie sabe lo que realmente pienso.

-Bueno, ahí tienes tú la culpa. Si fueras un poco más abierto conmigo, no habría pasado esto. –le recriminó Ginny.

-Voy a dar una vuelta. –informó Ron inmediatamente.

-¿Te acompaño? –inquirió Harry preocupado.

-No te enojes, pero prefiero ir solo.

-Como digas, amigo. –convino Harry corriéndose a un lado para dejar paso a Ron.

Ron volvió a aparecer por La Madriguera hacia la hora del almuerzo. Como ya habían pasado dos horas desde que había partido, la señora Weasley le pidió a Harry si no podía ir a buscarlo.

Harry estaba leyendo en el dormitorio que compartía con Ron, el quinto tomo de "Magia defensiva práctica y cómo utilizarla contra las artes oscuras" que le habían regalado Sirius y Lupin la pasada Navidad, cuando la señora Weasley irrumpió en la habitación.

-Siento entrar así, Harry querido, pero es que Ron me tiene bastante preocupada.

-Si puedo ayudarla en algo... –comenzó a decir Harry cerrando el libro.

-En verdad, sí, Harry. –y rápidamente se acercó a él y se sentó al pie de la cama- Les pedí a Fred y a George que fueran a buscarlo, pero dijeron que estaban muy ocupados con sus inventos... pero sé que no es así. No entiendo como no se preocupan por su hermano, le pudo haber pasado algo y nosotros aquí sin enterarnos...

-Disculpe, señora Weasley, pero estoy seguro que no le sucedió nada. Él suele salir a pasear un rato. Pero para que se quede más tranquila yo iré a buscarlo.

Los ojos húmedos de la señora Weasley se fijaron en Harry.

-¡Oh, Harry! Yo no quería molestarte, de veras, pero es que...

-No se preocupe por mí, de cualquier forma de un momento a otro iba a ir tras él.

La madre de Ron lo abrazó diciendo:

-Eres una buena persona, Harry. Pero no puedes ir tú solo, no conoces bien la zona... ¿Y qué haré entonces si tú también te pierdes? Ya sé qué haremos: Ginny te acompañará. –resolvió separándose de Harry y poniéndose de pie.

-Oh no, no hace falta...

-Claro que sí, Harry. Ella conoce la zona como la palma de su mano, será de gran ayuda. –concluyó dejándolo solo, por lo que Harry no pudo decir nada más.

Dejó en su lugar el libro y salió de su cuarto. Fue a la cocina pero la señora Weasley no estaba allí. Supuso que estaría en el dormitorio de Ginny comunicándole que lo acompañara. De pronto se le ocurrió mirar el reloj mágico de la familia, por si acaso la aguja perteneciente a Ronald Weasley señalaba "peligro inminente", pero solo indicaba "perdido".

Sintió unos pasos y se dio media vuelta. Ginny se estaba poniendo un sombrero de paja, lo que le hacía resaltar su rojo pelo.

-De acuerdo, Harry, vayamos a buscar a mi complicado hermano. –dijo mientras abría la puerta de la cocina y salía hacia el jardín trasero.

Cuando Harry al fin estuvo a la par de ella, la chica le preguntó:

-¿Le has dicho algo sobre...?

-¿...Hermione? –terminó Harry la pregunta- No ¿y tú?

-Por supuesto que no, Harry. No te metería en problemas.

Al decir eso, ambos desviaron la mirada, algo incómodos.

-Eh, gracias, pero no me refería a eso. Quería saber si tú le habías dicho algo a Hermione.

-Ah... No, yo tampoco le he dicho.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? –inquirió Harry al pasar la cerca del jardín trasero y emprendían la marcha hacia una colina.

Ginny hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo se te ocurrió invitar a Hermione?

-Ah, eso... Sabía que me lo preguntarías. Le mandé la carta el día anterior a nuestra charla.

-Bien.

-¿Desconfiabas de mí? –preguntó Ginny un poco asombrada y un poco indignada.

-No, no. –negó Harry apresuradamente- Pero imaginé que... no sé... habrías querido que viniera para hacer que hablaran entre ellos y ese tipo de cosas que hacen ustedes, las chicas.

-Que poco me conoces, Harry. –lamentó Ginny.- No me gusta entrometerme en los asuntos de los demás.

-¿No te gusta entrometerte? ¿Y qué se supone que hiciste el año pasado? –inquirió el morocho sonriendo.

-Pero eso era distinto... no puedes comparar a estos dos bobos que no se animan a decirse lo que sienten, con que Sirius estaba en peligro... –pero se calló enseguida al notar que Harry bajaba la mirada.- Lo lamento, Harry, no era mi intención hablar sobre él...

-Está bien, Ginny. Tengo que acostumbrarme a ello.

-Pero en serio, -prosiguió Ginny para tratar de distraerle-, lo que yo quiero es que ellos mismos se digan lo que sienten, sin intermediarios ni situaciones forzadas. Esa no es mi forma de actuar. –terminó mirándolo fijamente.

Sin saber por qué, Harry cambió enseguida el tema de la conversación.

-¿Tienes idea de a dónde pudo haber ido?

-Creo que sí.

Recorrieron todos los lugares que Ginny conocía, pero no encontraron a Ron en ninguno. Ya vencidos porque no se les ocurría otro lugar volvieron a La Madriguera. Pero Ron aún no había llegado.

-Hablaré con Arthur. –anunció la señora Weasley al verlos llegar sin su hijo menor- No puede ser que no sepamos dónde está. ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿Qué le dijiste, Ginny?

-No le dije nada, mamá. Tenía ganas de estar solo y se fue. Supongo que tenía que pensar algunas cosas.

-Pero se fue después de que habló contigo. Algo le tendrás que haber hecho.

-Ninguno le dijo nada, señora Weasley. –se le adelantó Harry a Ginny.- Él sólo se sentía mal y dijo que iba a dar una vuelta. Incluso le dije que lo acompañaba, pero él se negó.

-De todas formas le avisaré a Arthur. –resolvió nerviosamente la señora Weasley dejándolos solos en la cocina.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Harry? Ahora de veras me preocupa Ron. ¿Y si... y si hizo alguna locura?

-¿En qué estas pensando? –le preguntó Harry temeroso.

-En muchas cosas... Ron es muy sensible ¿sabes? Se me viene a la mente la imagen de... –pero no pudo terminar la frase porque se puso a llorar. Sin embargo, a Harry no le dio tiempo de decidir si abrazarla o no, porque ella misma se secó las lágrimas y levantó la cabeza.

-¡Qué tonta! Ron no haría tal cosa. Él no se iría de aquí antes de ver campeón a los Chudley Cannons. –y ambos rieron.

En medio de esas risas, Ron se hizo presente en la cocina.

-¿De qué ríen? –preguntó también sonriendo. Actuaba como siempre.

-¿Dónde habías estado, idiota? –lo regañó seriamente su hermana, corriendo a abrazarlo. Ron, en cambio, respondió a su abrazo con unas suaves palmadas en la espalda de la chica.

-Estuve volando en la escoba por ahí. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

Ginny se separó y le golpeó en el hombro.

-Eres un estúpido, Ron. Realmente un estúpido. –sentenció Ginny antes de salir corriendo hacia la escalera.

-¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? –inquirió Ron confundido.

-Creo que pensó que... bueno, no sé... supongo que se imaginó que te habías suicidado o algo así.

Ron se rió a carcajadas, pero al ver que Harry no se reía con él, tosió disimuladamente y se calló.

-No es gracioso, Ron. En un momento yo también pensé lo peor. ¿Por qué rayos tardaste tanto en volver, eh?

-Es que no me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo. Me fui por ahí... tú sabes.

-Avísale a tu madre que volviste, Ron. Ella también estaba muy preocupada.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo? –preguntó Ron asombrado.

-Nos preocupaste a todos. Ya viste como se puso tu hermana ¿no?

-Si... nunca la vi así... no sabía que le importaba tanto.

-No sabes apreciar lo que tienes, Ron. Yo daría cualquier cosa por hacer regresar a mis padres y a Sirius.

Ron se miró sus pies.

Harry sabía que había sido un poco rudo con su amigo al decírselo así, pero tenía que hacerle ver a Ron de lo afortunado que era. Y a veces no entendía como él parecía pensar sólo en sí mismo...

Después de haberle avisado a la señora Weasley (que lo regañó fuertemente, sin olvidarse de abrazarlo y llorar en sus hombros descontroladamente), Ron, al pasar por delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny, decidió disculparse con su hermana; situación en que Harry dejó que los hermanos hablaran solos, esperando a su amigo en la buhardilla donde dormían.

Minutos después Ron volvió al dormitorio y sorprendió a Harry escribiendo sobre un papel.

-Listo. –pronunció Ron, suspirando y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Tan difícil fue? –preguntó Harry dejando de escribir.

-Difícil en lo que se refiere a pedirle disculpas, no fue tanto. Lo difícil fue escaparme de ella. Empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre Hermione ¿sabes?

Harry evitó la mirada de Ron y siguió con la carta.

-Por supuesto que yo le negué todo. –continuó diciendo Ron- Pero no sé si me creyó. Ella es muy inteligente, incluso más que Percy.

Harry no se atrevió a mirar a su amigo, pues sabía que aún estaba enojado con su hermano por no haber confiado en ellos sobre el regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Pero enseguida el silencio generado por Ron fue roto por el mismo chico.

-¿A quién le estás escribiendo?

-A Lupin. Quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando con Vold... Ya Sabes Quien. Ya que tu madre no nos quiere decir, quizá Lupin quiera adelantarnos algo.

-¡Buena idea, Harry!

----


	3. Regreso a Grimmauld Place

**Qué tal, gente? Acá les traigo la tercera parte. Supongo que se aburrieron mucho en el capitulo anterior... yo les dije... Lo que pasa es que ese capitulo tenía que ponerlo para mostrar un poco el comportamiento de Ron y la relación que Harry tiene con Ginny, aunque era muy espeso, no? **

**Bueno, creo que este capítulo no es tan denso como el anterior, porque al fin aparece Hermione... Espero que entiendan lo que quiero expresar, porque se me hace difícil a veces escribir tooooodo lo que pienso ¿entienden? **

**Ah! Y les quiero explicar que esta historia la hago al estilo Rowling, contando desde el punto de vista de Harry, así que tuve que inventar algo sobre la Orden del Fénix y sus aventuras... para lo cual no soy nada buena... así que perdonen si no se me ocurre nada mejor!! (**

**Una vez más resalto que nada de los personajes, ni lugares, etc, me pertenece, sino que todo es inventado por mi ídola de Rowling!**

03 – Regreso a Grimmauld Place

Hermione estaba por llegar. Ron se pasó la mayor parte del viernes muy disperso. Incluso cuando Harry trató de distraerlo invitándolo a jugar Quidditch, no atrapó ni una sola vez la Quaffle que Harry le lanzaba. Lo mismo sucedió cuando jugaron al ajedrez mágico (donde Harry sabía que Ron se iba a empeñar en ganar, pues era muy bueno jugando): Harry fue quien le estaba ganando. Ni siquiera se preocupó en tratar de corregir su juego cuando sus propias fichas le gritaban insultos al estar desconformes de los movimientos que tenían que efectuar.

Cuando sólo quedaban el Rey y un alfil perteneciente a Ron, y Harry le estaba por hacer Jaque Mate, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró Fred.

-Armen sus maletas. –indicó.

-Todavía falta para irnos, Fred. –comentó su hermano menor, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-No hables y haz lo que te digo, hermanito. –ordenó Fred, cerrando la puerta y acercándose sigilosamente a los chicos- Volvemos a Grimmauld Place. –les susurró.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Harry muy preocupado.

-No lo sé. Ojoloco se acaba de comunicar con mamá, pero ella no me quiso decir qué fue lo que pasó. Pero parece que es algo importante, porque nos vamos hoy mismo.

-¿Hoy? ¡Pero hoy llega Hermione! –recordó Ron afligido.

-No te preocupes, Ron. No te irás sin tu amada. –bromeó Fred. Su hermano lo miró para matarlo.- Saldremos de aquí apenas llegue Hermione, así que tengan todo preparado.

No tardaron mucho en empacar todas sus pertenencias, pues hacía unos días ya habían dejado ordenado las cosas que llevarían a Hogwarts.

Momentos más tarde, Harry estaba ayudando a Ron a bajar por la escalera el baúl de Ginny cuando una luz verde resplandeció en la sala.

Se escuchó toser a alguien y luego Harry reconoció la voz del señor Weasley que anunciaba:

-¡Ya estamos aquí, Molly!

Ron se detuvo en el quinto escalón.

-Eh... ¿Te vas a mover? Porque esto pesa mucho –le avisó Harry esforzándose por sostener aún más el baúl. Enseguida Ron retomó la marcha y dejó el baúl frente a la puerta, junto a los demás equipajes de la familia.

Entonces se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley.

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!

-Gracias, señora Weasley. Es un placer estar aquí. –respondió la voz de Hermione.

-Sí, claro... –gruñó Ron, caminando hacia la escalera.

-¿Puedes avisarle a los chicos que dentro de un momento nos vamos? –pidió la vos de la señora Weasley.

-Por supuesto. –contestó a su vez Hermione.

Al escuchar ésto Ron empezó a subir la escalera más rápido, pero la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

-¡Hola, Ron! –lo saludó la chica. Tenía el pelo más largo y no tan enmarañado como de costumbre. Se había convertido en toda una señorita ya, con las famosas curvas características de las mujeres (cosa que ambos amigos notaron, pero Ron mucho más...) Su rostro, un poco tostado por el sol del verano, estaba sucio por haber viajado por las chimeneas.- ¡Hola, Harry! –le saludó también.

-¿Cómo estás, Hermione? –la saludó este último.

-Bien... pero un poco cansada. –respondió, limpiándose sus mejillas con la mano.

-¿Cansada de qué? –quiso saber Harry, aunque ya se esperaba la respuesta.

-De estudiar. Esta última semana me dediqué a ponerme al día con las materias, porque con Viktor en casa todo el verano, no podía ponerme a estudiar y dejarlo a él solo, ¿no les parece?

-¡Qué raro! Cuando tú estás con nosotros, pasas detrás de tus libros. –le recriminó Ron.

-No es verdad... –trató de negar Hermione, pero al mirar a Harry vio que su amigo opinaba igual que el pelirrojo.- Bueno... de acuerdo, pero es distinto. Viktor estaba de vacaciones y no se merecía que en los días que estuviera conmigo, yo me dedicara al estudio. Pero con ustedes estoy todo el año y eso no...

-Claro, nosotros no somos tan importantes, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? –la interrumpió Ron, molesto.

-Yo no dije eso. –negó Hermione, indignada.

-¿Vicky se merece mucho más tu atención que nosotros? –inquirió Ron rojo de furia.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Ron! Yo los quiero mucho a ustedes dos, son mis mejores amigos. Pero Viktor también lo es, y hacía un año que no lo veía ¿entiendes?

-No. No te entiendo. –declaró Ron, con tono muy cortante.

-Tú nunca entiendes cuando se trata de Viktor. –confesó fríamente su amiga cruzándose de brazos.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca, pero no le dijo nada a Hermione, sino que se dirigió a Harry.

- Harry, ¿puedes ayudarme a bajar nuestras cosas?

-Sí, claro. –contestó éste cohibido, siguiendo a su amigo.- ¿Vienes? –le preguntó a Hermione mientras subía la escalera.

-Eh... no, iré a ver a Ginny. –respondió ella en tono de disculpa, subiendo la escalera junto con él, pero separándose luego cuando llegó al dormitorio de la menor de los Weasley.

Ron y Hermione no volvieron a hablarse hasta que no estuvieron de vuelta en Grimmauld Place. El viaje a la noble y ancestral casa de los Black no fue nada cómodo, pues lo hicieron a través de un traslador que los llevó desde La Madriguera hasta un angosto callejón ubicado a unos metros del número doce.

Al estar todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley, más Harry, Hermione y sus respectivos equipajes, el señor Weasley sacó un trozo de pergamino y se lo fue mostrando a cada una de las personas allí presentes. Harry se dio cuenta que era lo mismo que Ojoloco Moody le había dado a leer el año anterior, cuyo texto decía:

"El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el

número doce de Grimmauld Place, en Londres."

Al repetir esto en su memoria, apareció una casa, con una maltrecha puerta negra y paredes rasgadas, en medio de las casas con los números once y trece.

Traspasaron la puerta de a uno, sin hacer ruido al entrar, pues sabían que sino despertarían a la gritona madre de Sirius.

-¡Vamos! ¡No se queden parados allí! ¡Sigan caminando! –les ordenó en voz baja la señora Weasley a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, pues los tres últimos observaban a Harry de reojo, temiendo que de un momento a otro éste se descompusiera por el hecho de que había regresado a la antigua casa de Sirius. Pero Harry alejó los recuerdos de la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia la escalera.

-Así es, Harry. –lo felicitó la señora Weasley al ver a donde iba el muchacho.- Suban y dejen sus cosas allí y luego bajen a la cocina. Lupin y Tonks nos dijeron que nos esperarían con la cena preparada.

Subieron las escaleras cargando con los baúles, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Creen que Kreacher seguirá aquí? –preguntó Hermione al llegar al primer piso.

-Sí... Creo que me pareció ver su cabeza en la escalera... –bromeó Ron, esperanzado. Harry y él rieron, pero se interrumpieron al mirar la cara de su amiga.

-No es gracioso, Ron. En su estado no debería andar solo por ahí.

-Tienes razón. ¿Mira si contagia a otros elfos? –opinó Ron, preocupado, dejando el baúl delante de la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio.

-No entiendes, Kreacher no tiene la culpa. Tantos años viviendo en soledad, es comprensible...

-Está chiflado, Hermione. Y la verdad es que no soportaría verlo de nuevo por aquí, murmurando todas esas cosas malas sobre ti...

Todos observaron a Ron atentamente. Harry miró a Hermione, quien lucía sorprendida. Luego observó nuevamente a su amigo y éste, colorado hasta las orejas, agregó inmediatamente:

-... y sobre Harry y mi familia.

El silencio inundó el pasillo. Nadie se miraba a los ojos; Ron porque trataba de evitar la mirada de Hermione, lo mismo parecía hacer la chica, y Harry no miraba a Ginny para evitar sonreír debido al incómodo momento.

Ginny rompió el silencio.

-Para mí es un gran alivio también que se haya ido. A mí tampoco me gustaba que hablara por lo bajo, aunque no puedo negar que me parecía gracioso. –confesó sonriendo- Vamos Hermione, tengo que contarte algunas cosas acerca de Dean. –agregó luego, agarrando a la chica por el brazo y arrastrándola hacia su dormitorio.

Harry giró para hablarle a Ron, pero éste ya había entrado a la habitación.

-Si no hubiese sido por Ginny... –comenzó a decir el pelirrojo con voz ronca.

-Te salvó justito.

-¿Fui muy obvio? –preguntó Ron, con temor.

Harry no sabía qué contestar.

-No lo sé. Pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta.

-Espero que no...

-¿Por qué no quieres que sepa? ¿No crees que ya es hora de que le digas a Hermione lo que te pasa? –inquirió Harry, impaciente.

-¡NO! –gritó Ron tapándose la cara con las manos.- ¡Nunca! ¡No! Prefiero estar así: que me considere su amigo, a que me trate diferente por gustar de ella...

-Pero ¿y si ella también siente lo mismo por ti?

-No digas tonterías, Harry. Al lado de Krum no tengo posibilidad. Ni siquiera al lado de cualquier otro chico, soy un desastre.

-Para nada, Ron. –le negó su amigo.

-No insistas. –le pidió Ron con cara de sufrimiento- Mejor... bajemos a cenar.

Cuando entraron a la cocina, allí ya se encontraban los padres de Ron junto a Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin. Los hombres estaban sentados a la mesa, discutiendo algo en voz baja. La señora Weasley también estaba sentada junto a ellos, pero no los escuchaba, sino que su atención estaba puesta en Tonks, quien parecía estar preparando la cena.

-¿En serio no quieres que te ayude, querida? –preguntó la señora Weasley con precaución, al ver que la muchacha estaba colocando, por arte de magia y muy peligrosamente, los platos y vasos sobre la mesa.

-No, Molly, quédate quieta que hoy no tienes que hacer nada. Si te dije que yo haría las cosas, las haré.

Uno de los platos que estaba flotando en dirección a la mesa golpeó la frente de Lupin.

-Oh, lo siento, Remus. –se apresuró a decir Tonks, un poco colorada.

-No fue nada. –le contestó Lupin sin darle importancia, pero cuando Tonks ya no lo miraba, se tocó la frente con la mano. Al girar la cabeza, notó la presencia de Harry y Ron.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo están?

-Nosotros bien, ¿pero usted? –inquirió Ron riendo y señalándole la frente.

-Oh... ya estoy acostumbrado. –les dijo en voz baja para que Tonks no pudiera oírle. Mientras decía eso, la señora Weasley se había puesto de pie y estaba ayudando a la muchacha, a pesar de sus protestas.

-¿Qué ha pasado con...? –se animó a preguntar Harry, serio. Lupin y el señor Weasley lo miraron en seguida.

-Iba a contestarte la carta, Harry, pero como estaban por venir, decidí contártelo personalmente.

-Eso supuse. –contestó el ojiverde.- ¿Entonces Voldemort atacó a alguien?

Tanto Lupin como el señor Weasley y Ron se movieron en sus sillas.

-No digas su nombre, Harry. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? –le pidió Ron casi sin voz.

-¿Te parece bien que les cuente, Arthur? –le preguntó Lupin al señor Weasley.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero que no los escuche Molly.

-Entonces vayamos a otro lado. –propuso Lupin.

Al ponerse de pie, la señora Weasley les preguntó:

-¿A dónde van? Ya vamos a cenar.

-Iremos... a ver a Buckbeak. –mintió el señor Weasley, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Pobre animal... está tan solo. Está bien, pero no demoren mucho.

Cuando estaban subiendo hacia el ático se encontraron con Hermione y Ginny saliendo de su habitación.

-¿A dónde van? –preguntó la menor de los Weasley.

-A ver a Buckbeak. –respondió Ron secamente.

-Vamos con ustedes. –resolvió Ginny.

-No, tú no puedes venir. –negó su hermano.

-¿Por qué no? Yo también quiero verlo, y Hermione. Debe estar muy triste...

-Ron, no sé por qué haces tanto problema, si de todas formas les contarás. –sentenció el señor Weasley conociendo a su hijo y sus amigos.- Sé que entre ustedes no hay secretos.

-¿Contarnos? –inquirió Hermione sin comprender.

-Queremos saber por qué estamos aquí, Hermione. ¿Tu no? –dijo Harry impaciente.

-Si, claro que quiero saber.

-Entonces sigan subiendo, muchachos. –los apuró Lupin.

Encontraron a Buckbeak recostado en un rincón, con la cabeza apoyada en el piso y un montón de ratas muertas a su alrededor. A los jóvenes les sorprendió la escena, puesto que el año pasado sólo se podía observar sangre en el piso y como mucho dos o tres ratas muertas.

-¿No está comiendo nada? –preguntó Hermione con pena.

-No, está muy deprimido. Creo que él también sintió la pérdida de Sirius. –contestó Lupin despacio, mirando de soslayo a Harry.

A Harry le hizo muy mal ver así a Buckbeak, ya que recordó cuando al término del tercer año en Hogwarts, los vio a él y a Sirius escapando juntos, felices de estar nuevamente libres. Hizo un esfuerzo por alejar el recuerdo y centrarse en lo que quería saber.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Ya Sabe Quien, profesor Lupin? –le preguntó, separando la vista del hipogrifo.

-Bueno... lo que pasó fue que un grupo de Mortífagos se aparecieron en un pueblo y empezaron a... asesinar muggles.

Hermione abrió muy grandes los ojos y se tapó la boca. Ginny emitió un gritito ahogado y le agarró el hombro a su amiga. Ron puso su familiar cara de miedo y miró a Hermione. Harry también miró a Hermione y luego volvió a mirar a Lupin.

-¿Volvió a repetirse la historia? –preguntó.

-Algo parecido, -respondió el señor Weasley- pero esta vez no es sólo por las mismas razones que antes. Ellos estaban... -pero su voz perdió fuerzas.

-Entraban a las casas de los muggles, revisaban todos los rincones y luego... los asesinaban. Aún no sabemos por qué...

-¿Pero tampoco suponen? –inquirió el muchacho, inquieto.

El señor Weasley miró a Lupin de una forma que Harry no comprendió, entonces Lupin negó con la cabeza.

-No, Harry, no sabemos.

-¿Los ataques fueron cerca de La Madriguera, papá? –preguntó Ginny, aturdida.

El señor Weasley bajó la mirada, dando a entender a los presentes que Ginny no estaba errada. Harry notó que todos lo estaban mirando.

-¡Soy un estúpido! No puedo quedarme aquí. –dijo Harry bruscamente.

-¿Qué dices, Harry? –se sorprendió Lupin.

-Están en peligro si yo me quedo con ustedes. –respondió el muchacho marchando hacia la puerta, pero Lupin se puso delante, deteniéndolo.

-No seas tonto, Harry. Nadie sabe acerca de Grimmauld Place. No te pasará nada mientras estés aquí.

-No, se olvida de algo, profesor Lupin. Bellatrix Lestrange era familiar de Sirius, ella puede saber dónde estoy ahora. Tengo que irme...

-¡Harry, no! –le gritó Ginny.- Eso es lo que quieren que hagas, que te alejes de nosotros y andes solo por ahí. ¿No lo entiendes?

-Ginny tiene razón. –confirmó Lupin- Debes quedarte aquí.

-Sí, Harry. –dijo Ron con la voz ronca y preocupado.

-¡Ya estoy cansado de todo esto! ¡Quiero que termine de una vez por todas! ¡Quiero matar a Voldemort y que todo vuelva a la normalidad! –gritó Harry, perdiendo el control y con lágrimas de bronca en los ojos. Empujó a Lupin y salió del ático.

Bajó un piso más y se encerró en el cuarto. Agarró su almohada como bolsa de boxeo y empezó a darle puñetazos para desahogarse.

Odiaba pasar por esto. Odiaba pensar que por culpa de él, las personas que quería podían estar en peligro de muerte. Cuatro personas habían muerto ya por su culpa, y no quería que el número aumentara. Sus padres murieron por salvarlo a él, Cedric porque se encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y Sirius... Sirius fue, indudablemente, por culpa de Harry. Si no hubiese actuado como el héroe que se sentía ser desde hace unos años, su padrino no hubiera ido en su busca; no habría sido asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange en el Departamento de Misterios.

Sin embargo, Ginny tenía razón. Si se iba de Grimmauld Place estaría solo, a merced de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Harry sabía que era bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero aún no estaba preparado totalmente para enfrentarse a Voldemort. Lo sabía porque el año pasado no pudo echarle una maldición lo suficientemente fuerte a Lestrange como para hacerle daño; entonces ¿qué podría hacer si estuviera frente a Voldemort?

No podría volver a escapar de él tal como lo hizo en el cementerio, aquella vez que sus varitas se conectaron y tanto sus padres como Cedric, Bertha Jorkins y aquel anciano lo salvaron. Ésta vez ellos no volverían a aparecer, estaría completamente solo.

-No. –dijo en voz alta, con furia- Seguiré en Hogwarts y aprenderé todos los maleficios que existan, me prepararé bien y cuando esté listo, seré yo el que irá tras Voldemort.

-Es la decisión más estúpida que haya oído en mucho tiempo. –sentenció la voz de Phineas Nigellus desde su retrato. Harry no le contestó, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Sigue ahí? –le preguntó a Phineas Nigellus.

-¿Me hablas a mí o estás hablando solo de nuevo?

-Le hablo a usted. ¿Dumbledore está en su despacho?

-Puede ser, no sé.

-Ve y fíjate. Necesito decirle una cosa. –dijo Harry impaciente.

-"Ve y fíjate" –repitió Phineas, indignado- ¿Quién crees que eres para darme órdenes, muchacho? ¿Sabes quién soy yo? Soy el ex director de Hogwarts, es decir, una persona muy importante. Por lo tanto, deberías tratarme con respeto y preguntarme...

-¿Me haría el favor, profesor Nigellus, -lo interrumpió Harry, intentando hablar cordialmente- de ver si el profesor Dumbledore se encuentra en su despacho? Necesito urgentemente hablar con él.

Phineas lo miró de arriba abajo, con las cejas levantadas.

-Así me gusta, que sepan cuál es su lugar. –dijo dándose media vuelta. Mientras se alejaba Harry pudo escuchar que decía: "La juventud de hoy en día cree que nada es más importante que ellos..."

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues uno o dos minutos después, Phineas apareció de nuevo en su retrato, pero con la mala noticia de que Dumbledore no estaba en su despacho.

Harry no sabía si bajar a cenar, ya que todos lo mirarían con lástima, y él no quería eso, por lo que decidió quedarse en su cama, escuchando el ruido de sus tripas pidiendo algo de comida. Sin embargo, como sabía que sus amigos apenas terminaran de cenar irían a hacerle compañía, dejó la puerta sin llave para que luego pudiesen entrar.

----

**Please! No se olviden de mandarme reviews con opiniones malas o buenas, no me importa, en serio! Realmente los necesito!!!!**

**Contesto Reviews!**

**LunitaBlack: **Me alegro de que a vos también te guste... me dan ganas de seguir para adelante... así que quizá, si seguís dándome tu opinión... puede que la termine! Pero no puedo creer que te guste como escribo... soy pésima y encima es mi primera vez! Igual gracias....... )

**CoNnY-B**: Je!, La verdad, hace poco que descubrí esta página y no sabía muy bien como agregar los capítulos, por eso sin querer se me pusieron separados, pero ahora ya entendí, no te alarmes!!! Voy a seguir todos los pasos que dice el reglamento!;) Pobre Ron... a mí también me da lástima... aunque quizás exageré un poco al poner que Ginny pensara que podía suicidarse, no? Pero bue... en fin, salir a caminar sola definitivamente ayuda en pila... experiencia! Seguí opinando, que me parecés muy sincera y me hace súper bien!

**Camille Potter**: Eh... espero haberte sacado un poco la duda de lo que iba a pasar!! Y continuá opinando, porque todo depende de si a ustedes les va gustando como va quedando, porque sino ¿para qué seguir?? Y no dudes en criticarme, porque eso me sirve pila! Gracias!!

**Piskix**: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y gracias por invitarme a la comu, me gustó mucho, está muy buena, sobre todo las razones de por qué tienen que estar juntos cuando explican los fragmentos de cada libro... por supuesto que se complementan!! They're meant to be!!!! Ron y Hermione 4 ever!

**Nakumi Black**: Bien!! Le gusto a otra persona, sí!!! Claro que quiero continuarla, pero todo depende de sus reviews... ya saben. Ah, de nada, yo también lo hice por eso, hay veces que a ustedes los españoles no les entiendo, y a algunas palabras mexicanas tampoco... je! Bueno, sé que querías llegar al punto en que Ron y Hermione se encontraban y espero que te haya gustado... Y gracias por lo de realista... aunque no creo que sigas pensando lo mismo después de este capítulo: no sabía qué escribir, te juro!! Seguí opinando!


	4. La inesperada noticia

**Holas holas!!! Acá estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo... JE! Este es bueno... en realidad, a mí me gusta mucho, pero hay otro que me gusta más que todavía no lo he escrito, así que deberán esperarrrr!!! (Qué cruel que soy) **

**Millones de gracias a todos los que me escriben, ustedes son los que me inspiran!!!**

**Antes de dejarles leer, les quiero **ACLARAR** unas cosas que no escribí en el capítulo anterior o que no me quedaron muy claras. (Gracias Sheila por hacérmelo notar)**

**Esto es: los Mortífagos **perseguían a Harry**, no a Hermione. No sé cómo (eso no me lo pregunten, no tengo pensado el por qué) no sabían exactamente la ubicación de La Madriguera, pero sí sabían que estaba en las cercanías del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole. Así que empezaron a buscarlo en cada una de las casas muggles, y como no lo encontraban y encima eran muggles los mataban (porque la guerra ya empezó). Es por eso que miraron a Hermione, porque estaban preocupados por ella y por sus padres, que estaban desprotegidos en su casa. ¿Y si los encontraban y los mataban? Los Mortífagos pueden atacar en cualquier lado....**

**Por esa razón, en los próximos capítulos Hermione va a estar un poco susceptible, y va a enojarse por cualquier estupidez con Ron... (Harry todavía no se da cuenta de lo que le pasa a ella, con respecto a su preocupación por los padres, porque es medio bobito el pobre... y además porque Hermione es una "fortaleza" y no quiere que sus amigos se inquieten también... por eso actúa con normalidad, aunque por adentro en realidad siente mucho miedo!!! ) **

**Disculpen que no incluí todo esto en el cuento, pero es que sino tenía que alargar mucho más los capítulos y explicar los detalles que no puedo explicar porque "supuestamente" Harry no lo sabe (no se olviden que estoy escribiendo desde la perspectiva de Harry)**

**OK, ahora sí los dejo libres y espero que me hayan entendido lo que les expliqué... **

**Y acuérdense de dejar Reviews!!!! **

04 – La inesperada noticia

La puerta se abrió despacio y la cara de Hermione se asomó por detrás.

-¿Se puede entrar?

Harry, recostado en la cama, respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Pero no sólo entró Hermione, sino que la siguieron Ron y Ginny. Los dos últimos se sentaron en la cama del pelirrojo, mientras que Hermione se sentó a los pies de la cama de Harry.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Hermione a su amigo.

-Sí, estoy mejor, gracias.

-¿Sigues con la idea de irte? –le preguntó Ron, temeroso.

-No. Ginny tenía razón, sería más fácil para ellos.

En el rostro de Ginny se dibujó una sonrisa de gratitud.

-Me alegro, Harry. Porque de verdad ibas a hacer la peor estupidez de tu vida. –dijo la chica.

A Harry le empezaba a gustar la idea de tener a Ginny como amiga, pues ella era muy franca con él, y si él estaba errado en algo, la menor de los Weasley no tenía miedo en contradecirle. Incluso, él sentía que podía confiarle muchos de sus problemas, a pesar de que el año pasado no había estado de acuerdo en que ella, Luna y Neville se unieran a él, Ron y Hermione para ir al Ministerio de Magia en busca de Sirius. La fortaleza de Ginny le gustaba ahora que la conocía mejor; ya que durante los años en que la chica había sentido algo especial por Harry casi no le hablaba, lo cual le hizo pensar, en un momento, que Ginny era un poco débil e ingenua.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? –preguntó Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- La señora Weasley guardó un poco de comida para ti.

-Pienso que un poco no me vendría nada mal. –confesó Harry frotándose la panza.

-Ve a buscarle la comida. –le ordenó Ron a su hermana.

-¿Yo? Ve tú a buscarla. –se negó Ginny decididamente.

Ron se mordió el labio inferior, y dándose por vencido se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando salió del dormitorio, Ginny dijo:

-No puede seguir así.

-¿Quién? –preguntaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

-Ron. Me da pena que se deje dominar.

-Él es así solo contigo. Apuesto a que si yo le hubiese dicho que fuera él a buscarle la comida a Harry, enseguida me habría gritado; negándose. –confesó Hermione, y Harry estaba muy de acuerdo con ella.

-Sí, tienes razón... –acordó Ginny pensativa.- ¿Por qué será, no?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Hermione con una ceja levantada.

-Eso de que solo contigo se enfrente tanto. Admito que muchas veces me ha llevado la contra en algunas cosas, pero no tanto como sucede contigo. Sus discusiones son peores.

-¡Claro! Porque él sabe que no tiene razón, pero como es tan testarudo, no quiere admitir que se equivocó. –respondió Hermione, vivamente.

-Incluso... sus discusiones han llegado a durar días enteros. –le informó Harry a Ginny, tratando de hablar con voz cansada.

Hermione miró a Harry de reojo y bajó la mirada, aceptando que su amigo estaba en lo correcto.

-Pero tiene que haber otra razón por la que se peleen tanto. –insistió Ginny. Sus ojos le brillaban graciosamente.

-¿Otra razón? ¿Qué otra razón puede haber? –preguntó Hermione haciéndose la distraída.

Harry sonrió al ver la cara de su amiga, pero por suerte Hermione no se fijaba en él.

-Aquí está la comida, Harry. –informó Ron entrando en la habitación. Le alcanzó la bandeja y volvió a sentarse en su cama.

-¿Dijo algo tu madre de por qué no bajé a cenar? –preguntó Harry, probando el puré de papas hecho por Tonks. Para sorpresa de Harry, tenía buen sabor.

-Por supuesto. –dijo Ron- Empezó a hacer varias preguntas de por qué no estabas. Entonces papá tuvo que decirle que nos habían contado sobre los ataques, y entonces mamá se enojó mucho porque, ya sabes, nos contaron y se suponía que no debían hacerlo para no preocuparnos. Y bueno... hasta ahora sigue enojada con él y con Lupin.

-Creo que es hereditario. –dijo Ginny de repente.

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió Ron- ¿Tú también te enojarías con tu esposo si les contara cosas importantes a tus hijos?

-No, Ron. Me refiero a que tú y papá son tal para cual: unos terribles dominados.

Ron se puso colorado.

-Yo no soy un dominado. –negó testarudamente.

Ginny miró a Hermione y luego a Harry. Éste le dijo, con la mirada, que no siguiera con el tema.

-Cierto, perdón, no lo eres. –corrigió Ginny, disculpándose ante su hermano.

-¡Claro que no lo soy! –afirmó el muchacho furioso.

Por un rato nadie se animó a decir nada, incluso Harry no habló debido a que Tonks había cocinado muy bien, casi tan bien como la señora Weasley.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Ginny, refiriéndose a la comida.

-Sí, la verdad es que está riquísimo. –respondió con la boca llena.

-Porque lo hizo la señora Weasley. –informó Hermione- A Tonks se le quemó todo y la señora Weasley tuvo que improvisar a último momento, por eso está rico. No creo que hubieses dicho lo mismo si estuvieses comiendo lo hecho por Tonks.

-¿Tan mal estaba?

-Ni idea, ni siquiera lo probamos. –dijo Ron repugnantemente, como si aún estuviese viendo tal comida delante de él- Tendrías que haberlo visto, además de estar quemado, estaba como... verde...

-Compréndela, Ron. Era la primera vez que cocinaba para todos nosotros, debe de haber estado nerviosa... –le explicó Hermione.

-Vamos, Hermione, no la defiendas. Tú tampoco hubieses comido algo así. –le reprochó Ron sonriendo.

-Te equivocas. Lo habría hecho, como buena amiga que soy.

-¿Y le hubieras dicho que estaba rico? –preguntó Ron, sin entenderla.

-Así es. –respondió Hermione, orgullosamente.

-Qué falsa eres... –le dijo Ron, sin rodeos.

-Para tu información, eso no es ser falsa, es ser comprensiva y... algo así como solidaria. –le recriminó Hermione.

-¡No digas tonterías, Hermione! –dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-No son tonterías. Eso hice cuando Viktor cocinó un plato característico de Bulgaria.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Ron, borrándose la sonrisa de su rostro y enarcando las cejas.

-Sí. Para él era muy rico, pero a mí me pareció demasiado picante. Sin embargo, para dejarlo satisfecho, le dije que me había gustado.

-¿Y... lograste "satisfacerlo"? –inquirió Ron con tono violento.

Hermione se puso colorada.

-Bueno... podría decirse que sí.

-¿A qué te refieres con "podría decirse que sí"? –preguntó Ron con desconfianza y bruscamente.

-Bueno, era algo que tenía que contarles... sobre Viktor y yo... –comenzó a decir la chica mirando a Ginny de reojo. Ésta se mordió el labio y se tapó los oídos.

-¿Qué pasó con Vicky y tú? –preguntó Ron rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

-No le digas Vicky, Ron. –lo regañó Hermione, sin mirarle a los ojos- Bueno, lo que pasó fue que...

Harry miró a su amiga y vio que se estaba retorciendo las manos, nerviosa.

-¿Qué? –insistió Ron, inclinándose hacia adelante.

-Eh... bueno... al decirle que me había gustado su comida, él... él me besó porque... bueno... nos habíamos puesto de novios. –dijo esto último muy rápidamente. Hermione no se animó a mirar al pelirrojo, sino que le parecía interesante observar sus manos.

Ron había quedado paralizado en su lugar. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, las cejas enarcadas y la boca abierta.

A Harry también le había tomado por sorpresa esa noticia, ya que, según Ginny, Hermione sólo consideraba a Viktor Krum como otro amigo. Y además, él quería que sus dos amigos estuvieran juntos, no que Hermione saliera con Krum.

Harry pestañeó y le dijo a Hermione:

-Bueno, felicitaciones, Hermione. –le dijo, tratando de no sonar desilusionado.

La chica giró la cabeza y le sonrió agradecida.

-¿No la vas a felicitar, Ron? –le preguntó Ginny, codeándolo.

El muchacho tragó con dificultad.

-Sí... sí. Te felicito. –dijo con la voz ronca.

-Gracias, Ron. –dijo Hermione, no tan contenta como antes. Para escapar de allí, le preguntó a Ginny- ¿No es hora de acostarnos ya?

-Eso creo. Adiós, chicos. –se despidió la pelirroja. Hermione sólo dijo "hasta mañana" y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Ron se dejó caer en la cama.

-No puedo creerlo. –fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry, lamentando lo de su amigo.

-Krum y Hermione... ¿Y ahora qué hago? –parecía que Ron pensaba que estaba solo en la habitación- ¿Qué hago? Ya no puedo mirar a Hermione de la misma manera sabiendo que ese... tipo hosco está con ella...

-Tranquilo, Ron, no creo que eso dure mucho.

-Me habías dicho que ella lo consideraba un amigo nada más. ¡Un amigo! ¡Y mira ahora! ¡Son novios!

-Yo también me asombré, amigo. Nunca pensé que ella lo aceptaría. Yo había pensado que gustaba de ti.

-Pues ahora sabes que no. –le dijo Ron, desilusionado- Me voy a dormir. –agregó el muchacho desarmando la cama y acostándose, sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama.

Harry y Ron bajaron juntos a la cocina para desayunar, pero esta vez no estaba sólo la señora Weasley, sino que allí también se encontraban Fred, George y Ginny.

-Buenos días. –saludó Harry a los presentes.

-¿Durmieron bien? –les preguntó la señora Weasley mientras los chicos se sentaban a la mesa.

-Fue la peor noche de mi vida. –contestó Ron muy serio. Ginny se atragantó con su café, provocando que Fred le diera unos golpes en la espalda a su hermana para ayudarla a tragar.

-¿Soñaste de nuevo con tus queridas amigas: las arañas? –inquirió George burlonamente.

-Hubiera preferido mil veces esa pesadilla. –lamentó el menor de los Weasley.

-Si no soñaste con arañas ¿con qué, entonces? –quiso saber Fred, quien había vuelto a su desayuno luego de percatarse que Ginny estaba bien.

Harry sabía que su amigo no iba a decirles la razón de su horrible sueño, pero sin embargo, Ginny y él adivinaron la razón cuando entró Hermione a la cocina con Crookshanks: el chico gruñó de tal manera que todos lo miraron, incluso la recién llegada.

-Buenos días. –saludó tímidamente, simulando no haber escuchado a Ron. Al sentarse en una de las esquinas de la mesa, en el lugar más distante y opuesto a Ron, apoyó a Crookshanks en su regazo.

Ron refunfuñó.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron? –le preguntó George levantando una ceja.

-Es ese gato. –gruñó Ron, tapando su taza con sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa con Crookshanks? –inquirió Hermione rápidamente.

-Aléjalo de aquí. –le ordenó el pelirrojo sin mirarla, pero aún protegiendo su taza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

-Estamos desayunando, Hermione. No quiero que mi café esté lleno de pelos. –explicó Ron agresivamente.

-Los gatos no pierden pelo. –acotó la chica enarcando las cejas.

-¿No pierden? ¿Y cómo fue que en segundo año te transformaste en gato? –interrogó Ron, suspicazmente.

Pareció que Ron le había ganado esta vez. Sin embargo, Hermione abrió la boca y dijo:

-No vas a comparar a mi dulce y limpio Crookshanks, -dijo, dando énfasis a la palabra limpio- con ese gato de Millicent Bulstrode.

-Creo que aún te olvidas que cuando pensé que ese animal había matado a Scabbers, yo encontré sus pelos en mi cama. –insistió Ron, con aires de sabelotodo.

-Eso nunca se comprobó, Ron. Bien pudo haber sido cabello tuyo; tienen el mismo color. –señaló Hermione inteligentemente.

Ahora pareció que la chica había ganado la partida, pues Ron no contestó enseguida.

-¡Si no sacas a ese gato por las buenas lo haré yo por las malas! –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al pelirrojo, subiendo la voz.

-¡Atrévete y verás! –respondió la muchacha, rodeando a Crookshanks con sus brazos, protegiéndolo.

En ese momento, Fred decidió intervenir.

-¡Momento! ¡Momento! No es muy agradable ver sangre sobre el desayuno, ¿saben? Si quieren pelear vayan afuera.

Ambos se callaron, se cruzaron de brazos y desviaron sus miradas el uno del otro.

-Y de paso, si quieren, pueden decirse todo lo que sienten. –indicó George, indiferentemente.

Tanto Ron como Hermione lo miraron enseguida, colorados; pero Harry no supo si era por furia o por vergüenza.

George, asustado de sus rostros, explicó:

-Decirse todo ese... **odio** que están sintiendo ahora... ¿Qué entendieron ustedes?

Harry entendió que George no se había referido al odio, pero él hubiera actuado igual si Ron y Hermione lo hubieran mirado de esa manera.

Como Hermione no cambió de lugar a su gato, Ron agarró su taza y se levantó de la mesa bruscamente, dirigiéndose a un sofá ubicado en la esquina de la sala. Hermione siguió desayunando, sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de hacer Ron, mientras el muchacho se sentaba en el sofá dando un gruñido tras otro.

Cuando la señora Weasley volvió a fijar la vista en la mesa, hizo un gesto desaprobatorio y poniendo sus manos sobre la cadera le habló a Ron.

-¿No sabes que el desayuno se toma sobre la mesa?

-No puedo hacerlo con ese gato ahí. –contestó malhumorado.

-¡Vamos, Ron! ¡Eso nunca te importó! –se sorprendió su madre.

-Ahora sí me importa... Le pedí que corriera al gato, pero como no lo hizo, yo...

-¡Esto es demasiado, Ronald Weasley! ¡Hazme el favor de terminar con esa actuación tan infantil y vuelve a la mesa! –lo regañó la señora Weasley, mirándolo muy seria.

Ron miró su taza, luego a su madre y nuevamente su taza. Derrotado, se puso de pie y se sentó en su silla.

Harry notó que Hermione, muy disimuladamente, se había desecho de Crookshanks.

-Yo sé por qué actúa así. – le comentó Fred a Harry, tratando de no ser oído por Ron.

Harry miró a Fred sin comprender.

-Es obvio que es por Krum y Hermione. –dijo el pelirrojo antes de morder un pedazo de tostada.- ¿Quién no "hadía" lo mismo –siguió hablando con la boca llena- al "entedadse" que tu chica sale con "otdo"?

Harry giró la cabeza rápidamente para ver si Hermione había escuchado alguna palabra, pero la chica seguía enfrascada en la conversación que tenía con Ginny.

-¿Cómo sabes...? Ah, claro: las orejas extensibles. –deduzco Harry.

-Exacto. Nuestro más preciado invento. –intervino George inclinándose sobre su hermano para tomar la mermelada de frutilla.

-Y el de más utilidad, si vienes al caso. –acotó Fred, sirviéndose crema de avena en su vasija.

-Pero eso es algo privado de Hermione... no deberían haber escuchado. –susurró Harry tratando de quedar serio.

-Vamos, Harry. Igualmente tarde o temprano nos íbamos a enterar, ya sea por las orejas extensibles o no. –confesó George mientras terminaba de ponerle la mermelada de frutilla a su tostada.

El día pasó sin muchos sobresaltos, a no ser la vez en que se encontraban Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Harry en la sala del árbol genealógico de la familia Black. Ron y Harry estaban subrayando en el libro de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" las jugadas que podrían tratar de hacer este nuevo año, mientras que las chicas estaban sentadas frente a ellos, hablando de las MHB y los distintos folletos sobre las vocaciones que McGonagall les había entregado el año anterior.

-Estoy deseando ver alguno de esos folletos, porque yo no tengo decidido aún qué quiero hacer. –dijo Ginny desolada.

-¿Y qué pasó con lo de ser sanadora? –le preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-No sé... según lo que me contaste, se necesita tener muy buenas notas...

-¡Y si eres muy buena! –se asombró aún más Hermione.

-No. Soy regular, nada más.

-Bueno, entonces si no quieres ser sanadora, ¿qué otra cosa harías? –le preguntó Hermione.

Durante el momento en que Ginny buscaba una respuesta en su mente, Harry dijo:

-¿Qué tal si buscamos en...?

Pero Ron lo hizo callar llevándose el dedo a los labios.

-¿Qué pasa...? –preguntó Harry, porque no entendía la razón de quedarse en silencio.

Ginny volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Quizá sea medio prematuro decirlo, pero me gustaría estar en algún equipo de quidditch.

-¿Piensas ser jugadora de quidditch? –inquirió Hermione, cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, sí... me gustaría mucho. –le contestó la menor de los Weasley con una tímida sonrisa.

-A ver si entendí: Después de terminar Hogwarts quieres pertenecer a un equipo de Quidditch...

-De la liga profesional. –informó Ginny, interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-...de la liga profesional. –terminó Hermione moviendo lentamente la cabeza. ¿Y piensas vivir el resto de tu vida sólo del quidditch?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –inquirió Ginny sin verle nada de malo al tema.

-Pero... necesitas trabajar en algún otro lugar. Para ganar dinero. –dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos más de lo común.

En eso Ron decidió intervenir.

-Hermione, ser jugador de quidditch es sinónimo de "mucho dinero". No se necesita otro empleo.

-Es que... no es por desilusionarte ni nada, Ginny, porque sé que juegas muy bien... pero ¿y si no consigues jugar en ningún equipo?

-Buscaré un empleo. –contestó Ginny sin darle importancia.

-Pero no cualquier empleo, Ginny. A mí, por ejemplo, me encantaría trabajar en algo que realmente me gusta, así cuando cumpla 10 años trabajando en el mismo lugar, no me aburra y quiera renunciar.

-Ya lo sé, Hermione. Pero acuérdate que aún no sé qué haré ¿de acuerdo? Así que mejor cambiemos de tema. –dio por terminado Ginny.

-Una pregunta, Hermione: -se entrometió nuevamente Ron- ¿Crees que con la PEDDO ganarás dinero para sobrevivir toda tu vida?

Hermione lo miró detenidamente.

-Mi meta no es beneficiarme con ellos, Ron. Sino que todo el dinero recaudado será volcado en ellos.

-Oh... ¿Y entonces.... piensas vivir el resto de tu vida sólo de la PEDDO? –le preguntó Ron inteligentemente, repitiendo las mismas palabras que había usado ella con Ginny.

-Claro que no. –le respondió Hermione sin inmutarse.- He pensado en estudiar algo relacionado con los Muggles.

-Bien, al fin nos dices lo que decidiste hacer de tu vida. –comentó Ron casi en voz baja. Pero Hermione lo escuchó.

-¿Perdón? –inquirió la chica inclinándose hacia delante para escuchar a Ron.- ¿Por qué dijiste "al fin nos dices"?

-Me refiero a que ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que querías seguir en el futuro, porque Krum te mantuvo muy ocupada en el verano y se ve que por eso no escribiste.

-¿Qué no escribí? –repitió Hermione incrédula.- Perdona, Ron, pero escribía cada dos o tres semanas.

Ron entrecerró los ojos.

-Qué raro... En todo el verano sólo me llegaron tres cartas, incluyendo la que avisaba tu llegada a La Madriguera. –respondió Ron con una ceja levantada.

-¿En serio? –inquirió Hermione confundida.- Pero no es posible...

Ron tosió, pero su tos sonó algo parecido a "Krum"

-Mejor haz de cuenta que no escuché nada, Ronald. –le dijo Hermione en tono cortante.

-De acuerdo. Pero yo en tu lugar le preguntaría a Vicky acerca de las cartas. –comentó Ron, volviendo a fijarse en las jugadas del libro.

-No digas estupideces, Ron. Pudieron haberse perdido en el camino. –opinó Hermione muy seria.

-Qué lechuza más torpe, ¿no? Para perderse en el camino... –señaló Ron.

-No era ninguna lechuza torpe porque era la lechuza de Viktor. –indicó Hermione, poniéndose más derecha.

Ron sonrió maliciosamente.

-Sospechas confirmadas. –dijo Ron, ojeando el libro.

-Lamento decepcionarte, Ronald, pero Viktor siempre estuvo conmigo cuando enviaba las cartas. Además... ¿por qué no va a querer que te lleguen mis cartas?

-Ah, no sé... Eso es cosa de Vicky...

Los ojos de Hermione parecían despedir chispas.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que lo llames Vicky.

-Bueno, perdón... Como decía: eso es cosa de Krum. –se corrigió Ron, mientras la miraba socarronamente.

-Viktor sería incapaz de hacer algo así. –le defendió Hermione.

-¿Segura? Pienso que muchas personas harían eso.

Harry y Ginny cruzaron las miradas y ambos entendieron que si sus amigos seguían hablando, la conversación podía terminar en una gran pelea.

Hermione respiró y luego, con mucha calma, le dijo:

-No todos los hombres actuarían de forma tan... –se interrumpió mientras buscaba la palabra.- ¿Cómo dijo tu madre? Ah, sí, infantil. Justo como lo harías tú.

-¿Eso haría yo? ¿Y por qué razón? –inquirió Ron, levantando las cejas.

Harry miró a Ron, sorprendido de la actuación de su amigo. Estaba por hacerle notar a Hermione que él gustaba de ella, y estaba seguro que eso no era lo que Ron quería, ya que se lo había dicho el día anterior. Fue entonces que decidió intervenir, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

-¡Yo qué sé, Ron! ¡Si no lo sabes tú, cómo voy a saberlo yo!

-¿No eres una sabelotodo, acaso? –inquirió Ron, insistiendo en discutir con Hermione.

-¡No creo que lo sea en cosas sentimentales! –respondió Hermione, completamente colorada.

-¿Quién está hablando de cosas sentimentales? –preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Ron! ¡¿Por qué siempre insistes en discutir?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?! –dijo Hermione antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación hecha un torbellino.

**TO BE CONTINUED.....!! xD**

----

**Contesto Reviews!**

**ruperts lover: **Hey! Que bueno que te gustó muchisisísimo!! Me alegra bastante : ) Ojalá te haya parecido interesante este capítulo... espero tu opinión. No te olvides!

**Piskix**: Hola!! Espero que hayas dormido bien y que hayas soñado con algo lindo!! Pero, una pregunta: ¿te dio sueño mi capítulo? ¿Tan largo era? (me parece que voy a tener que acortarlos un poco y hacerlos un poco más entretenidos...) Ah! Y gracias por acompañarme desde el principio, sos una de las que me ayudó a seguir escribiendo! Muchas, muchas gracias!! No me falles y seguí mandando reviews!

**CoNnY-B**: Ups, mil disculpas! De veras no quería sonar mal. Al contrario, me agradaste mucho!!! Vos trataste de ayudarme al decirme lo del reglamento, y yo como soy media torpe, no supe expresarme bien. Pero en serio, olvidá ya el malentendido que tuvimos... Todo bien!!! Como verás... volví a hacer que se peleen. Qué mala soy!!! Pero bue... a mí tampoco me gusta que discutan, al contrario, los quiero ver juntitos... aunque todo esta armado en mi cabecita y ahí dice que tienen que pelearse por un tiempito.. Eso sí, espero no extenderme mucho... Y a vos también muchas, pero MUCHAS gracias por estar ahí desde el primer capítulo... y porfis: no dudes en criticarme o felicitarme (cosa que creo imposible porque no escribo excelente, jeje!) Y bue… espero un review de este cap! No te olvides, eh?

**Ophelia dakker**: Actualicé, viste? Eso sí, espero que hayas aprobado este capítulo... necesito tu respuesta: no me importa si es así de cortita como la anterior, pero lo que importa es la intención, no? Así que contestame pronto!

**Sheila Ruiz**: Gracias por decir que escribo bien... (en serio, me subís el ánimo) Ya sé que es raro hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Harry, pero me decidí por hacerlo así porque estoy segura que Rowling no va a poner una declaración de Ron a Hermione sin que esté Harry presente, porque es obvio que en los libros, todo es visto a través de él, y los únicos pensamientos y sentimientos que leemos son los de él, mientras que sí sabemos lo que les pasa a los otros pero eso es cuando Harry cuenta lo que ve o lo que le dicen... ¿me entendés lo que quiero decir? Me hubiese gustado muchísimo escribir lo que realmente le pasa a Ron por la cabeza cada vez que ve a Hermione o pelea con ella, al igual que con Hermione... porque son la mejor parejita y la que más expectativa tiene entre los fans de Harry Potter (una de ellas, yo!) Pero ta... al final elegí esta opción. Espero que Rowling sea buena con nosotros y no nos deje afuera de la declaración entre ellos dos, o del primer beso, porque si en el sexto libro aparece Ron diciendo: "Me di un beso con Hermione" y no conozco cada detalle, me MUERO!!!!!!!!!!!! AH! Espero haberte aclarado tus dudas, con lo que escribí al principio del capítulo... gracias de nuevo por hacérmelo ver!! Bueno, seguí mandando reviews, por favor!!

**Tom O'neill Riddle**: Ya sé que la pareja Ron/Hermione está re gastada acá, pero bue... qué le vamos a hacer? Son muy famosos!!! Es la mejor parejita!!! Son perfectos! Además de Harry/Ginny y Lily/James, obvio! Pero ta, mi preferida es R/Hr... Vuelvo a decirte que me gustó mucho tu ff, síguelo! Y gracias por leer el mío, de veras! Me gustaría que me mandaras otro review de éste capítulo para saber si te gustó o no... ¿puedes? Te lo agradecería mucho!

**Jalogon**: Qué bueno que te parezca chulo mi fic! (no sé bien que significa la palabra... pero por lo que oído, se que es algo bueno, jeje!)

Sabes? Sos la primer persona de 25 años que encuentro en fanfiction. Buenísimo! (aunque, en realidad, no me conozco a todos porque yo soy nueva en esto!!) Y lo que más contenta me hace es que también eres fan de Harry!!! (creo que cualquiera que no tuviese nada para hacer se pondría a leerlo, pero no a todos les gustaría la historia de Harry Potter!! Por eso sos un genio!) Y gracias por recomendar la página de Harry, "Azkaban México", está muy buena (por las fotos de las pelis, mas que nada, jejeje!) En fin... gracias por opinar de mi ff, y seguí leyendo y mandándome reviews, que las aprecio mucho!


	5. Snorcack de cuernos corrugados

**Helloooo!! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo muy bien, comiendo de todo en estas fiestas... engordo el triple!!!**

**Ah! ¿Y saben qué? Ahora ya no soy más una niña, sino que ayer (28/12) cumplí 18 años!!! Ya soy mayor!!! ;D**

**Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me mandó sus reviews sobre el capítulo anterior, sabía que les iba a gustar, y éste entonces seguro que más!!! En este hay más sobre la segunda pareja Harry y Ginny, y también sobre Ron y Hermione, pero principalmente de los otros... así que, fans de H&G, espero que les guste este cap! Desde ya les digo que todavía no pasa mucho con ellos, pero al menos a Harry le empieza a florecer algunas... cositas.**

**Bueno, ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo y no se olviden de dejarme reviews!!!**

**PD: Tanto los nombres de los personajes como lugares y cosas, etc, son propiedad de JK Rowling y WB... eso sí, la historia es mía!!!**

O5 -– Snorkack de cuernos corrugados

Después de ese acontecimiento, Hermione no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Ron, ni siquiera lo miró durante la cena. Estaba muy enojada, tanto que cuando Harry les dijo a las chicas de reunirse esa última noche en el cuarto de ellos para hablar un rato, ella dijo:

-Lo siento, Harry. Realmente me gustaría, pero no puedo estar en la misma habitación con Ron. No ahora...

-Sí, entiendo. Nos vemos mañana entonces. –se despidió Harry de las chicas.

-Ginny, mira que si quieres puedes ir con ellos. A mí no me molesta. –le dijo Hermione a su amiga.

-Lo sé, pero voy a quedarme contigo. Además tengo que hacer unas cositas para el colegio. ¿A ti te molesta? –le preguntó Ginny a Harry.

-No, para nada. –confesó Harry, pero no entendía por qué se había desilusionado- Bueno, hasta mañana.

Se despidieron, las observó entrar a su dormitorio y luego él entró al suyo.

-¿No van a venir? –inquirió Ron mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-No. –contestó Harry sacándose los lentes.

-Lo suponía. –manifestó el pelirrojo.

-Hermione está enojada en serio contigo, Ron. –le avisó Harry mientras se ponía el pantalón de dormir y preparaba su cama.

-Sí, lo sé. Lo hice por gusto. –declaró Ron apagando la vela de la mesa de luz.

Harry se detuvo cuando estaba por entrar en la cama.

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Lo que escuchaste, que lo hice por gusto. Mira, Harry, ella misma lo dijo: quiere que la deje en paz y eso mismo haré. Ahora, peleados, ya no hablaré más con ella por mucho tiempo y todos felices. Digo "todos felices" porque yo también lo estaré, ya que mientras más lejos esté yo de Hermione, más rápido la olvidaré, ¿entiendes?

Harry hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, pero Ron no lo vio porque la habitación estaba a oscuras, por lo que decidió decírselo.

-Sabía que no me apoyarías, Harry. –le contestó Ron al terminar de escuchar a su amigo.- Pero déjame seguir con esto ¿si? Si veo que no funciona, es decir, que a ella no le agrada estar "en paz", abandono la idea y volvemos a ser los mismos de siempre. Pero si tú ves que con este método ambos estamos mejor, será porque yo me olvidé de ella, y ella... realmente se siente mejor sin mí. –agregó apenado.

Harry no contestó. Lamentaría mucho que sus dos mejores amigos no volvieran a hablarse, puesto que ya nada sería igual; lo sabía. Entonces ¿qué consecuencias traería la decisión de Ron sobre la amistad de los tres? Sólo el tiempo lo diría. Pero Harry deseaba que al día siguiente tanto Hermione como Ron olvidaran lo sucedido y volviera todo a la normalidad. Sin embargo, el deseo de Harry no se hizo realidad.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar temprano en la mañana, a Harry no le sorprendió ver la lluvia golpeando en los vidrios de las ventanas, pues se dijo que nada podría estropear más ese día que el hecho de que sus amigos ya no se hablaran más.

Debido a que el desayuno transcurrió en silencio, Tonks, que había vuelto a Grimmauld Place para acompañar a los chicos a King's Cross, decidió romper el silencio.

-Cómo se nota que se olvidaron de mí ¿eh? –comentó sentándose entre Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.

-Y... porque no me han pedido que les muestre sus narices favoritas...

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que te hayamos olvidado! –la corrigió Hermione, sonriendo.

-¡Si no estuvimos más de una noche juntas! –agregó Ginny, con tristeza.

-Bueno, es que estuve muy ocupada... Lamento no haber estado más tiempo con ustedes, chicas.

-¿Sucedió algo más? –preguntó Harry, interviniendo en la conversación de las chicas.

-¿Con Ya Sabes Quién? Gracias a Dios no. –le contestó Tonks- Tuve trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia (mucho papeleo... muy molesto, ¿saben?) y tuve que ayudar en una ocasión a Arthur con un grupo de muggles. Pero eso no importa ahora, hoy es el gran día... ¿Están contentos por volver a Hogwarts?

-Oh, sí. Emocionadísimo. –se burló Ron, que también había estado atento a la conversación.

-Problemas con Snape, ¿cierto? –dijo Tonks, sonriendo.

-Eso, y que además no tengo muchas ganas de ir. –le contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Por? Creo que eres la primer persona a quien escucho decir que no quiere volver a Hogwarts. ¡Lo que daría yo por volver al castillo!

-Con mucho gusto podrías reemplazarme, yo no tengo ningún problema. –comentó Ron poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ron? –le preguntó Tonks, preocupada por las cosas que decía el chico.

-Sí. Mejor que nunca. –respondió el chico saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando desapareció, Hermione dejó su taza de nuevo en su plato con un fuerte golpe.

-¡No le importa! –protestó, mirando fijamente la taza.

-¿Qué no le importa a quién? –quiso saber Tonks, confundida.

-A Ron. Estoy mal por su culpa, pero a él no parece importarle. No ha venido a disculparse...

-Oh... eso... dale un poco más de tiempo y verás como todo pasará. –señaló tranquilamente Tonks, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Ojalá sea así. –comentó Harry mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido su amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó una alarmada Hermione.

-Eh... no, no lo digo por nada en especial. Quise decir que ojalá se le pase rápido. –la arregló Harry, confundido. Hermione no dio más vueltas en el tema, pero cuando Harry miró a Ginny, la chica pelirroja lo miraba sospechosamente.

Por la puerta de la cocina aparecieron Lupin y Ojoloco Moody con el señor Weasley.

-¡Cómo llueve! –exclamó Lupin deshaciéndose de su empapado sobretodo.

-¿Te olvidas que estamos en Londres, Remus? –se burló irónicamente Ojoloco Moody sacándose su sombrero y dándolo vuelta para dejar caer el agua amontonada en el ala.

-¡Alastor! ¿¿Qué haces?? –le gritó la señora Weasley cuando vio el charco de agua en el piso de la cocina.- ¡No hagas eso aquí adentro!

-Oh, disculpa, Molly... ¿Pero dónde más quieres que escurra toda esta agua?

-¡Pues aquí dentro claro que no!

-Molly, no te preocupes, yo lo limpiaré. –se apresuró a cooperar Tonks.

-Disculpen, pero tengo una duda. –dijo Ginny, tomando su taza y llevándola hasta el lavatorio.- ¿Cómo iremos a King's Cross? Porque ir caminando bajo esta lluvia... sinceramente...

-¿Qué, no lo saben? Fudge nos ha prestado unos coches para llevarlos. –informó el señor Weasley.

Harry se sorprendió, al igual que Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Fudge? ¿Estás hablando del mismo Cornelius Fudge que no creía en nosotros? –inquirió Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-El mismo. Me parece que quería arreglar la situación anterior, y ya ves: nos prestó los autos.

Dos horas más tarde, Harry se encontraba caminando por el andén 9 y ¾ junto a la familia Weasley, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks y Ojoloco Moody.

-¿No extrañas el expreso de Hogwarts, Fred? –le preguntó su gemelo con melancolía, al mirar el espectacular ferrocarril que esperaba pronto para partir.

-Lo que extraño es a la brujita del carrito. –Comentó éste con melancolía.- Todos esos dulces que vendía...

-Y que ustedes le robaban. –terminó Ginny, reprendiéndoles con la mirada.

-¿Qué dices, hermanita? Nosotros no éramos. –se defendió George, actuando inocentemente.

-Todo era hecho por Lee Jordan... Era un experto en eso. –aclaró Fred, sonriendo ampliamente al recordar sus picardías.

-¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que se hizo el desmayado? –le preguntó George a su gemelo.

-Especifica, porque fueron muchas. –indicó Fred.

-Esa vez que hizo como que se había atragantado, y que se tiró encima del carrito...

-Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. –y empezó a reírse sólo.- Y que luego se desmayó encima de la pobre Gladis, que empezó a gritar como loca, desesperada... **(N/A: le puse nombre a la bruja del carro porque creo que no lo tiene... disculpen!)**

**-¿**Y cuando... cuando... –George se interrumpía porque no podía dejar de reírse- cuando Gladis le quiso hacer respiración "boca a boca"?

En seguida los gemelos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, apoyándose el uno contra el otro. Trataban de seguir contando la experiencia, pero con solo mirarse a los ojos se entendían, pues así era la conversación:

-Qué luego... –decía uno, y luego reían de nuevo.

-¡Sí! Y después... –seguía el otro, para reír otra vez.

-¿Y cuándo...? –y nuevamente más risas.

-No tiene sentido escucharlos. –se quejó Ron, molesto por no saber el final de la historia- Vayamos al tren.

Encontraron un compartimiento vacío unos minutos después, pero apenas entraron Hermione detuvo a Ron tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres, Hermione? –inquirió el muchacho, de mala manera.

-¡Debemos ir con los otros prefectos! –le dijo avergonzada por haberse olvidado.

-Ve tú. –le contestó éste, sin ganas.

-Se supone que tenemos que ir los dos. –señaló ella levantando las cejas.

-Eh... dí que me siento mal, no sé, inventa cualquier excusa.

Hermione emitió un bufido.

-¿Sabes qué? No me sorprende, si siempre he tenido que hacer todo sola. –indicó secamente mientras daba media vuelta hacia el pasillo.

-Que has hecho todo sola??? –repitió Ron antes de que Hermione se fuera. Ella al escuchar eso se detuvo en la puerta y le dijo:

-Casi todos los trabajos de prefecto los tuve que hacer yo, pero no te preocupes, Ronald, ya estoy demasiado acostumbrada.

Y desapareció por el pasillo.

Ginny, que estaba sentada contra la ventanilla, dijo:

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Ron se sentó al lado de Harry, se recostó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

-¿No piensas acompañarla? –inquirió Harry, preocupado.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Ya puedo imaginarme a Draco cuando vea a Hermione sola. Al notar que no halla nadie que la pueda defender no parará de insultarla. –comentó Ginny mirando a través de la ventanilla. Luego miró a su hermano de reojo para ver su reacción.

Ron se mordió el labio inferior y luego de golpear el asiento con un puñetazo (vencido por lo que había dicho su hermana menor) salió del compartimiento.

Harry miró a Ginny.

-¿No era que no te gustaba intervenir? –le preguntó suspicazmente.

-Sé lo que piensas, pero lo hice por el bien de Hermione... Ya sabes: Draco y sus cosas. Sé que ella puede defenderse bien, pero nunca se sabe...

Harry sonrió.

-Sí, claro... –dijo el chico, como diciendo: "A otro perro con ese hueso".

-De acuerdo, pero es que... no pude evitarlo. Ver a Hermione triste porque Ron la trata mal... tenía que hacer algo por si acaso. ¿No sabes qué es lo que le sucede a Ron?

Harry iba a contestarle justo cuando Luna Lovegood, quien cargaba una pequeña jaula, entró a su compartimiento.

-Hola. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, para nada. –contestó Harry.

-¿Cómo pasaste el verano? –preguntó Ginny, esforzándose por sonreír. Por lo que vio, a Harry le pareció que para Ginny, Luna había interrumpido en un momento crucial, pues la chica pelirroja sí estaba interesada en la conversación.

-Estuvo genial. Miren lo que encontré con mi padre. –y sonriendo de oreja a oreja les dio la jaula que traía consigo.

Adentro había un animal del tamaño de un chimpancé. Sin embargo, no era nada parecido a un chimpancé, sino que era algo así como un koala, aunque sus ojos eran dos veces más grandes y en vez de tener orejas tenía dos pares de cuernos (uno en donde estarían las orejas, y el otro par en la nuca) y su pelaje era color anaranjado fosforecente con manchas violetas.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? –preguntó Ginny despacio mientras estudiaba al animal. Harry sostenía la jaula lo mas lejos posible, pues tenía experiencias no muy buenas con estas criaturas mágicas.

Luna Lovegood, con sus ojos más abiertos de lo común, dijo:

-Es un snorcack de cuernos corrugados. –les contestó, emocionada.

Harry no podía creerlo, supuestamente esas cosas no existían.

-¿Estás segura? –inquirió Harry, devolviéndole la jaula.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –indicó ofendida.- Lo encontramos mi padre y yo en el viaje que hicimos durante el verano.

-Me acuerdo que nos mencionaste algo el año pasado. –hizo memoria Harry, pero nunca había pensado que lograrían encontrar a los tales snorcacks.

-¿Y qué es lo que hacen? –preguntó Ginny- ¿Son amistosas?

-Muy amistosas. Lo tengo en la jaula para que no se escape, pero no es peligroso. Y además son muy útiles. Descubrimos que son muy buenos para encontrar objetos perdidos. ¿Ven los cuernos? Bueno, creo que actúan parecido a unas antenas.

-¿Y busca cualquier objeto? –quiso saber Harry, interesado.

-Cualquiera. Dices en voz alta lo que estás buscando y él te lo encuentra al minuto siguiente. Son muy inteligentes.

-Hola chicos. –saludó una voz.

Los tres giraron la cabeza y vieron a Dean Thomas parado en el umbral de la puerta del compartimiento. Ginny se paró de inmediato y fue corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Dean! –exclamó la chica, abrazándolo y besándolo rápidamente.

-He estado buscándote por todo el tren. –le informó Dean a su novia.

-Ni te imaginas lo insoportable que estaba. –señaló a su vez Seamus Finnigan desde atrás de su amigo.

-Vengan, pasen. –los invitó Ginny haciéndose a un lado.

Sin embargo, Dean contestó:

-Bueno... yo justo iba a decirte si querías venir con nosotros un rato, ya que como no nos vimos en todo el verano... –explicó tímidamente. Harry supuso que quizá su compañero se sentía intimidado por su presencia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ginny aceptó acompañarlo.

-Nos vemos más tarde. –les dijo la chica a Luna y Harry, a modo de despedida.

A Harry no le hizo mucha gracia quedarse sólo con Luna. Primero porque no le interesaba mucho hablar sobre ese nuevo animal ni tampoco tenía el ánimo como para escuchar las locuras de Lunática. Y segundo... bueno, en realidad, no encontraba una explicación de por qué se sentía triste de haberse quedado solo. Le gustaba platicar con Ginny, pues se estaban convirtiendo en buenos amigos. Sin embargo, cuando la vio salir por la puerta de la mano de Dean, y despidiéndose así nomás, de esa manera tan... despreocupada... se sintió desilusionado.

¿Tan rápido lo había olvidado Ginny que ahora prefería más la compañía de Dean Thomas? No era que Harry se sintiera gran cosa por ser Harry Potter, pero sabía que en la historia de Ginny él había sido importante para ella, pues había sido el chico de sus sueños por casi cinco años... Y ahora... lo trataba como uno más del montón.

"Quizá no me quería tanto como aparentaba" se dijo Harry. Pero ese pensamiento no lo convenció mucho, pues recordó aquella dulce tarjeta de San Valentín que Ginny le había entregado en su primer año.

"Exacto. Estaba en primer año: ella tenía solo 11 años. Era una niña. Ahora ella... maduró y ya no le atraigo." Volvió a decirse para sus adentros.

¿Pero por qué estaba pensando en eso? ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto el hecho de que Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, esa chica de mirada intrigante y cabello color fuego, no estuviera más interesado en él?

Harry no había escuchado nada de lo que Luna le contaba acerca de los gustos del snorcack, pues había estado muy concentrado en sus razonamientos, pero hubo algo que sí fue más fuerte para que se concentrara en otra cosa: la llegada de sus amigos prefectos.

Tanto el rostro de Ron como el de Hermione estaban muy serios; y cuando se sentaron, lo hicieron uno muy lejos del otro.

Cuando Luna notó que Ron se había sentado a su lado, se sobresaltó notoriamente, peinándose disimuladamente su rubio cabello.

-Hola Ronald.

Ron se limitó a levantar la mano.

-¿Viste lo que tengo? –le preguntó la chica.

El menor de los Weasley miró hacia la jaula que estaba en la falda de Luna.

-Es un snorcack de cuernos corrugados. –señaló la rubia, sonriendo ampliamente y abriendo, nuevamente, sus ojos más de lo normal.

-Qué bueno. Te felicito. –le contestó éste sin darle importancia.

-Imposible. –intervino Hermione con su habitual "aire" de sabelotodo.- Los snorcacks de cuernos corrugados no existen.

-¿Y qué es esto, entonces? –le preguntó Luna, alzando la jaula hasta la altura de la cabeza de Hermione, quien le echó una breve mirada a lo que había dentro.

-Sin dudas se trata de alguna criatura mágica. Pero definitivamente no es un snorcack, porque no existen.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo es? –le retó Luna, entornando sus ojos.

-Porque si lo es, lo sabría. He estudiado todo acerca de las criaturas mágicas...

-Entonces recomiendo que te actualices, -la interrumpió Luna- porque ya lo han reconocido oficialmente como el "snorcack de cuernos corrugados"

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Y en dónde salió la noticia? Porque me he leído todos los Profetas en el verano, desde el principio hasta el fin, y nunca encontré nada sobre el nuevo descubrimiento de los snorcacks.

-¿Crees que esto saldría en El Profeta? ¡Por favor! Una noticia así se merece aparecer en El Quisquilloso.

Hermione rió maliciosamente.

-Pero por supuesto... Sólo esa horrible revista publicaría una tontería así.

Luna frunció los labios y parecía sacar chispas.

-Ah... Creo que no pensabas igual el año anterior cuando mi padre accedió a publicar gratis la entrevista de Harry. ¿O acaso eso también era una tontería?

Hermione cerró la boca y a Harry le pareció que ella prefirió mirar hacia el paisaje que entraba y salía rápidamente por el marco de la ventana. Ron, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo disimuladamente, esperaba ansiosamente la respuesta de Hermione.

-O sea que... realmente existen... –se animó a decir la chica, aún mirando hacia fuera.

-Sí. –contestó Luna, cortadamente.

-Entonces... te felicito. –agregó Hermione, aunque Harry notó que su amiga no se sentía muy feliz con el hecho de darse por vencida y dejar que Luna siguiera con sus locuras.

-Gracias. –contestó Luna ásperamente.

Hermione sacó de su maleta un libro, que por el título Harry supuso que sería una novela romántica, y se recluyó en la lectura. El muchacho de ojos verdes quedó sorprendido, pues nunca antes había visto a Hermione leyendo ese tipo de libros.

-¿Qué lees? –se animó a preguntarle.

-Una novela. –le contestó ella sin dejar de leer.

-Sí, eso ya lo noté. Pero ¿de qué trata?

Ruborizándose apenas, y continuando con la vista fija en el libro, Hermione contestó:

-De amor y esas cosas.

-¿Amor? –repitió Ron desde la otra punta. Harry lo miró y su rostro indicaba el desconcierto que Harry también tenía.- ¿Desde cuándo lees eso?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. –dijo sin mirarlo pero ruborizándose aún más.

Ron iba a responderle pero prefirió callarse. Acto seguido se volvió hacia Luna y le preguntó:

-¿Y cómo se llama esa cosa?

Luna, sorprendida de que Ron le estuviese hablando, sonrió tontamente, y con timidez le dijo:

-Bueno... el primer nombre que se me ocurrió fue... el tuyo.

-¿"Eltuyo"? –inquirió Ron levantando una ceja- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Luna rió a carcajadas, mientras que Hermione chascó la lengua. Harry se compadeció de su amigo, sonriendo.

Ron miraba a su acompañante sin comprender por qué reía.

Luego de calmarse y exagerar con su risa, Luna explicó.

-¡Eres tan gracioso! Pero no, no es "Eltuyo"... sino que es **tu** nombre: Ronald.

Harry, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Hermione pasó a la hoja siguiente de forma muy violenta.

-¡Ah...! –exclamó Ron, cayendo en la cuenta.- ¡Usaste mi nombre! ¡Qué bueno!

-Gracias. –contestó tímidamente Luna.

-¿Y eso por qué? –quiso saber Ron, rascándose la cabeza.

-Tonto... –susurró Hermione.

-Es que... me pareció un buen nombre para el primer ejemplar de los snorcacks... –indicó con vergüenza, acariciándose su pelo.

-¡Wow! ¿Te das cuenta, Harry? ¡Mi nombre es famoso! ¡Yo soy famoso! –exclamó muy contento.

-Seguro, porque sólo existe un Ronald en el universo y te pedirán autógrafos cuando escuchen tu nombre. –comentó Hermione, burlonamente.

-Dices eso porque estás celosa. –le reprochó Ron.

Hermione resopló.

-¿Celosa de qué? ¿De que ese animalucho no tenga mi nombre?

-Sí. Es más: el nombre Hermione no lo he escuchado en ningún otro lado, a no ser en ti. –contestó Ron.

-Para tu información, el nombre Hermione proviene de la mitología griega: ella era hija de Helena de Troya y del rey Menelao.

-¿Y quiénes los conocen a esos? –replicó el pelirrojo, como si le estuvieran hablando en chino.- ¿Tú los conoces, Harry?

-Bueno... he escuchado de Helena, pero no sabía que tuviese una hija.

-¿Lo ves, Hermione? –inquirió Ron, confirmando lo dicho antes: de que su nombre no era muy conocido.

-Como quieras. –respondió la chica tajantemente, y volvió a zambullirse en su libro.

Harry se sorprendió de lo aburrido que fue el resto del viaja hacia Hogwarts, porque además de que ni Ron ni Hermione se hablaban, Draco Malfoy no fue a visitarlos como lo hacía en los años anteriores. Incluso Ginny no se reunió con ellos hasta que entraron al Gran Salón.

Sin embargo, alguien que sí se sumó a ellos muy cerca de Hogsmeade fue Neville Longbottom.

-Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí con ustedes? –preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-Sí, claro, Neville. –afirmó Hermione, corriéndose hacia un lado para dejarle un lugar.- ¿Cómo pasaste el verano?

-Bien. Pasé tres semanas en Dover con mi abuela, porque a ella le gusta estar unos días en el clima sureño... ya saben, no es tan húmedo como en Londres.

-¿Y viste a muchas chicas lindas en bikini? –quiso saber Ron, sonando demasiado pícaro.

Neville se puso colorado. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y puso esa cara como diciendo: "Hombres"

-Bueno... en realidad... hablé con una, sí, pero sólo porque... este... me preguntó si sabía dónde quedaba una "farmathia" o algo así. –explicó Neville, desilusionado.

Ron comenzó a reírse.

-Farmacia. –le corrigió Hermione.- Es un lugar donde se venden medicamentos muggles.

-Sí eso. –acordó Neville.

-Bueno... seguro que esa chica no era la indicada para ti, Neville. No te preocupes. Capaz que **esa** chica está justo frente a tus ojos y aún no has reparado en ello. –señaló Hermione con paciencia.

Ron le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su amiga al escuchar eso, pero ella no se dio cuenta porque había vuelto a concentrarse en su novela.

Harry supo que Hermione había querido referirse con ese comentario, indudablemente, a Ron y sus problemitas sentimentales...

Aunque luego se le ocurrió otra cosa. Miró a Luna que estaba sentada frente a Neville y... ¿Luna y Neville? No estaba seguro de que Hermione se lo hubiese dicho para que se fijara en ella, pues ésta estaba fascinada con Ron, pero esa pareja podría funcionar... los dos eran algo extraños.

Y por otro lado... Ginny siempre estuvo frente a él en todo este tiempo, y él nunca se había fijado en ella... ¿Sería algo de eso lo que ahora le estaba sucediendo a Harry? ¿Recién ahora notaba que esa chica, Ginny Weasley, podía ser la indicada, como lo dijo Hermione?

"No, Harry. Ella es la hermanita de Ron. Te confundes, pero sólo la quieres como si fuera una hermana tuya. Nada más." Se convenció a sí mismo.

Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade y los amigos empezaron a buscar algún carruaje vacío.

-Hey, Harry, ¿No has visto a Ginny? –preguntó Ron, notando recién la ausencia de su hermana menor.

-Se había ido con... Dean. –tardó Harry en responder, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amigo, y al ver lo que se venía, agregó:- y también con Seamus.

-¿Sola? ¿Con ellos dos? –inquirió Ron, abriendo los ojos más de lo común.- ¿Cómo la dejaste ir, Harry?

-¿Qué me dices a mí, Ron? Yo no soy su hermano como para prohibirle que vaya a algún lado. –contestó Harry, buscando algún carruaje.

-No eres su hermano de sangre, pero eres el amigo de su hermano, y eso es mucho decir porque ya eres como un hermano más... No la veo por aquí... –decía mientras la buscaba por encima de la multitud.- ¿Crees que pudo irse por ahí con su noviecito? Si hizo eso, ya verá lo que le espera... Es muy chica para que... ¡Hermione! ¿Sabes donde está Ginny? –preguntó rápidamente, al ver que su amiga se acercaba.

-No. –se limitó a contestar Hermione, pasando por su lado como si nada.

-Ya verá Dean cuando lo vea en el dormitorio... Tendremos una entretenida charla. –indicó Ron maliciosamente.

-Hermione encontró un carruaje, Ron. Vamos. –le informó Harry, tomando a su amigo por la túnica y arrastrándolo hacia el transporte, pues el pelirrojo seguía buscando a Ginny con la mirada.

Más tarde, luego de haber terminado el banquete de Bienvenida, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban atravesando las puertas del comedor, Ron les dijo:

-Adelántense, los veo arriba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Harry.

-Eh... algo. Los alcanzo luego. –y sin decir más volvió al comedor.

Harry y Hermione, confundidos, subieron las escaleras de mármol.

-¿Qué piensas que irá a hacer? –inquirió Hermione, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, por donde Ron había desaparecido.

-Ni idea. Se habrá olvidado de algo. –contestó Harry, quien se hacía la misma pregunta.

-¿Crees que irá a quejarse con Ginny? –preguntó Hermione, molesta.- ¿No puede aceptar de una vez por todas que su hermana ya tiene 15 años y sabe bien lo que hace?

-Sí, claro. Sabe muy bien lo que hace que de un novio pasa a otro. –comentó Harry ofensivamente, sin darse cuenta que había sonado igual a Ron.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Ginny, Harry?

-Lo... lo siento. Yo no... quise decirlo de esa manera...

-Sé muy bien lo que quisiste decir, Harry. Pero para que te quede claro: Ginny no es una cualquiera. –declaró Hermione, cruzando los brazos.

-Por supuesto que no lo es, Hermione. Ni tampoco lo pienso, fue solo... un mal comentario... eso es todo. –se disculpó Harry, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

Hermione quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Es algo que tú no entiendes, Harry. Pero aunque a ti te parezca mal, a Ginny le ha hecho muy bien todo esto ¿sabes? –y quedó en silencio nuevamente, observando el rostro de su amigo.

-Al fin se pudo olvidar de ti, Harry. –agregó luego, con compasión.

El moreno quedó sin habla.

-Me voy a la cama. –dijo Hermione, siguiendo el camino hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Después de lo dicho por Hermione, Harry al fin notó cuánto había sufrido Ginny por él. Cinco años esperando algo de su parte y él sólo había tenido ojos para Cho Chang, una chica verdaderamente insoportable con sus fastidiosos celos y sus constantes lloriqueos.

Verdaderamente lamentó haberle hecho sufrir tanto a Ginny, no se lo merecía... Pero ahora parecía estar feliz junto a Dean, y eso también le alegraba un poco a Harry.

Pensando en eso se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Veinte minutos después, cuando Harry ya estaba acostado pero despierto aún, Ron entró al cuarto sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros.

-¿Adónde fuiste? –le preguntó Harry en voz baja.

-A la biblioteca. –contestó el pelirrojo también bajando la voz. Harry podía ver en la oscuridad la silueta de su amigo poniéndose el pijama.

-¿Tú? ¿A la biblioteca? ¿La primer noche? –y dos segundos más tarde dijo:- Te pegó fuerte Hermione, ¿eh?

-¡Ssshhh! ¡Harry! –le rezongó Ron en un susurro- ¡No vayas comentando esas cosas por ahí!

-No escucharon, Ron, los ronquidos de Neville son muy fuertes.

-Sí... debe haber comido mucho otra vez. –acotó Ron, analizando a su compañero.

-¿Me vas a decir a qué fuiste a la biblioteca? Porque no es una gran característica tuya...

-Es que... bueno, está bien, te lo voy a decir; pero no le digas a Hermione que lo hice.

-¿Hiciste qué?

-Promételo, Harry. –se apuró a decir Ron.

-Sí, lo prometo... ¿qué hiciste? –preguntó impaciente.

-Odio que siempre tenga razón...

-¿Que tenga razón quién? –inquirió Harry despacio. Si su amigo seguía dando tantas vueltas, no creía llegar a conocer el final de la historia.

-¡Hermione! ¡Tenía razón con lo de esa tal Helena de Troya!

-¿Ah, si? –Harry verdaderamente no podía creer que Ron hubiese ido a la biblioteca en busca de las raíces del nombre "Hermione".

-¿Y sabes qué es lo curioso? La Hermione de la mitología, supuestamente, estaba enamorada de dos chicos, y ellos también de ella; un tal Orestes II y uno llamado Neoptolomeo. –le informó Ron. Harry no podía verle su cara, pero por su voz notó un poco de confusión.

-Vaya... ¿Y qué hay de interesante en eso? –preguntó Harry, comenzando a cerrar los ojos. El sueño le estaba ganando.

-No lo sé... me llamó la atención, eso es todo. –contestó Ron vagamente. Dos minutos después, Harry no escuchó más la voz de su amigo; pero no sabía si era debido a que Ron había dejado de hablar, o porque Harry se había dormido.

**Contesto Reviews!**

_**A TODOS: Jo! Jo! Jo! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN AÑO 2005!!!!!! **_

**Ferny Weasley**: ¿En serio voy mejorando? Mil gracias! Acerca de que los capítulos son cortos... bueno, sinceramente, a mí ya me parecían demasiado largos! pero bue... voy a intentar alargarlos más porque si eso es lo que les gusta a uds, así lo haré!! xD Sí, a mi también me pareció que es el mejor capítulo de los que voy subiendo, el más entretenido ¿verdad que si? Y mejor andá acostumbrándote, porque ahora están en Hogwarts y algunas sorpresitas van a aparecer en escena! Así que seguí leyendo y obviamente mandándome reviews! Ah! Y quedate tranquila que te entendí muy bien... tampoco es para tanto, son sólo algunas expresiones de uds, pero otras las conozco por las novelas mexicanas, MTV y por algunas pelis del churro de Gael García Bernal o Diego Luna. xD ¡Continúa leyendo y verás si Harry y Ginny terminan juntos, je je je!!! (¿Qué te parece?, Yo sí quiero, pero... no se...) JA!

**sarah-kevko**: Hola! Otra persona nueva... qué bien! xD Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y si no, no importa, mandame igual un review, que los necesito!!! Te espero...

**Shagy Sirius**: ¿Te dio pena? Pues eso era lo que intentaba hacer... gracias. Pobre Ron... yo también sufro por él, es tan... cosita! Lo amo!!! Bueno, ¿y qué te pareció la decisión que tomó en este capítulo acerca de Hermione? Es demasiado? Hacémelo saber porque así veo si alargo el período en que casi no se hablan o no... necesito el review URGENTE!!! Gracias por leerme!

**CoNnY-B**: Hey! ¿"espectacularmente bien"? 1.000.000 de gracias!! ¿Sabés como me hiciste subir más el animo?? De veras me alegro que te haya gustado tanto... ¿y qué tal este? Mmm... ya sabré. De nuevo gracias y seguí opinando, que contigo siempre conté desde el principio! Thanks again!!

**Piskix**: Amm... se nota que no te acuerdas de lo que puse en el primer capítulo: que era una adolescente de Uruguay?? Ya sé que nosotros hablamos igual, por eso entiendo tu confusión, pero no, lamentablemente no soy Argentina, sino Uruguaya (como lo dice mi nickname) Este... al menos sé que el cap 04 no fue aburrido, porque me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, al igual que con éste... y espero que te haya parecido más largo que el anterior (intento pero si me alargo mucho, me voy por las ramas y pierdo el hilo de la historia... perdón) Por favor no me abandones!!! Que espero que me sigas leyendo hasta el final de la historia, sino no sé si podré terminarla... Bueno, besos y espero el review de mi vecina argentina!! xD

**jalogon**: Ah sí... Hermione con Krum... Hace años que me vengo imaginando cuál sería la reacción de Ron al saber que perdió su oportunidad de declarársele a Hermione. Ja! Pero ¿perdió la oportunidad??? No sé... Viktor está en Bulgaria, a km de distancia de su novia... Hermione se puede sentir sola, recurrir a su mejor amigo (si no están peleados) y quizá... mmm... ¿qué pasará??? Tranquilo que no voy a hacer que Hermione le meta los cuernos a Krum (engañarlo, por las dudas de que no entiendas lo que significa esa expresión) porque Herms es una chica muy buena y nunca haría esas cosas.

**ophelia dakker**: Holas! Osea que te gustan las peleas... bien! En verdad, no me salen perfectas las peleas, porque no logro escribir con palabras todo lo que me imagino que hacen... pero bue, intentaré mejorar! OK, entonces, espero un review de éste capítulo para saber si también te gusto... plis!


	6. la profesora extranjera

**Estamos en el 2005!! Otro año más que se fue, y otro que llega para vivirlo al máximo!! (con Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo que sale en julio en inglés, y Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego que se estrena en noviembre!!!) Sí, sí, definitivamente, un GRAN año.**

**Quiero aclararles que no sé bien cuáles son todas las materias que cada uno de los chicos tendrá durante todo el período escolar, porque este año es cuando eligen determinadas carreras... Y como no lo sé, hice de cuenta que siguen teniendo las mismas materias que en los años anteriores... (Si quieren puede mandarme un review o un mail informándome, ya que el libro quinto lo presté y no puedo fijarme esas cosas...)**

**Otra aclaración: este capítulo creo que es más corto que los anteriores, pero es que... sinceramente... no se me ocurrió mucha cosa en especial para este. Lo más interesante e importante viene en los siguientes capítulos... pero igual este cap está muy bueno, corto, pero interesante... Aparece un personaje inventado enteramente por mí, y otro personaje que ya todos conocemos... supongo que por el título ya se darán cuenta de quién podrá ser. :-P**

**Bueno, no sigo más y los dejo leer tranquilos. No se olviden de dejarme reviews y recuerdo que los personajes, lugares, etc son propiedad de Rowling y Warner BROS. lo otro es todo mío (igual q el nuevo personaje)**

**O6 -– La profesora extranjera**

Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar, Hermione no se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor, como ellos habían esperado, sino que apareció diez minutos después.

Caminaba con paso fuerte y decidido; se sentó rápidamente al lado de Harry y comenzó a comer el budín apresuradamente.

-¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó Harry, casi por inercia, pero ya suponía que su amiga debía venir de...

-De la Lechucería. –contestó Hermione.

Harry se sorprendió, ya que había pensado que ella había ido a la biblioteca, no a aquel lugar.

-¿Y eso por qué? –inquirió Harry, extrañado.

-Por un par de cosas. –se limitó a decir la chica, sirviéndose jugo de calabaza.

Ron, quien estaba sentado frente a Harry, comentó:

-Extraña al pobre Vicky. Debe estar tan solo...

Hermione lo miró severamente pero prefirió quedarse callada.

-Mira, ahí viene McGonagall con los horarios. –informó Harry, para evitar el comienzo de alguna posible pelea.

Luego de observar los tres las materias que tendrían durante el día, Ron preguntó:

-¿Tienen idea de por qué ayer Dumbledore no nos presentó al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-Eso es lo que conversábamos ayer con Harry, ¿cierto? –dijo Hermione.

-Sí, pero no logramos saber por qué. –contestó éste.

-Espero que al no haber conseguido un profesor, el Ministerio no vuelva a entrometerse y nos ponga otro sapo como profesor. –deseó Ron mientras se servía bollos de canela.

-No lo creo, Ron. Fudge ya no cree que Dumbledore quiera robarse su cargo, así que deberá haber eliminado esa ley. –señaló Hermione seriamente.

-De todas formas, ayer no había nadie ocupando la silla en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Qué tal si, en su grado más alto de desesperación, Dumbledore nombra a Snape como el profesor del año? –preguntó Ron, poniendo cara de asco.

-Imposible. Snape ya es nuestro profesor de Pociones, no puede dar dos clases a la vez. –negó Hermione, mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Pero a Harry le pareció que ella tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

-De sólo pensar que a Snape lo veré duplicado en un día, ya no puedo comerme estos exquisitos bollos. –indicó Ron, alejando su plato de él.

-No seas exagerado, Ron. Harry no se puso así cuando el año anterior tenía que estar con Snape a solas en las clases de Oclumancia.

-Casi llego a ese punto, te juro. –confesó Harry, agradecido de haber visto en el pensadero de Snape: la causa de haber sido despedido.

La primera clase que tuvieron fue Encantamientos. Parecía que el regreso de Voldemort había provocado una situación de miedo tal, que Flitwick les dio un gran discurso sobre los encantamientos que harían durante el año: algunos ya previstos por el programa del Ministerio, y otros impuestos, en "sistema emergencia", por Dumbledore y Fudge.

-Va a estar emocionante este año. –confesó Hermione mientras salían del salón.

-Sí, Hermione. Muy emocionante sabiendo que Ya Sabes Quién está al acecho de Harry ¿no? –indicó Ron, sin entender cómo a Hermione le podía parecer emocionante un año lleno de peligros.

-No me emociona para nada el hecho de que Voldemort esté esperando a Harry a la vuelta de la esquina, Ronald –se explicó Hermione, enojada con el pelirrojo-; me refería a que iba a estar emocionante el año aquí, en Hogwarts. Digo... por los hechizos que aprenderemos y todo eso ¿no creen?

-Ojalá el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sea tan bueno como Lupin. Él sí que era bueno con esto. –indicó Harry.

-Bueno... –se animó a decir Ron- a pesar de todo, para mí el falso Ojoloco Moody...

-...Bartemius Crouch Junior. –le corrigió Hermione, con tono severo.

-...que en realidad era Crouch Junior... –repitió Ron, de mala gana- también nos dio clases interesantes. Esteee... nos mostró los encantamientos imperdonables. Y bueno... ya saben, eso fue de mucha utilidad para nosotros ¿no?

-Sí... puede ser. –dijo Harry, sin ganas. La verdad era que no quería recordar nada relacionado con el cuarto año en el colegio, incluyendo a Barty Crouch Jr o a Cedric Diggory.

-Es que si él no nos hubiera enseñado acerca de ellos, el año pasado en el Ministerio no creo que hubiésemos podido defendernos del todo. –insistió Ron- Es más, quizá Harry... ¡Auch! ¡Me pisaste, Hermione! –protestó, acercándose la pierna para inspeccionarla.- No tenías que pisarme... –agregó luego, mirándola con antipatía.

-¿No? Ah, bueno, perdona "Ronnie". Pero como eres tan estúpido como para no entender mis miradas, no se me ocurrió otra cosa para hacerte callar. –replicó la chica.

-¿Crees que cuando estoy caminando y hablando a la vez se me pasa por la cabeza el pensamiento de "fíjate en Hermione, fíjate en Hermione"? –replicó el chico sacándose el zapato y la media.- ¡Mira! ¡Me lastimaste la uña!

-Esa lastimadura la tienes desde el verano pasado. –repuso Hermione altivamente.

-¿Piensan seguir con la pelea? –intervino Harry, dándose media vuelta; pues no se había fijado que sus amigos se habían detenido dos metros atrás.

Ninguno contestó, sino que ambos miraban hacia lados opuestos.

-¿Siguen conmigo o prefieren quedarse aquí peleando, para variar?

-¿Qué te parece? –inquirió Hermione irritada, emprendiendo la marcha.

-¡Si caminaran más lento sería estupendo ¿saben?! –les gritó Ron, mientras se unía a ellos y luchaba con su renguera.

-¡No exageres! Apenas te toqué. –señaló Hermione arrogantemente.

-¿Apenas me tocaste? ¿Apenas me tocaste? Entonces no quiero imaginarme lo que sería... –Ron se detuvo porque notó que Harry lo estaba mirando como diciendo: "termínenla o me voy".

-¿Qué no quieres imaginarte, Ronald? –interrogó inocentemente Hermione.

-Nada. –respondió secamente.

-Vamos, Ronald, algo ibas a decir. –le insistió la chica, burlonamente.

-Sí, Weasley, no nos dejes con la intriga. –dijo aquella conocida y arrogante voz que parecía arrastrar las palabras.

Giraron y se encontraron con Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y un chico que a Harry le pareció no haber visto nunca. Era una cabeza más alto que Malfoy, tenía el pelo azul oscuro y engominado hacia arriba, la piel muy blanca, ojos oscuros y una gran cicatriz en una de sus mejillas.

-Sigue tu camino, Malfoy. –gruñó Ron.

-No tengo ganas. ¿Y tú, Gibson? –le preguntó Draco al chico desconocido.

-El clima aquí está agradable. –contestó sonriendo.

-¡Pero qué maleducado soy! No los presenté... –se quejó irónicamente Draco.- Wes Gibson, ellos son... unos simples Gryffindor, y ella... una sabelotodo insufrible. **Y sangre sucia**, por supuesto.

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron estúpidamente, pero Draco sólo les sonrió soberbiamente.

Ron se abalanzó contra Malfoy, pero Hermione se le puso delante, y sin inmutarse, le preguntó a Malfoy:

-¿Qué tal está Lucius, Draco? ¿Duerme bien en su celda?

La sonrisa de Draco se borró para dejar paso a la furia.

-Cómo te atreves a pronunciar el nombre de mi padre con tus sucios labios, Granger.

-Mira, Malfoy, no tengo ganas de perder tiempo contigo, así que... ¿por qué no te desapareces? –le respondió Hermione, sin demostrar enojo.

-¿Quién te crees, Granger, para echarme de esa manera? No eres más que una triste sabelotodo sangresucia en medio de los pasillos de este decadente colegio...

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? Creo que debes practicar más en tus insultos, porque me parece que has perdido la improvisación. –sentenció la chica, sonriéndole a sus amigos y comenzando a caminar, dejando allí plantados a Malfoy con su respuesta y a sus secuaces.

Harry observó a Draco (quien se había quedado atónito por la actuación de Hermione) y se rió a carcajadas.

Cuando Malfoy escuchó las risas del morocho, lo miró con odio.

-Esto no quedará así. –declaró el rubio, haciéndole una seña a sus acompañantes para que lo siguieran.

Ron y Harry se quedaron observando cómo Malfoy y sus seguidores desaparecían al doblar la esquina y luego se apresuraron en alcanzar a Hermione, quien ya se encontraba muy cerca del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –le preguntó Ron a Hermione, apenas estuvieron a su lado.

-¿Cómo hice qué?

-Actuar así... y soportar cómo te trató... Yo no lo hubiera hecho.

-Eso porque tú eres un caso especial, Ronald. –contestó Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió desconfiado.

-Algo muy simple: elegí no seguirle el jueguito a Malfoy; cosa que también tendrían que haber hecho ustedes dos hace mucho tiempo.

-Mira, Hermione: para tu información, yo también he tratado de no hacerle caso, pero cada vez que abre su bocota siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas. Yo no soy tan tolerante como tú. Además... mira quien habla, ¿no? ¿Recuerdas quién fue la que le pegó una cachetada en tercer año?

-Bueno, sí, lo golpeé porque se lo merecía... Andar hablando mal de Hagrid por ahí, el ser más bueno que he conocido...

-Gracias, Hermione. Es bueno saber que a nosotros nos consideras unos ogros. –comentó Ron, burlonamente

-¿No lo sabías aún? –inquirió la chica, sarcásticamente.

Ron enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. Luego reparó en que era una broma y prosiguió con lo suyo, diciendo:

-Malfoy se metió con nosotros desde que nos conoció, y ninguno le hizo nada. ¿Acaso no somos "seres buenos" también?

-Es distinto. A mí me odia porque soy muggle, a ti porque eres un Weasley y a Harry por su conocida historia... tiene sus razones.

-Te olvidas de que Hagrid es semigigante y era el dueño de Buckbeack en esos tiempos... ahí tenía dos razones. –le recordó Ron, mostrándole sus dedos índice y mayor.

-De todas formas esto no es lo que les quería decir. –contestó Hermione, sacudiendo su mano.- Intenten hacer lo que hice: ignórenlo. Malfoy se cansará y algún día nos dejará en paz. –concluyó Hermione convincentemente.

-Eso pasaría con cualquier otra persona, pero creo que te olvidas que estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, Hermione. –intervino Harry por primera vez en la conversación.

-De acuerdo, hagan lo que quieran... pero no les cuesta nada intentarlo. –dijo Hermione adelantándose y entrando al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Lo dice como si fuera tan fácil. –le comentó Ron a Harry antes de entrar al aula.

Pero se quedaron parados en la puerta, tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían.

Allí al frente, delante de la pizarra, se encontraba una chica bellísima, con una larga cabellera rubia que parecía desprender rayos de luz. Harry la reconoció enseguida, incluso antes de que Ron susurrara hipnotizado:

-Fleur Delacour...

Harry miró a su amigo y le causó gracia su actitud, parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a caer baba de su boca, de tan abierta que la tenía.

-¿Se van a mover? –preguntó Parvati Patil, que estaba detrás de ellos y quería entrar también.

Harry agarró a Ron de la túnica y lo empujó hacia el fondo del salón, donde ya estaba Hermione sentada, odiando a Fleur con sólo mirarla.

Se ubicaron a ambos lados de su amiga, y luego de que todos los alumnos estuvieron en orden, Fleur les dirigió la palabra.

-Buen día, alumnos. Supongo que la "mayogía" de ustedes me debe "gecogdag" de hace unos años, "pego" "pog" las dudas... mi "nombge" es Fleur Delacour.

-Un nombre hermoso como su dueña... –comentó Ron embobadamente, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

Harry sintió que Hermione chasqueaba la lengua a su lado y empezaba a pasar rápidamente las hojas de su libro.

-Antes que nada les "quiego" "avisag" que yo no "segué" su "pgofesoga" definitiva, sino que soy solamente la suplente.

Se escucharon varios lamentos provenientes de los varones, y algunos suspiros de alivio de las chicas. Hermione fue una de ellas.

En la hora siguiente, Fleur les explicó lo que Dumbledore le había propuesto para enseñarles durante su suplencia. Les repartió a cada uno de los alumnos las guías hechas por el Ministerio de la Magia, las mismas guías que fueron entregadas a los hogares de familias mágicas para protegerse de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. Fleur les explicó que también le sería útil a ellos para empezar el año, ya que iban a practicar varios encantamientos protectores que hasta ese momento no eran enseñados antes de séptimo grado.

Después de leer capítulo por capítulo, Fleur les mandó como tarea comentar cuál es la finalidad del primer capítulo, el cual no era muy largo por suerte.

La campana dio como terminada la clase y todos los chicos se levantaron, al igual que Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Sin embargo Harry no salió, sino que, luego de pensarlo por un rato, se acercó al escritorio donde Fleur Delacour guardaba sus pertenencias. Sus amigos lo siguieron: Ron con mucho entusiasmo, mientras que Hermione todo lo contrario.

-Bienvenida, profesora Delacour. –la saludó Harry.

La chica rubia levantó la cabeza, y al ver quien era sonrió ampliamente. Cuando Ron apareció a un lado de su amigo, Fleur también le dirigió su sonrisa al pelirrojo. Hermione, en cambio, se quedó detrás de los chicos, cruzada de brazos.

-¡"Haggy"! ¡"Gon"! ¿Qué les "pagueció"? ¿Estuve bien?

-Sí, profesora. –le contestó Harry, un poco raro por la situación de llamar "profesora" a una chica tan solo unos años mayor que él.

-Ajá... Muuuy bien. –dijo a su vez Ron.

-Bueno, muchas "gacias". ¿Y tú estás bien, "Haggy"? –preguntó preocupada.

Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Gracias. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-"Clago, Haggy". Dime.

-¿Nos puedes decir quién será nuestro profesor?

-Ah... lo siento... No lo sé, y si lo "supiega", tampoco "podgía" "decígles". Lo único que sé es que "Dumbledoge" me mandó una "cagta" "ofgeciéndome" el puesto de suplente... y aquí estoy.

-Eso es bueno, supongo, porque también puedes aprovechar para practicar tu inglés. –recordó Harry.

-Así es. –admitió Fleur sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Qué dices, Harry? Habla tan bien que yo la confundiría con uno más de nosotros. –comentó Ron, en forma de halago.

Hermione chascó su lengua mientras que Fleur miraba a Ron con los ojos brillantes.

-Qué amable "eges", "gacias". –le dijo dulcemente- "Pego" todavía tengo que "pgacticag" mucho.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy a tu disposición. –se ofreció Ron, pasándose galantemente su mano por el pelo y sonriéndole al estilo Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hermione carraspeó fuertemente y dijo:

-Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Bueno, chicos, su amiga tiene "gazón". Nos vemos luego.

-Sí, adiós. –se despidió Ron, aunque todavía seguía allí parado, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, sí, vayámonos ya. –decía Hermione mientras empujaba a Ron hacia la puerta. Harry los siguió, riéndose por dentro.

-¡Ya basta, Hermione! ¡Sé caminar solo, ¿sabes?! –se quejaba Ron cuando trataba de liberarse de su amiga.

-Pues no lo parece. –le contestó la chica, soltándolo violentamente.

-Es que estábamos en plena conversación, Hermione. Es de mala educación dejar una conversación por la mitad, por si no lo sabes.

-Ya te estabas despidiendo, Ronald. –dijo la chica, respondiendo a la disparatada excusa de Ron.- Y además íbamos a llegar tarde a Transformaciones.

-Yo no tengo ningún apuro en ver a McGonagall. Después de estar una hora con esta belleza... ¿Quién va a querer estar delante de ese vejestorio? ¿No es así, Harry? –le preguntó Ron, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry sonrió.

-Lamento que tu bobera por Fleur Delacour no te deje visualizar lo poco capacitada que está para ser profesora de sexto año. –recriminó Hermione en tono cortante.

-Para mí está **MUY BIEN** capacitada ¿entiendes, Harry? ¿Eh...? –le preguntó Ron, pero esta vez codeándole en la costilla y sonriendo pícaramente.

-No tiene experiencia, Ron. –siguió diciendo Hermione, mucho más seria.- En estos tiempos necesitamos tener mucha práctica en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y no creo que ella sepa lo suficiente si apenas hace un año que terminó de estudiar.

-¿Y eso a quién le importa? –inquirió Ron, despreocupado.

-¡A mí me importa! –señaló Hermione, colorada de la rabia.- ¡Y a ti también debería importarte, Ron! ¡Nuestra seguridad depende de ella!

-Eh... como digas, Hermione... –le cortó Ron, dando por terminada la conversación.- Hey, Harry, la próxima clase nos sentamos adelante. Ya sabes... para apreciar mejor a nuestra profesora. Ella sí vale la pena.

Hermione suspiró.

-¿Saben? Yo también soy una mujer (por si no se dieron cuenta), así que mejor me voy si piensan hablar sobre... bueno, las partes femeninas de otras mujeres. –confesó la chica un poco turbada.

-Di la verdad, Hermione... no te agrada que hablemos porque te gustaría tenerlas como Fleur. ¡Eso sí que es una mujer! –expuso Ron enarcando sus cejas y llevándose sus manos al pecho, como si se estuviera agarrando unos grandes pechos invisibles.

La chica resopló, indignada.

-¡Qué imbécil! –le contestó a su vez su amiga, fulminándolo con la mirada y dando media vuelta. Caminó por todo el pasillo con paso ligero y con la cabeza bien erguida hasta desaparecerse entre la multitud de alumnos.

Tanto en Transformaciones como en las otras clases, Hermione se sentó sola, en el primer pupitre. Harry la observó y notó que algunas veces dejaba de sacar apuntes de lo que decían los profesores y desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana, y allí permanecía por varios minutos, hasta que nuevamente se concentraba y volvía a escribir.

En el almuerzo, la chica se sentó junto a Ginny, alejadas ambas de Ron y Harry.

-Ron. –llamó Harry a su amigo mientras se servía albóndigas de carne.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Ron! –repitió, golpeándole con el puño y haciendo que el pelirrojo volcara el jugo que estaba tomando. Su amigo no le había respondido pues había estado observando con mucha atención en dirección de la mesa de profesores

-¡Harry! ¡Ten más cuidado! –se quejó Ron, agarrando una servilleta y limpiándose la túnica.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Te estaba hablando y tu ni bola...

-Si no sale la mancha, tú me lavas la túnica. –le advirtió Ron con el dedo índice.

Harry lo miró como diciendo: "En tus sueños", entonces el pelirrojo bajó la mano y tosiendo disimuladamente, le preguntó:

-Bueno... ¿qué querías?

-¿No notas algo raro?

Ron miró a su alrededor.

-No...

-¿No falta algo por aquí? –insistió Harry.

Su amigo volvió a mirar entorno suyo, y negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

Suspirando decepcionadamente, Harry contestó por él:

-Falta Hermione.

-Ah, sí. –se limitó a contestar Ron.

-¿No vas a hablar con ella?

-No

-Lo arruinaste otra vez con lo de Fleur. –le señaló Harry, cansado ya de estas constantes peleas.

-Bueno, mejor así. –señaló el chico, continuando con su almuerzo.

Harry no insistió, pues sabía que no lograría hacer cambiar de parecer a su amigo, pero no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban sus amigas, y notó que Hermione estaba deprimida. Luego fijó la vista en su acompañante, Ginny, quien le hablaba tranquilamente y miraba con compasión. Harry se quedó observando cómo la chica del cabello rojo fuego se acariciaba el pómulo de la oreja izquierda mientras escuchaba a Hermione, y como cada vez que le tocaba hablar, se llevaba los mechones de pelo hacia atrás de las orejas.

Cuando Ginny dejó de mirar a Hermione por un segundo y paseó su mirada por el Gran Salón, se encontró con que Harry la observaba fijamente. La chica, nerviosa, lo saludó con la mano y luego, un poco confundida y asombrada a la vez, volvió a concentrarse en Hermione.

Harry, por otra parte, en cuanto notó que sus miradas se habían encontrado abrió los ojos como platos, le hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y pinchó una albóndiga.

Como Ron seguía interesado en observar cada movimiento de Fleur (tanto era así que tenía las mejillas manchadas de tuco por no ver a dónde estaba llevando el tenedor con la comida), Harry tuvo tiempo para pensar en su reciente reacción.

¿Por qué se puso nervioso cuando Ginny lo miró? Capaz que ella pensaba cualquier cosa al descubrir que él la estaba observando... Pero ¿por qué la estaba observando de esa manera? ¿Por qué le resultó interesante estudiar cada movimiento que hacía, si nunca antes se había fijado en ello?

Pero es que ese atrayente cabello rojo y brillante le caía sobre los hombros de manera que le resaltaba sus delicados rasgos faciales. Y sus ojos... esos grandes y redondos ojos color café que combinaban con el color de su pelo... Todo eso le llamaba la atención, y al mirarla Harry se sentía tan bien... Casi como si hubiera comido una barra entera de chocolate.

-Potter. ¡Potter, te estoy hablando! –intervino en el pensamiento de Harry la voz inconfundible de Severus Snape.

-Ah, eh... sí, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Harry volviendo en sí. Snape estaba parado entre Ron y él, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta noche tienes clases de Oclumancia.

La desilusión debió aparecer en el rostro de Harry, pues Snape dijo:

-Son órdenes del director, Potter, porque tenlo por seguro que sé de otras cosas mejores para malgastar el tiempo, y ninguna de ellas te incluye. Asegúrate de estar a las siete en mi despacho, Potter. Y no quiero retrasos.

Terminó de decir la última palabra y se marchó hacia las mazmorras, dejando con cada paso que daba el frú frú que hacía su capa.

-Buen comienzo, Harry. –se burló Ron, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te das cuenta? Estaba feliz porque hoy no teníamos Pociones y ahora sale esto... Maldita Oclumancia... –gruñó Harry parándose él también.

Unos metros más adelante iban Hermione y Ginny. La primera se separó de la última al llagar a la puerta, por lo que la menor de los Weasley quedó sola. Ginny, parada en el Vestíbulo, no notó que Harry la observó de reojo mientras caminaban hacia Herbología. Pero algo le hizo apartar rápidamente la mirada de la pelirroja: Dean se había unido a Ginny y la había besado rápidamente.

**Bueno, CONTESTO los POCOS REVIEWS que he recibido en todos estos días... (muchísimas gracias a los que nunca me abandonaron!) Así que espero que para este cap manden bastantes reviews, porque si no tengo muchos seguidores no tendré ganas de seguir con la historia... Entonces, POR FAVOR, aunque sea un review muy cortito, mándenlo igual, porque me sirve, de veras... O sino otra forma es que me promocionen con otros, PLIS!!! En serio, gente, quiero terminar la historia pero necesito de su apoyo!! GRACIASSSSSSS :-)**

**ophelia dakker**: ¿Sigues viva? Espero que si... sino me sentiré culpable si una seguidora de mi ff se me muere... un review menos!!! (no, mentira...) Este... no sé si te mandaría a Ron para que lo consolaras porque... el ya me tiene a mí!!! Aunque, capaz que con nosotras dos se anima un poquito más, ¿tu que dices? xD ¿Y te gustó este capítulo? Sta bueno... bah, en realidad a mi me pareció muy bueno, me divertí mucho con Ron y Fleur... y los celos de Hermione, claro está. Bueno, espero tu review, eh? No te olvidessssss

**Maria Halliwell**: Eres nueva en mi fic!!! Q weno!!! Y me alegro que te vaya gustando, de veras, me alegra mucho! Pero OBVIO que voy a poner de pareja a Ron y Hermione, si son mis favoritos!!!! Los amo a ellos dos, son perfectos!!! En este capítulo quizá ya te hayas dado cuenta un poco más de que quiero que estén juntos, pero primero tiene que haber peleítas, sino no tiene gracia! Bueno, gracias por opinar sobre mi ff... y espero ansiosa un review de éste cap!

**Tom O'neill Riddle**: Gracias, pero a mí también me gusta tu fic, en serio, está muy original. ¿Sabes? De todos los personajes que Rowling introduce en cada libro, a mí también me pareció que Luna es una de las mejores... me encanta su forma de ser, eso de estar siempre viviendo con fantasías (te digo la verdad: yo soy un poco como ella, por eso me dio mucha risa cuando apareció alguien así en el libro, xD) Como siempre, espero tu review del capítulo! Chaucito...

**Piskix**: Que bueno que siempre estás ahí!!! Fuiste la primera en mandarme un review del cap... se nota que nunca me abandonas. GRACIASSSS!!! ¿Viste? Ya tengo los 18!!!! Ahora puedo comprar alcohol legalmente.. JA JA JA!!! Es verdad que muchos hablan con el tú, pero en Montevideo o acá en Punta del Este todos hablamos con el "vos" característico de Argentina también.... Y qué querés? estamos pegaditos! P Yo vivo en Punta del Este mismo, toooodo el año, así que tengo las playas siempre ahí! ¿Así que tenías apartamentos en Punta Ballena? Qué bien! Ese lugar es muy lindo también, tiene terrible vista, me encanta ir allí a ver el atardecer... Bueno, hablando del cap... ya sé que el anterior fue demasiado Harry Ginny quizá, pero ta, es que me encantan las dos parejas; pero espero que en este cap te hayas quedado un poco satisfecha, porque también hubo más Ron Hermione. Una vez más muchas gracias por acompañarme desde el primer día y seguí escribiéndome, que me hace muy pero muy FELIZZZZ!!!

**CoNnY-B**: Sí, sí… definitivamente creo que voy evolucionando… pero creo que con este capítulo quizás esa opinión tuya cambie y digas "evolucionando pero para mal", porque como ya habrás visto, este fue un capítulo medio corto... y con la estupidez de meter a Fleur Delacour... pero ta, así soy yo, qué le vamos a hacer... xD Sabés? Creo que las fiestas tendrían que suspenderse para aquellas personas que quieren adelgazar, o al menos que tu familia haga comida que no engorde!!! Porque siempre es lo mismo, te diste cuenta? Siempre en esta época todos suben de peso!!! JaJaJa... y gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple, la verdad es que estoy super contenta porque también me enteré que salvé todos los exámenes, lo que significa que ya puedo entrar en la universidad! Bueno, yo también deseo que tengas un buenísimo año 2005 y sigue mandándome reviews, que me hacen más feliz si vienen de vos!


	7. Admiración y posesión

**Hello everybody! Perdonen el retraso... pero es que tuve problemitas con la compu y pensé que había perdido todo lo escrito en el ff! Pero gracias a Dios no fue nada grave... JEJEJE**

**Bueno, les dejo leer este nuevo cap, que está... bien. No se preocupen que en el próximo cap ya voy a hacer que Ron deje de lado esa estupida idea de alejarse de Hermione, pero solo sean pacientes, si? **

"**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner BROS." Lo único que sí me pertenece, repito, es el personaje Wes Gibson, _"Animus Possidendi" _y como se desarrolla esta historia.**

O7 –- Admiracion y Posesion 

-"Quómodo Vales" –murmuró Harry sin ganas.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche, y el ojiverde regresaba a la Torre Gryffindor luego de una asediada lección de Oclumancia. El profesor Snape a diferencia del año anterior, no lo había dejado descansar ni un solo momento, todo para reponer las clases que habían perdido durante el verano y el período anterior de clases, aquel en que Snape lo echó por haber descubierto a Harry observando en el pensadero. Como resultado, el joven iba arrastrando sus pies por los pasillos, maldiciendo al antiguo "Snivellus" con todo su ser.

-Te ves muy cansado, querido. ¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó con preocupación la Dama Gorda.

-A eso voy. –le contestó Harry, dejando caer su cabeza y haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello.

-De acuerdo, que pases buenas noches. –le saludó la señora, dejando en descubierto la abertura en la pared que llevaba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Allí había, como mucho, una docena de alumnos repartidos por todo el lugar, ya sea terminando las tareas del primer día o actualizándose sobre lo vivido en las vacaciones.

Harry se disponía a ir a su habitación cuando Ron lo llamó desde un rincón.

¡Harry¡Por aquí! –le gritó el chico. Estaba sentado en el sof�, con dos pergaminos sobre sus rodillas y la guía del Ministerio a un lado.¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó a la vez que Harry se desplomaba en un mullido sillón frente a él.

-Pésimo. –se limitó a contestar el chico.¿Estás haciendo la tarea? –se asombró Harry al percatar lo que su amigo hacía.¿Hoy?

-Eh... sí, pero no la terminé aún. Esto es más importante: léelo. –y le entregó uno de los pergaminos que tenía en su regazo.

Un texto, con letra bastante desprolija y con tinta color plateado, ocupaba menos de la mitad de la hoja.

Harry leyó:

"**Me sobresalto cuando te veo pasar.**

**Cuando me miras, mariposas vuelan en mi interior.**

**¿Por qué soy tan tímida cuando estoy junto a ti?**

**Sólo es amor, y eso es todo.**

**¿Por qué debería sentirme así?**

**Sólo es amor, y eso es todo.**

**Lástima que amarte duela tanto."**

Al terminar de leer, levantó la vista y miró a su amigo. Éste estaba expectante.

¿Qué te parece¡Tengo una admiradora secreta! –dijo emocionado, arrebatándole el pergamino y leyéndolo nuevamente con fascinación.

¿Y era para ti? –se animó a preguntar Harry.

La cara de Ron se ensombreció.

¿Conoces a algún otro Ronald Weasley? –le preguntó indignado, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba el sobre con su nombre escrito en la parte delantera.

-No, claro que no. Y... ¿y dónde la encontraste? –inquirió rápidamente Harry, en tono de disculpa.

-Estaba en mi mochila. Pero no entiendo cómo llegó ahí si siempre la llevé conmigo. –razonaba Ron, rascándose la barbilla.¿Tú no viste a ninguna chica dejar el sobre, Harry? –le preguntó luego.

-Mmm... no... –le contestó el chico, tratando de recordar.¿Qué tal durante el desayuno¿O el almuerzo?

-Sí... Podría ser. Debe haber aprovechado en ese momento, cuando yo miraba a Fleur... –pero se interrumpió. Por el gesto que hizo Ron, Harry supuso que a su amigo se le había "prendido la lamparita".

-Espera un minuto... Ya sé quién pudo hacerlo¡Fleur Delacour!

Harry levantó una ceja, confundido.

¿Fleur? –repitió el ojiverde- No... no me parece.

¡Sí, Harry! Escucha esto: la puso dentro de la Guía del Ministerio que me correspondía para que más tarde yo la encontrara... Sí, sí, así pasó, seguro. –concluyó Ron, muy convencido de sí mismo.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó así? –quiso saber Hermione, quien acababa de aparecer con Crookshanks en sus brazos. Sin embargo, cuando hizo la pregunta, sólo miraba a Harry.

-Ron tiene una admiradora. –le contestó Harry, sin hacer caso a Ron, quien lo miraba como diciendo: "No le digas, no le digas"

- Ah... ¿Una admiradora? –inquirió la chica, cambiando el semblante notablemente al de uno de decepción. ¿Y quién es? –preguntó luego, dejando de acariciar a su mascota y observando a Harry.

-No sé. –contestó Ron, haciendo que leía la carta.

-Él cree que es Fleur. –confesó Harry, un poco chistoso.

¿Fleur¿Fleur Delacour? –comprobó la chica, y acto seguido comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-No le veo la gracia... –comentó un molesto Ron.

¿Te estás escuchando? –inquirió la chica, divertida.- Ron, es un disparate...

¿Qué es un disparate? Que la mujer más hermosa del planeta me mande cartas anónimas? –dijo Ron, ofendido.

-Bueno, sí... No quisiera recordarte lo que te pasó en cuarto año cuando la invitaste al baile... –comentó Hermione, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Es que ahí no me conocía, pero ahora...

-Claro... –le interrumpió la chica- ...ahora que estuvo una hora dándote clases te conoció muuucho mejor y de repente se dijo: _"¡qué lindo chico, estoy enamorada de él!"_ Sí... tienes razón Ron, no es un disparate¡es completamente absurdo! –culminó la chica antipáticamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el cual fue roto por el pelirrojo.

-Creo saber por qué estás molesta. –le confesó Ron claramente.

¿En serio? –inquirió Hermione, como si eso fuera imposible.

- Sí. Estás molesta porque ya no serás la única que tendrá una relación con uno de los campeones del torneo, sino que serás una más del montón –le explicó Ron.- Y ya no hablarán de ti como: "la famosa novia de Viktor Krum". –se burló luego.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus mejillas se iban sonrojando rápidamente... de rabia.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Ronald. Pero antes te voy a decir una cosa; cuando termines de madurar, te darás cuenta que todo lo que te dije fue para tu propio bien.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Pero a los tres pasos giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a Ron para decirle:

¡Ah! Y lo que acabas de decir sobre mis razones de estar con Viktor... nunca, pero nunca te lo voy a perdonar. –le dijo con la voz más despreciable que Harry había escuchado en su vida.

Seguidamente, Hermione atravesó la Sala Común con paso ligero, y se perdió en las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-No digas nada. –se apresuró a decir Ron, al ver que su amigo se disponía a darle algún tipo de sermón. El pelirrojo echó una última mirada a la carta de su admiradora, y luego, apenado, se quedó mirando por donde había desaparecido su amiga.

-Eh... estoy cansado así que... te espero arriba. –comentó Harry despacio, ya que vio el rostro de Ron y resolvió que quizá querría estar un momento a solas.

En el momento en que Harry entró a su dormitorio, el resto de sus compañeros ya se encontraba recostado en sus respectivas camas.

Neville estaba leyendo un libro sobre "Plantas aerobias del mundo muggle", mientras que Dean y Seamus charlaban desde sus lugares.

-...y me agradeció por el cartel que le hice. –fue lo que alcanzó a oír Harry de Dean. Cuando éste vio que sólo llegaba Harry, preguntó con cautela:

¿Ron viene contigo?

-Se quedó abajo terminando unas cosas, pero ya debe de estar por venir. –respondió Harry, caminando hacia su cama y sacándose sus anteojos.

-Bueno, entonces sigamos donde estábamos. –comentó Seamus¿Pero sólo te dio las gracias y ninguna otra cosa más?

-En realidad... me agradeció y después de besarnos me dijo (como por décima vez) que me había extrañado mucho en el verano. –explicó Dean, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, en posición pensativa.

-Ya veo por qué preguntaban por Ron. –resolvió Harry, mitad divertido y mitad... ¿molesto¿Estaba molesto porque sus compañeros estaban hablando de Ginny? _"Tonterías"_ pensó rápidamente el chico, sacudiendo su pregunta de la cabeza.

-Sí... y no quisieras estar en mi lugar, te lo aseguro. –manifestó Dean, suspirando.

Harry se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose incómodo sin saber por qué.

-Por cierto, Harry... creo que me serías de mucha ayuda mañana. –agregó el muchacho, sentándose a lo indio sobre su cama.

-Mmm... aceptaría depende de lo que tenga que hacer. –declaró Harry desconfiado. Ya estaba con el pijama y en ese momento se estaba acostando.

-Verás... mañana Ginny y yo teníamos pensado dar un paseo por los alrededores del lago después de clases, y me preguntaba si tú no podrías... ya sabes: distraer a Ron durante un rato. –expuso Dean, implorándole con la mirada.

Harry lo meditó por un segundo y luego contestó:

-De acuerdo.

¡Mil gracias, Harry¡Te debo una! –le agradeció el chico, sonriente.

-Pero cuidado con lo que hacen. –se le escapó la advertencia a Harry.

Neville, por primera vez, había apartado la vista del libro, pues estaba mirando de reojo a Harry. Seamus se rió a carcajadas y agregó:

-Ron te contagió con su "celocitis" de hermano mayor ¿eh?

-Hey... tranquilo, Harry. No hay de qué preocuparse. –le aseguró Dean, volviendo a su posición anterior.

-Ja¡Era una broma...! –mintió Harry, tontamente. Sabía que no había sido una broma, sino que todo lo contrario: se lo había advertido verdaderamente, aunque no se dio cuenta que sonaría tan... "guardabosque".

Nadie volvió a tocar el tema, por lo que Harry decidió dormirse. Lo que le resultó raro fue que no sintió llegar a Ron a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Harry, ya vestido con la túnica negra y cargando con su mochila, sacudía por quinta vez a su amigo para que se levantara.

¡Vamos, Ron! Llegarás tarde a Pociones. –le decía su amigo.

-Está bien, está bien... –convino el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que se desperezaba.- Ve bajando, no tardaré.

-Más te vale, Weasley. –le avisó burlonamente el ojiverde.

¡Ah, Harry! Guárdame algo de comida ¿si? Por las dudas que no llegue a tiempo. –le pidió Ron, sentándose en la cama.

Harry sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza.

Cinco minutos después Harry entraba al Gran Salón. Buscó a alguien conocido en la mesa de su casa, y allí sola, leyendo algo con el ceño fruncido, se encontraba Hermione.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, la chica dejó caer el pergamino y le dijo a Harry:

¡Era verdad!

-Eh... ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? –preguntó Harry confuso. Recordó que a Ron le molestaba mucho esa característica de Hermione: de hablar y hablar pero sin explicarse claramente.

¡No puedo creerlo! En el tren me di por vencida, porque me parecía realmente estúpido seguir discutiendo por el tema. Pero como la noticia era más fuerte que yo, ayer temprano le escribí al Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas para preguntar si era cierto, y me acaban de responder, Harry. ¡Luna estaba diciendo la verdad!

Harry respiró hondo y analizando todo lo dicho por su amiga, dedujo que lo único acerca de lo que podría estar refiriéndose Hermione sería:

¿El snorcack existe?

-Así como lo oyes. –aseguró irritada.

¿Quién iba a pensarlo, no? Lunática diciendo algo coherente. –opinó Harry, poniendo cereal en su leche.

Pasó un par de minutos para que Hermione preguntara, como quien no quiere la cosa:

¿Y... dónde está Ronald?

-Bajaba en un rato. –contestó Harry, mirándola soslayadamente.¿Lo que le dijiste ayer fue en serio? –se animó a preguntar.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué te pensabas? –contestó indignada.- Supuestamente un amigo no te dice esas cosas.

-Estaba enojado, Hermione, ya lo conoces: no sabe lo que dice. –trató de defenderlo, pero la chica levantó una ceja.

-Lo conozco demasiado bien, desgraciadamente... –lamentó, bajando seguidamente la mirada hacia su desayuno.

¿Entonces no lo perdonarás? –quiso saber Harry, preocupado.

-Estoy muy dolida. –quedó en silencio un segundo y luego agregó: Quizá con el tiempo, no lo sé... –e inmediatamente después, como si tuviera un radar anunciándole que Ron había entrado al Gran Salón, metió la carta del Ministerio en su mochila y se levantó.

-Perdóname, Harry; no es tu culpa, pero... ahora prefiero estar con Ginny.

La chica se puso la mochila en su hombro y fue a sentarse tres lugares más adelante, donde estaban Ginny, Dean, Seamus y Neville charlando animadamente.

-Se fue por mí¿cierto? –preguntó Ron al unirse con su amigo, sentándose en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Hermione.

-Podría decirse... –fue lo único que contestó Harry. Se fijó en su amigo y vio que se había olvidado de lavarse la cara.

-Ron... te olvidaste de sacarte las lagañas... y además... tienes como baba alrededor de tu boca. –le avisó, riéndose.

¡Maldición! –se quejó- Bueno, antes de entrar a Pociones iré al baño. –resolvió el pelirrojo sirviéndose el desayuno, sin darle mucha importancia.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban parándose para ir a sus respectivas asignaturas, Ginny (quien estaba pasando justo por al lado de Harry y su hermano) le hizo una seña al primero con el significado de que tenía que hablar con él, pero a solas.

No sabía de qué querría hablar con él, pero por las dudas, no tardó mucho en sacarse de encima a su amigo.

¿Sabes, Ron? Ve yendo que luego te alcanzo –se excusó Harry, deteniéndose en el Hall.

¿Qué pasó? –preguntó su amigo.

-Me olvidé de las plumas ahí dentro. –inventó rápidamente, señalando hacia al Gran Salón.

A Ron le pareció rara esa explicación. Sin embargo, no la refutó, sino que le dijo que aprovecharía para ir al baño a enjuagarse la cara, y que lo esperaría allí.

Apenas Harry entró al Comedor se topó con Ginny.

-Ups! Perdona, no te ví. –se disculpó el muchacho.

-Estoy bien, descuida. –le aseguró Ginny- No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

-No hay apuro... Todavía no me recupero de lo de anoche con Oclumancia. –le aseguró el chico, sonriendo los dos.

-Mira, Harry-comenzó a decir Ginny calmadamente- Dean me contó que ayer hablaron y que te pidió que distrajeras a Ron y que tu le dijiste que sí, pero si no quieres hacerlo, no dudes en decírmelo, yo no...

-Ginny, no te preocupes. –la interrumpió Harry- No me molesta para nada ayudarte, de veras. Sé como es Ron con estas cosas y... bueno, ya sabes. –aclaró, rascándose la nuca. Sintió que había sido un comentario inútil, pues claro que ella lo conocía, si había vivido con él toda su vida.

-Pero en verdad, no me gustó mucho que Dean abusara de ti de esa forma. No te sientas obligado a hacerlo. –insistió Ginny, mirándolo fijamente.

A Harry se le olvidó lo que estaba por decirle cuando la miró a los ojos. _"Por Dios, esos ojos..."_ dijo una voz dentro de la mente de Harry. Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, carraspeó levemente y repitió:

-No me molesta, Ginny. ¿Para qué están los amigos? Y ya deja el tema porque sino me voy a enojar contigo. – _"Y no quiero"_ volvió a decir esa voz.

Nervioso por lo que le estaba sucediendo, dijo:

-Tengo que irme. Disculpa.

Y se alejó de allí corriendo, hacia el baño de hombres para encontrarse con Ron, dejando a la dulce pelirroja sola, sin entender esa escapatoria tan abrupta.

Abrieron la puerta de la mazmorra en donde Snape dictaba sus clases de Pociones, y lo primero que oyeron al entrar fue a su agradable profesor.

-Potter, Weasley: llegan exactamente… -y se fijó la hora en su reloj- tres minutos tarde. Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Todos los alumnos de esa casa protestaron.

-Diez puntos por cada minuto de retraso. Eso les enseñará a estar puntuales. –indicó Snape mirando a todos los adolescentes, pero Harry sabía bien que se refería a él y a Ron.- Bueno, como les decía antes que fuera interrumpido, hoy trabajaremos con la poción "Animus Possidendi". Los ingredientes y las instrucciones para su preparación aparecerán en un momento en la pizarra. Pero antes¿alguien sabe para qué sirve esta poción?

Obviamente, la mano de Hermione era la única elevada en la mazmorra.

Snape reparó en ella, pero al igual que en los cinco años anteriores, siguió paseando la mirada por el salón, buscando que alguien más respondiera. Para sorpresa de todos, otra mano se había levantado:

¿Sí, Gibson? –dijo Snape, sonriendo despreciablemente hacia Hermione, y mirando satisfecho al nuevo alumno de Slytherin.

-"Animus Possidendi" proviene del latín y significa "Posesión de almas". Esta poción fue usada por varios historiadores magos, para conocer la vida de determinados personajes antiguos. Y con antiguos hablo de personas que vivieron varios siglos antes del nacimiento de Cristo. Como les resultaba imposible estudiarlos con las pocas pertenencias que perduraron en el tiempo, se inventó la poción con este objetivo.

-Muy amable, Gibson. Veinte puntos para Slytherin.

Hermione bajó bruscamente su mano, mientras miraba con rencor a Gibson, quien a su vez la observaba desde el otro lado del salón con engreimiento. Seguidamente, Hermione miró a Draco, quien estaba sentado al lado del muchacho, y éste le guiñó el ojo maliciosamente.

-Muy bien explicado por parte de su compañero, pero sin embargo, hay que agregar que esta poción es muy, pero muy peligrosa. Si no se la prepara correctamente, (así que escucha bien, Longbottom) pueden suceder varias cosas: que el alma de la persona a quien invocaron se quede para siempre en sus cuerpos; lo que implica un desequilibrio mental, pues se estaría lidiando con dos personalidades a la vez, e incluso, el alma del muerto puede enfadarse por haberlo atrapado en sus cuerpos. Y la otra opción, la cual hay que tener muy en cuenta, es que sus propias almas sean extraídas de su cuerpo, provocando como ya deberán de imaginar, sus muertes. ¿Alguna pregunta?

La mano de Hermione se alzó muy despacio.

-A ver, Granger¿qué tienes que decir esta vez? –inquirió Snape sentándose en su escritorio.

-Si la poción es muy peligrosa¿para qué nos la enseña? Seguro que no podremos usarla...

-Se equivoca, señorita Granger. –la interrumpió, complaciéndose por lo que iba a decir seguidamente- Tendrán como tarea convocar a algún mago célebre que haya existido durante... veamos... –y buscó algo en el pergamino que tenía ante sí- durante la Edad Media.

-Pero dijo que era peligroso. –señaló Hermione, preocupada.

-No me dejó terminar, Granger: diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Por supuesto que no todos serán tan privilegiados como para hacerla. Sólo los que hayan hecho correctamente la poción serán los que harán la tarea, para evitar... riesgos. –al terminar de decir eso, miró a Neville, quien emitió un gemido incómodo.

-Entonces, "para evitar riesgos", obviamente que la haré mal... –confesó Ron en voz alta. Muchos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor rieron por el comentario. Incluso Hermione.

-No se lo recomiendo, Weasley, pues sus notas de los TIMOs dependen en un 45 de este trabajo. –indicó Snape, mirándolos despreciablemente. **(N/A¿Los TIMOs están en sexto año? Háganme saber, porque realmente no me acuerdo...)**

A todos se les borró la sonrisa, dando paso a un rostro de preocupación.

-Ustedes deciden que hacer. ¡A trabajar todos! Tienen una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos para intentar hacer correctamente la poción "Animus Possidendi".

-Creo que ahora lo odio más que nunca. –le decía Ron a Harry en voz baja, mientras comprobaba si todos los ingredientes se encontraban encima de su pupitre.¿Te das cuenta que todo depende de esta inútil poción¡El 46 por ciento¿A quién se le ocurrió poner ESE puntaje justo en un trabajo de Pociones?

Harry no le contestó porque tenía la cabeza en otra cosa. Dentro de él se repetían las palabras que había dicho Gibson: "...posesión de almas.." "... para conocer la vida de personajes antiguos..."

Se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento. Por fin había encontrado la manera de saber algo más sobre sus padres... algo más sobre Sirius Black... Por primera y única vez estaba contento con Snape, pues gracias a él y su poción con alto puntaje, podría cumplir uno de sus más preciados deseos.

Harry se esforzó por seguir al pie de la letra cada instrucción del procedimiento, tanto así que cada línea la leía tres veces para estar seguro de no olvidarse de ningún ingrediente o paso a seguir.

Cuando se estaba terminando la doble hora, Snape comenzó a recorrer las mesas para calificar las pociones.

-Horrible como de costumbre, Longbottom. –indicó Snape mientras revolvía con repugnancia la mezcla.- No entiendo cómo insistes en presentarte en esta clase... –agregó luego, ofensivamente. Continuó su paseo por el salón sin hacer caso a los susurros de los de Gryffindor, quienes no podían soportar el trato de Snape hacia Neville.

La próxima en ser analizada fue Hermione.

Se paró a su lado, metió el cucharón en el caldero y revolvió una y otra vez, observando la contextura de la poción. Haciendo una mueca de disconformidad, le dijo a la chica:

-Está bien hecho, Granger. –y sin decir más, continuó su inspección.

Hermione suspiró aliviada.

-No sé para que suspira así, si siempre hace todo bien. –señaló Ron mirándola de soslayo.

¡Perfecto, Gibson¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! –oyeron gritar a Snape, devolviéndole el caldero al muchacho.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia ellos, molesto.

¡Es injusto! –exclamó Ron con fastidio.¡Hermione lo hizo bien y no nos dio puntos!

Hermione, quien estaba sentada dos bancos más adelante, se sobresaltó en su asiento. Harry no le vio la cara que puso, pues su espalda no se lo permitía.

Lentamente, Snape fue posando su mirada en el pelirrojo. En seguida Harry supo que Ron había metido la pata.

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones sobre a quién doy puntos y a quién no, Weasley. Diez puntos menos por entrometerse en lo que no le incumbe.

Ron desvió la mirada del profesor, y rojo hasta las orejas de furia, murmuró cosas que Harry no entendió muy bien, pero sí sospechaba que podrían ser unos cuantos insultos...

Era el turno de examinar la poción de Harry, y ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. Con Snape más malhumorado que de costumbre gracias a Ron y por llamarse sencillamente Potter, sabía que de ninguna manera aprobaría su poción.

¿Qué es esto, Potter? –preguntó, levantando el cucharón y dejando caer su contenido dentro del caldero.

-La poción "Animus Possidendi" –respondió Harry, tratando de permanecer calmado.

-No, Potter. Esto no es lo que yo pedí. ¿Cuántas veces la revolviste?

-Trece veces: cuatro en el sentido del reloj y nueve en el sentido contrario. –contestó, muy seguro de lo que decía... pues así lo había dejado Snape en la pizarra.

Snape seguía inspeccionando la poción. Al cabo de un rato volvió a hablar.

-Ya sé, Potter: te olvidaste del licor de hígado de gallo. –sentenció Snape, dejando nuevamente el cucharón en su lugar.

-No, profesor. –negó Harry rotundamente. No iba a dejar que Snape se saliera con la suya, él mismo sabía que lo había hecho bien esta vez.- Le puse cinco cucharadas y media, tal como lo dice ahí. –agregó, señalando el pizarrón.

Su estómago le dio un vuelco... Ya no estaba escrito "cinco cucharadas y media", sino que ahora sólo aparecía "dos cucharadas". Imposible. Él juraría que media hora antes estaba escrito las cinco cucharadas y media... Incluso lo había leído tres veces para corroborarlo. ¿Por qué ese cambio?

-Ya veo lo que pasa aquí... –dijo Snape, leyendo la pizarra.- Deberías comprarte nuevos anteojos, Potter. –agregó sonriendo vilmente, siguiendo con la calificación de los demás calderos.

Casi como si fuera por inercia (y en parte porque ya estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas), giró la cabeza para fijarse en Draco Malfoy y su nuevo acompañante Wes Gibson. Resultó ser que Draco había estado esperando esa reacción de Harry, pues cuando éste al fin lo vio, Draco puso sus manos de manera que formaran dos círculos, las juntó y se las llevó a los ojos; simulando ser unos anteojos. Sabía que había sido Draco, lo sabía. Pero lo que le asombró a Harry fue que cuando miró a Wes Gibson, éste le sonreía socarronamente (igual a como Draco solía hacer) y estaba jugueteando con la varita, dándole a entender que ellos dos habían sido los responsables de haber cambiado lo escrito en la pizarra.

Harry les echó una última mirada de odio a ambos y luego le susurró a Ron:

-Wes Gibson es igual a Malfoy, Ron... Ahora son dos más de Slytherin para odiar.

-Lo supuse. –contestó éste, enojado. Pero no estaba así por lo de Malfoy y Gibson, sino que más bien lo estaba porque Snape había reprobado su poción sin siquiera haberle hecho una observación.

-

**CONTESTO REVIEWS!**

**ophelia dakker: **Claro que podemos matar a Fleur-) Por mí no hay problema, pero ta... mi fic lamentablemente es así... qué le vamos a hacerrr. Sabés qué? Me parece que tendría que haber muerto en el lago en la segunda prueba, no se... comida por el calamar o asesinada por las sirenas ¿eso te parece bien? Je Je Je! Ok, muchas gracias por seguir firme mi ff, besos!

**valeweasley: **Hola! Al fin alguien nuevo. Gracias! No te preocupes que Ron ya va a desistir con ese plan, creo que en el siguiente cap... así que no tenés que esperar mucho. ¿Te parece bien? ) así que ya sabés, espero tu review de éste cap y el próximo... saludos y otra vez te agradezco que hayas mandado tu opinión. Suerte!

**Maria Halliwell: **Uh… se me hace tan difícil lograr sus peleas... no soy muy buena para eso, porque empiezo con una idea de alguna pelea y después terminan discutiendo por otra cosa que se me ocurre al momento... entonces, argg! Me desespera, pero después logro centrarme de nuevo, Je Je Je! Espero que hayas pensado lo mismo de este cap... seguí mandándome los reviews! Saluditossss )

**Piskix: **Gracias por tu apoyo! De veras aprecio mucho lo que me decís... una vez más me subís el ánimo de seguir escribiendo! Con respecto a Ron... sí, ya sé que esta vez se pasó, pero es un adolescente de 16 años... ¿no me vas a decir que tus amigos no se pasan hablando de mujeres y esas cosas? Obvio que él no tendría que haberle dicho eso a Hermione, fue muy fuerte... pero por eso lo hice! Necesitaba ver la reacción de Hermione ante esas cosas de Ron... un poquito cruel, pero bue... AH! Y definitivamente espero tu review de este cap! Acá sí que se enojó en serio Hermione, pero maaaaal... así que no te olvides de darme your opinion! Thank you so much! See you!

**CoNnY-B:** Holas! Bueno… mir�, en este cap sí que me esforcé un poco: lo alargué más que el anterior, así que espero que te hayas entretenido un poco ) ¿Te hice acordar a tu amigo? JiJiJi... qué gracioso! Y qué querés, si tooodos los hombres son iguales! Unos terribles babosos! P No entendí por qué te dio pena Harry... ¿por las peleas de ellos dos o por Ginny? No me quedó muy claro, perdón. Y pobre Hermione, sí... en este cap sí que sufrió, eh? Pero no te preocupes que no voy a alargar mucho eso, porque a mí tampoco me gusta verlos así, tan peleados... ( Gracias por darme ánimos vos también, con la gente que no me escribe reviews... lo que pasa es que me sorprendí porque al principio eran unos cuantos, y después el número fue bajando, pero ta... al menos vos no me abandonás. Vos y los otros que me siguieron de antes. GRACIASSSSS ! )

**Juaniweb**: Helloooo! Otro Nuevo más! Así que sos argentino? Mirá vos... qué wenoooo, somos vecinitos! Je Je! Mmm... pensarás igual de este capítulo? No sé, no sé... espero que si... Che, espero otro review tuyo, no me falles, eh? Que pases bien! )


	8. Una tarde desperdiciada

Qué tal gente? Volví con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y porfis... manden reviews :D Todos los nombres de personajes, lugares, etc son propiedad de JK Rowling, lo q está escrito aca es por pura diversión, yo no gano nada por esto. Esta historia si me pertenece, peron nada de lo que ustedes reconocen es propiedad mia. bueno, q quedo claro eso. Ahora a leer:)

O8 - Una tarde desperdiciada 

¡Maldición¿Me pasas otra pluma, Harry? –pidió Ron exasperado. Su pelo estaba más despeinado de lo normal y tenía a su alrededor decenas de pelotas de pergamino (con sus equivocaciones del trabajo) y un montón de libros que habían sacado de la biblioteca.

Eran las cinco de la tarde del mismo día y los dos amigos se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor haciendo la tarea de Pociones, pero no la GRAN tarea de poder invocar viejas almas, sino la otra tarea que Snape les tenía reservado a aquellos alumnos "ineptos" para poder realizar a la perfección la poción del día: redactar en diez pergaminos y medio sus características y su utilidad, poner ejemplos de diez magos que hayan invocado a famosas personalidades antiguas, y detallar claramente los peligros de su mal preparación (es decir, sus consecuencias).

¿Otra pluma más? –preguntó Harry cansado, pues esa había sido la cuarta pluma que venía rompiendo en el correr de la tarde.

¿Qué quieres que haga? Tenemos que terminar esto para pasado mañana y todavía estoy en el segundo pergamino... Si no fuera por mis malditas plumas baratas... ya lo habría terminado. –protestó Ron, agarrando bruscamente la pluma que Harry le acababa de pasar.

-Sabes bien que tu madre no te compró plumas baratas, Ron, son las mismas que las mías y ¿acaso ves que yo también esté usando mi quinta pluma? –inquirió Harry sutilmente.

-Es que... tú tienes paciencia, Harry. Pero yo, por otro lado... Me gustaría estar caminando por el lago, tomar un poco de sol y respirar aire fresco, en lugar de estar encerrado aquí terminando una estúpida tarea para Pociones. –confesó Ron, quien se había puesto de pie y ahora, desde la ventana, envidiaba a los estudiantes que disfrutaban de la calurosa tarde de setiembre.

-Vamos, Ron, si terminamos esto hoy, mañana tendremos menos trabajo para hacer. –indicó Harry, quien se sacó los anteojos para refregarse los ojos. Tampoco él tenía muchas ganas de estar encerrado y menos para hacer algo relacionado con Snape, pero tenía que hacerlo... le había dicho que no le molestaba para nada ayudarla. No podría retroceder ahora.

-Vamos, Harry. Bajemos solo un rato a tomar un poco de aire. –invitó Ron, sacando la cabeza al otro lado de la ventana y respirando profundamente- Está tan lindo allí afuera...

¿Cómo podría convencerlo para que se quedase en la Sala Común? Al instante, reaccionó de la única manera que se le ocurrió.

-No, Ron. Tenemos que terminarlos ahora. Mañana quizá Flitwick puede mandarnos más deberes, y se nos juntará con esto, y después terminaremos sin dormir como siempre... y se nos complicará y puede que reprobemos el año.

-Nunca conocí esa faceta tuya, Harry. Exageras mucho. Suenas igual a Hermione¿sabes? –señaló Ron, sin poder creer lo que había dicho su amigo.

-Es que... por cinco años dejé siempre todo para el último día y bueno... al final aprendí. Hermione tenía mucha razón, sólo que nosotros no le hacíamos caso.

-Ja! Sí... Pero era divertido verla enojada. Y Además, ella terminaba la tarea por nosotros... –recordó Ron con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Ron, pero ella ahora está enojada contigo y no creo que esté dispuesta a terminarte el trabajo. –evocó Harry, levantando una ceja.

Ron emitió un largo suspiro y seguidamente se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa.

"Gracias, Hermione." Pensó Harry, agradecido de haber recurrido al sistema de su amiga para convencer a Ron.

¿Lo ves? Ahí hay una desventaja de pelearte con ella: no te ayuda con la tarea. –bromeó Harry, pero Ron no se rió, sino que agarró su nueva pluma y comenzó a escribir.

-No es gracioso, Harry. –dijo al rato.

-Ya sé que no es gracioso, Ron. ¿Te crees que a mí me gusta verlos peleados y estar un rato con uno y luego con otro? –inquirió el moreno, molesto con su amigo.

Ron subió los hombros, en señal de no tener idea de nada.

-Tienen que hablar. Tendrían que aclararse algunas cosas. –propuso Harry, pero su amigo lo miró enseguida, asustado.

¿Te has vuelto loco¿Qué quieres que aclaremos? Que me peleo con ella porque la quiero alejar de mí porque ella me gusta?

-En realidad no era eso lo que estaba pensando, pero si quieres...

¡Claro que no quiero eso¡Ni aunque me paguen diez mil galeones! –confesó Ron, aterrado con la idea de encontrarse con Hermione y decirle esas cosas.

-Lo único que te digo es que yo no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo yendo de aquí para all� así que si no logras hacer nada para aclarar esto, yo me tendré que meter entre ustedes. –declaró Harry, muy seguro de sí.

¡No, Harry! Por favor... recién es el segundo día que llevo a cabo el plan que te dije ¿te acuerdas? Aguanta unas semanas más, por favor... –le pidió su amigo, poniendo cara de cachorrito **(N/A: Uy! Se lo imaginan? Pobrecitooooo! xD)**

No estaba de acuerdo con ese plan, pero tampoco quería traicionar a su amigo.

-Está bien, pero solo una semana. –le limitó Harry, apuntándole con la pluma.

¿Una semana? Eso no es suficiente... ¿Qué tal dos? –planteó Ron de una manera parecida a como si estuviera pidiéndole a la señora Weasley que le comprara una túnica nueva.

Harry entornó los ojos... analizando...

-Una semana y media. –concertó finalmente el muchacho.

-De acuerdo. –acordó Ron, volviendo a su tarea.

Cinco minutos después, Ginny bajó por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su hermano y a Harry en la Sala Común.

¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó nerviosa. Vestía la familiar túnica negra del colegio, pero Harry notó que en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias rosadas, muy diferentes al color del uniforme de Hogwarts.

¿Qué te parece que hacemos¿Una torta? –bromeó Ron irónicamente, señalando con ambas manos todos los libros y pergaminos desparramados por la mesa.

-No... eh... Sólo preguntaba. Me sorprendió verlos aquí, estudiando. –aclaró la chica torpemente.

¿Y tú a dónde ibas? –quiso saber su hermano, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo de su silla.

¿Yo? –preguntó Ginny, señalándose. Luego miró a su alrededor, como buscando algo- A ningún lado; sólo busco a Hermione.

-Ah, Hermione... –repitió Ron, disgustado- Si vas a la lechucería seguro la encuentras: debe estar escribiéndole cartitas de amor a su Vicky...

¿Y eso te molesta? –preguntó su hermana, acercándose a Ron.

Ron se sobresaltó por la pregunta, pero luego simuló indiferencia.

-Nah... Por supuesto que no. Hermione puede hacer lo que quiera de su vida, ya no me interesa... –sentenció Ron, dándose media vuelta y haciendo que escribía en la tarea.

Ginny buscó la mirada de Harry, preguntando "¿Y ahora qué le pasa?", pero éste sacudió la cabeza, como diciendo: "olvídalo".

-Bueno, Harry¿tú sabes dónde puede estar Hermione? –le preguntó luego.

-Creo que la escuché decir que iba a la biblioteca. –respondió el ojiverde.

-Gracias, Harry. –le agradeció Ginny, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Sabía que Ginny no le agradecía por decirle dónde se encontraba Hermione, sino que esa hermosa sonrisa de gratitud que le regaló fue por haber entretenido a Ron para que ella pudiese salir con Dean Thomas a dar aquel paseo por el lago.

-De nada. Que pases bien. –le dijo Harry con sinceridad, devolviéndole también la sonrisa.

Al ver que él le había sonreído hizo una pequeña mueca y se llevó uno de sus rojos mechones hacia atrás de las orejas mientras bajaba la mirada y decía rápidamente:

-Llegaré tarde. Adiós.

Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que el retrato de la Dama Gorda se hubo cerrado.

No se había maquillado ni nada por el estilo, pero sin saber por qué la había notado más linda que nunca.

"Dios... que bonita es" le dijo otra vez esa voz, mientras recordaba a Ginny.

¡Harry! –le gritó Ron en el oído.

La imagen de Ginny se desvaneció.

¿Qué?

-Que si ya terminaste de usar ese libro... ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Ron, divertido.

-Eh... no sé, me distraje. –contestó Harry, pasándole el libro a su amigo.

-Espero que no haya sido con mi hermana. –insinuó Ron con desconfianza mientras tomaba el libro que le entregaba Harry.

-No, Ron¿cómo crees? –contestó éste, como si su amigo estuviese diciendo la locura más grande que hubiese oído.

¿Dices que Ginny no te parece linda? –sugirió Ron, indignado.

-No, no... yo no dije eso. Sólo que... ya sabes... es Ginny. –indicó Harry, como si eso terminara con la conversación.

-Sí, además a ti no te gusta ella¿o sí? –inquirió Ron, observándolo fijamente.

Harry tragó saliva. ¿Realmente gustaba de Ginny o sólo le parecía linda¿Hermosa¿La chica más linda que había conocido en su vida?

Otra vez se asustó y sacudió la cabeza, como para alejar sus pensamientos de la cabeza.

¿Y? Estoy esperando... ¿Te gusta o no? –insistió Ron, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, y a su vez, el codo lo tenía apoyado en la mesa.

-No. No me gusta, es una buena amiga, pero no pasa más nada. –le dijo, tratando de sonar muy seguro.

"Crees que no, Harry, pero sabes bien que te gusta" dijo la voz de la conciencia de nuestro héroe. **_(N/A: Por favor, Harry! A quién vas a engañar? Te encanta Ginny! JEJEJE)_**

-Bueno... ¿qué tal si seguimos con la poción ésta, Ron? –inquirió nervioso para cambiar de tema.

El pelirrojo pareció pensarlo y luego dijo:

-De acuerdo, terminemos de una vez que me quiero ir de aquí.

Pasó una hora y media y a Harry sólo le faltaba un pergamino para terminar de una vez por todas el trabajo de Snape. Ron, por otro lado, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se daba cuenta que estaba perdiendo la tarde en una tarea, comenzó a desesperarse nuevamente y había roto otras tres nuevas plumas.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda empezaba a abrirse más seguido, pues la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaban a regresar de sus paseos. Y Ron ya estaba cansado de que cada persona que pasaba por detrás de ellos se riera por verlos estudiar, o le preguntara, atónitos:

¿Estudiando en un día así¿Tienen fiebre? –había preguntado Seamus, en un ejemplo.

¿Y tú quieres contagiarte? – señaló Ron, con voz de pocos amigos; pues no le ponía muy contento el hecho de que su compañero se burlara de ellos porque, una vez en seis años, estaban haciendo los deberes en el mismo día que se los habían mandado.

-Están locos ¿saben? Siempre lo sospeché, pero ahora es más que obvio. –comentó Seamus, sentándose del otro lado de la mesa y comenzando a reírse mientras los veía escribir rápidamente.

-Mira, Seamus, si te vas a quedar para burlarte de nosotros, te recomiendo que te vayas, porque estoy muy cansado de hacer esto y no sé lo que sería capas de hacerte. –le amenazó Ron, mirándolo reciamente.

¡Hey, hey, hey! Tranquilo, amigo… Yo sólo quería darles esto. –se apresuró a decir Seamus Finnigan, entregándoles dos botellas de cerveza de manteca.

Ron abrió grande los ojos, impresionado, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuese todo un oasis. Harry actuó de igual manera, porque hacía un buen rato ya que se estaba muriendo de sed y hubiese dado su vida por un simple sorbo de cerveza de manteca bien fría.

¡Gracias¿De dónde las sacaste? –preguntó Harry, tomando su botella. Al tocar el vidrio helado, sonrió satisfecho.

-Neville me convenció de que fuera a pedirles unas botellas a los elfos de la cocina, y me dijo que dijera que eran para ti; no sabía por qué, pero ahora sí veo la razón... Eres un chico importante allá abajo, Harry. Apenas dije "Harry Potter" me encontré rodeado de elfos, ofreciéndome de todo lo que te puedas imaginar.

¿Y cómo hiciste para entrar? –inquirió luego de beber un largo trago de cerveza de manteca.

-No eres el único del colegio que se sabe algunos secretos de Hogwarts, Harry. –confesó Seamus, señalando con la cabeza a Neville, quien acababa de entrar a la Sala Común.- Bueno, que las disfruten. –agregó luego, antes de alejarse de ellos dos e ir a sentarse junto a Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown.

-Neville es un genio. –declaró Ron, al terminar de saborear su segundo sorbo de cerveza.¡Hey, Neville¡Ven aquí! –le gritó luego, llamándole la atención con la mano.

El muchacho se acercó a ellos lentamente, rascándose el codo izquierdo.

-Te debemos una, Neville. Gracias por esto. –reconoció Ron, mostrándole la botella.

-No hay de qué. –respondió el chico, vergonzoso.- Yo... supuse que tendrían un poco de calor y quizá podrían necesitar tomar algo... Como se quedaron aquí estudiando...

-Fue muy amable de tu parte, gracias. –gratificó también Harry.- A propósito... ¿cómo sabías dónde estaba la entrada a las cocinas?

-Hace unos años los escuché hablar a Fred y a George sobre qué le pedirían de comer una noche a los elfos de las cocinas... y bueno... sin querer los seguí y averigüé como se entraba...

Harry se sorprendió. ¿Neville persiguiendo a Fred y a George?

-Ya sé que estuve mal en seguirlos, pero es que... esa noche tenía mucha hambre... y por culpa de un castigo de Snape no había podido cenar.

-Está bien, no tienes que darnos explicaciones. No te preocupes. –le aseguró Ron, dándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo a su compañero.- Al contrario, si no hubieras ido tras mis hermanos, nosotros no estaríamos tomando esto ahora... –y volvió a beber.

Al rato, cuando terminó de tomar la última gota, miró hacia la ventana y por su rostro Harry supuso que su amigo había notado que ya estaba por atardecer. Seguidamente, a Harry le tomó por sorpresa la reacción de Ron, quien dejó la botella encima de la mesa con un fuerte golpe y al levantarse corrió tan rápido la silla en la cual estaba sentado que todos los que estaban a su alrededor giraron sus cabezas hacia ellos.

¡Harry¿Ya viste?

-Eh... no... ¿qué cosa? –preguntó éste, deseando con todo su ser que Ron no hubiese visto a Ginny paseando con Dean.

¡Está atardeciendo y nosotros seguimos aquí!

¿Y?

¿Cómo "y"¡Harry¡Nos perdimos un día estupendo haciendo cosas para Snape¿Qué me pasó...¿En qué estaba pensando? –se decía Ron en voz baja, mirando todos los pergaminos desparramados en la mesa.- Vamos afuera. Nos queda algo de tiempo todavía para disfrutar de lo último de la tarde. ¡Aprovechemos!

Harry no sabía que decirle. Si iban a los jardines, lo más seguro era que se cruzaran con Ginny y Dean Thomas, algo que estaba por sentado que ambos muchachos no querían.

-Eh... Pero, Ron... ya nos falta poco para terminar, podremos ir mañana. –argumentó rápidamente el ojiverde.

-Tú lo dijiste, Harry: nos falta poco para terminar, así que lo podremos hacer mañana... Yo me voy ¿tú qué dices?

-No sé, no me parece...

-Mira, Harry, yo ya no aguanto más estar encerrado aquí. Si te decides a acompañarme, te espero por la orilla del lago. –le avisó Ron, comenzando a caminar hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Alargó la mano para empujar el retrato y sin embargo, éste ya se había abierto para dejar paso a una apresurada Hermione, cargada de libros y con la cabeza gacha.

La chica no se dio cuenta de que Ron se encontraba delante suyo, y a su vez a éste le tomó tan por sorpresa esa rápida entrada, que ambos se chocaron, dando como resultado que los libros que Hermione llevaba en sus brazos cayeran al piso.

¡Fíjate lo que haces, Hermione! –le gritó Ron, irritado.

Si su amiga le contestó Harry no la oyó, pues se había hincado para recoger sus propios libros, y seguía manteniendo aún su rostro oculto por su cabello. Cuando se hubo incorporado, ésta no le respondió a Ron de mala manera (como se lo esperaba Harry, e incluso Ron), sino que pasó por su lado de la misma manera en que como había entrado a la Sala Común: con la cabeza gacha.

Ron frunció el entrecejo, extrañado.

-Hermione, espera. –dijo luego, dando media vuelta y deteniendo a su amiga al tomarla delicadamente por su codo.¿Estás bien? –se animó a preguntar.

-Quiero estar sola. –le respondió la voz de Hermione. Ella le estaba dando la espalda, por lo que tampoco Harry pudo verle su rostro, pero por el tono de su voz no hacía falta adivinar que Hermione había estado llorando.

-Estás llorando. Te conozco. –replicó Ron, olvidándose del enojo hacia su amiga y hablándole cándidamente.

Se escuchó un pequeño sollozo de la chica y luego de haber suspirado, le dijo:

-No, Ron, me conocías. –y acto seguido ella se soltó del pelirrojo y se perdió en las escaleras.

Harry miró a su amigo. Había quedado allí parado: en la entrada a la Sala Común, observando un punto fijo en el suelo, sin comprender lo que Hermione le acababa de contestar.

Como los hombres no tenían permitido la entrada al dormitorio de las chicas, Harry no pudo hablar con Hermione hasta la hora de la cena. Fue ahí que Harry se propuso ir con su amiga, pues había notado que ella se encontraba mal anímicamente y reconoció que desde el comienzo de clases la había dejado un poco abandonada.

-Ron¿te molesta si me siento con Hermione? –le preguntó el muchacho mientras traspasaban las puertas del Gran Salón y distinguía la cabellera de su amiga ya ubicada en la mesa de su casa.

-Eh... No. Ve con ella... no creo que se sienta muy bien luego de lo de esta tarde. –respondió el pelirrojo, mirando apenado hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo. –le invitó Harry al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-No... Me parece que va a ser mejor que no vaya. Pero luego me cuentas lo que le pasa¿de acuerdo? Yo también estoy preocupado por ella. –agregó consternadamente. Luego de que Harry le golpeara el hombro con afecto se fue a sentar junto a Neville, quien acababa de llegar al Gran Salón.

Harry, por su parte, se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Hermione. Ella miraba fijamente su plato vacío, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no fue capaz de notar la presencia de Harry hasta que el chico comenzó a hablarle.

-Hola. –la saludó una vez que se hubiese sentado.

-Ah, eres tú. –se limitó a decir la chica luego de observarlo de soslayo.- Qué raro que Ron no está contigo. –comentó enseguida sin mirarlo.

-Se quedó hablando con Neville.

-Lo suponía. –contestó.

Por el lugar corrió un incómodo silencio.

-Hermione... sabes que puedes confiar en mí¿verdad? –le recordó Harry, logrando con eso que su amiga dirigiera la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza y aún estaban rojos, señal que le indicó que había estado llorando recientemente.

-Gracias, Harry, eso lo tengo bien claro. –comentó sonriendo levemente.

-Entonces... no te importaría contarme lo que te pasa ¿cierto?

-No me pasa nada. –se apuró a decir ella, volviendo a fijar la vista en su plato.

-Mira, Hermione... a mí no me puedes decir lo mismo que a Ron... Te conozco demasiado bien así que no me vengas con esas estupideces de "no me pasa nada..." –alegó Harry, seriamente.

La chica se refregó los ojos, con cansancio. Luego de emitir un largo suspiro, dijo:

-Son muchas cosas... no puedo contarte todo ahora. No es el momento ni el lugar.

¿Quieres que vayamos afuera? –propuso Harry.

-No es hora de andar por ahí. –le recordó Hermione, actuando con la autoridad de Prefecto.

-Saldremos con la capa invisible. Espérame en el Vestíbulo.

-No, espera... –había comenzado a decir Hermione, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque su amigo se había levantado y comenzado a correr a través del Gran Salón.

Cuando Harry volvió al Vestíbulo instantes después (ya bajo los efectos de la capa) encontró a su amiga esperándolo detrás de una estatua.

-Vamos. –le dijo la voz de Harry en el oído.

Hermione dio un respingo por el susto, pero luego corroborando que no hubiesen "moros en la costa" se tapó con la capa de Harry.

-Esto no está bien. Cuando noten que no estamos en la mesa... –decía la chica con nerviosismo mientras Harry trataba de abrir la gran puerta del castillo que separaba el vestíbulo de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-...pensarán que nos quedamos estudiando en la torre de Gryffindor. –terminó por ella Harry.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al árbol ubicado en las cercanías del lago; el mismo árbol en que el año anterior Ron les había relatado sus hazañas en aquel último juego de Quidditch (en el cual Gryffindor ganó la copa) y también el mismo árbol en que años atrás los Merodeadores solían sentarse para disfrutar la tarde.

La temperatura que hacía esa noche era más o menos la misma que la que hubo durante el resto del día: cálida. La mitad de la luna brillaba en el cielo, iluminando los terrenos y la cabaña de Hagrid a lo lejos. Eso le recordó algo a Harry:

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid. Desde que llegué no lo he ido a saludar. –informó mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto, debajo de la copa del árbol.

-Yo ya fui esta tarde. –declaró Hermione, sentándose junto a Harry.- Está muy bien. ¿Sabes que Grawp todavía está en el bosque? Me dijo de ir a visitarlo, pero yo le dije que iría otro día... Todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de visitar a un gigante...

-Creo que trataré de ir mañana con Ron. ¿Por qué no nos esperaste para visitarlo? –le preguntó Harry, con un poco de desilusión.

-Ya había terminado con las tareas y... bueno, no tenía nada que hacer así que fui a visitarlo. Además tú estabas con Ron estudiando y no los quería molestar. –explicó, y en seguida agregó (mirando a su alrededor con preocupación)¿Crees que podremos sacarnos la capa aquí?

-Eso creo. –contestó Harry, retirando la capa de encima de ellos. Enseguida se volvieron visibles.

Otra vez quedaron en silencio, sólo se oía el sonido de los grillos y el ruido que hacía el calamar gigante cuando asomaba apenas su cabeza por encima de la superficie del lago.

-No necesitas mentirme. Sé muy bien que no fuiste con nosotros porque Ron también estaría allí. –se animó a decir Harry de repente.

-De acuerdo, no puedo negarlo. Esta vez Ron se pasó. –declaró Hermione, mirando hacia el lago con mucha atención.

¿Por eso estabas llorando esta tarde? –preguntó su amigo. No soportaba verla sufrir por aquel estúpido plan de Ron.

Hermione se recostó en el tronco del árbol y bajó la mirada.

-Es... otra cosa también. –dijo, y se quedó en silencio unos instantes, como si tuviera una lucha interna para decidirse si contarle a Harry o no- Mira: yo no les quería decir para no preocuparlos, pero ya no puedo más. Traté de aguantarme todo lo que me decía Malfoy, pero hoy a la tarde... me lastimó mucho. –contó Hermione, sin mirar a su amigo.

¿Qué¿Malfoy te golpeó! –inquirió Harry, volteándose bruscamente para observarla de arriba abajo, buscando algún indicio de violencia en su amiga.

-No, no de la manera en que estás pensando. ¡Y qué ni lo intente tampoco- ambos sonrieron por la broma, pero rápidamente la chica volvió a ponerse seria.- Ya sabes demasiado bien que existen otras formas de dañar a la gente.

¿Qué te hizo entonces? Dime, que ya se las verá con nosotros.

Hermione respiró profundo al recordarlo.

-Fue... fue horrible. Yo volvía de lo de Hagrid y me crucé con Malfoy y ese chico nuevo, Gibson. No sabes lo que fue. Si antes te parecía que Draco era despreciable, ahora ni te lo imaginas. –indicó la chica, aguantándose las lágrimas.- Es como que Malfoy y Gibson fueran más, no sé como decirte, "poderosos" juntos... No puedo explicarte lo que me dijeron... es... ¡Ay¡Cómo los odio! –admitió con furia y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-Pero... ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron, Hermione?

-Primero empezaron a burlarse de mí, por lo de sangre sucia, como siempre. Y como yo seguí mi camino sin hacerles caso... comenzaron a hablar sobre mis padres, Harry. Dijeron que dentro de poco Lucius y todos los que habían quedado en Azkaban escaparían porque los dementores se iban a unir a Voldemort. Dijeron... dijeron que esta vez la guerra iba a ser mucho más grande que la otra, porque iban a acabar con todos los muggles de Inglaterra, y luego seguirían con los de Europa, y así con los del mundo entero, porque se iban a reunir todos los Mortífagos de otros países... **(N/A: Uy... perdonen este bolaso, pero no se me ocurre nada wow que puedan hacer los mortífagos, no soy buena para esto... disculpen:(**

-Tranquila, Hermione. –le avisó Harry, pues la chica se había puesto muy nerviosa: temblaba y se balanceaba sobre sí misma.

-Dijeron... que fuera despidiéndome de mis padres, porque dentro de poco ellos ya no iban a existir más. Me dijo que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, él mismo los hubiese asesinado, pero luego dijo que dejaría que su padre se diera el gusto.

-No les creas, lo dijeron para asustarte. –sentenció para tratar de calmarla, pero no dio resultado.

-Pero ¿y si tienen razón? Yo escuché a Lupin decirle al señor Weasley en Grimmauld Place que no podían confiar plenamente en los dementores porque había sospechas de que podían unirse al bando de Voldemort. –le contó Hermione, mirándolo asustado. –Antes de salir para Hogwarts les escribí a mis padres, pero todavía no me han contestado... y ellos... –para susto de Harry, su amiga empezó a llorar.- ellos siempre me contestan enseguida... Tengo miedo, Harry. Mucho miedo...

Por las dudas de que a Harry no le hubiese quedado claro, Hermione explotó en llanto.

Harry se acercó a ella para apoyarla y abrazarla, pero a pesar de que seguían cayendo lágrimas, Hermione habló de nuevo:

-Me siento tan sola, Harry...

Luego de escucharle decir eso, no lo dudó más y la abrazó.

-No estás sola, nos tienes a Ron y a mí. –le dijo Harry, y en respuesta a esa confesión, Hermione lloró más fuerte y se aferró más a la espalda de su amigo.

Había pensado en nombrar también a Viktor Krum, pero estaría mintiéndole, porque Krum no se encontraba aquí con ella para apoyarla en este difícil momento, sino que se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de su novia, en Bulgaria, sin poder hacer nada para complacerla.

-No... con Ron ya no cuento más, Harry. –le contó la chica, sin soltarse de él y sin parar de llorar.- Ya no puedo confiar más en él, no es el mismo Ron que solía ser... y eso me hace mal, porque... yo lo extraño... –confesó, volviendo a descomponerse.

Harry le acarició la cabeza, maldiciendo a Ron por la peor decisión que pudo haber hecho en toda su corta vida.

¿Entonces no estás bien con esta pelea que tienes con Ron? –le preguntó Harry, recordando lo dicho por su amigo: que si ninguno de los dos estaba a gusto al estar peleados, acabaría definitivamente con su plan.

-No estoy bien con ésta ni con todas las peleas que tengo. –confesó Hermione. Se separó de Harry y limpiándose la nariz con el borde de su camisa dijo:

-A ustedes les resultará gracioso, pero a mí no me agrada estar las 24 horas del día discutiendo con Ron. Él también es mi amigo y no entiendo por qué no podemos tener una relación normal de amistad como la tenemos tú y yo, Harry. –aclaró Hermione, mirando hacia abajo.

-Tienen maneras de pensar muy diferentes. –opinó el ojiverde, recostándose él ahora en el tronco del árbol.

-A nosotros también nos pasa lo mismo-confesó la chica- pero tú no te pones a criticar cada cosa que digo. Ron siempre está pendiente de cualquier cosita insignificante, cualquiera, para salir a gritarme y comenzar una pelea... eso ya me está cansando...

¿Y qué me dices a mí? Seis años llevo soportándolos así... Para mí tampoco es muy lindo que digamos...

Hermione suspiró.

-No quiero seguir alejada de Ron.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

-No creo... aún estoy dolida por lo que me dijo de mi relación con Viktor. Pareciera que no me conozca. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijo¡Que estaba con Viktor porque era famoso¿Te das cuenta¡Juzgarme de esa manera, como si fuera una cualquiera!

Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, olvidándose por completo que estaba sin la capa invisible.

¿No has hablado con Ginny? –le preguntó Harry. Fue lo primero que atinó a hacer, pues se le había venido a la mente la imagen de la pelirroja cuando habían estado hablando en La Madriguera.

¿Ginny¿Por qué tendría que haber hablado con ella? –inquirió ella, intrigada.

-Lo que pasa es que... bueno, en realidad... yo no soy bueno en estos temas, pero, déjame hacerte una pregunta.

-Sí... –contestó Hermione con un poco de desconfianza.

¿Qué hay con Krum?

Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione no se inmutó para nada. Ni siquiera se asombró como había esperado el muchacho, no hizo nada. Lo único que pasó fue que inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

¿Krum¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –dijo tranquilamente.

-A ver si me explico mejor... Tú estás de novia con él ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Es decir... que lo quieres mucho, o sea, mucho más que como un amigo.

-Me alegra que entiendas uno de los significados de un noviazgo. –bromeó la chica, con un poco de impaciencia.

-Pero explícame esto¿Por qué extrañas más a Ron cuando te peleas con él, que a Krum que vive en Bulgaria¿Qué onda con eso?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

-No... no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, Harry. –señaló la chica nerviosamente. Ese nerviosismo bastó para que el ojiverde se diera cuenta que Hermione no era tan ingenua como lo estaba aparentando.

-Vamos, Hermione. Es obvio que tú, la chica que me aconsejó con Cho Chang el año pasado sabe bien a dónde quiero llegar con todo esto...

Su amiga se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el castillo, con temor.

¿No tendríamos que regresar? Se hace tarde.

Harry suspiró, vencido. No iba a insistirle que confesara si aún ella no estaba lista. Pero no veía cual era el problema en admitir que sí, que era verdad que sentía sentimientos mucho más intensos que el de una simple amistad por Ronald Weasley. Al contrario, era estupendo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser mejor que enamorarse de un amigo? Se conocían de pies a cabeza, era perfecto. Inevitablemente opuestos en todo, estaba claro, pero eso les ayudaba a complementarse... Se necesitaban mutuamente, eso era obvio para todos. Pero bueno, como ya se había dicho antes, no le iba a insistir a Hermione; incluso debía admitir que ella tenía mucha razón en una cosa: ya tenían que volver al castillo.

El camino de regreso fue totalmente en silencio. Cuando estuvieron en el vestíbulo se quitaron las capas y entraron nuevamente al Gran Salón. Para sorpresa de los dos, ya todos se habían retirado hacia sus respectivas casas.

¿Dónde estaban? –le preguntó Ron apenas su amigo había abierto la puerta de la habitación.

En ella los demás acompañantes ya estaban acostados.

Harry no se apresuró en contestarle, sino que primero cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su cama. Se sacó los anteojos y a través de la oscuridad buscó su pijama.

-Fuimos a buscar a Dobby para que nos diera de cenar.

¿Y por qué no comieron en el Gran Salón? No los vi por ahí.

Nuevamente esperó para contestarle porque se estaba sacando la remera.

-Anduvimos por ahí.

¿Y se divirtieron? –inquirió de mala manera, apresuradamente.

¿En verdad quieres saber? –preguntó Harry. No podía creer que Ron estuviese celoso de él... ya era demasiado.

-Si no les molesta... –comentó Ron, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Para tu información, lo pasamos pésimo. Hermione se pasó llorando.

Rápidamente el semblante del pelirrojo cambió totalmente.

-Oh... eh... entonces... ¿averiguaste qué le pasaba? –dijo en tono de disculpa y tratando de disimular su extremada preocupación.

-Sí, lo averigüé. Y me alegra decirte que tendrás que abandonar ese loco plan.

¿En serio¿Eso quiere decir que... Hermione estaba llorando por... mí? –inquirió Ron, temeroso de hacer esa pregunta.

-Más vale. Ella te quiere mucho, Ron. Es obvio que no le gusta para nada estar peleada contigo. –indicó Harry, quien ya tenía el pijama puesto y ahora intentaba meterse en su cama. En realidad, Hermione también tenía otra razón para su malestar (Draco Malfoy), pero Harry la pasó por alto porque sabía que esto era más importante. Incluso si le nombraba acerca de lo sucedido con Malfoy, lo más seguro era que Ron no pudiese dormir pensando en una forma de vengarse en la primer hora de la mañana.

-Pero si no le gusta pelearse... ¿Por qué siempre insiste en discutir? –reclamó Ron, sin poder entender las reacciones de su amiga.

-Mira, Ron, no le eches la culpa a ella porque tanto tú como Hermione son culpables de eso: ambos están pendientes de lo que va a decir el otro para ya saltar a decirse lo contrario. –confesó Harry, poniéndose de lado y apoyándose en su codo para hablarle de frente al pelirrojo. A pesar de que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, sentía que podía ver la cara de su amigo: aceptando que él, Harry, tenía razón una vez más.

-Lo que pasa es que... yo no tengo otra forma de hablarle. No sé cómo actuar frente a ella. Lo primero que se me ocurre es pelearle porque no me animo a decirle otra cosa... Es la única manera en que puedo tener una conversación con ella (riñendo, ya lo sé) pero al menos estoy a su lado... ¿A ti no te pasó lo mismo con Cho?

Harry tragó saliva al escuchar su nombre. Cho Chang. Aquella bella buscadora de cabellos negros que le robó su corazón por casi tres años y que sólo se animó a hablarle cuando estaba en cuarto año para invitarla al baile.

-Nunca discutí con ella. Bueno, en realidad, intercambiábamos tres frases y nada más antes de estar de novios. Luego del beso... t� me acostumbré a estar con ella, pero igual seguí siendo un poco tímido hasta que llegó la hora en que sus histéricos celos y abundantes lloriqueos me pudrieron. En cambio ahora con... –comenzó a decir Harry, pero se detuvo a tiempo, pues sin saber por qué el nombre que iba a pronunciar le había tomado por sorpresa.

Por suerte Ron no había escuchado esa última oración, porque comentó:

-Eso es distinto porque ustedes no eran amigos como nosotros... ¿Ves? Eso es lo peor: Hermione y yo somos amigos. Yo no quiero estropear lo que tenemos si le digo que yo la considero algo más que una amiga. Ya sé que nuestra relación es complicada, pero por lo menos me conformo un poco antes de estar alejado de ella. Para peor, ella ahora está saliendo con Krum, y eso ya no me da ilusiones de que algún día se pueda fijar en mí... Es Viktor Krum... ¿Entiendes? VIKTOR KRUM. En cambio yo... yo soy el pobretón de Ronald Weasley, el que siempre usa cosas de segunda mano; alguien que no le puede ofrecer nada más que su amistad, y la mayor parte del tiempo, muchas discusiones. Es obvio que si le dan a elegir, opta por Krum.

Después de terminar su declaración, quedaron rodeados por el silencio.

-Creo que mañana iré a disculparme con ella. A mí tampoco me hace bien estar lejos. Pero, Harry¿crees que me perdone después de lo que le dije?

El ojiverde lo pensó muy bien, recordando lo dicho por su amiga horas antes.

-Mira: que te va a perdonar, eso es seguro; pero no esperes a que mañana cuando se lo digas ella te perdone de primera, porque no va a ser así. Yo esperaría un poco para decirle, pero déjame darte un consejo: empieza a tratarla mejor; que ella note que estás arrepentido...

-Entiendo... gracias, Harry.

-No hay de qué... los amigos están para eso. –dijo, volviendo a recostarse y feliz consigo mismo por haber logrado que su amigo entrara en razones, con la excepción de que la implicada hubiese sufrido un poco.

-Y perdóname por haberte hablado mal cuando entraste. Pensé que...

-No hace falta, Ron. –le interrumpió Harry rápidamente.- Para evitar futuros celos, te digo que ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve, nada más. La miro con la perspectiva de una gran amiga, no de la forma en que la observas tú. Y déjame decirte algo más: cuando se casen, el padrino de la boda voy a ser yo.

Ambos rieron, pero Ron lo hizo como si eso no fuese a ocurrir nunca.

**Acuérdense, manden reviews si quieren seguir leyendo la historia, porque todo depende de ustedes! Y de cómo esté mi ánimo para escribir, pero les prometo que la termino porque YO QUIERO terminarla... el problema son los reviews... ya saben, opinen! Opinen! Opinen :) :D **

**CONTESTO SUS REVIEWS:**

**Shagy Sirius: **Hola! Mirá... no vas a tener que esperar mucho para saber qué pasará cuando Harry tome la poción, porque ya estoy pensando en eso. Sí... a mí también me gustaría saber que sucederá con Snape, pero desgraciadamente tengo pensado otra cosa (ya verás más adelante, te iba a explicar ahora, pero sino no tiene gracia, jeje) Seeee... Hermione celosa... :) No quería hacerlo muy evidente porque ella está con Krum y supuestamente no tendría que sentir celos de Fleur, peeeero, lo que pasa es que muuuy adentro de ella, sabe que en realidad le gusta Ron, es obvio :D Bueno, espero también otro buen review tuyo para este capítulo. Gracias!

**ophelia dakker: **Qué hacés? Todo bien? Gracias por mandar review y plis, manda uno de este cap también. Graciassss! Saludos :)

**CoNnY-B:** Holaaa! Qué bueno que te gustó el cap anterior! Muchísimas gracias! Me hacés re feliz! JAJA! Aaaaa... No sé quien envió la nota... yo no sé nada... labios sellados... ¿fue Herms¿fue realmente Fleur? (muy improbable) ¿alguna otra personita que anda atrás de nuestro Ronnie? No sé, no sé... habrá que esperar! Gracias de nuevo, y acordate que sigo escribiendo si ustedes me siguen mandando reviews, así que espero otro tan lindo review de este cap como el anterior (aunque si necesitás criticarme en algo, no importa, yo lo voy a tomar bien, porque de los errores se aprende! xD ) saludos!

**Naia Weasley:** Ah, hola Naia! Gracias por tu review y tu opinión. ¿En serio me está quedando tan bueno? Wow! Gracias (aunque a mí no me parece porque yo mucho no sé escribir, repito mucho...) Ya fui a tu fic, y creo que leí lo último ya, pero veré si has actualizado de nuevo. Seguí escribiendo que el tuyo también está lindo, aunque un poco cortos los capítulos, pero no importa, me encanta leer historias de Ron y Hermione :)

**Piskix:** ¿Cómo que te artaste de ellos dos? NOOOOO... :( :S Seguro que cuando leas el sexto libro y veas que ya están juntos o que casi casi están, te va a volver ese sentimiento de pensar en ellos dos... Sinceramente a mí me está cansando que Rowling demore mucho con este tema, porque ya lo está alargando demasiado... más le vale que los ponga juntos en este libro de una vez por todas, sino creo q va a ver lo que es un fan enojado! Gracias por confiar en mí, pero no soy muy buena dando consejos, lo único que te puedo decir es que no pierdas las esperanzas... Sino fijate en tu web, en la cantidad que estamos afiliados ahí y opinamos una q otra vez, y la mayoría de las veces defendiendo a la parejita! ;P Así que ta... no te preocupes, ya vas a volver a pensar como antes. TQM! Besitos! (perdón por mis vagos consejos, pero en serio, no soy buena para estas cosas...)

**LauWG:** Hola! Sí? Excelente? Bue... muchas gracias... espero que sigas pensando igual despues de leer este cap. No olvides de mandarme otro review, plis! Graciasssss :)


	9. Visitando a Hagrid

**Hola Hola a todos! Primero q nada les quiero dar un millón de gracias a todos ustedes por haberme mandado toda esa cantidad de reviews, un número q no estoy para nada acostumbrada a ver… GRACIAS! No saben lo feliz q me pusieron, estoy saltando en una pata por toda mi casa! JAJAJA!**

**Bueno, este capítulo tiene una muuuuuy buena trama, se los juro… RON Y HERMIONE totalmente! ;) Y perdónenme por haberme demorado tanto, pero es q estuve averiguando cosas para comenzar en la universidad y eso me ocupó unos cuantos días viajando a Montevideo, lo q hizo q no pudiera dedicarme a actualizar... :( Pero ya ven, aquí vuelvo para dejarlos con este nuevo capitulo:)**

**Y una vez más, todos los nombres, lugares, etc… son marca registrada y propiedad de JKR y WB. Lo q yo escribo aquí es sin fines de lucro, mas bien por diversión personal.**

**Ahora… disfruten mucho este capítulo… (espero q les guste)**

**O9 -– Visitando a Hagrid**

"Oh, no. Allí está." –lamentó Ron desde la puerta del Gran Salón.

Era el día siguiente a la charla que había tenido con Harry y se había propuesto a cambiar de actitud con Hermione, pero no lo veía muy fácil.

Harry le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, animándolo.

"Vamos, sólo trata de... actuar normal. Pero sin pelear si es posible."

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba su amiga, ambos se sentaron frente a ella. Hermione dejó de revolver su desayuno y miró a los recién llegados. Cuando su mirada se posó en Ron frunció los labios y bajó la mirada, siguiendo con lo suyo.

"¿Qué tal, Hermione?" –la saludó Harry, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado entre sus dos amigos.

"Bien." –contestó ella sin mirarlos. Seguidamente comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo entre la mesa, y cuando lo encontró, se estiró todo lo que pudo para tratar de agarrarlo (una bandeja con torta de manzana) pero estaba muy lejos.

Ron notó la intención de su amiga, y para aprovechar la ocasión de hacer buena letra él se estiró y le alcanzó la bandeja. Su rostro estaba tan colorado que no se le veían las pecas.

"Yo podía sola." –le contestó Hermione rápidamente y con desprecio en su voz.

"Sí, ya veo." –arremetió el pelirrojo con aspereza, cambiando su rostro vergonzoso de hace unos segundos a otro de decepción. Harry sabía muy bien lo que a su amigo le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese preciso momento: "Hermione y su inmortal ego." Y lo peor era que Ron le había alcanzado en un buen gesto la bandeja, y en cambio como agradecimiento recibía esa usual actitud de Hermione.

"Podría haberla agarrado yo misma si no te hubieras metido en medio." –indicó la muchacha desdeñosamente.

Justo en el momento en que Ron estaba por responderle algo no muy ameno, Harry pisó su pie por debajo de la mesa haciéndolo cambiar de idea. Hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor pero nada más; se quedó respirando agitadamente, mirando a Hermione con aborrecimiento y luego se dispuso a tomar su desayuno.

En la mañana eso fue lo único interesante que pasó entre ellos dos, ya que en las distintas clases no se dirigieron la palabra para nada: hubo materias en que se sentaban uno a cada lado de Harry, o sino en aquellas aulas donde sólo se podían sentar en parejas, Hermione era la que elegía sentarse sola, dejando a Harry y Ron juntos.

Sin embargo, el silencio entre ambos no duró todo el día, pues cruzaron unas cuantas palabras durante la primer visita que le hacían Harry y Ron a Hagrid. A pesar de unas discretas protestas de Hermione hacia Harry, en las cuales ella le confesaba que no quería ir si Ron también iba, terminó acompañándolos.

"Conste que solo lo hago por tí, Harry." –le había dicho finalmente, luego de que su amigo le rogó de mil maneras de que fuera con ellos.

Unos instantes después de haber almorzado se encontraban golpeando la puerta perteneciente a la "pequeña" cabaña del guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid.

Lo primero que oyeron luego de los tres simples golpes en la madera fueron los ladridos de Fang provenientes del interior.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Fang¡No tienes que ladrar tan alto!" –decía la voz de Hagrid mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

El familiar rostro amigable de aquel semigigante apareció.

"¡Harry¡Ron¡Qué gusto verlos!" –los saludó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar.- "¿Viste quienes aparecieron al fin, Fang?" –le preguntó con un tono exageradamente empalagoso en su voz, luego carraspeó y volviendo a hablar normalmente se dirigió a los muchachos:

"Estábamos preocupados por ustedes. Bueno, en realidad ya sé que recién es el cuarto día de clase, pero... me pareció raro que solo viniera Hermione.

Harry y Ron cruzaron las miradas, incómodos.

"En fin, aquí están... Dime, Harry¿Cómo pasaste el verano?"

"Ahm... Nada nuevo." –contestó el chico. No iba a ponerse a hablar de las pesadillas que había tenido algunos días sobre la muerte de su padrino y las una y mil maneras de vengarse de Bellatrix; ni tampoco de la desilusión que lo abrumaba cada día al despertar sabiendo que el futuro de la humanidad dependía sólo de él, pues de un día para otro se iba a convertir en asesino y héroe, o simplemente pasar a la historia como "el mártir de Harry Potter". Decidió que esos pensamientos no iba a compartirlos con nadie así que enseguida le preguntó para cambiar de tema:

"¿Y tú que has hecho? Tengo entendido que la Orden tuvo un verano muy agitado."

"Oh... no todos los de la Orden. Yo estuve sólo un tiempo en Francia junto a Dumbledore y Madame Máxime en la Asamblea Mágica de París para informar a fondo de la nueva guerra y ciertas estrategias que no puedo comentar con ustedes... " -dijo seriamente, examinando a los tres con su mirada.- "Y después la mayor parte de las vacaciones estuve aquí, con Grawp."

Hermione movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pues esa información ya la había escuchado el día anterior. Mientras que Ron se enderezó en su silla, emocionado.

"¡Grawp¿No podemos ir a verlo, Hagrid? Yo todavía no lo conozco..."

"No te pierdes de mucho." –dijo Hermione sin querer. Para arreglar la situación, puesto que Hagrid la estaba observando desilusionado, agregó-: "Es decir, Grawp es casi igual a Hagrid... con solo mirarlo a él, ya te haces una imagen de Grawp: hermanos por naturaleza. Con la pequeña diferencia de que uno es mucho más grande que otro, claro..." –dijo, riéndose nerviosamente- "pero nada más... son igualitos." –y para terminar con la disculpa, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Me alegro por ti que puedes notar la diferencia, pero me gustaría verlo por mí mismo porque aún no tuve el agrado de conocerlo." –confesó Ron despectivamente, girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba su amiga, sentada en la gran cama de Hagrid.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente, con las cejas y labios fruncidos. Harry supuso que estaba pensando en alguna forma de hacerle ver a Ron que no era muy recomendable visitar el Bosque Prohibido, y menos acercársele a Grawp. Pero Hagrid se le adelantó.

"En este momento estoy muy ocupado, Ron. Tengo que darle clase a unos de tercer año en media hora, pero en cuanto pueda les avisaré.

"¿En serio¡Bien! Porque en verdad quiero conocerlo. El año pasado, si hubiera entrado al bosque unos instantes antes…" –dijo, mirando a Harry y a Hermione- "…lo hubiera visto salvándolos de los centauros." –expresó muy emocionado.

"Eso mismo. ¿Qué pasó con los centauros?" –preguntó Harry.- "¿Aún siguen rebeldes?"

Hagrid suspiró.

"Lamentable episodio el de esa noche... Grawp me lo contó. Por ahora no han vuelto a ser hostiles, no me imagino lo que Dumbledore les habrá dicho, pero por lo que veo, fue algo muy fuerte. Qué hombre Dumbledore... ¿cierto?" –inquirió feliz el semigigante, sacando lo que parecía un bloque quemado de torta desde adentro de su horno.- "¿Quieren un poco?" –ofreció luego, colocándolo encima de la mesa.

"Eh... Gracias, Hagrid, pero acabamos de almorzar..." –se disculpó Hermione lentamente.

"Pero un poco de espacio les queda, vamos... es el postre..." –insistió Hagrid, agarrando un enorme cuchillo y comenzando a cortarla en cuatro pedazos.

Si hubiera estado presente otra persona que no fuera Harry, Ron o Hermione, e incluso no hubiese visto nunca a Hagrid, se asustaría al ver tremendo tamaño de cuchillo y hubiese aceptado comer, sintiéndose quizás bajo una amenaza de aquel gran hombre. Pero estos tres chicos no cambiaron de idea y se negaron nuevamente a la invitación. Conocían demasiado bien la gastronomía de Hagrid y basados en sus experiencias ahora rechazaban rotundamente sus comidas...

"De verdad, Hagrid, estamos llenos." –se excusó Ron.- "Pero igual muchas gracias."

"Como quieran, ustedes se lo pierden... Es una receta francesa muy rica. Miren, llévenselos, así se los comen cuando sientan hambre." –indicó Hagrid, envolviendo tres trozos de torta en tres grandes servilletas.

"En verdad no hace falta..." –comenzó a decir Harry, pero el semigigante no lo escuchaba. Miró a sus amigos y éstos también se dieron por vencidos. Era mejor eso que aparentar comerlo delante de Hagrid y dárselo a escondidas a Fang.

"¿Y tú estás mejor?" –le preguntó el guardabosque a Hermione, cuando le estaba entregando su porción de torta.

"¿Yo¡Ah...! De aquello... sí, estoy mejor." –contestó apresuradamente, arrebatándole su porción.

"¿Entonces se amigaron? Ya era hora." –señaló Hagrid, entregándole su respectiva porción a Ron y guiñándole un ojo.

"¿De... de qué hablas?" –tartamudeó Ron, confundido.

"Hablo de ustedes dos y su reconciliación." –explicó el otro, entregándole a Harry el último pedazo que quedaba.

"¿Re... recon... qué? –se trabó el pelirrojo, sin entender nada. Miró a Hermione para ver si sabía de qué estaba hablando y vio que la chica estaba completamente colorada, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente, mirando al piso.

"Mmm... ya veo que no. Perdona, Hermione." –se disculpó Hagrid sentándose frente a ellos.

"Espera un minuto... ¿qué le contaste a Hagrid?" –le preguntó Ron a Hermione, escandalizado.

"Nada.. yo... yo..."

"Ella vino ayer en la tarde a visitarme y la vi muy decaída." –la interrumpió Hagrid- "Le pregunté por qué era y me dijo que había discutido contigo. Otra vez más." –agregó esa última oración con pena.

Hermione dejó de actuar cobardemente e hizo frente a la situación. Levantó la cabeza en alto y miró desafiante al pelirrojo. Mientras tanto, Hagrid siguió diciendo:

"Me explicó cuál fue la razón de esta última pelea y me dijo que la habías tratado... veamos..." –el hombre no encontraba la palabra exacta para describirla- "que la habías tratado..."

"...prácticamente como una cualquiera." –indicó Hermione, anteponiéndose a Hagrid. Cuando pronunció esas palabras miraba fijamente a Ron. Harry vislumbró que sus ojos, además de demostrar amargura, estaban colorados, a causa de que estaba reteniendo sus primeras lágrimas.

Ron quedó petrificado por un instante.

"¿Es verdad eso, Ron?" –inquirió Hagrid con tono muy serio.

"No fue de esa manera..." –comenzó a explicarse Ron, pero Hermione lo interrumpió:

"¡Por supuesto que sí¡Y lo dejaste muy clarito¿Verdad que sí, Harry?"

Oh no... ya lo habían metido en el medio. ¿Por qué siempre hacían eso? Odiaba que le pidieran su opinión porque eso provocaría después algún tipo de enemistad con el otro. Y vale decir que eso no era lo que Harry quería. Mientras más alejado estuviera de ellos dos y sus peleas, mejor. Pero por otro lado, eran sus mejores amigos, y tampoco le gustaba verlos peleados. Así que... en contra de sus principios le dio la razón a Hermione, afirmando con un rápido y tímido movimiento de cabeza.

El pelirrojo resopló cuando notó que Harry estaba de acuerdo con Hermione.

"Pero... seguro me entendieron mal..."

"¡No sigas negándolo, Ronald!" –se apresuró a decir la chica, golpeando el colchón con desesperación- "¡Dijiste que yo estaba con Krum sólo porque era famoso¡Justamente yo! Ahí es que me di cuenta que ya no me conocías como antes." –lamentó al final bajando la mirada, causando que esa lágrima que había tratado de retener resbalara por su mejilla.

"¿Por qué siempre el malo de la historia siempre soy yo?" –soltó Ron, de improviso.- "Ya me estoy cansando de eso... ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar que quizá la persona que ha cambiado aquí eres tú¿Que por esa razón "**ya no te conozco**"¡Ya no eres la misma Hermione de antes!" –indicó, poniéndose de pie y clavándole la mirada a su amiga. Sus orejas estaban casi púrpuras de la furia.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien se quedó estupefacta.

Hagrid y Harry se miraron, incómodos. Estaban en la mitad del campo de batalla de sus amigos, pendientes a cualquier confesión inesperada de cualquiera de los dos... Por fin el momento tan esperado...

"¿Qué dices? Yo no cambié en nada... ¡Fuiste tú, Ron!"

"Bueno ¡discúlpame! Pero si supuestamente cambié quizá eso podría deberse a tí ¿no lo crees?" –sentenció el pelirrojo enarcando las cejas e inclinándose hacia delante.

"Deja de decir estupideces, Ron..." –declaró Hermione despectivamente.

"No, Hermione. Ya que estamos aclarando las cosas, te diré toda la verdad."

Harry sonrió, pues al fin iban a declararse su "amor", mientras que Hagrid en cambio, se puso la mano en la frente, como diciendo: "¿Qué tontería están haciendo?"

"Desde que conociste a Krum en cuarto año has estado actuando muy diferente." –continuó diciendo Ron.

"¡Oh¿Y tú no? –preguntó Hermione, inclinando la cabeza suspicazmente, y acto seguido comenzó a hablar tratando de imitar la voz de Ron-: "¡Miren, miren¡Ese es Viktor Krum¡El mejor jugador de Quidditch¡Viktor, siéntate aquí, aquí¿Qué haces con Krum, Hermione¡Estás confraternizando con el enemigo¡Él solo quiere averiguar cosas de Harry¿No te pidió que lo llames Vicky!" –terminó respirando con dificultad, pues todo eso lo había dicho muy rápido.

"¡Eso es diferente¡Era el competidor de Harry, todo cambió! Y tú también... Prefieres estar en compañía de él que conmigo... digo, nosotros." - se apresuró a decir Ron, señalando a Harry.

"¿Otra vez con lo mismo?" –protestó Hermione, y sin aguantar más también se puso de pie.- "¿Cuándo vas a dejar de molestarme con Viktor¿No puedes verme feliz!"

"¡Puedes ser feliz sin tener que estar con Krum¿No eres feliz estando con nosotros¿Acaso yo no te hago reír, no hago todo lo que me dices, no me paso defendiéndote de Malfoy y Snape...?" –y se quedó sin habla, esperando la respuesta de Hermione con una cara de decepción increíble. Harry nunca lo había visto en esa actitud.

Hermione no reaccionó, sólo lo quedó mirando por unos largos segundos, pensando quién sabe en qué. Harry maldijo el no saber Legilimencia como Snape, pues en ese caso le hubiera servido de mucho.

"Yo... eh..." –balbuceó Hermione, mirándose las manos. Lucía muy distraída y confundida.- "Yo... tengo que... disculpa, Hagrid, pero debo..." –y sin decir más cruzó la habitación y salió de la cabaña.

Harry se acercó a la ventana y vio correr a su amiga en dirección al castillo. Cuando se dio vuelta, vio como Ron se dejaba caer en su silla, apoyaba los brazos en la mesa y hundía su cabeza entre ellos.

"¿Qué hice...¿Qué hice...?" –se escuchaba a Ron murmurar trastornado.

Hagrid carraspeó disimuladamente y sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó a Fang y lo acarició. El pobre animal, debido a los gritos de Ron y Hermione se había escondido en un rincón, con la cabeza gacha. Luego caminó hacia el pelirrojo e hizo lo mismo que con el perro: acariciarle la cabeza.

"Tranquilo, Ron. Fuiste muy valiente al decirle... muy valiente."

"¿Valiente? No... acabo de... planear mi propia muerte... eso no es nada valiente." –decía Ron, todavía con la cabeza entre los brazos. No se animaba ni siquiera a mirar a sus amigos.

"Vamos, Ron, tampoco es tan grave..." –le animó Harry, sentándose a su lado.

Lo único que dijo Ron fue: "Urggg..."

Harry no supo bien lo que había querido decir con esa expresión, pero supuso que en efecto para él sí era muy grave.

"Ábreme la puerta, Hagrid... me ofreceré de almuerzo para el calamar." –señaló Ron débilmente.

"¿Quieres que te diga algo, Ron? Nunca me imaginé que ibas a animarte a decirle. Pero me alegro que haya sido en mi casa." –expresó Hagrid, palmeándole la espalda con unos suaves golpes (para él, pues en realidad tales golpes hacían que el pecho de Ron se diera contra el filo de la mesa).

Cansado de eso, el pelirrojo se reincorporó y poniéndose lentamente de pie, dijo:

"Díganle a mi madre que la quiero mucho." –sentenció fúnebremente.

"Ya bastó, Ron. Deja de decir tonterías." –le rezongó Harry .

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Ahora sí que lo arruiné... Dime¿qué haré ahora, eh? Me moriré de vergüenza apenas me cruce con ella... Por Merlín¿por qué diablos tuve que abrir la boca¿Por qué no me quedé callado?" –se preguntaba mientras caminaba en círculos por la cabaña.

"Quizás no lo haya entendido en ese sentido; puede ser que sólo piense que fue una confesión reprimida de... celos entre amigos... ¿no, Hagrid?" –opinó Harry, buscando ayuda en el semigigante.

Éste levantó una de sus pobladas cejas, en señal de inseguridad.

Eso le bastó a Ron para aumentar sus nervios.

"Fantástico... nos vemos luego." –dijo de repente, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Te acompaño. –señaló Harry, acercándose a su amigo. Ron no ofreció resistencia, sino que inclinó la cabeza, como si ya nada importara y haciendo un gesto con su mano se despidió de Hagrid.

"Harry... cualquier cosa que necesiten, me avisan ¿de acuerdo?" –se ofreció Hagrid, reteniendo al morocho.

"Sí, sin duda." –acordó Harry. Acto seguido salió de la cabaña y alcanzó a su amigo, quien caminaba lentamente con la mirada perdida en la hierba.

En las materias que tuvieron en las siguientes horas, tanto en Herbología como en Encantamientos, Hermione no hizo acto de presencia. A Ron mucho no le importó tal hecho porque en las dos clases se pasó con la mirada perdida en los libros que tenía encima de su mesa, pasando las hojas de una en una sin detenerse siquiera para leer aunque sea los títulos. Sin embargo, Harry sí estaba preocupado, ya que Hermione nunca había faltado a ninguna materia dictada en Hogwarts; a no ser una vez en tercer año que por causa del cansancio que tenía gracias a la cantidad de clases que había optado para ese curso se había olvidado de usar el giratiempo, y en consecuencia se había puesto mucho más que nerviosa, más bien neurótica... por haber faltado una sola vez a clase (exceptuando las ausencias por enfermedades, claro está).

Mientras iban camino a la torre de Gryffindor para dejar sus mochilas y descansar un poco antes de comenzar con las tareas para el día siguiente, Harry se animó a nombrar a Hermione.

"¿Notaste que Hermione no fue a ninguna de las clases?"

"Sí... y por eso me siento peor." –contestó Ron, trastornado.

No entendía por qué su amigo había dicho eso, pero luego supo a qué se estaba refiriendo: se sentía peor porque había hecho que Hermione, la chica sabelotodo que nunca faltaba a ningún lado, no se presentara a las materias de la tarde.

"Capaz que no fue por eso... puede ser que se le haya presentado otra cosa más importante." –opinó Harry para tratar de calmar a su amigo.

"¿Algo más importante que Herbología y Encantamientos?" –repuso el pelirrojo, levantando una ceja en desacuerdo.

Harry se dio por vencido y miró hacia delante. Tenía frente a sí a una señora muy gorda vestida en un atuendo rosa.

"Quomodo Vales" –indicó, y el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió hacia un lado para dejarles pasar.

Cuando entraron a la Sala Común sólo habían algunos alumnos de segundo y cuarto año sentados a las mesas, empezando algunas de sus tareas. Cruzaron la sala en dirección a las escaleras de sus dormitorios para ir en busca de los demás libros pero una voz femenina los hizo detenerse.

"¡Ron¡Harry!"

Dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con Ginny, quien estaba recostada boca arriba en uno de los sofás que rodeaban la estufa a leña, la cual en ese momento no tenía el hogareño fuego que solía calentarlos en las frías tardes de invierno.

La chica acomodó uno de los almohadones sobre los cuales estaba apoyada, dejó la carta que leía segundos antes sobre el sofá y preguntó:

"¿Ya vieron el anuncio?"

"¿Qué anuncio?" –preguntó Harry intrigado.

"�¡No lo vieron?" –exclamó Ginny, asombrada, cambiando la posición anterior y sentándose en el sofá- "¡Harry, el sábado son las pruebas de Quidditch para los nuevos cazadores!" –informó la chica con mucha emoción.

"¿Si¿Ya empezamos¡Por fín!" –se alegró Harry.

"Qué bien... "–exclamó a su vez Ron, sin ningún entusiasmo, lo que hizo que su hermana lo mirara sorprendida.

"No muestres mucho tu emoción, Ron, podría causarte un infarto..." –bromeó, sin lograr entender su comportamiento.

"Iré a buscar los libros, Harry. Bajo enseguida." –señaló éste, girando sobre sus talones y subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Y ahora qué le pasa?" –quiso saber Ginny con tono cansador.

"¿No has hablado con Hermione?" –inquirió Harry extrañado. Se imaginó que su amiga ya le había contado todo lo sucedido a Ginny, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

"No. No la he visto después del almuerzo. ¿Por? Ah, no me digas... discutieron de nuevo." –dijo haciendo una mueca. Ginny, como Harry, ya estaba acostumbrada a esos comportamientos.

"Bueno... sí discutieron, pero pasó algo más importante." –y se detuvo ahí, para dejar expectante a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué pasó?" –preguntó abriendo los ojos y sonriendo levemente al ver que Harry también mostraba una gran sonrisa.- "No me digas que... ¡Nooo...!" –y comenzó a dar aplausos como una loca, riéndose sola.- "¿Estás queriéndome decir que... al fin mi hermanito... le dijo a Hermione que gusta de ella?"

"No fue tan así como ocurrió, pero... algo por el estilo."

"No puedo creerlo... ¡No puedo creerlo, Harry!" –exclamó, poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo de improviso.

Ginny seguía hablando mientras lo abrazaba, pero Harry todavía no había reaccionado. Ese movimiento le había tomado tan por sorpresa que se había quedado petrificado.

"¡Estoy tan feliz!" –decía ella abrazándolo con fuerza.- No puedes imaginártelo... Ron y Hermione... ¡Por Merlín! Esto no puede estar sucediendo¡debo estar soñando!" –seguía comentando sobre su hombro.

De repente Harry quedó envuelto en el aroma de unas frutas silvestres proveniente del suave cabello rojizo que tenía bajo su rostro. Inhalar ese exquisito perfume lo hizo cerrar los ojos y perderse en él. Por un momento, se sentía que sólo Ginny y Harry estaban allí parados, abrazados en medio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sin nadie a su alrededor.

"¿En medio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor?" se repitió Harry en su cabeza, espantado. "�¿Qué estoy haciendo¡No estamos solos!" y a continuación se separó tan bruscamente de la chica que ella quedó mirándolo preocupada.

"¿Te apreté muy fuerte? Discúlpame, fue sin querer."

"No, no... es que..." –Harry no encontraba una excusa, y lo peor era que sentía que en cualquier momento su rostro iba a incendiarse de tan colorado que estaba.- "...Dean podría entrar en cualquier momento y..."

"Ah... ¿es eso?" –le había interrumpido Ginny, y seguidamente comenzó a reirse.- "No creo que Dean se ponga celoso de ver que dos amigos se están abrazando¿no te parece?"

"Sí, tienes razón." –acordó Harry rápidamente.

Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto anterior, Ginny siguió hablando de su hermano y Hermione.

"¿Pero cómo fue¡Quiero saber cada detalle¿Cómo se lo dijo¿Se besaron¿Dónde fue¡Cuéntame, Harry, cuéntame!" –imploró, cruzando los dedos de las manos de la misma manera que hacemos para rezar, y dando pequeños saltitos a la vez.

"En lo de Hagrid. Primero estaban peleando (como de costumbre) y entre una cosa y otra... a Ron se le escapó y..." –pero se interrumpió al sentir la voz del susodicho detrás de él que decía:

"Bien, Harry. ¿Por dónde empezamos?"

Se giró y vio que estaba apoyando los libros encima de una de las mesas libres, a cierta distancia de donde estaban Ginny y él.

Cuando vio que la menor de los Weasley estaba por felicitar a Ron por su reciente confesión, Harry se adelantó y la tomó delicadamente del brazo, diciéndole en voz baja:

"Mejor no le digas nada."

"¿Por?" –inquirió ella sin comprender.

"No salió tan bien como te lo imaginas." –le explicó enseriándose más.

"¿No? Pero pensé que..." –dijo, pero se interrumpió mirando a su amigo.

"Es largo de contar... sólo no menciones a Hermione." –le pidió Harry bajando nuevamente la voz.

"¡Hey¡Ustedes dos¿Qué andan tramando en secreto?" –les preguntó Ron desde la mesa, con las cejas fruncidas.

"Nada. Hablábamos de... del Innombrable." –mintió Ginny enseguida.

"Ah... Lamento interrumpir una agradable charla sobre Ya Saben Quién, pero necesito que Harry me ayude con unas cositas. ¿Vienes o no?" –le preguntó Ron, abriendo el libro de Encantamientos.

Mientras Harry se sentaba frente a Ron, Ginny había regresado al sof�, agarró la carta que había estado leyendo y corrió a sentarse con ellos también, al lado de Ron.

"¿Y sabes una cosa, Harry?" –dijo Ginny apenas se ubicó en su lugar.- "Apuesto lo que sea a que tú serás el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor."

Harry se puso colorado. ¿Él capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor? Era una gran responsabilidad... y un gran honor también.

"¿Qué dices, Ginny? Yo no..." –negó él con modestia.

"¡Vamos, Harry! Es obvio que serás tú." –exclamó Ron sonriendo por primera vez en toda la tarde.- "Sin Angelina, ahora tú eres el que tiene más antigüedad en el equipo.

"Exacto." –concertó su hermana.- "Además eres el mejor buscador de todo Hogwarts." –indicó luego con una tímida sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Harry estaban ahora más sonrojadas que antes. Le daba vergüenza que Ginny pensara esas cosas de él, pero por otro lado... sin saber por qué, también le alegraba.

"Mentira..." –les contradijo nuevamente.- "Lo dicen porque son mis amigos."

"Sí, tienes razón, pero te olvidas que los amigos nunca mienten." –reparó la menor de los Weasley.

"Déjalo, Ginny. No tiene caso discutir con él cuando hablamos de sus grandes cualidades." –le indicó Ron, volviendo a hojear el libro que tenía delante suyo.- "Dime, Harry¿qué es lo que nos mandó Flitwick?"

"Resumir todo el capítulo del encantamiento de "**Regresión**". Lo que dimos hoy, Ron." –le recordó apesadumbrado. Si su amigo hubiera prestado atención al profesor en lugar de estar pensando en Hermione, ahora no tendría que recordarle lo hablado en clase.

"Oh... ¿y en qué pagina est�?"

Ginny ahogó su risa con la mano y luego respondió por Harry:

"En la 568."

"¿ Y tú cómo sabes?" –inquirió enojado Ron.

"Acabo de leer el título dos hojas atrás." –contestó, señalando el libro de su hermano.

Pasaron una hora haciendo sus tareas, y como Ginny se había aburrido de verlos trabajando decidió hacer los suyos también. Un rato después de que ella hubiese vuelto, Hermione entró a la torre de Gryffindor. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo, y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry respiró profundo, murmuró algo para sí y se aproximó a ellos.

Harry le pateó a Ron porque aún no había notado la presencia de Hermione. Cuando la vio, el color de su piel se transformó en el mismo que el de su cabello y comenzó a temblar.

"Ron... ¿podría... hablar contigo?" –pidió Hermione tímidamente cuando llegó hasta la mesa. Su voz había temblado un poco.

"Eh... sssí..." –respondió éste, terriblemente asustado.

"Nosotros nos vamos, no se preocupen." –se apuró a decir Harry, echándole una significativa mirada a Ginny.

Recogieron sus pertenencias lo más rápido que pudieron y se alejaron de Ron y Hermione.

"¿Qué haces, Harry¡Yo quería escucharlos!" –le rezongó Ginny mientras cruzaban la Sala Común.

"Tengo una idea. Ven conmigo." –ordenó éste, agarrándola de la mano y guiándola hacia la escalera de los chicos.

"¡Harry! No puedes llevarme a tu cuarto..."

"No te preocupes, no te voy a violar ni nada parecido." –le aseguró Harry en broma, mientras subían por ella.

"De eso no tengo duda." –dijo a su vez la chica mordazmente.

Llegaron a su habitación circular y Harry golpeó la puerta antes de entrar, por las dudas de que alguien no estuviera vestido para la ocasión. Como nadie le contestó la abrió y ambos entraron.

"Linda habitación..." –comentó Ginny sarcásticamente, pues estaba todo desordenado: las camas a medio hacer, algo de ropa tirada por aquí y all�, libros desparramados encima de algunas camas...

"Eh... perdón el desorden, no siempre está así. No sé que les pasó a los elfos hoy…" –se disculpó Harry mientras buscaba algo en su baúl. Ginny dejó sus libros encima de la cama de Ron y paseó su mirada por la habitación.

"Esa es la cama de Dean¿cierto?" –preguntó Ginny señalando una cuya pared estaba cubierta por fotos muggles del equipo de fútbol West Ham.- "Me parece tan raro ver fotos sin movimiento. Los muggles son muy aburridos." –declaró Ginny mientras analizaba el póster del equipo inglés.

"¡La encontré!" –anunció Harry.

"¿Qué cosa?" –preguntó dando media vuelta para mirarlo.

"La capa invisible." –señaló, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con una picardía que no era muy común en Harry.

"Ah... la famosa capa... Muy buena idea." –lo felicitó la chica, acercándose para examinarla.- "¿Así que tu padre también la usaba?"

"Sí... me la dio Dumbledore en mi primer navidad aquí en Hogwarts. Me dijo que iba a servirme de mucho."

"¿Entonces qué esperamos?" –inquirió Ginny pegándose a Harry.

Éste abrió la capa y la dejó caer encima de los dos, de forma que los cubriera de cabeza a pies.

Nuevamente lo invadió el perfume de Ginny, pero esta vez no se dejó llevar por él, sino que juntó todas sus fuerzas para evitar ser hechizado y se esforzó a emprender la marcha hacia la Sala Común junto con la hija menor de la familia Weasley. Cuando llegaron allí, se encontraron con que Ron y Hermione ya no estaban donde ellos los habían visto por última vez, es más, no estaban en ningún lugar de la Sala.

"No están." –gruñó Ginny en voz muy baja pues ahora estaban invisibles bajo la capa y no podían dejarse oír.- "¿Adónde pudieron ir?"

"¿No habrán subido al dormitorio de las chicas? Para hablar más tranquilos..." –opinó Harry también en un susurro, pero Ginny lo miró enseguida.

"No me parece, ningún chico puede subir a nuestros cuartos." –le recriminó ella.- "¿Por qué te hice caso? No deberíamos haber ido por la capa... esto nos pasa por querer meternos en donde no nos incumbe."

"No, Ginny. Esto nos pasa porque te quedaste mirando las fotos del fútbol..." –repuso Harry mirándola soslayadamente.

Ella lo miró con la cabeza inclinada y una ceja levantada por unos segundos, luego dijo:

"Mejor cállate, Harry..." –y sonriendo le dio un amistoso golpe en su hombro.

"¡Ya sé!" –exclamó de repente el muchacho, tomando nuevamente a Ginny por la mano y arrastrándola otra vez hacia su cuarto. Corrieron con mucho cuidado para evitar que la capa los dejara visibles y cuando al fin llegaron a la habitación Harry se dirigió a su baúl.

"¿Y ahora qué buscas?" –preguntó impaciente su acompañante.

"Algo que nos va a facilitar su búsqueda." –respondió el otro, mientras revolvía el contenido de su baúl. Un instante después se enderezó y le mostró a Ginny lo que sostenía.

El Mapa del Merodeador.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" –sentenció el chico apuntando al pergamino con su varita. Al momento siguiente, aparecieron lentamente unos delgados trazos negros que se cruzaban por toda la superficie. Ginny abrió la boca asombrada mientras veía cómo se iba formando el plano de todo el castillo de Hogwarts.

"¡Mira¡Van caminando por el pasillo!" –pronunció Harry bruscamente, señalando dos cartelitos que se movían y mostraban: **"Ronald Weasley"** y **"Hermione Granger"**.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí parados¡Vámonos ya!" –le rezongó Ginny, agarrándole esta vez ella la mano a Harry y empezando a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que la capa invisible les permitía.

Respondo REVIEWS (gracias a todos , jeje):

**cervatilla: **hola Toñy... gracias por tu review! Veo q me entiendes con lo de los reviews.. mil gracias! Por supuesto q actualizaré... esta historia me gusta mucho escribirla. Espero q te guste este cap tambien y dejame un review, no te olvides. :D

**ophelia dakker:** Que tal? Estoy muy feliz porque vos siempre estas ahí, firme, leyendo cada capitulo y siendo una de las primeras en opinar... GRACIAS! A mi tambien me tiene bastante podrida Krum... pero no te preocupes... ya le voy a dar su merecido a ese búlgaro, quedate tranquila :) Bueno... una vez mas gracias y disfruta este capitulo. Besos!

**ruperts lover:** Hola! Al fin alguien q ve algo negativo en mi cuento, y no me molesta, al contrario, me ayuda a mejorar, asi q te agradezco :) Ya se q va medio lento, y recien estan en la primer semana de clases.. pero lo q pasa es q todo lo q se me ocurre es todo para esa semana, intentaré apurarme un poco. Desde ya muchas gracias! Luego dime q opinas de este capitulo. Saludos

**LauWG:** Holassss... gracias por tu opinion… Sabes? No sabia bien como hacer eso, lo de harry y hermione sin confundir a los demas, por las dudas q pensaran "harry y hermione?" pero noooo... yo soy una fiel seguidora de la pareja Ron – Hermione! Hasta la muerte :) Me alegra haber dejado bien en claro q harry y herms son amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero solo eso:D Me parece q ya pase por alguno de tus fics... pero por las dudas me paso de nuevo y te dejo un review. Besos!

**juaniweb:** ya me preguntaba por donde andabas? Pensé q ya no te interesaba mi fic... pero ahora veo q si te gusta. Gracias! Y no te olvides de opinar de este review!

**Piby Weasley:** Gracias por tus halagos! Pero como siempre digo... no soy muy buena, me gustaria escribir mucho mejor... pero tengo limitaciones de expresión, por desgracia. :( Ojala te guste este cap tambien... esta muy interesante! Saluditos y adios:P

**saralpp:** hola! Q bueno tener tu aprobación ante la pareja harry y Ginny… a pesar de tus gustos. Pero igual me hace feliz. A mi tampoco me gusta mucho eso de las super heroinas q se ganan la atención de harry. Mira, te soy sincera, si rowling decide juntar a harry con luna (como andan diciendo por ahi…) no me molestaria, porq luna es otro personaje q me encanta; pero me parece medio imposible pues en el quinto ella dejo entendido como q luna estaba atras de Ron, por las cosas q dice, no crees? Bueno, espero no haberme tardado mucho… el problema es q ahora estoy empezando la facultad y me va a ser imposible actualizar mas seguido. Asi q ya te pido disculpas:) Bueno, espero un review del cap… hasta luego y saludos!

**Piskix:** Que bueno q viniste a uruguay! Cuando me decis q te acordaste de mi, me empece reir! Es q mi nick no se olvida fácilmente! Jejeje :D Si en el anterior sufriste por Ron y tambien un poco por Hermione… no se por quien sufriras ahora en este nuevo cap… creo q ya se por quien va a ser, pero ta… la cosa esta difícil. Bueno, vecina, espero otro de tus fieles reviews de mis historia, de alguien q sigue paso a paso mi ff! Un besote! ;)

**winny potter black: **Pero por supuesto q va a terminar con el final Harry/Ginny y Ron/Hermione! Esta historia la escribo por eso, porq son mis mejores parejitas! Bueno, dejame un review de este cap por favor! Y gracias por leerme! ;D saluditos!

**Naia Weasley:** si.. ya me dijeron q lo de harry y Hermione lo hice muy bien, aclarando su amistad. Gracias. Me alegra q hayan quedado satisfechos:D Bueno, no falta mucho para que veas a Ron pedirle disculpas… eso esta en el proximo capitulo, pero en este como habras visto, ya empieza el tramoyo del asunto. Bueno, yorugua amiga, gracias por seguir fiel. Y vos? Cuando vas a actualizar tu ff? me dejaste con la intriga! Saludos y suerte!

**CoNnY-B:** Sabes q a mi me pasa lo mismo? Tengo q seguir leyendo los nuevos capitulos de otros ff porq yo tambien me fui de vacaciones una semana, pero todavía no he podido sentarme tranquila frente a la compu y centrarme en eso… encima en unos dias tengo q viajar a la capital para arreglar las cosas para empezar la universidad! Estoy a mil… demore en actualizar por eso mismo… tampoco tenia mucho tiempo para escribir en mi historia:( Me emociona lo q me dijiste… eso de q vos sentiste lo q mis personajes estaban sintiendo… GRACIAS! De veras, no pense q lo lograria. Ah… lo de la nota… no me olvidé, ya vas a saber quien fue, solo tenes q esperar un poquito mas! Un capitulo mas creo yo. Jejeje… soy mala… Ah! Y gracias por el consejo del nuevo formato, lo tendré en cuenta! Muchos besos! Chau! ;D


	10. Nuevo comienzo

**Por favor, primero q nada quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por haberlos hecho esperar tanto para leer finalmente este décimo capítulo.. (alrededor de un mes... ups!) pero la verdad es que estuve muy ocupada con la universidad, ya la empecé y a diferencia con la secundaria, te mandan estudiar pila de cosas...! Y les cuento q yo soy muy vaga para estudiar, pero como es la facultad decidí ponerme seria y comenzar a estudiar como se debe. Por eso demoré en actualizar, pero como verán.. aquí les traigo el nuevo cap... Por favor no se enojen conmigo, sepan comprenderme... encima tuve q responder todos esos reviews q me mandaron GRACIAS A DIOS! Jajaja! No puedo creerlo, ahora q no tengo casi nada de tiempo me escribe pila de gente! ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA! ) Bueno, al fin dejo de hablar y les dejo empezar con el tan esperado cap (por favor, disculpen si no es lo q esperaban...) No se olviden de los REVIEWS y recuerdo q todos los nombres de personajes, lugares, fechas etc son propiedad y marca registrada etc de JK Rowling y la WB. No gano nada escribiendo esto, sino q es todo por pura diversión.! Bye!  
**

**1O - Nuevo comienzo **

Ron y Hermione caminaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro y evitando por todos los medios cruzar sus miradas. Hacía un buen rato que Harry y Ginny los habían alcanzado y en todo este tiempo no habían cambiado de actitud. Ya habían recorrido muchos pasillos y bajado muchas escaleras; habían llegado a la biblioteca pero apenas pusieron un pie allí Hermione cambió de opinión y se dirigieron a otro lugar. Bajaron la escalera de mármol y llegaron al vestíbulo. Hermione se adelantó para entrar al Gran Salón, pero nuevamente giró sobre sus talones y dijo:

"Creo que... es mejor afuera."

"D...donde tú digas" –tartamudeó un nervioso Ron.

Estaban en pleno atardecer así que todos los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban iluminados por una cálida y tenue luz anaranjada. En lugar de ir al famoso árbol ubicado a orillas del lago como lo habían hecho el día anterior Harry y Hermione, esta vez se encaminaron en dirección a los invernaderos. En medio del invernadero 2 y 3 Hermione detuvo la marcha.

"Al fin quietos..." –murmuró Ginny al lado de Harry, con cansancio y apoyándose en él.

A unos metros de ellos dos, Hermione respiró profundo, y muy despacio se fue girando hasta quedar frente a Ron, quien estaba terriblemente pálido.

"Veamos... ¿Por dónde empiezo? Eeehhh... Ron, me ayudaría mucho saber... lo que me quisiste decir en lo de Hagrid. Con eso de que si yo no estaba feliz contigo."

Ron tragó con dificultad y se rascó la cabeza.

"¿Lo que quise decir?" –repitió asustado- "No sé... olvídalo, lo que dije fue sin pensar. Sí, eso; no me di cuenta de lo que decía..."

"Ron." –le interrumpió Hermione con calma.- "Los dos sabemos que no es así. Sólo eso te pido, nada más; que me digas a qué te estabas refiriendo."

Ron metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y sin levantar la mirada hacia su amiga respondió:

"Lo que te dije fue lo que te quise decir. No estoy seguro si estando conmigo eres feliz. No sé si me aborreces o qué..."

"Yo no te aborrezco." –contradijo rápidamente Hermione con brillo en los ojos.

"Entonces... ¿por qué... por qué nos pasamos peleando?"

"Es curioso que justo tú lo preguntes, Ron."

"¿Con eso me estás echando la culpa a mí?" –inquirió el pelirrojo moviéndose un paso hacia delante y dándose por aludido.- "Porque te recuerdo que aquí, si existen culpables, esos somos nosotros dos." –insinuó luego.

Un poco más lejos, Harry le susurró a Ginny:

"Yo le dije eso." –le dijo con tono triunfante.

"Qué gran descubrimiento... ¿y se supone que tengo que darte un premio?" –bromeó la chica.

Harry la miró haciéndose el ofendido pero luego prefirió observar nuevamente a sus amigos.

Hermione se había quedado callada.

"Sí... en eso tienes razón." –aceptó la chica apenada.- "Pero es que muchas veces todo se debe a ti. Hay días en que haces unos comentarios fuera de lugar, Ron."

"Perdona... pero es que yo no me doy cuenta de lo que digo hasta que te vas enojada."

"Pues tendrías que aprender a pensar antes de hablar... Es un consejo que tendrías que aplicarlo no sólo conmigo, sino que también con las otras personas... Snape por ejemplo." –le propuso Hermione.

Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"Naaah... a ése lo puede partir un rayo, a mí no me importa lo que piense."

"¿Ves? Ese es otro defecto. Eres tan ególatra que no te interesa que nuestra casa pierda puntos por lo que le dices a Snape."

"¿Ahora me vas a rezongar por eso también?" –preguntó Ron comenzando a irritarse.

"No te estoy rezongando." –se apresuró a negar la muchacha- "¿Por qué siempre ves las cosas de la manera en que quieres verlas?"

"Porque es obvio que me estás rezongando, Hermione." –insistió.

Hermione respiró muy, muy profundo; para tratar de calmarse y evitar una discusión.

"¿En qué estábamos?" –inquirió confundida. Era claro que quería cambiar de tema.

"En que me estabas rezongando."

"No, no, no. Antes de eso."

Ron frunció el entrecejo para recordar.

"Creo..., sí, ahí fue: quedamos en la parte en que me llamabas... ¿ególatra?" –indicó Ron mirándola como si Hermione estuviera diciendo algo completamente absurdo.

"Cierto. Sólo piensas en ti y en nadie más que en ti."

"Tonterías... Yo sí pienso en los demás. Me preocupas tú, Harry, mi familia...

"Bueno, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para ponerlos en primer lugar." –le explicó Hermione sin dejar que terminara de hablar.- "¿Te doy algún ejemplo? Empecemos por Harry: apenas te enteraste que era el cuarto campeón de Hogwarts ya te enojaste con él, sin siquiera escuchar su explicación..."

"Pero eso fue en cuarto, Hermione." –le interrumpió, pero la chica continuó su explicación como si él no hubiera hablado una palabra.

"...ni tampoco le creíste que él no había metido su nombre en el cáliz. Estuviste semanas sin dirigirle la palabra y todo porque él no te había dicho (según tu punto de vista) que fueras con él para meter sus nombres. Ese enojo por su rechazo no te dejó ver lo que para mí estaba clarísimo desde el primer momento: que alguien quería lo peor para Harry y por eso habían engañado al cáliz de fuego. Recién después de la primera prueba y luego de ver todo el peligro por el que tuvo que pasar te diste cuenta que te habías equivocado y fuiste a reconciliarte. ¿Pero qué fue lo primero en qué pensaste? En Ronald Weasley."

"Linda explicación, Hermione, pero por si no te acuerdas yo te conté otra razón."

"Sí, ya sé: los celos. Pero lo que te acabo de decir también es otra causa. Después puedo ponerte de ejemplo a Ginny."

"¿Ginny?" –repitió Ron levantando una ceja.

"¿Yo?" –preguntó a su vez la referida en voz baja.

"Ssshhh..." –le calló Harry, muy interesado en lo que Hermione explicaba.

"Así es, tú hermana. Reconozco que eres exageradamente celoso y que eres su hermano mayor y que tu deber es protegerla y todas esas cosas de hermanos... Pero en lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en que al ser exageradamente celoso, y como a ti no te gusta el chico con quien sale, comienzas a ver todo lo malo que tiene esa persona para tratar de odiarlo y si es posible, separarlo de ella. Tanto es así que no te importa lo que Ginny sienta por esa persona; si ella está feliz con él, no lo ves, porque tus celos te nublan y como a ti él no te gusta, eso es suficiente para hacerle la vida imposible a tu hermana."

"¡Muy bien, Herms!" –susurró Ginny por debajo de la capa.

Harry sonrió al ver el rostro de conformidad y agradecimiento de su acompañante y nuevamente se fijó en sus dos amigos.

"Me parece que estás alucinando, Hermione..." –comenzó a decir Ron sin aceptar que su amiga tenía razón, pero fue interrumpido.

"Y no es por darme importancia... pero no puedo dejar de incluirme en la lista. Conmigo ocurre justamente lo mismo que con Ginny. Como soy tu amiga también quieres lo mejor para mí y te preocupas (cosa que te agradezco). Pero desde la vez que te enteraste de que Viktor me invitó al baile de Navidad no dejaste de criticarlo para que terminara mi amistad con él. En esta ocasión todo esto es más notable porque... como tú y todos bien sabemos, Viktor era "el mejor buscador de Quidditch" de todos los tiempos y por eso eras (creo yo) el seguidor más fanático de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, de un día para otro esa opinión cambió drásticamente para llamarlo "enemigo", y por esa razón a mí me trataste de traidora porque estaba... "confraternizando en el enemigo" ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Las orejas de Ron se habían tornado tan rojas como su cabello y no sabía qué decir.

"Ahora quiero aclararte algo." –agregó Hermione borrando todo gesto gentil de su rostro y hablando seriamente- "Yo acepté ser la novia de Viktor no por su fama ni porque iba a dar que hablar en el colegio. Yo acepté porque... porque es muy buena persona, compañero y amable." –señaló Hermione tratando de disimular su timidez- "Y... eso fue atrayéndome poco a poco y después de un tiempo me di cuenta que lo quería como algo más que un amigo."

Ron no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido.

"No tendría que molestarte, Ron. Al contrario, tendrías que alegrarte por mí. Si ocurriera al revés, es decir que tú estuvieras saliendo con otra chica... yo... yo me alegraría de ver que estás bien, al igual que con Harry. Reconozco que me pondría un poco celosa porque ustedes son mis mejores amigos y ahora van a tener a otra chica en sus vidas, pero eso no es motivo para hacer que se peleen; sino que todo lo contrario... me sentiría muy feliz por cada uno de ustedes porque encontraron... a alguien que los ama."

Terminó y quedó en silencio. Ron la miraba fijamente, aún colorado, pero perdido en lo que Hermione acababa de decirle. Ella también lo miró a los ojos por un buen rato.

"Me siento incómoda." –susurró Ginny.- "¿Crees que le diga que la quiere?" –preguntó con esperanza.

"Ni idea." –contestó Harry, atento a lo que pasaba unos metros más adelante.

Ron volvió a la realidad y se rascó la cabeza.

"Yo... lo siento Hermione. Mira, sé que estuve muy mal en decirte todo eso la otra noche, disculpa. No tienes por qué perdonarme ahora, porque sé que te lastimó mucho lo que hice, pero... no quiero estar sin ti. No puedo estar sin ti. Es decir... tú eres la única amiga que tengo y nadie podría reemplazarte. Eres insuperable."

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, pero esta vez no por furia, sino porque no se había esperado que esa confesión proviniera de Ron.

"Gracias, Ron. También pienso que eres único y mi mejor amigo. Tampoco a mí me gusta estar lejos de ti y preguntarme si no necesitarás mi ayuda con el trabajo para Encantamientos..."

Ron sonrió.

"No hace falta que alardees con tu inteligencia, Hermione." –bromeó el pelirrojo.- "Harry me ayudó hoy, aunque le resulta muy difícil hacerse entender..."

"¿Me echa la culpa a mí? Quince veces le tuve que explicar..."

"Lo sé, Harry, yo estaba ahí. Pero es Ron ¿recuerdas?"

Hermione sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

Ronald Weasley volvió a hablar.

"Te prometo que no volveré a criticar nada relacionado contigo y Krum. Aunque... sólo tengo una pregunta."

Hermione cruzó sus brazos y lo miró sospechosamente. Ron respiró y finalmente le dijo:

"¿No te molesta estar a kilómetros de él? Es decir... están de novios, pero en realidad es como si no lo estuvieran. Se hablan sólo por cartas y no pueden verse personalmente. ¿Eso te hace feliz?"

Hermione cambió de postura y se enderezó.

"Uhmm... ¿feliz? Claro. Por supuesto que no soy completamente feliz porque él no está conmigo ahora, pero nuestra relación es bastante madura y ambos acordamos en que íbamos a ser totalmente fieles el uno con el otro. Si a uno le cambian los sentimientos que tenemos, lo hablaremos enseguida. Pero ahora, a pesar del factor de la distancia yo me siento bien. No tan feliz, pero bastante bien. No te preocupes por mí, Ron, en serio."

"Solo preguntaba porque no estoy muy de acuerdo con ese noviazgo. ¿Y si te mete los cuernos?" –inquirió bruscamente con las cejas fruncidas. Harry sonrió porque sabía bien que si Krum llegaba a engañar a Hermione con otra chica, Ron viajaría a Bulgaria a través de cualquier medio para darle su merecido...

"Siempre tan pesimista... No lo hará, él me ama."

"¿Y... qué hay de ti?" –preguntó Ron, dando un paso hacia delante.- "¿Tú lo amas?" –inquirió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Qué pregunta...¿Por qué crees que estamos juntos sino?" –contestó ella nerviosamente. A continuación miró su reloj y apresuradamente paseó la mirada por su alrededor. El sol ya se había ocultado y el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

"Eeeehhh... Debemos volver, Ron."

El chico no contestó, sino que seguía observándola.

"¿Qué... qué pasa¿Por qué me miras así?" – inquirió la chica con miedo.

"Es que..." –y de pronto se calló. Hizo un amago en tomarle la mano a Hermione, pero se arrepintió a mitad del camino. ¿Iba a besarla¿Se habrá arrepentido al ver que Hermione temblaba por ese breve movimiento y habría supuesto que ella no quisiese corresponderle el beso¿O se habrá arrepentido porque simplemente no se animó aún a proceder de esa manera? Rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás y luego de carraspear ligeramente señaló:

"Hermione... tengo... tengo una pregunta¿está todo bien entre nosotros? Es decir... ¿somos amigos otra vez?"

"¿Amigos?" –repitió ella confundida. A continuación suspiró largamente y cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de acercársele a Ron. Se levantó en puntitas de pie y lo besó en la mejilla, igual que el año anterior. Luego volvió a apoyarse y comenzó a caminar, pero al dar dos pasos se giró.

"¿Qué esperas? Hay que irnos."

Ron se había quedado parado allí, parpadeando atónito y rojo como un tomate, asombrado de que Hermione lo hubiera besado por segunda vez.

"S...sí... ahí voy." –contestó, y emprendió la marcha detrás de su amiga.

Harry y Ginny se miraron.

"¡Iba a besarla, y se arrepintió¡Mi hermano es un gallina!" –criticó Ginny exasperada.

"¿Pero no viste a Hermione? A mí me pareció que no quería besarlo..." –comentó Harry decepcionado.

"¿Estás ciego o qué¡Por supuesto que quería besarlo¡Estaba súper nerviosa¿Quién no lo estaría si al fin ves que el amor de tu vida va a darte el beso que siempre soñaste?"

Harry recordó las lágrimas de Cho Chang que apreció el año pasado, acercándose cada vez más hacia él.

"¿Y por qué está con Krum entonces?" –preguntó Harry, sacudiéndose a Cho de la cabeza. No se merecía recordar a esa histérica.

"No sé, eso es cosa de ella. La verdad yo tampoco la entiendo, si está clarísimo que está enamorada de Ron..."

"Bueno, pero al menos dieron el primer paso y se volvieron a amigar. No me gusta estar un día con uno y el siguiente con el otro..."

"Te entiendo. A mí me sucedía lo mismo cuando Bill y Charlie se peleaban. Yo era muy chica pero siempre me gustó cuando los dos jugaban conmigo. Sin embargo, cuando se peleaban no era lo mismo, porque jugaba por turnos con ellos. Horrible."

Iniciaron el camino al castillo a paso lento, manteniendo una distancia prudente detrás de sus amigos. Harry escuchaba con atención cada palabra que Ginny decía, pues le interesaba mucho saber acerca de su crianza en La Madriguera. A él le hubiese gustado crecer en un ambiente así, tan lleno de amor, comprensión y alegría como sucedía en la familia Weasley. Lamentó interrumpir las historias de su amiga, pero algo le vino a la mente.

"Ginny, ellos van a llegar y nosotros no estamos en la Sala Común." –le alertó.

"¡Cierto! Tenemos que apurarnos."

Verificaron que la capa estuviera bien puesta y apresuraron la marcha, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

Cuando entraron al castillo lo hicieron con cuidado de no chocarse con nadie, pues ya era hora de la cena y muchos alumnos estaban dirigiéndose al Gran Salón. En el momento en que ya se encontraban frente a la Dama Gorda, miraron a su alrededor para ver si no había nadie por los pasillos y seguidamente se quitaron la capa invisible.

Estaban por decir la contraseña cuando el retrato se abrió de repente, dejando salir a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas.

"¡Ginny! Te he estado buscando por todos lados..." –confesó Dean al verla- "¿Dónde estabas?"

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y contestó:

"En lo de Hagrid."

"Ah... pensé en ir por ahí, pero luego recordé que no tengo tanta confianza con él como para preguntarle si estabas allí. En fin... ¿bajas a cenar conmigo?"

"Eh... voy en unos minutos. Tengo que ordenar unas cosas... Pero espérame para cenar, bajo enseguida."

"De acuerdo." –contestó Dean sonriendo y se acercó a ella para besarla.

Ver eso a Harry le provocó una punzada en el estómago. Rápidamente desvió la mirada de la pareja y su mirada se cruzó con la de Seamus.

"Repugnante ¿cierto? Yo ya estoy acostumbrado..." –comentó Seamus, resignado.

"Adiós, Harry." –se despidió Dean al separarse de su novia y siguiendo su camino hacia el Gran Salón.

Por el rabillo del ojo Harry notó que Ginny estaba sonrosada y lo miraba avergonzada mientras traspasaban el retrato.

"Quédate aquí. Bajaré tus libros." –informó fríamente el morocho, dejando a Ginny en la Sala Común.

¿Por qué le habló de esa forma tan fría? Supuestamente no sentía nada por ella, así que no debería haberse molestado al ver aquel beso entre Ginny y Dean. Pero no logró controlarse, aquella reacción fue inconsciente. Sin duda, si eso le había incomodado era por una razón. El problema era que no quería aceptarlo.

Llegó a su habitación y recogió los libros que estaban encima de la cama de Ron. Sonrió al ver el cuidado que la chica tenía con ellos, no tenía ni una solo hoja doblada hacia adentro y las tapas (a pesar de ser libros de segunda mano) estaban perfectas.

Se arrepintió de haberle hablado mal allá abajo, pues ella no tenía la culpa de que finalmente se hubiera olvidado de Harry y haya comenzado una nueva vida con otro chico que se notaba a leguas que la apreciaba mucho. La única persona con quien debía enojarse era con él mismo, por no haberse fijado antes en Ginny, alguien sencillamente espectacular que estuvo casi cinco años enamorada de él, pero él nada. Y ahora que ya era demasiado tarde comenzaba a tener sentimientos más fuertes que amistad hacia aquella no tan pequeña pelirroja.

_"¿Te das cuenta, Harry? Ginny te gusta"_ le dijo esa voz dentro de su cabeza, y sin saber cómo su perfume llegó hasta él. Ya era demasiado... apenas pensaba en ella y ya se imaginaba el exquisito aroma de su cabello.

"Harry." –lo llamó la voz de la chica a sus espaldas.

Sobresaltado dio media vuelta y se encontró con Ginny, parada en el hueco de la puerta.

"¡Ginny! Ya... ya estaba por bajar." –explicó un poco incómodo.

"Demorabas una eternidad. **_(N/A: Mentirosa... querías estar con Harry si sólo pasaron unos minutos... ja!)_** ¿Qué pasó? No estás enojado conmigo¿verdad?"

"No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?" –admitió Harry sonriendo. Decidió que ella no era la culpable.

"Por nada, estupideces mías." –apresuró a decir la chica al mirar la sonrisa de Harry.

Le entregó sus pertenencias y bajaron nuevamente a la Sala Común. Dos segundos después el retrato se abrió y aparecieron Ron y Hermione riendo a carcajadas.

"¡Hey! Bienvenidos." –los saludó Ginny con una mueca.- "¿Todo bien?" –preguntó, simulando indiferencia.

"Sí, perfecto." –contestó Ron.- "Veníamos a buscarlos para bajar a cenar."

"Bueno vamos." –dijo Harry.

"¿Y... de qué estaban riendo ustedes dos?" –quiso saber Ginny escudriñándolos con la mirada.

"Oh... de nada... un comentario mío, pero ahora ya no tiene tanta gracia." –explicó Hermione.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

"Me alegra que hayan arreglado todo entre ustedes." –confesó Ginny.

"Sí... nosotros también." –sentenció Ron, sonriéndole a Hermione.

El jueves luego de la segunda clase de Pociones de la semana, Harry salió de la mazmorra con algo rondándole en la cabeza. Snape había corregido su ensayo y estuvo correcto, pero lo que más le interesaba no era lo teórico sobre la poción Animus Possidendi, sino la parte práctica. Y para eso tenía que recurrir a una persona...

"Hermione ¿cuándo vas a hacer tu trabajito de Pociones?" –le preguntó a su amiga que caminaba a su lado.

"Y... lo tiene que entregar el lunes así que yo supongo que lo hará hoy." –respondió Ron en lugar de su amiga, y a continuación recitó burlonamente:

"No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" 

Hermione le chistó a su amigo, sin hacerle caso a la bromita de Ron y se dirigió a Harry.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, es que..." –pero antes de seguir explicándole miró para todos lados para comprobar que nadie los escuchaba- "...el otro día se me ocurrió que, bueno, podría tomar la poción para conocer más acerca de mis padres."

Terminó de hablar y miró a sus amigos. Tanto Ron como Hermione lo miraban como si no estuviera en su sano juicio.

"¿Estás seguro, Harry? Esta poción no es algo para andar jugando..." –empezó a explicarle Hermione como una madre a un hijo, pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

"¿Crees que estoy jugando?" –inquirió indignado.

"No, no... claro que no. Perdóname, Harry, no es lo que quería decir. Esta poción es muy peligrosa."

"Espera un segundo... ¿Es peligrosa y tú la vas a tomar!" –le reprochó Ron, sin ocultar su miedo ante tal echo.

"Sí, pero es diferente. Mientras que yo haré la tarea con una persona totalmente desconocida para mí, a mí no me pasará nada. Pero con Harry es distinto... porque..." –y luego se volvió hacia su amigo moreno- porque él va a contactar a su familia y ahí van a influir los lazos que los unen.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" –preguntó Harry, molesto. Había pensado que Hermione le iba a apoyar en esto, no que se iba a oponer a la idea.

"No sé, Harry... no estoy de acuerdo en que hagas esto."

"¿Pero por qué no?"

Hermione suspiró, vencida.

"Sólo hazme caso ¿Sí? Por una vez en la vida cree en mí. No te lo recomiendo."

¿Es que no podían entenderlo? Quería conocer más a fondo la vida de su padre y madre, no solo recordarlos a través de las fotos que le había regalado Hagrid o aquel terrible momento en que Voldemort asesinó a sus padres; sino que quería recordarlos felices, jóvenes, viviendo sin ninguna preocupación.

"Hermione, por favor... necesito hacerlo." –suplicó Harry poniendo cara de perro mojado.

La chica parecía estar pensando en una respuesta.

"Vamos, Hermione, ayúdalo." –intervino Ron, apoyando a su amigo- "Nada puede salir mal porque tu poción está perfecta."

La chica seguía razonando dentro de su cabeza.

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde." –dijo finalmente.

"¿En serio¿Eso significa que sí?" –preguntó Harry esperanzado.

"Eso significa que hablaremos más tarde." –le corrigió.

"Pero tampoco dijo "NO" así que tienes chance, Harry." –le confió Ron sonriendo. Hermione sacudió la cabeza para los lados sin decir nada y siguió caminando sin volver a hablar del tema.

"No es buena idea... no es buena idea." –decía Hermione mientras iban camino al séptimo piso hacia la Sala Multipropósito, el único lugar en donde nadie notaría lo que Harry estaba por hacer. Eran las seis de la tarde y aunque los alumnos de sexto podían estar en los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta las nueve de la noche, igualmente Harry llevaba consigo el Mapa del Merodeador, para evitar encuentros inesperados con Filch, Snape o algún Slytherin entrometido.

Pasaron tres veces por delante del tapiz en el cual Barnabás el Chiflado intentaba enseñarles, absurdamente, ballet a unos monstruos, y luego de pensar esforzadamente lo que necesitaban para esa habitación apareció una puerta brillante de madera.

Cuando entraron a la sala notaron que había cambiado. No estaba igual que cuando la usaban para el Ejército de Dumbledore, es decir que no tenía los mullidos almohadones, la amplia biblioteca o las antorchas que solían iluminar el lugar. Para esta ocasión las dimensiones de la habitación habían disminuido notablemente. A Harry le hizo acordar a la alacena debajo de la escalera de Privet Drive, en donde había dormido por diez años. En vez de tener una cama, había tres enormes sillones que casi ocupaban gran parte del lugar, una pequeña mesa en el centro y un solo farol que colgaba del techo, iluminando tenuemente la habitación.

"Oigan... esto no es lo que yo pedí." –se quejó Ron entrando con dificultad, pues sus grandes pies no le ayudaban mucho.

"Así está bien, Ron. Mucho no vamos a hacer igual." –señaló Hermione, apoyando la mochila en uno de los sofás y sacando una botella con un líquido amarillento.

"¿Trajiste para mí también?" –preguntó Harry, señalando lo que Hermione acababa de sacar.

"Aquí hay suficiente para los dos." –le informó la chica.

Ron había optado por no tomar la poción. Pero no porque fuera un cobarde, sino porque quería estar vigilándolos a ambos, por si algo fuera de lo normal llegaba a ocurrir. Sentía que ese era su deber, el de estar atento a sus amigos. Aunque además no se le había ocurrido ninguna persona a quien entrevistar (pues Snape le había reprobado esa tarea, al igual que a Harry)

"Bueno... ¿empezamos?" –preguntó Harry ansioso. Le alargó la mano a su amiga para que le entregara la botella.

"Yo primero." –dijo Hermione. La destapó y se tomó la mitad del contenido.- "Puaj! Qué asquerosa..." –señaló con repugnancia, mientras le pasaba la botella a Harry. Éste la tomó en su mano, mirándola como si fuera la copa de Quidditch.

_"Aquí voy, papá"_ pensó mientras sentía como ese jugo espeso y de sabor ácido bajaba por su garganta.

"¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?" –preguntó Harry, al no sentir aún ninguna consecuencia de haber ingerido la poción.

"Sólo un rato. Me parece que va a ser mejor que nos sentemos." –indicó Hermione, llevando a cabo tal acción.- "Y tú ya sabes, Ron, si ves que nos pasa algo..."

"Les echo esto encima. Ya lo sé, Hermione, me lo dijiste quinientas veces." –dijo Ron con cansancio, agarrando una bolsita transparente que contenía un polvo rojo.- "Tranquila... todo va a salir bien." –le aseguró, posando su mano sobre la de ella. Como respuesta ella le sonrió, en parte agradecida y en parte nerviosa.

A continuación Harry vió que Hermione comenzó a temblar y un segundo después quedó inmóvil, como dormida en el sofá. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba blanca. Eso a Harry le asustó un poco, pues parecía un cadáver.

Preocupado, Ron se acercó a su amiga y le tomó el pulso.

"Está viva." –anunció más tranquilo.

"Así debe ser como sucede. Quedas como en trance." –opinó Harry, pero no escuchó la respuesta de Ron porque un agudo escalofrío le subió desde los pies hasta el encéfalo. Todo estuvo oscuro por un rato, hasta que de pronto una cegadora luz amarilla le hizo abrir los ojos.

No vio a Ron, a Hermione o a la Sala Multipropósito frente a él. Lo único que vio fue la espalda de un hombre de pelo moreno muy despeinado que vestía una túnica color marfil y estaba parado en medio de una habitación completamente blanca.

Respondo REVIEWS (gracias a todos , jeje):  
LauWG: Holasss! Como habrás visto, ya se reconciliaron! Es que ni yo puedo aguantar que estén peleados por mucho tiempo... si son amorosos! ;) ¿Yo expresarme con facilidad? Mmmm... si vos lo decís... pero yo no estoy de acuerdo, mirá que me cuesta encontrar palabras distintas, porque siempre se me ocurren las mismas, entonces tengo q recurrir al "mata burros" conocido como Diccionario de Sinónimos y ahí me informo de más palabras nuevas :) Así que lo mío no es muy natural q digamos, pero algo me sale. Gracias de todos modos. :) ¿Qué te pareció la reconciliación de ellos dos? Por favor, ahora más que nunca necesito reviews! Please! ;) Náyades: Y sí, mi nick lo dice tooodo! Pero cómo me encontraron? Bueno, qué hacésss? Todo bien? No puedo creerlo, al fin otra más! Como verás nos vamos encontrando de a poco, jajaja! Te cuento que hay otra compatriota más, el nick es Naia Weasley aunque no me acuerdo del titulo de su historia. Gracias por leerme, en verdad, q venga eso de ustedes me hace sentir muuucho mejor. He tratado de leer alguno de sus ff, pero no se q le pasa a esta compu o la página web (no se bien q es) pero me la cierra automáticamente y no he podido leer ningún ff q tengo en mis favoritos... ¿tienen idea de xq es eso:( Mirá, te digo que sí vivo en Uruguay, más bien en Montevideo porque ahora ya empecé la facu, pero en realidad soy de Punta del Este (lugar q extraño pila!) No me digas q sos de Durazno! Aguante el Pilsen Rock! Si este año me aparezco por tu casa... no te asustes eh? Q aprovecharé para visitarte mientras este por ahí, xq pienso irme para el Pilsen Rock 2005! JEJEJE :) Bueno, uruguaya, seguimos en contacto y opina de este nuevo cap xq este es uno de los cuales necesito mas review de todos los anteriores... asi q te espero! Besos! 

**Lucy Diamonds:** Jejeje, q cómico! _"Lucy in the skyyyyy with diaaamonds..."_ Me encantan los Beatles a mí también... gracias a mi padre q es terrible fan y él me contagió (como yo lo contagié con Harry, jajaja) Aaaa... las torta fritas... cuando lo leí me dieron ganas de comerlas... mmm! Son ricas con dulce de leche, saben? Pero nada supera al asado bien saladito, bien a lo yorugua, como lo hacemos acá... Aguante Uruguay :) Mirá, yo tengo 18 y como le puse a Náyades, ya estoy en la facu en Montevideo, y te vuelvo a decir a vos: q no te sorprendas si me aparezco por tu casa en las vísperas del Pilsen Rock eh? Soy fiel seguidora del rock uruguayo... sobre todo NTVG. Ta, si quieren seguir hablando conmigo, agréguenme a su mail o al msn si tienen, así nos conocemos más. :) Vos también opina de este cap ok? Me despido xq voy a preparar el mate, jeje. Chauu!

**Cervatilla:** Holaaa! Mil disculpas por haberte tenido esperando tanto tiempo, y se lo frustrante que es eso porq ya he pasado por lo mismo, pero es q empece la facu y lamentablemente no es nada parecido a secundaria.. porq aca tengo q estudiar un montón y la verdad no me gusta y por eso tengo q dedicarle mas tiempo a eso. Por eso es q estuve un poco fuera de la actualización... Bueno, espero q te haya gustado este cap. Un besote!

**Gaby Weasley:** Holasss.. como estás? Supongo q bien.. Gracias por tu review y espero haberte dejado satisfecha con este cap. Opina porfa! Saluditos :)

**winny potter black:** otra vez disculpá por haberme demorado bastante tiempo en actualizarlo, pero como ya me expliqué... la educación en mi pensar está primero y luego, en segundo lugar: Harry Potter y luego la familia, jajaja! Bueno, plis opiná q te pareció este cap porq no se si a uds les habra gustado (espero q si, pero ta, siempre esta esa duda). Así q un beso y espero tu rw! ;)

**saralpp:** Agradezco tu consejo, de veras, y concuerdo contigo! Desde q comencé a escribir el ff tenía pensado describir cómo sería la vida de ron y hermione de novios en pleno hogwarts! Por algo es q la gran mayoría se queja de que la llevo muy lento la historia pero no se si te habras dado cuenta es q recien van en la primer semana de clase, es decir... todavía les queda todo un año...! pero no te desesperes no voy a demorar en juntarlos... lo tengo pensado para q sea muy pronto: en un par de caps mas ya los tenras juntitos, asi q podras leer todas sus anécdotas q tendrán dentro del castillo, jejeje! Bueno, decime q pensas de este cap q es muy importante. Muchos besos y gracias por tu rw!

**principita: **¿parecida a Rowling? Wow! Q comparación... eso es un gran halago! Y no te decepciono? Bueno, gracias también! ;) ¿puedo saber en q te decepcionó rowling? Ah, y si, soy uruguaya, de Montevideo. Bueno chilena, gracias por todo y seguí opinando! Besitos chauuu!

**ophelia dakker:** ups! Espero q no estes muerta! Tardé tanto en actualizar q lo mas seguro es q ya estés hablando con San Pedro, jajja! Bueno, disculpame la demora... de veras me da mucha vergüenza eso... nunca me tarde un mes... Pero ta, aquí esta el cap y porfa no te olvides de mandar rw... q tú siempre me animas (sobre todo con tus ataques de nervios, jejeje!) Adios y un fuerte abrazo! ;)

**oOcaritoOo:** Hola! Q tal? Espero no haberte desilusionado con lo q le hice decir a Hermione... pero es q bueno, asi lo tengo en mi cabeza, pero no te preocupes porq muy pronto (pero en serio, muuuuy pronto) se van a juntar ellos dos! ;) Saludos y seguí opinando! ;)

**PibyWeasley:** Ayyy... tengo la leve sospecha de q te debo haber desilusionado con lo q pensabas q Hermione le iba a decir a Ron... ¿perdon? Pero bueno, así es la vida y tuve q poner otra cosa. Aunq no desesperes pues en un par de caps ya los verás juntitos y amorosos, jeje. Hasta pronto y espero tu opinión! Besos!

**Piskix:** Me siento horrible... les fallé a todos, demoré un montón en actualizar... Millones de disculpas, y mas a vos, una fiel seguidora de mi ff... Pero ta... Sí, Harry y ginny para mi tambien son muy tiernos y es lo q quería hacer, q lo de la capa invisible y todo eso resultara medio gracioso, jeje. Bueno, porfa, no te olvides de opinar sobre este cap, es uno de los mas importantes para mi asi q no me falles. Un gran abrazo y besos! ;)

**CoNnY-B:** Lamento la tardanza... pero como ya sabés.. la facu me ocupó la mayor parte de mi tiempo y no tuve mucho tiempo para actualizar. Bueno, muchas gracias por tus infaltables rw y espero el próximo sobre este cap, plis! Chaucito y besos..

**HD-Maki:** Jajaja! Desgraciadamente no puedo matarlas a Luna y fleur, pero estaría buenísimo! Y no es q me haya olvidado de ellas, sino q todavía no es la hora de hacerlas aparecer en escena, pero aunq no lo quiera van a aparecer muy pronto... Bien, me agrada q se haya entendido mi intención de aclarar q Harry y Hermione son muy buenos AMIGOS, pero nada más. Jeje. (igual q vos con tu amigo ese q contaste...) Y no, la pareja H/Hr no me gusta para nada! R/Hr for ever! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones por mi ff y espero q con este cap no hayas cambiado de opinión... Bueno, hasta luego entonces y muchos besos! Adios!


	11. James y Lily

**Hola gente! Actualicé rápido! Jajaja! Espero q les guste este cap, aunq no es mucho de ron y hermione al principio, pero si siguen leyendo, van a ver algo al fin de ellos dos. Bueno, los dejo q lean. AH! Por si no lo saben, les recomiendo un ff de mi mejor amiga q es una genia escribiendo y su ff es SUPER lindo: el nick es Dayah y su historia es ENFRENTANDO LA VERDAD, o algo parecido, no me acuerdo bien del titulo, jaja! (perdón xime...ups...) Pero ta.**

**Los nombres, lugares, etc. Q ven aca son todos propiedad de JKR y WB. Mi intencion no es ganar plata con esto sino q es por pura diversion... Ya esta, LEAN!**

**11 - James y Lily**

"Hola hijo." –le saludó el hombre dando media vuelta y enfrentándose a Harry.

Un torrente de emociones lo invadió. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. Allí de pie frente a él estaba su padre, James Potter, con la misma edad de que cuando Harry había cumplido un año de edad. Se veía tan joven... No había mucho cambio desde la vez que lo vio en el pensadero de Snape (donde había tenido 15 años), sólo notó unas pequeñas arrugas por aquí y por allá, pero nada más.

También quiso contestarle a su saludo, pero las palabras no le salían de su boca, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar para decirle algo. Lo único que logró hacer fue sonreír y una lágrima le recorrió su mejilla.

Los ojos de James brillaron por detrás de sus gafas y sonrió también. Observó en lo que su pequeño hijo se había convertido: todo un muchacho de 16 años. Por su expresión Harry supuso que estaba lamentando no haber estado a su lado para apoyarlo y educarlo durante su crecimiento.

"Estás... estás igual a mí, Harry." –dijo orgulloso y luego, inclinando la cabeza y mirándolo con los ojos húmedos agregó- "...pero con los ojos de Lily."

"Lo sé." –admitió Harry al fin. Ahora que ya había hablado no sentía ningún obstáculo.- "Cada persona que veo me lo recuerda siempre."

Y ambos sonrieron.

Harry no aguantó más y corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó fuerte. Su padre respondió al gesto rápidamente, pues también había estado esperando por lo mismo.

Luego de estar abrazados sin decir ni una palabra, pues el abrazo lo decía todo, se separaron.

"Bueno, Harry, vayamos a lo que te inquieta ¿Qué quieres que te muestre?" –le preguntó curioso.

"Todo. Quiero ver cuando eras feliz, cuando estabas con mamá, cuando vivías sin la sombra de Voldemort..." –comenzó a explicar Harry, pero James lo interrumpió.

"Entonces ya sé a donde llevarte." –le dijo complacido.- "Cierra tus ojos."

Harry le obedeció y a continuación sintió mucho calor. Cuando los abrió se encontró de pie en medio de las escaleras de mármol; pero se sentía liviano, como si él fuera un espíritu y no existiera materialmente. Miró hacia delante y vio a un James de unos 17 años subiendo las escaleras. Vestía el uniforme del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y en su mano derecha llevaba una escoba muy parecida a la Saeta de Fuego de Harry.

"¡Potter!"

Harry miró hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo en que James giraba sobre sus talones para ver quien lo llamaba y lo que vio a los pies de la escalera le causó gracia.

Se trataba de Minerva McGonagall. No estaba tan vieja como en la actualidad pero en ese entonces mantenía el rostro severo que tanto la caracterizaba.

"Sea lo que sea, yo no fui." –dijo James rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

"No vengo a rezongarte, Potter. Pero ahora que me dices esto... averiguaré qué otra travesura han hecho ustedes cuatro."

"¿Quiénes¿Nosotros? No, no hicimos nada." –indicó, tratando de poner cara de inocente.

McGonagall lo miró desconfiadamente, pero sacudió la cabeza y no le dio importancia al asunto.

"Bueno, eso quedará para después. ¿Te diriges a la Sala Común?"

"Eso pensaba." –contestó con pesar.- "A menos que tenga que cumplir con algún otro castigo..."

"Hoy no, Potter." –le dijo ella también con pesar, cosa que hizo a Harry sonreir- "Necesito que vayas a buscar a la señorita Evans, es urgente."

"¿Pasó algo grave?" –preguntó James mostrando preocupación.

"No, no... Asuntos de prefectos, Potter."

"Ah... bueno... ¿Le aviso a Remus también?"

"No hace falta, él ya está reunido con el profesor Dumbledore."

"De acuerdo. ¿Entonces le digo que vaya con el viejo Albus?" –repitió sonriendo.

"Así es. Y Potter, por favor... muestra más respeto hacia el director del colegio." –le indicó McGonagall seriamente antes de retomar su camino.

Harry siguió a su padre escaleras arriba y se asombró de ver lo popular que era. Sabía que había sido un buen buscador, pero no se había imaginado que tuviese tanta fama. Cada vez que James se cruzaba con algún grupo de chicas, solían saludarle con risitas nerviosas y haciéndole ojitos de enamoradas al bien parecido buscador de Gryffindor. Lo más gracioso era que James se pasaba la mano por su pelo, despeinándoselo más y las saludaba a todas con una guiñada nada disimulada, dejando atrás los suspiros provocados por las jovencitas.

Apenas entró en la Sala Común salieron a su encuentro otro joven de cabello oscuro y ojos profundamente negros, y un chico de cabello castaño, más bajo que el primero y un poco regordete.

"¡Al fin, Cornamenta!" –le gritó el morocho, parándose delante de él.- "¡Qué entrenamiento más largo!"

"No... lo que pasa es que me quedé hablando con "**Gatú­bela**"." –re­­­­spondió mientras paseaba la mirada en torno suyo. **_(N/A: Le puse Gatúbela a McGonagall porque me pareció gracioso que ellos la llamen así. Si en alguna otra historia ya le pusieron ese apodo, por favor háganme saber que lo cambio enseguida. No quiero problemas...)_**

"¿No has visto a Lily?" –le preguntó luego a Sirius.

"¿Otra vez con la colorada¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que no quiere saber nada contigo?" –inquirió éste exasperado.

"Primero: la busco porque hay reunión de alcahuetes. Y segundo: ella está muerta por mí, sólo que no lo quiere admitir. ¿La viste, sí o no?"

"Acaba de subir a la habitación de las chicas." –informó el chico más bajo.

"Gracias, Peter. Veo que sirves para algo." –dijo James, antes de acercarse a una mesa en donde una chica de rostro muy redondo estaba leyendo concentradamente.- "¿Qué dices, Alice¿Todo bien?" –la saludó inclinándose sobre ella.

La chica levantó la cabeza y Harry la reconoció enseguida. Estaba mucho más joven y no lucía enferma como Harry la recordaba, pero no había ninguna duda: se trataba de la madre de Neville.

"No voy a mentir otra vez por ti, James. Ya me metiste en un gran lío la última vez." –contestó muy enojada.

"Bueno sí, pero no sucedió nada con Longbottom¿verdad? Te perdonó."

"¿Y quiénes fueron los que te arreglaron todo?" –inquirió Sirius entrometiéndose.

"Eh... sí... ustedes..." –contestó Alice, desilusionada porque ahora les debía un favor.

"Exacto. Así que no te queda otra opción que ayudar a este pobre angelito que anda arrastrándose por ti para que lo ayudes." –señaló Sirius, y a continuación James recurrió a mostrar una pobre carita de perro mojado, lo que le hizo acordar a Harry a su amigo Ron cuando quería convencer a Hermione para que lo ayudara con algún deber.

"De acuerdo. Pero es la última vez, James."

"No te preocupes, es un favorcito muy chiquito." –señaló James, pero Alice parecía más desconfiada cuando escuchó eso.- "Necesito que hagas bajar a Lily."

"¿Es solo eso? Te conozco, James... ¿seguro que no hay nada más?"

"Sí, seguro, sólo quiero ese favor."

"Está bien, ahora vuelvo." –contestó Alice, y se dirigió hacia la escalera de las chicas.

"Dime una cosa James... ¿Por qué no te fijas en chicas que sí te hacen caso? A veces me gustaría ser tú¿sabes? Con todas las chicas de la escuela derritiéndose por ti..." –comentó Sirius con cara de soñador.

"¿Qué dices, canuto? Si tú también tienes a unas cuantas chicas esperando algún besito tuyo..." –le reprochó James sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

"Pero no es lo mismo. Tú tienes a TODAS las chicas..." –aclaró Sirius.

"Tengo a todas... pero no la que a mí me interesa."

"Amigo... déjame recordarte algo muy esencial: tienes 17 años... ¡es la edad justa para no tener compromisos¡Para salir con todas las mujeres que se nos crucen en el camino!" –explicó su amigo enloqueciendo.

"Ya me aburrí de eso, Canuto. Para mí solo hay una mujer, y esa es exactamente la que está bajando por la escalera." –anunció James mirando hacia aquel lugar. Sus ojos le brillaron al ver que la muchacha de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes ponía un pie en la Sala Común.

Cuando Lily notó que James se acercaba a ella cambió de opinión y dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación, pero James fue más rápido y se le interpuso en el camino.

"¿Qué tal, Evans?"

"Córrete, Potter." –le ordenó Lily seriamente.

"¿Cuándo vas a dignarte a tratarme bien?"

"Cuando dejes de molestarme cada vez que me ves."

"Uhmm... entonces creo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a tus maltratos."

"Déjame pasar, Potter."

"No puedo."

"Sí que puedes."

"No, no puedo. Debo decirte algo." –indicó James mirándola a los ojos.

Al principio Lily quedó como asustada, pero un segundo después volvió a actuar impacientemente.

"No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus estupideces, Potter. Prefiero escuchar a Malfoy antes que a ti."

"¡Uh...¡Eso fue feo, Cornamenta!" –comentó Sirius entre risas.

"De acuerdo... si eso es lo que quieres..." –empezó a decir James corriéndose hacia un lado para dejarle paso a Lily. Pero antes de que ella desapareciera por la escalera agregó:

"...pero después no me eches la culpa si McGonagall te pregunta por qué no fuiste."

Había dado en el blanco. Lily giró sobre sus talones.

"¿Dijiste McGonagall?"

"No sé... creo que dije una estupidez, nada más."

"¿McGonagall te mandó a que me dijeras algo?" –insistió Lily, bajando los escalones.

"Puede ser, no sé..."

"¡Eres despreciable, Potter! Dímelo ya." –ordenó la chica muy enojada.

"Mmm... veamos... te lo diré si..." –y se detuvo un momento pues estaba buscando algo para decir.- "Eso es, te lo diré con una condición."

Lily levantó una ceja despectivamente.

"Olvídalo. No pienso hacer caso a tus condiciones."

"Vamos, Lily, es algo muy simple... y rápido. Sólo tienes que... besarme y listo." –sentenció James sonriéndole galantemente.

"Ja! Sigue soñando Potter." –le contestó con desprecio, y le pasó por su lado pues había comenzado a caminar hacia el retrato.

"No lo sigas negando, Evans. Admite de una vez que te mueres por mí... ¡que te parezco irresistible!" –le gritó James siguiendo con la mirada a Lily.

Ella se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

"Sí, James... tienes razón. _Te deseo, te necesito, oh, baby, oh baby..._" –dijo burlonamente y a continuación, haciendo una mueca de asco, volvió a caminar hacia la salida de la Sala Común. **_(N/A¿les resultó conocida esa frase? Siii! La saqué de "10 cosas q odio de ti" mi peli preferida, me encanta! Jejeje!)_**

"¿De verdad no quieres saber lo q me dijo McGonagall!" –le insistió James con un grito.

"La buscaré por mí misma, mejor." –contestó ella sin mirar atrás, y desapareció por el hueco de la pared.

"Sabes bien que no me gusta meterme en donde no debo..." –comenzó a decir Alice mientras se sentaba nuevamente a la mesa- "pero creo que para el bien de Gryffindor deberías informarle igual lo que te dijo McGonagall. No quiero perder puntos otra vez a causa de tu estúpido orgullo¿sabes?" –terminó mirándolo fijamente y luego volvió a fijarse en el libro.

James sonrió como si eso fuera absurdo (¿perder puntos por no avisarle a Lily?), pero Sirius, rascándose la cabeza y suspirando largamente dio un paso adelante y dijo:

"Cornamenta, sabes bien que yo te apoyaría en todo lo que haces... pero esta vez me parece que estoy de acuerdo con la señorita aquí presente." –y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Alice.

"Suficiente demostración de afecto, Black." –sentenció la chica alejando las manos de Sirius con las suyas.

Sonriendo ante el gesto de Alice, Sirius continuó hablándole a James.

"...Además, prefiero que nos quiten puntos por alguna travesura que valga la pena y no por algo tan insignificante como esto, Cornamenta. ¿Qué dices? Vamos, deja tu orgullo de lado por una vez y ve a decirle."

Harry, al igual que el año anterior, volvió a reconocer que el único por quien James podría hacer o dejar de hacer cosas era Sirius. El muchacho lo pensó mejor y sonriendo pícaramente hizo el camino que segundos antes había hecho Lily Evans.

Harry siguió a su padre por el castillo y allí adelante vislumbró una cabellera pelirroja que se mezclaba entre la multitud que caminaba por el pasillo. Su padre corrió un buen trecho hasta que la alcanzó antes de llegar a la escalera de mármol.

"¡Evans¡Evans!" –le gritó sin aliento al llegar a ella. La giró con su brazo para quedar enfrentados, y mientras Lily lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, él aprovechó para recuperar el aire perdido en la corrida.

"Ya te dije que no te voy a besar." –le decía secamente la chica.

"Lo sé, lo sé... aunque eso podría ayudarme a respirar de nuevo, pero tú no lo quieres así que te respeto. Pero no sabes de lo que te pierdes..." –agregó sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Qué quieres, Potter?" –preguntó de mala manera.

"Esteeee... Tienes reunión de prefectos en el despacho de Dumbledore." –confesó finalmente James.

"¿Es una mentira o me lo estás diciendo en serio?"

"¿Por qué te mentiría?" –preguntó James incrédulo.

"Más te vale que estén ahí, Potter, porque llego a perder tiempo yendo para ahí..."

"Más tiempo del que ibas a perder buscándolos por todo el castillo no lo creo." –indicó James sabiamente.

"Te recuerdo que si me estás diciendo la verdad, igualmente no voy a besarte." –le recordó Lily rotundamente.

James sonrió.

"Si sigues insistiendo voy a tener que darte el beso yo entonces." –señaló el chico con un brillo en los ojos.

"Adiós, Potter." –se limitó a decir Lily con un poco de miedo al ver la clara decisión que mostraban los ojos del chico.

"Huyes de mí porque sabes que te va a gustar mi beso..." –comentó mientras la chica se alejaba de él. Lo único que hizo Lily fue levantar una mano en señal de despedida.

Una luz incandescente brilló ante Harry, haciendo que volviera a cerrar sus ojos. Cuando levantó los párpados se encontraba sentado en una de las tribunas del estadio de quidditch. Ya que nunca había estado mirando los partidos desde esa perspectiva, la cancha le parecía mucho más chica de cuando la apreciaba desde los aires, volando a cierta altura sobre su Saeta de Fuego.

Miró hacia arriba para buscar a su padre y allí, volando de arriba abajo entre otros seis compañeros vestidos con uniformes escarlata y persiguiendo una pequeña pelota dorada con alas se encontraba James Potter. No tuvo ninguna duda de que se encontraba en plena clase de entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor, pues no había ningún otro equipo jugando contra ellos. A pesar de que le hubiera gustado más ver a su padre demostrando sus destrezas como buscador frente a los adversarios (las cuales todos decían que él había heredado), igual se conformó con observarlo en ese momento. Permaneció admirando a su padre todo el entrenamiento, hasta que una joven Madame Hooch sonó su silbato para dar como terminado el entrenamiento, pues el sol ya se había ocultado y como bien sabía Harry, es inútil entrenar quidditch a esas horas porque ya no se ven ninguna de las cuatro pelotas utilizadas.

James fue el último en tocar tierra con sus pies, pues no bajó hasta no tener en sus manos la snitch que venía siguiendo desde hacía unos segundos.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro Harry se encaminó a las escaleras de las tribunas para tratar de alcanzar a su padre a la salida del estadio. Se unió a él y lo siguió hasta los vestuarios, pero cuando pensaba entrar al lugar alguien salió de la nada y empujó a James hacia un rincón oscuro, detrás del mural de entrada a los vestidores.

Asustado, Harry fue tras ellos para ver si su padre estaba bien.

"_Lumos!_" –murmuró una voz femenina, y a continuación la luz iluminó dos rostros: el de confusión de James, y el de enojo de Lily, quien estaba protegida bajo la capa de invierno de Hogwarts.

"¡Lily¡Eres tú!" –exclamó James con una carcajada luego de ver de quién se trataba.- "¿Al fin te decidiste por besarme¿Después de todos estos meses? Buena idea ésta de agarrarme en la oscuridad; yo nunca lo hubiese pensado de ti..."

"Eres un maldito, Potter. ¡Una despreciable y engreída rata!"

"Hey, hey, hey... tranquila… Era sólo una broma..."

"Todo este tiempo estuve tratando de cambiar mi opinión sobre ti, porque eso hiciste... empezaste a comportarte distinto... Pero veo que no es así, que todo era una farsa para que yo me fijara en ti. ¿Pero sabes qué? Gracias a Dios te descubrí a tiempo y no me humillé como lo pensaba hacer..."

"¿De qué estás...?" –comenzó a decir James, ilusionado por lo que estaba escuchando pero Lily no lo dejó terminar.

"Pero ya veo que sigues igual que siempre y que tú nunca vas a cambiar... Nunca. ¿Cómo pude creer en ti¿Cómo? Pero por suerte escuché a Sirius y me enteré que sigues siendo tan majadero y ególatra como siempre lo has sido..."

"Espera, espera... ¿Sirius te contó qué?"

"Black no me contó nada¡yo lo escuché! Pero eso no viene al caso, lo que te quiero decir es que te odio, James Potter. Y que ya no me molestes más de ahora en adelante ¿me oíste?"

"Pe... pero... no te..."

Lily parecía no escuchar ni ver la perplejidad de James, porque seguía hablando rápidamente, mirando con furor al muchacho.

"¡Me lo prometiste! Es decir... yo sé que aún no te había aclarado nada aún, pero me lo prometiste, James. Me dijiste que ibas a dejar en paz a Severus, que ya no lo iban a molestar más. Pero veo que me mentiste una vez más... ¡Y sabes que odio las mentiras¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida¿Por qué me dejé caer en tus encantos¡¿Por qué!" –y sin decir más dio media vuelta bruscamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Harry, al igual que su padre, no parecía entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Reaccionando como si alguien le hubiese pegado una cachetada, James gritó el nombre de la chica y salió tras ella.

"¡Lily, espera!"

Pero ella no contestó ni se dignó a detenerse, sino que siguió caminando.

"Lily, por favor, escúchame. No sé de qué me estás hablando..." –le explicó James parándose delante de ella.

"Sabes muy bien de qué hablo, Potter. No te hagas el inocente conmigo porque ya no funciona..."

"Es que es verdad, créeme. ¡No tengo idea!" –expresó James, gritando desesperadamente como un desaforado.

Lily lo examinó con una mirada tan aguda que hubiera atravesado hasta a Harry si hubiera existido también en ese instante.

"¡Por favor, James¿No vas a saber lo que intenta hacer Sirius, tú mejor amigo Canuto, con Snape?" –preguntó irónicamente.

"¡No, te juro que no lo sé!"

Lily resopló irritada. Miró hacia arriba y luego dijo:

"Hagamos memoria... Hay luna llena; Sirius habla con Snape; nombran al Sauce Boxeador... ¿Eso no te dice algo?"

El padre de Harry por un segundo no reaccionó, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados.

"¿Estás segura de lo que me dices!"

"¡Ya lo sabías, James¡Me mentiste de nuevo!"

"No, no. Déjame explicarte... No es como tú crees. Y espera un segundo... ¿Tú cómo sabes lo de Lunático?"

Lily suspiró con impaciencia.

"Lo sé hace un año, Remus me lo contó. Por si no te acuerdas, él y yo somos buenos amigos."

"Eh... sí, lo sé. Pero pensé que sólo los merodeadores lo sabíamos..."

"Yo lo descubrí sin querer... uniendo cabos. ¡Pero me mentiste Potter¡Me dijiste que no sabías lo de hoy y no era así!"

"¿Puedes dejar de gritarme y acusarme sin razón y escucharme un momento? Reconozco que sí sabía, pero eso fue algo que hablamos en quinto año ¡Quinto año! Luego nos arrepentimos con la idea porque Remus nos hizo ver que era muy peligroso y que podían echarnos de Hogwarts, así que nos echamos atrás con el plan. Pero aclárame bien algo... ¿qué fue lo que le escuchaste decir a Sirius?"

Un poco más calmada tras la declaración de James, Lily contestó:

"Salía de la biblioteca y escuché a Black y a Snape hablando en el corredor. Black le dijo que si quería saber qué era lo que pasaba con Remus una vez al mes, no tenía que hacer otra cosa que ir al Sauce Boxeador y tocar cierta parte del árbol, pues la respuesta la iba a encontrar al final de un túnel que hay dentro del Sauce. Y como ya debes de suponer, yo sabía que Remus se esconde en la Casa de los Gritos las noches de luna llena."

"¿Y eso fue hoy?" –preguntó James preocupado.

"Hace un momento. Apenas lo escuché vine directo a... a decirte todo eso... todo eso que acabo de decirte allí atrás."

James sonrió al ver que Lily se estaba sonrojando.

"¿Y todo lo que me dijiste... todo eso que acabas de decirme allí atrás, fue verdad?" –preguntó James esperanzado, repitiendo las mismas palabras que había utilizado la chica.

"No... no sé... fueron muchas cosas que ahora no me acuerdo... No sé lo que te dije..." –trató de esquivar Lily.- "Pero eso no viene al caso, James ¡Tienes que detener a Severus!"

"¿A Quejicus? Él es un as en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, creo que sabrá muy bien defenderse sólo." –comentó James despreciativamente.

"¡James!" –le gritó escandalizada la chica.- "¡Él no sabe frente a qué se va a encontrar¡Un hombre lobo!"

"Ya sé, ya sé... estaba bromeando..." –confesó James mirándole dulcemente. Estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, olvidados por un segundo de lo que los había reunido en ese lugar. Sin previo aviso, James Potter pronunció muy despacio:

"¿Puedo besarte, Lily Evans? Pero no besarte por besarte nada más, sino que... ¿demostrarte cuánto te he amado todo este tiempo?" **_(N/A: sí ya sé... muy cursi, pero ta, no sé hacer estas cosas yo...)_**

Lily se ruborizó más aún y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

"Yo... no lo sé, James..."

"Sólo un beso. Prometo dejarte en paz si no sientes lo mismo por mí. Pero por favor, he esperado mucho para esto y ahora que escuché y... ASIMILÉ todo lo que me dijiste allí atrás..." –y ella rió tímidamente al oír nuevamente su frase- "...no podría dejar pasar este momento, Lily."

Mientras decía eso James se había acercado más a la chica y le había tomado tiernamente la cara con una mano.

"Sólo uno, Lily..." –le susurró mientras su boca se acercaba a la de ella.

Harry se sintió incómodo al ver el primer beso de sus padres. Porque a pesar de que fueran sus padres, le resultaba embarazoso ver a otras personas besarse. Se puso a recordar el primer y único beso que tuvo en su vida con Cho Chang y se dio cuenta que no había sido para nada similar al de sus padres. En éste podía ver cientos de sentimientos aflorar en un simple gesto: amor, confianza, amistad, sinceridad, aprecio, respeto... Mientras que con el beso que Cho le dio, fue simplemente un beso. Justo ese beso que James no quería darle a Lily, un beso en que sólo se juntan labios, sin sentir ninguno de los sentimientos antes descriptos. Y Harry lamentó no haber recibido eso de la persona la cual antes él pensaba que era la chica más hermosa e importante en su vida. Envidió lo que sus padres sentían en ese momento y todo lo que vivieron juntos durante los pocos años que estuvieron uno al lado del otro. Se maldijo porque por su culpa les había privado de seguir demostrándose cuánto se amaban, y se maldijo porque él también quería tener lo mismo que sus padres tenían; sentir amor con una chica tan especial como Lily Evans.

La voz de su padre le hizo volver a fijarse en ellos y dejar de analizar sus sentimientos.

"¿Y bien¿Tienes algo para decirme?" –inquirió sonriendo, dándose aires de importancia.

"Que cambies, James. Que dejes de pavonearte por el castillo creyéndote el mejor de todos, porque aunque te cueste creerlo, todos somos especiales en algo, no sólo tú."

"No te pongas celosa, Evans... No te voy a superar en Encantamientos, tranquila..." –bromeó James.

"Te hablo en serio... Sé que no puedo cambiarte de un día para otro y que tendría que aceptarte tal cual eres, pero ese es un defecto que tú tienes y que tendrías que arreglarlo. No porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo, sino por el bien de los demás. Y el tuyo propio."

"¿Y si es un defecto que tengo... cómo te fijaste en mí?"

"Porque cuando te pedí que dejaras de molestar a Severus noté que en verdad James Potter no es el que conocemos todo el mundo, sino que hay otro James Potter, del cual yo me enamoré, que puede ganarle al engreído y orgulloso. El que yo vi y soñé todos estos años, antes de que empezaras a buscarme por todos lados."

James se separó unos centímetros de ella y la observó con una mezcla de halago y desconcierto.

"¿Yo ya te gustaba desde antes?"

La chica pelirroja sólo se limitó a reir. Como si la naturaleza estuviera de parte de ellos, la luz blanca de la luna reapareció en el firmamento para iluminar sus rostros y hacer brillar los verdes ojos de Lily.

"¿Sabes, Lily? Por ti haría cualquier cosa, lo que sea... Si no me crees pondremos a la luna de testigo. Esta luna que te deja más bella de lo que ya eres..." –le susurró James cariñosamente, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo.

Tardó en reaccionar, pero a Harry le pareció que al escuchar la última oración Lily cambió su semblante de enamoramiento al de uno de aterradora preocupación.

"¡La luna!" –exclamó agarrando a James de los hombros para evitar que le diera ese beso.

"¡Snape!" –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Lamento dejarte, Lily, pero debo irme." –informó James, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano.

"Iré contigo." –se apuró a decir la chica, con tono muy decidido.

"No, Lily, es muy peligroso y yo nunca me perdonaría que te pasara algo."

"No me sermonees. Ahora que estoy contigo quiero formar parte de todo lo que a ti te importe. Y esto además nos importa a los dos."

"Pero... tú no sabes nuestro secreto. Y estoy seguro que no te va a gustar nada eso que logramos hacer."

"Ya te dije que no me importa. ¡Deja de hablar y vayamos al Sauce Boxeador!"

James intentó llevarle la contra nuevamente, pero no le dio el tiempo, pues Lily le había tomado la mano al muchacho y estaba casi arrastrándolo por el terreno de Hogwarts de tan rápido que caminaba.

Su hijo los siguió a paso ligero, pues veía que se estaban alejando muy rápido, pero de repente una neblina roja lo rodeó, dejándolo completamente sólo, sin poder ver nada de los terrenos del castillo. Sin quererlo comenzó a inhalar ese humo, el cual lo hacía toser incesantemente. En un momento en que cerró los ojos de tanto esfuerzo que hacía para tratar de no respirar ese humo, todo se volvió oscuro, y cuando los abrió, vio a un preocupado Ronald Weasley delante de sus ojos.

"¡Harry¡Harry, ayúdame!" –pedía éste zarandeándolo para tratar de despertarlo más rápido.

"Qué... ¿Qué pasa, Ron?" –preguntó Harry, una vez que dejó de toser. Todavía sentía el polvo rojo molestándole en su garganta.

"Es Hermione... ¡no logro despertarla!" –contestó Ron, dejando a Harry y acercándose a su amiga. Harry miró hacia allí y vio que Hermione se sacudía en su lugar y tenía gotas de transpiración sobre su rostro. Procedió igual que Ron y se acercó hacia ella, con la misma preocupación que tenía el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué le pasó?" –inquirió Harry, posando su mano sobre la frente de la chica. Estaba más caliente de lo normal.

"No sé... estuvo tranquila todo este rato pero de repente empezó a temblar. Traté de despertarla con esto..." –y le mostró a Harry la bolsita transparente con el polvo rojo que llevaba con él desde el principio- "...pero no funcionó. Por eso te desperté a ti. No sé qué hacer. ¿Crees que debamos llamar a Snape?"

A Harry se le pasaron un millón de maneras para volverla en sí, pero ninguna de ellas era lo bastante coherente como para lograr sacarla de esa poción. La única que le parecía que podría funcionar fue:

"_Ennervate!_"

Un rayo salió de su varita pero no hizo efecto ninguno en Hermione.

"¡Hermione, despierta!" –gritaba Ron a su lado, mirando con ojos desorbitados los movimientos inconscientes de su amiga.

"Sí... Creo que será mejor llevarla con Snape." –sentenció Harry al ver que ellos no podrían hacer nada para salvarla.

"¿Llevarla? No podemos cargarla con ella así, Harry..." –indicó Ron, mirando aturdido a Hermione.

"De acuerdo, habrá que llamarlo. Tú quédate con ella y yo iré a buscarlo. Sigue intentando con eso." –le ordenó Harry, señalando la bolsa que Ron llevaba en su mano. El muchacho pelirrojo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y mientras éste procedía a esparramarle el polvo rojo sobre Hermione, Harry salió de la Sala Multipropósito con el mapa en su mano, buscando con la mirada un pequeño cartel que le mostrara la ubicación de "Severus Snape".

No podía creerlo. ¿Justo en ese momento Snape tenía que hallarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin? Harry miró su reloj y rogó no encontrarse con la señora Norris o Filch, pues ya eran las nueve y cinco minutos... ¿tanto habían demorado con la poción? Es que, estando con sus padres ni se dio cuenta de esas tres horas que pasaron.

Debido a que en segundo año Ron y él se habían convertido en Crabbe y Goyle por un período de tiempo para averiguar si Draco Malfoy era el verdadero heredero de Slytherin, no le resultó difícil encontrar el camino que llevaba hasta la entrada de dicha casa, pues lo recordaba fácilmente. El problema estaba en cómo haría para entrar y avisarle a Snape lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegó a la entrada pero no había ningún alumno de Slytherin cerca. Volvió a echarle una mirada al mapa y por desgracia Snape seguía dentro, sin dar señales de salirse de ahí.

Pero no podía perder más tiempo y esperar una eternidad hasta que un alumno se dignara a pasar por allí; la vida de Hermione estaba en peligro.

"_¡Travesura realizada!"_ –pronunció en voz baja, tocando el mapa con la punta de la varita. Luego de borrarse los trazos negros se guardó el pergamino en los bolsillos de la túnica y se acercó a la puerta de entrada.

¿Qué debía hacer¿Golpear¿Pero lo escucharían?

Mientras él razonaba esas opciones, la puerta se abrió sola y una niña de unos 11 años apareció en el hueco.

"¿Precisas algo?" –preguntó bruscamente. ¿Sería que habría algún sistema parecido a un radar allí dentro que les avisaría la presencia de un alumno de otra casa¿O fue coincidencia y ella estaba por salir y justo se lo encontró allí?

Rápidamente Harry se borró de la mente esas preguntas absurdas y se concentró en Hermione.

"¿Le puedes decir al profesor Snape que necesito hablar con él urgente?"

"Sí... ¿y quién eres tú?" –inquirió ella, distraídamente.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Un Slytherin sin tener la más pálida idea de quién era él¿Aquel muchacho de anteojos con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en mitad de la frente? Sin duda, esa chica acababa de entrar a Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter." –contestó de mala gana. Seguro que ahora sí lo recordaría; viviendo en esa casa lo más convincente era haber escuchado el nombre acompañado de algún insulto. Pero la chica no mostró gesto alguno de reconocimiento, sino que dijo "un momento" y cerró la puerta.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta y el grasiento pelo de Snape con esa larga nariz paliducha se hizo presente.

"¿Qué sucede, Potter? Más vale que sea algo importante porque..." –pero Harry no lo dejó terminar.

"¿Cree que si no fuera importante vendría hasta aquí a hablar con usted?" –comentó despectivamente.- "Se trata de Hermione. Tomó esa poción y no la podemos despertar, tiene convulsiones y está transpirando."

El rostro del profesor que antes mostraba un desprecio total hacia el chico cambió rápidamente a uno de inquietud.

"Pero si la poción que ella hizo estaba perfecta."

"Sí, la poción está bien..."–"porque yo mismo la probé" pensó Harry- "pero algo le pasó a Hermione y no podemos recuperarla."

"Llévame con ella." –le ordenó Snape, cerrando la puerta de la casa de Slytherin y comenzando a seguir a Harry.- "¿Probaron ya con el Animus Mortem?"

"¿El qué?" –inquirió Harry, asustado por no haber escuchado nunca esa palabra de los labios de Hermione.

"Un polvo rojo que los saca del trance." –explicó impaciente el profesor.

"¡Ah sí!" –exclamó más tranquilo, agradecido de que Ron hubiese estado allí con ellos- "Sí, ya probamos pero no pasó nada."

"Entonces me temo que está pasando lo que no me esperaba." –indicó Snape, hablando con voz más grave de lo común.

Harry comprendió lo que su profesor acababa de decir porque había tenido que hablar de ello en su ensayo sobre la poción. Podía suceder, aunque era muy improbable, que el alma de la persona interrogada prefiriera quedarse en el cuerpo de la otra persona, en este caso Hermione. Si el muerto quisiera volver a al mundo de los vivos no tenía otra opción que posesionarse del cuerpo de su amiga...

"Hermione debe estar luchando por su cuerpo, por eso tiene las convulsiones." –explicó Snape luego de unos minutos de silencio y un largo recorrido por el castillo.

Al notar que Harry lo estaba guiando por otro camino diferente al que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor, Snape interrogó al muchacho.

"¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Eh... a la Sala Multipropósito." –contestó Harry con duda. Con esa respuesta tendría que contarle a Snape que él también había tomado la poción, sin su aprobación.

"¿Y por qué fueron allí y no lo hicieron en su Sala Común?"

**_"Piensa, Harry, piensa..."_**

"Porque Hermione quería estar más tranquila."

Por suerte llegaron a destino y Harry abrió desesperadamente la puerta. Ron no había conseguido ninguna mejora en Hermione, pues seguía sacudiéndose en su asiento. Con mucha dificultad Snape entró en la habitación y se acercó a la muchacha; le tocó la frente y le levantó los párpados. Para horror de los chicos, los ojos de ella no paraban de girar.

"¿Puede hacer algo, profesor?" –preguntó Ron con desesperación. Él también tenía sudor en la frente y temblaba como loco, pero ésto era por su nerviosismo.

"_Evanesco!_" –dijo Snape, y los otros dos sillones y la mesita que ocupaba gran parte del espacio se desvanecieron. Seguidamente, con un movimiento de varita, el sillón donde Hermione estaba recostada se transformó en una camilla.

"Sé cómo tratarla, pero hay que trasladarla a la enfermería." –anunció, empujando la camilla hacia fuera de la habitación, seguido por Ron y Harry.- "Llévenla a la enfermería, yo debo ir a buscar el antídoto a mi despacho. Nos reuniremos allí."

"No demore profesor." –le suplicó Ron antes de separarse de ellos, pero si éste lo escuchó no dio señal alguna.

Bajo la rotunda orden de Madame Pomfrey, Ron y Harry tuvieron que esperar fuera de la enfermería, pues el tratamiento de curación era muy violento, algo así como un exorcismo; y ninguno de ellos podía estar presente porque era muy peligroso. Dumbledore también se había unido a ellos apenas se había enterado de lo sucedido para aportar algo de sus conocimientos.

Llevaban una hora sentados allí, mirando al piso, sintiéndose inútiles por no poder ayudar a su amiga. A lo primero Ron había caminado de un lado a otro del pasillo, murmurando cosas que Harry no llegó a comprender, y acercándose a la puerta de vez en cuando para tratar de oír algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro. Pero luego se cansó y decidió sentarse a un lado de Harry, con la vista fija en las baldosas del suelo.

Harry por el contrario, había permanecido todo el rato sentado, mirando la pared del frente, culpándose por lo que le estaba pasando a Hermione. Si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de él capaz que esto no hubiera ocurrido.

"¿Cómo sigue Hermione?" –preguntó una voz femenina, hablando muy despacio.

Al escucharla el corazón de Harry bombeó sangre más rápido de lo normal. Giró la cabeza y verla allí parada, con una bandeja en sus manos, sonriendo levemente como si no pasara nada, de alguna forma le animó un poco más.

"No sabemos." –contestó Ron sin voz. El no haber hablado por una hora le había provocado sequedad en su boca.

Ginny respiró profundo y se compadeció de su hermano.

"Les traje un poco de comida." –avisó ella, aproximándose a ellos y dejando la bandeja sobre un banco.

"No tenemos hambre." –informó Ron sin ganas.

"Bueno, la pueden comer más tarde." –dijo Ginny firmemente. Harry admiró la fortaleza de la chica. Su mejor amiga estaba en peligro de muerte, y ella a pesar de estar sufriendo no dejaba aflorar su preocupación y todo para hacerlos sentir mejor a ellos dos.

Caminó hacia su hermano y se arrodilló frente a él, acariciándole la cabellera característica de la familia Weasley.

"Va a estar bien, Ron. Hermione es muy fuerte."

"No quiero que le pase nada... Ella es... es mi Hermione..." –confesó Ron tartamudeando. Harry no lo vio porque tenía la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos, pero por la voz con la que había hablado, tenía una leve sospecha de que por primera vez en su vida, estaba escuchando a Ron llorando.

Ginny intercambió miradas con Harry. Miradas que Harry entendió enseguida, miradas que le pedían ayuda.

"Ron... no le va a pasar nada. Ginny tiene razón, Hermione está luchando y ganará, siempre lo hace." –trató de animarle Harry, pero éste seguía fijándose en el piso.

"Sí, verás que en cualquier momento se abre la puerta y ella saldrá por ahí. Directo a rezongarte por haber dudado de su capacidad para superar el peligro." –agregó Ginny con una sonrisa forzada, pero tampoco con eso logró causar algún efecto en su hermano.

"Yo me muero si llega a pasarle algo. Me muero." –habló por fin Ron, mirando alternativamente a Harry y Ginny- "Yo no... no sabría qué hacer sin Hermione. Si ella no estuviera aquí conmigo, simplemente no sería yo. Porque yo... Uhmmm... Ella es muy importante para mí porque... porque... yo la amo." –confesó posteriormente, más colorado que nunca por haber declarado al fin sus sentimientos por Hermione frente a sus amigos.

Tanto Ginny como Harry se miraron, también colorados (Harry no sabía por qué) pero sonriendo ampliamente.

La chica besó a Ron en la mejilla y lo abrazó fuertemente, murmurándole cosas que desgraciadamente no llegaron a los oídos de Harry.

Éste se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaba la bandeja con la comida. No tenía hambre, pero tampoco quería quedarse observando a los dos hermanos como un chusma. Agarró una porción de tarta de puerros y se recostó sobre la pared para tratar de escuchar algún sonido dentro de la enfermería; aunque fue inútil.

Ginny y Ron se separaron y el último se levantó y anunció:

"Vuelvo enseguida, voy al baño. Si salen antes, Harry, ven a avisarme."

Éste afirmó con la cabeza y vio partir a su amigo.

"Nunca lo vi así." –sentenció Ginny abatida, también mirando cómo se alejaba su hermano.

"Es que es evidente... Hermione es mi amiga y estoy muy preocupado por ella, pero me pongo en el lugar de Ron y creo que igual sentiría lo mismo si llegara a ocurrirle algo así a la persona que yo ame." –confesó Harry bajando la mirada, pues haber dicho eso le avergonzó un poco.

Ginny apoyó su mano en el hombro de él, en un gesto de comprensión; y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Te entiendo... y lo entiendo a Ron también. Yo ya he pasado por eso y sé lo que se siente. Es horrible que alguien a quien quieres mucho esté en peligro."

Harry miró a Ginny con una ceja levantada.

"¿Lo dices por tu padre¿Por lo que le pasó el año pasado?"

La chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos un segundo. Un segundo que a Harry le pareció una hora. Un segundo que le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza al sentir la penetrante mirada de esos ojos color almendra...

Pero luego Ginny, muy rápidamente, desvió la mirada hacia la derecha.

"Eh... s..sí, lo decía por mi padre..." –contestó entrecortadamente.

Y quedaron en silencio.

Ron apareció dos minutos después, pero a continuación no recibieron noticias de Hermione. Tuvieron que pasar dos horas recién para ver abrirse por primera vez la puerta de la enfermería. El profesor Dumbledore salió acompañado de Snape; ambos lucían cansados y llevaban las varitas en sus manos.

**Respondo REVIEWS**

**saralpp: **Mirá, no te preocupes que en el próximo cap es cuando los voy a juntar, estoy segura. Así que seguí leyendo. Bueno... ¿te gustó lo que vio Harry? Mmm... espero q si. ¿Y q te pareció lo de Hermione? Jeje... espero tu rw. Saludos!

**LauWG:** Q bueno q te haya gustado lo la poción y eso... ojalá tambien pienses lo mismo acerca de lo q puse sobre james y lily... es q no sé muy bien como son ellos dos (rowling no ha dado muchas pistas) pero por lo poco q se, yo me los imagino así. Jeje... Bueno, no te olvides de opinar sobre el cap! Ah! Y como ves... ya hice q Ron se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, viste? Jejeje! Chau, besos!

**valeweasley:** Hola! Bueno, ya viste lo q Harry le preguntó a James, la cosa es q espero q te haya gustado... :) Si, Ron y Her ya se amigaron, y como ya leiste, tambien hice q Ron dijera al fin sus sentimientos, viste? Bien... plis... no te olvides de dejarme un rw! Gracias y saluditos:)

**sarah-keyko**: Es verdad! Hacía tiempo q no sabía nada de vos tampoco... Me habías abandonado! Nooo. :( jeje... no hay problema, al menos volviste a leerme :D Bueno, me alegrás con eso de q te siga gustando lo q escribo, en serio. Gracias. OK... esta vez no te olvides de leerme y mandame un review.. porfis! Jaja... chaucito! ;P

**cervatilla:** Wow! Gracias por todo lo q me decis! Me hacés feliz! Jajaja! Bueno, ya los hice amigarse si, y tambien... ya Ron reconoce al fin lo q siente por Hermione:D :D jajaja! Amo a esa pareja! Bien, no te olvides de opinar sobre el cap... un beso! Adios...

**CoNnY-B:** Jajaja! Seguis enferma? Juro q no fue mi intención dejarlos asi a todos, porq se q es verdaderamente frustrante eso de q pasa y no pasa nada entre ellos, y q demore tanto en hacerlo (voy 10 caps ya) pero ta... es q si contas los dias en el fic, recien ellos estan en la primer semana de clases, y me parecia muy pronto... pero ya ves... ni yo aguanto tanto así q al fin me decidi a poner q Ron le dice a sus amigos lo q pasa con Hermione... Y no te preocupes, en el próximo cap va a pasar algo entre ellos, ya lo tengo todo planeado. JAJAJA! Bueno, gracias por estar ahí siempre apoyándome y ojalá te haya gustado el cap (aunq no fue mucho ron y her.. pero ta, prometo q el siguiente lo es 100 por ciento) jejeje! Te mando un beso y q estes bien! chaucis!

**PibyWeasley:** Dios... otra mas muerta del trauma! Jajaja! Soy tan mala? ;) jee... pero ta, espero q me sigas queriendo un poquito mas despues de este cap... con lo de Ron y su declaracion de sentimientos... Plis! Seguime leyendo! Te juro q en el siguiente cap pasan cosas entre Ron y Herm... lo juro! Jajaja... Y bueno... no te olvides de dejarme rw... son muy importantes! Besos!

**winny potter black:** Uhh… si, ya se q el cap fue feo para uds... porq esperaban mucho mas de la parejita, pero ta... era muy pronto, y no te olvides q hermione esta con krum y no lo puede despachar asi como asi... ella es una chica muy correcta.. jejeje! Pero mira, en el proximo cap... te vas a alegrar porq algo va a pasar, algo mucho mejor q en el anterior..! jajaja! Bueno¿q te parecio este cap¿con lo q dijo Ron? Espero tu respuesta, no te olvides! Adiosito y cuidate:)

**Nayades:** jejeje! Pero no lo dudes! Si vos te animás capaz q me largo hasta durazno y me quedo en tu casa! Jeje... es q el rock me encanta, me fascina! Pero no más q Harry, Harry Potter es lo máximo! La verdad es complicado eso de dejar tu barrio y amigos para irte a Mdeo a estudiar, pero q se le va a hacer.. la cosa es así... y si queres superarte en la vida vas a tener q enfrentar muchas cosas q a vos no te gusten pero bueee... Mirá, yo estoy estudiando en la facultad de ciencias de la comunicación, para hacer algo relacionado con el cine, q es otra cosa q me encanta y desde chica siempre quise estar atrás de las camaras en cosas de peliculas, jeje:D La verdad yo nunca he ido a durazno, pero supongo q debe ser muy lindo, al menos mis amigos q han ido alla por lo del pilsen dicen q está muy linda y q la gente ahí es re amigable y abierta con la juventud. Aguante durazno! Jajaja! Bueno, no te olvides de dejarme un rw del cap... gracias! AH! Y te cuento q hay otra uruguaya más a quien podes leer con lucy, (es mi mejor amiga, je) y el nick es Dayah, y te informo q escribe SUPER bien! te la recomiendo! Leela! Bueno, on besote enorme y aguante Uruguay! Subcampeones en la sub 17! Jejeje:D

**Piskix:** Hola! Bueno, viste q esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar! Jeje... si, es preferible tarde y bien hecho, concuerdo con vos! Gracias:D Ay, mujer... no me enoja q demores en mandarme un rw... tampoco son taaan importantes... ¿pero estás mejor? Espero q si... y gracias por seguirme apoyando en el fic! Genia¿q te parecio este cap¿te gusto lo de james y lily, y lo de Ron con sus sentimientos? Uyy... espero q si... OK, te dejo, un beso! Y gracias otra vez!

**Dayah:** HOLAAAAAAA! Amigasa del alma! Primer rw tuyo! Q wenoooo! Estoy re feliz! Jajaja! No, mija, no te preocupes q otra vez hacer esa cagada mia de borrar esos cuentos míos no la voy a hacer... cómo me arrepiento che, todavia me acuerdo de ellos y me pego en la cabeza por IDIOTA, jejeje! Sí, xime, obvio q los voy a separar a Hermione y krum! Q te pensas? Si soy fan de la parejita nuestra de Ron y Her! Espera hasta el siguiente cap como te dije hoy... Ah! Gurizonga... no te olvides de dejarme un review y actualiza tu ff rápido, si? Q quiero leer lo de ron, hermione y draco en el tren, si? Te quiero muuucho amigasa! Chaucissss:D


	12. Ron, el valiente parte A

**Hola gente, disculpen q los haya abandonado pero sinceramente mientras estuve estudiando no me vino mucha inspiración para escribir. Pero últimamente si, por eso subo este capitulo q me quedo muy largo, por eso decidi hacerlo en dos partes. Cuando pueda seguiré subiendo mas capitulos. Disculpen de nuevo.**

**Como siempre, todos los nombres de Harry Potter, personajes, lugares, etc, son propiedad de JKR y WB.**

**12 – Ron, el valiente**

**(parte A)**

Ron apenas vio al director y al profesor de Pociones, saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia ellos con desesperación.

"¿Está bien¿Qué le sucedió¿Pudieron despertarla¿Ya puedo hablarle?"

"Ron, espera un momento... Déjalos hablar." le pidió Ginny calmadamente, lo cual a Harry le hizo recordar a la señora Weasley.

"Me alegra comunicarles que la señorita Granger ya está bien..." notificó Dumbledore con su suave voz.

Ron pegó un terrible aullido de felicidad al mismo tiempo que daba un salto victorioso, mientras que Ginny rodeaba a Harry con sus brazos y sollozaba en su pecho, dejando que la amargura y susto de todo ese rato escapara en sus lágrimas. Harry rodeó también a la muchacha con sus brazos y sonrió aliviado. Ya había pasado todo lo peor...

"...Pudimos sacarla del trance," continuó diciendo Dumbledore "pero todavía no se la puede despertar. Y sí, señor Weasley... ella ya está mejor, no hay ningún alma intrusa dentro de ella; pero su cuerpo está muy cansado y debemos dejarla descansar hasta mañana. Así que lamento decirle que aún no podrá hablar con ella... sino que tendrá que esperar a que despierte.

"Millones de gracias profesor Dumbledore." agradeció Ron emocionado, y sin previo aviso le dio un rápido abrazo al director.

Éste, sonriendo amablemente, respondió al abrazo.

"Yo no hice mucho, señor Weasley. Severus tuvo una gran participación esta noche; sin él no hubiese sido posible, creo yo." indicó Dumbledore, observando al profesor de Pociones a través de sus gafas en forma de media luna.

Ron se separó y miró detenidamente a Snape. Lo pensó dos veces antes de estrecharle la mano a su profesor.

"Gracias…" dijo en un susurro.

Harry imitó a su amigo de la misma manera, agradeciéndole rápidamente y sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, sinceramente. Porque después de ese acontecimiento lo más seguro era que Snape se portara peor con ellos, por el sólo echo de haber merecido el agradecimiento de Ron y Harry.

"¿Y ya saben qué le pasó?" preguntó Ginny mientras se secaba las lágrimas pero sin alejarse un centímetro de Harry. **_(N/A: mmmmm….!)_**

Snape miró a Dumbledore severamente, pero éste último le respondió con un gesto de cabeza. A continuación carraspeó y se dirigió a los muchachos.

"Muy bien no sabemos a quién invocó, pero se ve que le gustó la idea de volver al mundo de los vivos y decidió apoderarse del cuerpo de la señorita Granger." exlpicó Dumbledore. "Es evidente que debió ser algún mago tenebroso, pues ningún mago con buen juicio haría tal barbaridad. Pero bueno, de eso ya no hay que preocuparse porque esa alma ya volvió a donde debe estar y por suerte todo volvió a la normalidad." agregó sonriendo. "Si me disculpan... ahora que ya pasó todo... debo volver a mi despacho. Dejé por la mitad una conversación que tenía con mi hermano Aberforth y no le agrada mucho que lo deje esperando en plena plática. Cualquier cambio que ocurra no duden en avisarme."

"¿Podemos acompañarla esta noche, profesor?" preguntó Ron apresuradamente, antes de que el director se fuera.

"Madame Pomfrey no lo permitirá, y yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que se queden esta noche. Ella está bajo buen cuidado, no se preocupen. Vuelvan a la torre y duerman tranquilos. Mañana a primera hora pienso que podrán visitarla sin ninguna objeción."

"Pero... ¿Y si...?" insistió Ron, pero Ginny lo agarró del brazo.

"Ya oíste al director, Ron. Mañana volveremos y hablarás con ella. No insistas."

"Gracias por su cooperación, señorita Weasley. Hasta mañana." –y sonriendo se alejó de Harry, Ron, Ginny y Snape.

"Bueno¿qué esperan? Vuelvan a su Sala Común, no tienen nada que hacer aquí." –ordenó Snape, volviendo a actuar tan despreciablemente como siempre.

Protestando por casi todo el camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, dejaron atrás la enfermería. Cuando se separaron de Ginny en la Sala Común e iban subiendo la escalera caracol que llevaba al cuarto de los chicos, Ron le habló a Harry.

"¿Me puedes prestar la capa invisible por esta noche?"

Harry miró de soslayo a su amigo y sonrió pícaramente.

"Cuidadito con lo que le haces a mi amiga, Ronald Weasley. No te aproveches de ella ahora que está profundamente dormida..."

Ron se sonrojó, incómodo.

"No digas estupideces. Es sólo para hacerle compañía..."

"Sí claro... y mi mejor amigo es Malfoy..."

Ron le dio un puñetazo amistoso al hombro de Harry y continuaron hasta llegar a su habitación, donde sólo podía escucharse el ruidoso ronquido de Neville.

"¡_Lumos_!" conjuró Ron, y una tenue luz blanca salió de su varita, iluminando lo que tenían por delante. Siguió a Harry hasta su baúl y fijó el haz de luz en él.

"Muy bien, aquí tienes." dijo Harry una vez obtuvo la capa.

"Gracias." y agarró la capa con la mano que tenía libre. "¿Sabes? Lo estuve pensando... y... voy a decirle todo a Hermione."

"Muy valiente lo tuyo, Ron... "comentó Harry, divertido" ...yo también haría lo mismo si mi chica estuviese dormida...

"No, imbécil... Se lo voy a decir cuando despierte."

"¿Seguro te vas a animar? Bueno... entonces… la mejor de las suertes, amigo." le deseó Harry sonriendo.

"Sí… la mejor..." y a continuación pronunció "_Nox_" y la habitación quedó a oscuras. Harry vio la silueta de su amigo salir del dormitorio cuando la puerta se abrió para dejarle paso.

"Harry... Harry..." le llamaba una siniestra voz desde lejos. Conocía esa voz, la había escuchado varias veces ya: en sueños, en recuerdos, personalmente...

Miró para todos lados pero la neblina de la noche no dejaba ver nada. Sus pies se hundían en la profunda capa de nieve amontonada en el suelo y eso le hacía aumentar el frío que sentía.

"Por aquí, Harry..." volvió a decirle esa áspera voz.

Giró la cabeza y al fin vislumbró algo por allá a lo lejos. Esquivó las lápidas que tenía en su camino mientras iba en dirección al lugar donde una pequeña fogata crepitaba en la distancia.

"Hemos estado esperándote... Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti..." le informó la voz. Pero esta vez no era sólo la voz, sino que provenía de un cuerpo propio. Un cuerpo cubierto por una capa negra, con una amplia capucha que le cubría el rostro. Lo único que Harry pudo apreciar cuando esa persona giró para enfrentarse fueron sus brillantes ojos rojos.

La cicatriz comenzó a dolerle, pero no le importó pues había escuchado una voz de chica a su lado, gritándole:

"¡Vete, Harry¡Es una trampa!"

Pero no había nadie allí, sin embargo conocía esa voz. Era la voz de Ginny.

"¿Dónde está¿Qué le hiciste?" le gritó Harry a Voldemort, agarrando con fuerza su varita.

"Yo no le hice nada... ella vino a buscarme por su cuenta... Aunque la muy tonta no recordó que yo soy más fuerte que ella... algo que tendría que tener muy en claro pues fue MI PERSONA quien la poseyó.

A continuación Bellatrix Lestrange apareció en escena sonriendo vilmente, guiando con su varita algo que levitaba a su costado. Algo que estaba inmóvil completamente. Pero no era algo... era alguien. Era Ginny Weasley.

"¡Ginny!" –gritó Harry desesperado.

"¡Vete Harry!" le ordenó la chica con voz temblorosa, pero no le obedeció.

"Despídete de tu amorcito, Potter." –señaló Bellatrix despreciativamente.

Harry levantó su varita para apuntarle a Lestrange, pero sin saber cómo se desvaneció de su mano.

"Sin tu varita no eres nada Potter¿verdad? No podrás dañarme. En cambio... YO sí..." dijo Voldemort levantando la suya y apuntándole. Abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, pero a último momento cambió de idea y le apuntó a Ginny. A Harry no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, le había tomado por sorpresa...

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ pronunció El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, y un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita, muriendo al llegar al pecho de la joven.

"¡Ginny, nooooooo!" gritó Harry desaforado.

"¿Qué¿Qué¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ron tembloroso, saltando de su cama rápidamente y agarrando su varita de la mesita de noche.

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, respirando agitadamente y transpirando. No dejaba de pensar en la pesadilla reciente. ¿Pesadilla¿Qué tal si eso ocurrió en verdad¿Podría haber pasado igual que como sucedió con el señor Weasley? Pero no le parecía, pues esta vez él no era la serpiente, no era Voldemort, no se reía como él...

"Harry¿estás bien¿Volviste a tener una visión?" inquirió Ron acercándose a su amigo.

"No... creo que... creo que soñé nada más." contestó, pero no estaba muy seguro aún.

Neville encendió una vela.

"¿Llamo a McGonagall?" preguntó el chico desde su cama.

"No, no... fue solo..." pero se detuvo. Podría ser una falsa alarma, pero si le avisaban a McGonagall, ella podría verificar si Ginny estaba en peligro. "Bueno, sí, avísale que vaya al cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor y que se fije si están todas allí. Todas.

Neville no dijo una palabra y salió del dormitorio lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía.

"¿El cuarto de las chicas?" repitió Dean desde el otro lado de la habitación. "¿Están en peligro?"

"No lo sé... espero que no."

"¿A quién viste, Harry?" le preguntó Ron con aprensión. "No estaban Ginny o Hermione en tu sueño¿verdad?"

"No sé... creo que Ginny..." respondió evasivamente. No quería preocupar a Ron en vano, pues todavía no sabía si era pesadilla o realidad.

"No puede ser... ¡Ginny!" –exclamó el pelirrojo, y a continuación comenzó a caminar.

"¿Adónde vas?" le preguntó Dean aturdido.

"A ver si mi hermana está bien." –contestó atravesando la habitación hacia la puerta.

"Pero los hombres no pueden subir..." y se interrumpió allí, porque Ron dio media vuelta y se enfrentó con él.

"Mira, Thomas, ella es mi hermana y haré lo que sea para entrar allí. No soy como tú que me quedo de manos cruzadas esperando a que alguien venga a avisarme el estado de Ginny."

"Yo no me quedo de manos cruzadas... Estoy tan desesperado como tú en saber de ella, pero te repito que es inútil. No lograrás subir, nosotros no..."

"¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, depravado¿Has intentado ir al cuarto de mi hermana? Eres un desubicado, abusador de menores... ¡ELLA ES MUY CHICA PARA TI¿Para qué querías ir a su dormitorio, eh, eh?" preguntó Ron, tirándole la pesada y sacando pecho. Su rostro estaba hecho una furia, y si McGongall (con una gorra de dormir en la cabeza y su familiar bata escocesa) no hubiese abierto la puerta en ese preciso instante, lo más seguro era que Ron se le hubiese ido encima a Dean Thomas.

"¿Qué está haciendo, señor Weasley?"

"¿Yo?" inquirió haciéndose el confundido, dando un paso atrás y mirando a la profesora. "Voy a ver a mi hermana. Quítese."

"Su hermana se encuentra durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, así que vuelva a su cama."

Harry respiró tranquilo. No había sido más que una mala pesadilla y Ginny se encontraba a salvo dentro del castillo de Hogwarts.

"¿Segura¿Era ella la que dormía?"

"Por supuesto que era ella, señor Weasley. ¿Quién cree que soy¿Sir Cadogan que no sabe reconocer a las personas? Hágame el favor de volver a dormir, todos ustedes. En cuanto a usted, Potter... estuvo muy bien de parte suya mandar avisarme, pero para la próxima... sepa distinguir mejor entre una pesadilla y lo que puede ser verdad. ¿Entendido?"

"Lo siento, profesora. No fue mi intención molestarla."

"Lo sé, Potter. Mañana le comunicaré al profesor Dumbledore de lo sucedido esta noche, quizá quiera hablar con usted. Viendo que todo está en su lugar me iré. Longbottom, apague la luz por favor y vuelvan a dormir. Nos vemos mañana" y a continuación salió de la habitación.

Neville esperó a que todos volvieran a sus camas para apagar la luz, pero mientras esperaba, Ron le amenazó a Dean desde su cama:

"Mucho cuidado ustedes dos... los estaré observando muuuuy de cerca..."

Dean no le hizo caso y se tiró en su cama, al igual que todos los demás. La habitación quedó a oscuras y Harry recordó una cosa al sentir la respiración agitada de su amigo.

"Ron..." susurró para que los otros no pudieran oírlo.

"¡Qué, Harry!" inquirió bruscamente el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué pasó con Hermione¿Ya se lo dijiste?

"¡Ah...! eso..." y su voz se tranquilizó." No. No pude entrar. Parece que Madame Pomfrey hechizó la puerta de alguna forma rara, porque no pude abrirla con nada. Así que me volví... Tendré que decírselo mañana."

"Qué mala suerte..." –comentó Harry sonriendo en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba contento porque aún tenía chance de poder ver la declaración de sus amigos con sus propios ojos.

Antes de dormirse se preguntó si Dumbledore no tendría algo que ver con eso de hechizar la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar a la enfermería...

Mucho más tarde, algo fino y áspero recorrió la mejilla de Harry. Abrió los ojos asustado y al ver lo que tenía delante se movió en la cama. Borrosamente distinguió dos bolas amarillas, en mitad de una cara extrañamente aplastada, que lo miraban fijamente a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Harry.

"¡Crookshanks!" protestó el muchacho luego de reconocer al gato canela que tenía frente a él.

El animal sin hacer caso al rezongo del muchacho, atravesó la cama de Harry (caminando elegantemente por encima de él) y de un salto pasó directo a la cama de Ron. No tuvo que despertarlo de la misma manera que su amigo pues apenas el chico sintió a Crookshanks sobre él se sentó de golpe.

"¡Lo sé, Hermione...!" –había gritado descontrolado. Parpadeó dos veces y cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con el gato mirándole.

"Ejem... ¿Qué pasa, Crookshanks¿Extrañas a Hermione?" preguntó Ron cándidamente. "Sí... yo también la extraño." –admitió el pelirrojo acariciando al gato en el cuello.

A Harry le sorprendió ver a Ron actuando de tal manera con Crookshanks, puesto que recordaba muy bien que hasta hace poco no tenía buenas relaciones con la mascota de su amiga. No por perseguir a Scabbers, sino porque desde el momento en que Sirius le había regalado a Ron la pequeña y alocada lechuza llamada Pigwidgeon, parecía que también quería obtener un buen banquete de esa ave.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Harry, colocándose sus anteojos y mirando a través de la ventana. A lo lejos, el sol comenzaba a separarse de la línea del horizonte.

"Las siete y media." –contestó Ron mirando su reloj. "¿Crees que ya habrá despertado?"

"No lo creo... me parece que es muy temprano todavía."

"Mejor. Así cuando se despierta me ve ahí con ella. Es decir... nos ve con ella." –se corrigió Ron, sonrojándose por primera vez en el día.

Se vistieron y bajaron al Gran Salón con una compañía anormal en su rutina: Crookshanks. Pero al llegar y ver las cuatro largas mesas completamente vacías recordaron que era muy temprano y aún no era la hora del desayuno; así que dieron media vuelta y, con las tripas pidiendo por algo de comida, se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Para alegría de Ron la puerta ya estaba abierta de par en par, lo que indicaba que el hechizo había sido quitado. No vieron a Madame Pomfrey mientras buscaban a Hermione en los cubículos, así que siguieron adelante con la idea de llevar a Crookshanks con ellos. Finalmente, en la última camilla y escondida tras varios biombos se encontraron con una Hermione durmiente.

Pero no estaba sola. A su lado, perfectamente a salvo de Lord Voldemort, Ginny Weasley reposaba en una silla.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron ante tal escena. Mientras que Ron miraba embobado cómo dormía tranquilamente Hermione, Harry hacía lo mismo, pero admirando el angelical rostro que mostraba Ginny al dormir.

Pero el ensimismamiento de ambos chicos desapareció cuando Crookshanks saltó de los brazos de Ron hacia la cama de su dueña. Se acercó a la mano de la chica que estaba por encima de la colcha y la lamió con suavidad.

Hermione se movió en su cama pero no se despertó.

Ron caminó hacia su amiga y le tomó la otra mano, se inclinó y le dio un rápido pero tierno beso en el dorso.

Lentamente, Hermione movió la cabeza y fue abriendo los ojos de a poco. Estuvo observando el techo por unos segundos y luego giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Ron sonrió ampliamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

"Buen día." la saludó con un brillo en los ojos que Harry nunca había visto en su amigo.

"Ho... hola." respondió con voz débil.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Harry acercándose. Luego lamentó hacer esa pregunta, pues sabía que aún no se sentiría muy bien.

"Uhmm... me... duele... la cabeza..." respondió lentamente. Le costaba formar oraciones.

"¿Viste a quién te trajimos?" le preguntó Ron, estirándose para agarrar a Crookshanks y levantándolo en alto, para mostrarlo.

"Hey... hola..." le saludó Hermione sonriendo. Ron dejó a Crookshanks de nuevo sobre el colchón para que la chica lo acariciara. Se oyó un ronroneo del gato.

"¿Qué... qué me... pasó...?" inquirió Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo y llevándose la mano a la frente.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" preguntó Harry.

"Eeehhh... no..."

"Descuida, Hermione, ya te acordarás. Aunque no sé si será bueno que te acuerdes de eso." agregó luego Ron con preocupación. Seguía tomándole de la mano a Hermione, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta. O si así fue, no se molestó en separarla de la de su amigo.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender, pero no volvió a hablar pues por su cara Harry reconoció que la chica estaba adolorida.

"Ron¿despierto a Ginny?" preguntó Harry, mirando a la chica de reojo.

"Diría que sí... No querrás soportar los rezongos de Ginny si se entera que no le avisamos que Hermione despertó..."

Aunque le hubiese gustado ver a Ginny de esa manera, decidió obedecer al hermano. Dio unos pasos y con unos suaves golpes en el hombro logró despertarla.

"¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó confundida al verlo. Pero luego al recordar que estaba en la enfermería miró hacia la izquierda y su cara se alegró. "¡Hermione!" exclamó, y se levantó de un salto.

"¿Tú... también, Ginny? Díganme... díganme la verdad... ¿fue muy grave lo... que me pasó?"

"Si en verdad quieres saber... te lo contaremos." comenzó Ron, y a continuación pasó a informarle todo lo que le había pasado a su amiga desde la primera vez que Hermione había probado el Animus Possidendi. Cuando hubo terminado, la chica estaba como aturdida.

"¿Realmente me... me pasó eso?"

"¿Y por qué razón estaríamos mintiéndote con algo tan grave, Hermione?" inquirió un Ron indignado. "Ni te imaginas lo preocupado que estuve; estuvimos." se apresuró a arreglar el muchacho, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas se le había adelantado.

"Dinos a quién invocaste." Quiso saber Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación.

La mencionada lo meditó por unos segundos con el entrecejo fruncido.

"No lo... no lo recuerdo."

"Por supuesto que no lo recuerda." Dijo una voz detrás de Harry y los demás chicos. Se giraron y vieron a Madame Pomfrey de pie ante ellos, cargando una bandeja con una jarra, una taza y un frasco con una sustancia verde. "Y así está mejor porque esa persona no es alguien que se debería recordar... En fin, el episodio de anoche se lo borramos de su memoria."

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de intriga.

"¿Usted sabe quién era esa persona?" preguntó Harry.

Madame Pomfrey levantó las cejas.

"Por supuesto que lo sé, yo estaba presente."

"¿Y quién es?" inquirió Ron con ansiedad.

"¿Me creen estúpida como para contestarles?" se limitó a decir la enfermera avivándose de lo que querían los chicos. "Ahora ustedes tres... ¿pueden decirme qué rayos están haciendo a estas horas de la mañana en la enfermería?"

"¿Se supone que hay que responder¿No está claro ya?" bromeó Ron irónicamente.

"No pueden estar aquí. La señorita Granger necesita descansar; cosa que no le dejaron hacer al venir en un batallón a despertarla. Así que les voy a pedir que se vayan."

"Pero nosotros no molestamos... ¿no es así?" –dijo Ginny, pidiéndole ayuda a su amiga.

"No me importa si molestan o no." se le adelantó Madame Pomfrey a Hermione. "El caso es que ella necesita estar por sí sola un buen rato. Descansar; reponer todas las energías que perdió durante su lucha. Las cuales fueron muchas, debo aclarar."

"¿Y si sólo me quedo yo?" –preguntó Ron, colorado hasta las orejas.

"¿Qué parte de que debe estar sola no entienden ustedes tres? No insistan más y lárguense de aquí. ¡Vamos, vamos, afuera!"


	13. Ron, el valiente parte B

**12 – Ron, el valiente (Parte B)**

Durante las clases Harry se sorprendió de ver a su amigo atento a todo lo que los profesores decían. Sin avisarle, se había sentado en los primeros bancos, y sacaba apuntes de todo, no pasaba ningún comentario por alto. Tanto fue así que en Transformaciones Harry no aguantó más tener que disimular su cansancio (para evitar una reprimenda de McGonagall) puesto que estaba en el primer banco junto a Ron, que se inclinó hacia su amigo y le dijo:

"Está bien que te preocupes por los EXTASIS y que saques apuntes ahora que Hermione no está, pero ¿no te parece que estás exagerando? ¿Sentarnos aquí adelante?" le preguntó, mientras controlaba que la profesora no lo viera hablando.

"No lo hago por eso." le indicó Ron sin dejar de escribir.

"¿Ah, no?" se sorprendió el morocho.

"¿Nunca te sucedió que cuando estás haciendo cosas... la hora siempre se te pasa más rápido?" le explicó su amigo rascándose el mentón con la pluma.

Harry alzó las cejas, asombrado. Y debía admitir que Ron tenía mucha razón. Pero en su opinión, a él le pasaba más rápido si hacía cosas que le gustaban, si estaba entretenido. En cambio, si hubiese estado haciendo algo para Pociones por ejemplo, la hora le habría parecido una eternidad.

"Bueno, sí... algunas veces." admitió finalmente Harry. "¿Y por qué tienes tanto apuro?"

"Para ir a ver a Hermione, obvio. ¿Tú no quieres ir también?" le preguntó Ron extrañado.

"Claro, sí... pero tampoco estoy tan desesperado. Ella ya está mejor, podemos ir cuando queramos."

"Lo que pasa es que yo... bueno ya sabes... no aguanto más." señaló Ron, y luego de mirar a su alrededor agregó murmurando:

"Quiero verla. Quiero decirle... eso que me pasa con ella."

Harry abrió los ojos más de lo común y sonrió.

"Entonces no te acompaño, amigo. Prefiero ir más tarde y dejarlos solos un rato. Para que... hablen."

Las mejillas de Ron se sonrojaron.

"¿No te molesta? Porque sino puedo ir otro día, igual tanto apuro no tengo…"

"¿Molestarme a mí?" repitió Harry y luego rió a carcajadas. "Me molestaría si no te animaras a ir hoy, Ron. Estoy contento porque al fin te diste cuenta de lo que te pasa, y lo mejor que podría pasarme ahora es que mis mejores amigos que se quieren mucho estén juntos." **_(N/A: que cursi! Ese no suena a Harry pero bue… jejeje)_**

Ron carraspeó fuertemente y luego le dijo a Harry, con un poco de desilusión:

"Bueno, no estoy seguro de que Hermione sienta lo mismo por mí... pero de todas formas me voy a arriesgar a decírselo."

"Eso es un buen avance y te felicito." confesó Harry palmeándole la espalda a su amigo.

"Yo también lo felicito, señor Weasley... ¿pero podría decirle al resto de la clase cuál es la razón, señor Potter, para que todos podamos felicitar al compañero?" preguntó McGonagall en voz alta, quien estaba de pie detrás de Ron y Harry.

Ron se puso rojo como un tomate y centró la vista en el pergamino que tenía delante suyo, mientras que Harry se rascaba la cabeza tratando de hacer oídos sordos a todas las risas de sus compañeros.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró severamente a través de las gafas de montura cuadrada y demostrando su autoridad dijo:

"Me sorprende de usted, Potter. Este tema es muy importante para los EXTASIS y debería estar escuchando todo lo que estoy diciendo. Lo mismo va para el señor Weasley.

"Es que por eso lo estaba felicitando, profesora." indicó Harry rápidamente. "¿No ve que él está sacando apuntes?"

McGonagall hizo una mueca (señal de que no le creía nada) y prefirió cambiar de tema y seguir dando la clase.

Cuando salieron del aula, Neville se les acercó.

"¿Hermione está mejor?" preguntó el muchacho.

"-Sí, así es." contestó Harry.

"Hablando de eso... nos vemos más tarde. Deséenme suerte." pidió Ron, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"No te pongas nervioso." le dijo Harry a su amigo, pero el chico no respondió nada porque ya había emprendido el camino hacia la enfermería.

"¿Suerte por qué?" inquirió Neville extrañado.

"Eh... porque... bueno, te enterarás igual. Va a ir a hablar con Hermione sobre... sus sentimientos."

"¿En serio? ¿Al fin se de dio cuenta? Aaaahh... ya entiendo por qué lo felicitabas en clase..." bromeó Neville sonriendo.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, y Neville siguió hablando.

"Me parece bien que se lo diga. Hacía rato que me preguntaba cuándo se le iba a declarar."

Pero Harry no lo escuchaba porque se estaba acordando de algo. ¡No iba a ver el momento tan esperado por él y Ginny! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí parado hablando con Neville mientras Ron iba dirección a la enfermería?

"Discúlpame, Neville... tengo que irme. ¿No sabes dónde puede estar Ginny?"

"En el Gran Salón, supongo. Es hora del almuerzo..." le contestó el chico.

"Gracias." dijo Harry apresuradamente, y salió corriendo hacia el comedor.

Harry llegó a la puerta de la enfermería con Ginny luego de haber ido en busca de la capa invisible a su dormitorio. No sabía muy bien por qué (bueno, en realidad lo sospechaba) pero la idea de volver a estar al lado de Ginny, los dos juntos bajo la capa, le aceleró de tal manera que el trayecto desde la torre Gryffindor hasta la enfermería lo hizo casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras buscaba la capa, Harry se repetía en su cabeza el momento en que fue en busca de la hermana de su amigo, quien se encontraba almorzando junto a Dean Thomas. Todavía no podía creer que se hubiera animado a actuar de esa manera.

Había llegado al Gran Salón y en la puerta recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación, buscándola. Cuando al fin distinguió su cabellera roja de entre todas las demás se acercó a ella; pero al ver quien la acompañaba se detuvo un poco molesto.

"_¿Otra vez Dean? ¿Por qué tiene que estar todo el tiempo atrás de ella...? No la deja en paz ni un segundo..."_ se quejó Harry mientras se acercaba a la pareja que estaba sentada a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿Ginny? Tengo que hablar contigo." –anunció Harry al llegar, sin molestarse en sonar amable.

La chica, sin dejar de reir por algo que había dicho su novio, le dijo:

"En un momento, Harry."

"No. Tiene que ser ahora." indicó el muchacho más serio. Él no quería sentirse así, pero le irritaba ver a Ginny y a Dean ahí sentados, los dos riendo juntitos, mirándose y haciendo quién sabe qué exhibición delante de todo Hogwarts.

"¿No puedes esperar? Estoy haciendo otra cosa..."

"No creo que Ron vaya a esperarnos para hacer lo que se propone. No sé si me entiendes..." le explicó Harry con una mirada cómplice.

"¡OOhhh... si!" exclamó Ginny, cayendo en la cuenta. "Me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio. No tenías que darle vueltas al asunto..." dijo la chica antes de despedirse de Dean con un corto beso y ponerse de pie. "Bueno... ¿Qué esperamos?" le preguntó a Harry, y luego se dirigió a Dean. "Nos vemos más tarde."

"De acuerdo..." contestó Dean un poco triste. "Oye Harry... últimamente estás pasando mucho tiempo con Ginny. Acuérdate que ella es mi novia ¿oíste?" bromeó Dean sonriendo y haciendo cómo que lo amenazaba con el dedo.

"Eso es difícil de olvidar." Declaró Harry agarrando a Ginny de la mano y alejándola lo más pronto del lugar. No le gustaba nada verla junto a Dean.

Una vez dentro de la enfermería, y bajo los efectos de la capa, procedieron a llegar hasta el cubículo donde Ron se encontraba haciéndole compañía a Hermione. Entraron muy despacio y se quedaron de pie contra una de las paredes, sector elegido por Ginny pues le había susurrado al oído que tendrían un amplio panorama de lo que llegara a ocurrir.

A un lado de la cama, Ron había colocado una silla en la cual estaba sentado, y escribía sobre un pergamino lo que al parecer Hermione le dictaba.

"...pero ya me encuentro mejor. El profesor Dumbledore junto a Madame Pomfrey se portaron muy bien conmigo. Sin embargo, según lo que me dijo el director, parece que la mayor parte del trabajo la hizo el profesor Snape..."

"No me digas que vas a hablar de él." la interrumpió Ron, mirándola con desaprobación.

"Claro que voy a hablar de Snape. Sin él ustedes no habrían podido hacer nada... para salvarme..."contestó Hermione lentamente.

Ron bajó la mirada, intimidado.

"Bueno... lamento no haber podido hacer nada, Hermione. Si sólo fuera más inteligente, yo..."

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Ron? Lo que me pasó no tiene nada que ver con la inteligencia..." le contradijo inmediatamente su amiga.

"Sí, pero... si al menos hubiese sabido lo que tenía que hacer..."

"¡Pero sí sabías lo que tenías que hacer! Yo te lo enseñé muy bien. El problema fue que no había previsto... ésto." explicó Hermione, señalando a su alrededor.

"No, Hermione... fue mi culpa... No estaba preparado para verte así, y me... me quedé en blanco." confesó Ron bajando la mirada.

La muchacha suspiró profundo, estiró su brazo para tomar la mano de Ron y le quitó la pluma.

"Deja de culparte, Ron. Yo soy la única responsable, porque... porque no pensé en lo que podría llegar a sucederme al... al haber convocado a esa persona. De verdad, Ron... ya basta." le dijo Hermione mirándolo con los ojos húmedos.

"Pero es que..."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para no dejarle hablar.

"Fue lo más tonto que pude haber hecho en todo este tiempo. No pensé en las consecuencias, no pensé en el peligro en que me estaba metiendo. Me siento horrible... todos ustedes preocupándose por mí, mientras que yo... yo no razoné lo que estaba haciendo."

Ron emitió un largo suspiro y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Hermione.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿sabes? Fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste, y no voy a permitir que lo hagas de nuevo."

Hermione sonrió, pero Ron siguió hablando.

"No lo voy a permitir porque no tienes idea de cuánto sufrí por ti."

Las mejillas de Hermione de pronto se volvieron más rosadas de lo normal.

"Ya sé que durante todos estos años has venido a la enfermería unas cuantas veces, pero esta vez fue muy distinto porque aquí me di cuenta de una cosa..."

Harry miró a Hermione y vio que la chica se había quedado sin respiración, mirando estupefacta a su amigo pelirrojo.

"Me di cuenta de... de lo importante que eres para mí." se interrumpió para respirar mejor y le tomó la mano a Hermione. Estaba tan rojo que las pecas ya no se veían "Yo nunca lo quise admitir, porque... porque... porque eras mi amiga, pero... pero ahora sé que… que lo que me pasa contigo es mucho más que una amistad. Eso que me dijiste el otro día de que era exageradamente celoso contigo y Ginny... tienes razón. Pero no es por esas razones sólo... sino que... porque, bueno... yo... tú... ehhh... Hermione yo... ¿cómo decírtelo sin que te enojes? Lo que me pasa contigo es que..."

Hermione, sin previo aviso, se puso a llorar y separó su mano de la de su amigo.

En respuesta a eso, muy torpemente Ron se puso de pie y dejó el pergamino sobre la cama.

"Yo... eh... discúlpame, Hermione. No quise... no quise hacerte llorar. Lo siento. Yo sólo trataba de... Olvídalo." y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, pero la voz de Hermione lo hizo detenerse.

"No, Ron... discúlpame tú a mí." le dijo entre sollozos, tapándose la cara con las manos. "No te vayas... termina lo que ibas... lo que ibas a decirme."

Ron abrió sus ojos, asustado.

"¿Qué?" soltó con extrañeza. "¿Quieres que siga?"

Hermione bajó las manos hasta cierta altura en que sólo se veían sus ojos llorosos y movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

Ron colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies con nerviosismo.

"Bueno... lo que yo te decía... era que..." y de repente dejó de moverse y caminó con paso decidido hacia Hermione. Se sentó nuevamente y le tomó la mano.

"Hermione... entiendo si después de que te diga esto ya no quieres seguir siendo mi amiga, porque, estás en todo tu derecho. Pero ya no puedo esperar más. Necesito decirte esto que llevo adentro por varios años... algo que me negué a aceptar porque no podía entender que me pasaran cosas contigo si yo solo te consideraba una amiga... Y además... tampoco quería aceptarlo porque una vez que lo hiciera, ya mi relación contigo iba a cambiar, cosa que no quería para nada... porque prefería estar a tu lado como amigo aunque sea, en vez de separarme de ti por una estupidez pasajera. El problema es ese: que no es ninguna estupidez pasajera, sino que cada día este sentimiento se apodera más de mí, y ya no puedo luchar contra él. Ya no puedo comportarme de la manera que me gustaría cuando estás frente a mí. Intenté alejarte cuando me enteré que estabas con Krum, diciéndote todo eso que ahora lamento, pero no soportaba la idea de que le pertenecías a otro chico, de que ya no eras mi Hermione, de que habías preferido a Viktor que a mí. Y eso me deshizo, porque me dejó ver que no sentías por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti." se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire y luego retomó la marcha: "Hermione, anoche me di cuenta que eres todo para mí, que si tú no estás a mi lado, ya no puedo ser Ron Weasley. Y no lo digo por tu ayuda en las tareas, sino que lo digo por todo. Me paso pensando en ti, sueño contigo cosas que nunca hubiese imaginado que existían, y... y ya estoy cansado que todo el mundo venga y me diga lo que me sucede cuando yo sé muy bien lo que pasa conmigo mismo. Bueno, Hermione... te digo todo esto porque... porque quiero que sepas que yo… que yo siento hacia ti sentimientos mucho más fuertes que una amistad. Yo..." respiró nuevamente y mirándola a los ojos fijamente, le dijo al fin: "Yo te amo, Hermione."

A un lado de Harry, Ginny se quedó sin aliento. Mientras tanto, sobre el otro sector de la habitación, la declaración de Ron había tomado a Hermione totalmente desprevenida. Aunque... bueno, en realidad no tanto, porque por lo que venía diciendo el muchacho, era obvio que iba a terminar con esa confesión, pero quizá Hermione no se esperaba que lo soltara tan rápido. Es así que la chica se destapó la cara y miró a su acompañante con una mezcla de horror y desconcierto.

"¿C...c...cómo has dicho?" logró preguntar Hermione.

Ron se sacudió en la silla, nervioso. Estaba tan rojo y caliente que solo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas.

"No me lo hagas repetir, Hermione. Ya lo escuchaste... y me fue muy difícil confesarlo, en verdad..."

"Es que... Ron... ¿Tú... tú me... amas?" repitió Hermione mirándose las manos como si lo que hubiese dicho su amigo fuese algo completamente absurdo.

"Sí. Y ya sé que contigo no pasa igual... porque a ti te atrae ese idiota de Krum; pero si me dejaras mostrarte, si me dieras una oportunidad, yo podría ofrecerte algo mejor que lo que tienes con él. Bueno, reconozco que soy un pobretón y que no tengo la fama de Krum, pero Hermione... apuesto lo que sea a que él no te quiere ni la mitad de lo que yo te quiero a ti. Lo que siento por ti es... único. Y también reconozco que pasamos discutiendo y que quizá eso pueda jugar en contra, pero estoy confiado de que eso puede cambiar si estamos juntos... porque ya no voy a tener que pelear contigo para alejarte de mí, ¿entiendes? Todo va a cambiar, te lo aseguro. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí, aunque te cueste un poco…"

Hermione escuchó todo eso con los ojos cerrados, y ahora parecía estar meditando...

"Ron..." dijo al fin, sollozando. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que... me estás diciendo? ¿Estás... estás seguro que... lo que te pasa es verdadero?" terminó con dificultad.

El chico se enderezó en la silla y respondió:

"¡Claro que es verdad, Hermione! ¡Nunca pude haber dicho algo más auténtico que esto! Y hace bastante tiempo ya que lo siento por ti..."

Su amiga volvió a taparse la cara con las manos y ahora estaba llorando con fuerza. Ron bajó la mirada, arrepentido de lo que había dicho y se puso de pie.

"No... no tienes que decir nada. Ya entendí lo que pasa. Te lo haré más fácil y me iré ahora mismo... Creo que prefiero no escuchar cuando me digas que quieres estar con Krum... ya es bastante con haber hecho esta ridícula escena. Y no te preocupes, Hermione... no volveré a molestarte con..."

"Ron, Ron... cierra la boca ¿quieres?" le interrumpió la muchacha de repente. "Yo... yo no lloro por Krum ni nada de eso. Estoy llorando porque... ¡Ay, Ron!" protestó dando un golpe en el colchón "¿Por qué eres tan complicado? ¿Por qué tienes que venir con esto justo ahora? Ahora que estoy con Viktor... ahora que él había logrado que comenzara a olvidarte... sales con esta confesión que... siempre soñé pero que no me esperaba que fuera a suceder en verdad..."

Pero no pudo seguir hablando puesto que sus labios hicieron contacto con algo inesperado. Sin previo aviso, Ron se había puesto de pie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry lo descubrió inclinado sobre Hermione, robándole su primer beso.

Obviamente, Harry se sintió igual de incómodo como cuando vio el primer beso de sus padres, pero lo que le resultaba más embarazoso era que ya no se encontraba solo, sino que estaba acompañado por Ginny. Con intriga, la observó por el rabillo del ojo y sintió un temblor dentro de su cuerpo al verla sonreír ampliamente, con los ojos llorosos y aplaudiendo silenciosamente.

Del otro lado de la habitación, la realidad pareció volver a golpear a los enamorados ya que Ron se separó bruscamente de Hermione, y permaneciendo fuertemente sonrosado, dijo:

"Yo..."

"Me besaste..." decía Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

"Sí, bueno... yo... Eso fue... No lo pensé sólo..."

"Me gustó."

"...fue algo que me... ¿Qué? ¿Te gustó?" preguntó Ron, mitad asustado y mitad halagado, cuando logró recapacitar lo dicho por su "amiga".

Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

"Ron... ¿Por qué tuviste que tardar tanto? Yo... siempre te quise. Desde que nos conocimos, ¿sabes? Desde un principio me sentí inexplicablemente atraída por ti, y no pude cambiarlo. Traté de hacerlo cuando descubrí que tú sólo me veías como una amiga; mejor dicho... ni siquiera me veías como una chica. Tuvo que aparecer el Baile de Navidad para que lo notaras... y cuando lo hiciste, ya era muy tarde. Lamenté mucho rechazarte, Ron, porque desde que me había enterado del Baile soñaba todas las noches en que yo sería tu pareja. Imaginaba cada detalle de cómo sería tu propuesta, lo que me ibas a decir, lo que yo te iba responder, hasta llegué a imaginar el ridículo momento en que tú... bueno... en que me ibas a decir que yo te gustaba y que querías estar conmigo..." Hermione desvió la mirada hacia un lado y una nueva lágrima le corrió su mejilla.

"Te amo, Hermione, y quiero estar contigo. Quiero que seas mi novia." le dijo Ron armándose de valentía. Alargó su mano y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. "Te lo digo en serio, muy en serio…"

Los ojos de la chica brillaron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

"Oh, Ron..." exclamó antes de estirarse y atraerlo en sus brazos con un fuerte abrazo. Ella posó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y no paraba de decir en voz baja: "No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo..."

"Pellízcame." le ordenó de repente.

"Mmm... creo que tengo otro modo..." indicó el pelirrojo con mirada pícara. La puso frente a sí y la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un beso con mucha más ternura y paciencia que el anterior. Harry se sorprendió de que ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados, lo que le dio a entender que realmente sentían todo ese amor el uno por el otro. Eso le hizo acordar que en ninguna de las veces que había besado a Cho, él no había cerrado los ojos de esa manera...

"Espera, Ron..." habló Hermione, alejando un poco a Ron con su mano.- "Primero... primero tengo que aclararle las cosas a Viktor."

El chico se lamentó con un suspiro.

"Sí, lo sé... ¿No se enojará, o si?"

"No... en realidad él ya sabía mi pasado contigo, y por eso fue muy amable, me ayudó en muchas cosas... Lo va a entender sin ningún problema."

"Bueno, esperaré hasta que hables con él. Pero no demores mucho, por favor. Ahora que al fin sabemos lo que nos pasa el uno con el otro."


	14. En busca de Ronald

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, de verdad, muchas gracias D Yo pensé q ya me habían olvidado, jejeje**

**Bueno, acá les mando el nuevo cap. A pesar de q la pagina me lo puso como capitulo 14, en realidad es el capítulo 13 pues los dos anteriores pertenecían al número 12. Era solo para aclararles, jejeje**

**Importante decir q todos los nombres y lugares, etc son propiedad de JK Rowling y WB.**

**Ahora, espero q les guste! Y feliz año nuevo para todos! D**

**13 – En busca de Ronald**

Durante los días siguientes Harry trató de acostumbrarse al nuevo trato surgido entre Ron y Hermione. Haber vivido seis años entre sus constantes discusiones, y sin olvidar reconciliaciones, no lo había preparado para convivir en este cambio.

En todo momento que no estuviesen en la práctica de Quidditch o en clase, Ron arrastraba a Harry hacia la enfermería y podían permanecer horas allí si no era por Madame Pomfrey o por la misma Hermione que los obligaba a irse para que fueran a hacer las tareas.

Pero a Harry no era que le molestaba ir a visitar a su amiga, sino que era el hecho de que se sentía incómodo estando solo con ellos dos. Obviamente, sus amigos trataban de comportarse lo mas normal posible delante de Harry, pero era imposible notar sus miradas esquivas y las incontables veces en que Ron trataba de buscar cualquier excusa para tomarle la mano a Hermione o complacerla en todo lo que ella necesitara.

A Harry le causó mucha gracia cuando fue a visitar a su amiga al otro día luego de la declaración de Ron. Naturalmente, Hermione sospechaba que Harry ya se habría enterado de la noticia por boca de Ron (lo que así ocurrió pues cuando Ron volvió a encontrarse con Harry, le dio la noticia) pero lo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba era que Harry había sido testigo de cada detalle, por lo que tuvo q hacerse el sorprendido tanto cuando Ron le confesó su hazaña como cuando fue a visitarla.

"Hola Hermione. Te ves mucho mejor que ayer…" comentó Harry con sorna apenas entrar a la enfermería aquel día.

La chica se ruborizó y sonrió tímidamente. Estaba recostada en dos almohadas y sobre sus piernas descansaba un libro de Encantamientos.

"Bueno, si... ya sabes supongo…" agregó ella mientras sonreía.

"Por supuesto que sé. Yo tenía que ser el primero en saberlo. ¿O no pensaban contármelo?"

"Creo que hubiese sido imposible ocultártelo por mucho tiempo." Confesó Hermione levantando una ceja.

"Nooo… ¿Por qué lo dices¿Porque extrañaría sus peleas? Si nunca pelean ustedes…"

Y los tres rieron y empezaron a contarle a Hermione lo sucedido en la mañana.

Pero esa vez fue distinta a las visitas siguientes. Ahora había momentos en que los tres se quedaban sin tema de conversación. Ahí era cuando Harry se sentía fuera de lugar y deseaba desesperadamente estar en otro lado, tanto era así que prefería estar haciendo la tarea en vez de quedarse allí. Lo peor era que él les informaba que se retiraba para empezar con las tareas, pero ellos siempre insistían para que se quedase.

"¿Ya te vas, Harry? Aguanta una hora más y yo me voy contigo." Pidió Ron un día.

"Esta vez no, Ron. Me tengo que ir, en serio." Explicó Harry levantándose de la silla y agarrando la Saeta de Fuego que había dejado en el piso de la enfermería cuando llegaron de la práctica.

"¿Tanto apuro tienes¿No puedes…?" empezó a preguntar Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

"No, no puedo." Terminó Harry. "Miren, les voy a decir algo. Está bien que cuentes conmigo para venir a visitarla, Ron, porque yo también quiero hacerlo; pero llega un momento en que ya cansa esta situación. Conmigo no tienen que disimular. No sientan lástima por mí cuando yo me quiero ir, porque no me molesta que ustedes quieran estar solos. Yo lo entiendo, pero me molesta que traten de disimularlo. Yo intento dejarlos solos un rato para que hablen sus cosas entre ustedes pero nunca me dejan y me cansé.

"Pero Harry, no es que sentimos lástima por ti…" comenzó a explicar Hermione.

"Vamos, Hermione, no soy tan tonto. Si quieren estar solos solo díganlo, les aseguro que no me afecta sino que todo lo contrario…"

"El problema es… que no estamos acostumbrados a esta situación. Nosotros dos juntos y tú ahí… no queremos apartarte de nosotros." Confesó Ron buscando con la mirada la aprobación de Hermione.

"Y no me apartarán tampoco porque estén juntos." Respondió Harry. "Pero ahora ustedes son pareja y bueno, necesitan pasar tiempo entre ustedes, sin mi ahí en el medio. No se preocupen, el resto del tiempo seguiremos siendo el mismo trío de amigos de siempre."

"¿Entonces no te molesta?" preguntó Ron.

"Si vuelves a hacer esa pregunta te golpeo. Tema terminado. Me voy… Y compórtense." Les amenazó Harry con el dedo, pero sonriendo pícaramente.

Ron le lanzó un almohadón al cual Harry esquivó brillantemente como si fuera una bludger, y salió de la enfermería.

De camino a la Torre de Gryffindor se encontró con Luna Lovegood en uno de los corredores, quien buscaba detrás de cada estatua mientras soplaba una especie de silbato pero con un sonido muy extraño y aturdidor. Un grupo de chicas que se encontraba charlando cerca de ella se alejó del lugar espantadas por el ruido.

Harry se tapó los oídos y con la punta de la escoba golpeó suavemente la espalda de la chica, que había metido su cabeza dentro del casco de una armadura.

"Luna." Le llamó Harry a la vez que la golpeaba con la escoba. La chica sacó su cabeza y se giró. Suspiró al ver de quien se trataba.

"Harry, gracias… que bueno que te ofrezcas a ayudarme…" dijo Luna sonriéndole agradecida. Colocó su varita detrás de la oreja como acostumbraba a hacer y cerró el casco de la armadura.

"¿Ayudarte? Yo solo…" comenzó a explicar Harry, pero Luna siguió buscando por otra armadura sin escuchar una palabra. Dándose por vencido, preguntó: "¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"¿Has visto a Ronald?" preguntó ella una vez sacó su cabeza de la otra armadura.

"Bueno, sí, lo he visto…" contestó Harry extrañado. ¿Qué Luna no sabía que eran amigos y andaban todo el día de arriba para abajo?

"¿Lo viste¿Dónde? Lo tengo que buscar porque me parece que me está evitando y no sé por qué."

"¿Ron¿Evitándote¿Por qué piensas eso?" se sorprendió Harry. No recordaba que Ron le hubiese comentado que estuviera molesto con Luna.

"Creo que últimamente no le agrado mucho. Aunque capaz que el castillo no le gusta y se quiere ir. La otra vez lo solté para que buscara una pulsera de una compañera y desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver. Dime dónde fue que lo viste, Harry."

Harry contuvo su risa. ¡Buscaba al snorckak, no a Ron Weasley!

"Ah, no… no lo he visto. Pensé que me preguntabas por el otro Ronald. Ron Weasley."

Luna se detuvo y lo miró con sus grandes ojos celestes.

"Ese chico también me tiene preocupada. No me ha respondido la carta que le mandé." Comentó y a continuación se llevó el silbato a la boca y sopló, provocando ese sonido aturdidor otra vez.

Harry le sacó el silbato de la boca bruscamente.

"Por favor, no uses más esto."

"Pero así llamo a Ronald siempre."

"Te ayudo a buscarlo si no lo usas. Molesta esto¿sabes?"

Luna agarró el silbato que Harry le estaba devolviendo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica.

"Pero así vamos a tardar horas buscándolo." Indicó Luna buscando atrás de una estatua.

"Lo encontraremos. Dime, Luna¿tú le escribiste una carta a Ron?" preguntó Harry mientras buscaba detrás de otra estatua. La gente que pasaba por el corredor se reía de los dos.

"Hace unos días le escribí un poema. Pero no tuvo la valentía para responderme. Sigo esperando."

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Entonces la carta anónima que recibió Ron pertenecía a Luna?

"Pero… ¿Cómo quieres que te responda si no le escribiste quién eras?"

"Me pareció que lo dejé muy claro." Respondió Luna. "Pero igualmente no me importa mucho ahora. Ronald me parece un chico medio grosero algunas veces, y con gente así para qué molestarse¿verdad? Por eso ahora le escribí una carta a Neville Longbottom. Espero que éste sea más considerado y la responda…"

Harry se rió por dentro. Ya se podía imaginar la cara de Neville al saber que tenía una admiradora secreta.

"¿Buscas a Weasley, Potter¿Se te perdió que ahora andas con esta gentuza? Ah, si, lo olvidaba… tu hobby es reunirte con esta… gente (si es que se le puede llamar gente a un fenómeno como este…)" dijo Draco mirando de arriba abajo a Luna y su comentario fue festejado con risas tontas de Crabbe, Goyle y Gibson.

"Mírate a un espejo, Malfoy. Luna es mucho más gente que tú." Indicó una voz suave que al escucharla el corazón de Harry le bombeó más rápido.

Ginny se había unido al grupo y lo miraba severamente con los brazos cruzados.

"No tomaré en cuenta ese comentario viniendo de una Weasley… Si ellos no saben la distinción entre sangre sucia y sangre pura menos sabrán lo que quiere decir gente"

"Si tú lo dices… pero al menos mi padre no es un asesino. Y sabes lo que significa asesino¿cierto, Malfoy?" Los ojos de Ginny se clavaron en el muchacho fijamente.

"Cierra el pico, Weasley, y vuelve por donde venías, nadie te llamó."

"El que se tiene que ir eres tú, Draco. Esta no es una parte del castillo para que anden los Slytherin." Señaló tranquilamente Luna, con su tono como perdido.

"¿Me hablas a mí, fenómeno¿Estás diciendo que yo me vaya?"

"Por suerte no hay otra basura en Hogwarts llamada Draco. Así que… sí, Malfoy, a ti te habla." Sentenció Harry.

"Ahora entiendo, Potter. Con el enfermo de Sirius Black muerto tenías que buscarte a otro fenómeno para contarle tus pesadillas… pero que mala elección. Me alegra decirte que vas de mal en peor…"

PAFF!

Draco recibió un puñetazo en la nariz tan fuerte que casi lo tira al suelo. A Harry esto lo tomó por sorpresa pues alguien se había adelantado en lo mismo que éste iba a hacer. Bajó su brazo y vio que Ginny taladraba a Malfoy con la mirada y se acariciaba sus nudillos.

Draco se llevó la mano a su nariz y luego vio que estaba manchada con sangre. Lentamente subió la mirada hacia los ojos de Ginny.

"Estás muerta, Weasley." Le dijo y rápidamente sacó su varita, pero Harry fue más rápido.

"¡Expelliarmus!"

La varita de Draco voló hacia el otro lado del corredor.

"Ni lo intentes, Malfoy." Le amenazó Harry, agarrando su varita con más fuerza.

"Debo reconocer esta vez que tienes razón. Aquí no lo intentaré. Pero te reto a un duelo. ¿Qué dices, Potter? Si te enfrentaste con el Señor Oscuro no te puede resultar difícil hacerlo conmigo…" dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Dime cuando y dónde." Respondió Harry seriamente.

"¿Te crees que soy estúpido para decirte aquí frente a ellas? Te lo haré saber luego. Hasta entonces, Potter…" y se fue sin antes echarle una mirada siniestra.

Ginny esperó a que Draco fuera en busca de su varita y desapareciera detrás de la esquina para dirigirse a Harry.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó en tono severo.

"Algo que tendría que haber sucedido hace tiempo." Le contestó comenzando a caminar hacia la Sala Común. La búsqueda del snorcack quedó en el olvido.

"Si estás pensando en hacer eso, estás más que loco." Señaló Ginny caminando a su lado.

"Él siempre me pareció un poco loco… por eso me caes tan bien, Harry." Confesó Luna, uniéndose a la marcha.

Pero Harry no se molestó en contestarle. Se estaba imaginando lo bien que se sentiría al ver a Draco humillado bajo sus pies.

"No lo adules, Luna, no es momento. Harry, escúchame, no puedes hacerlo. Es Draco… hará trampa y quién sabe qué…" comenzó a decir Ginny pero Harry la interrumpió.

"No empieces a fastidiarme como Hermione ¿quieres?"

"Te fastidio todo lo que quiero porque eres un redomado idiota. Te crees gran cosa por haber luchado con Voldemort a fin de año, pero a fin de cuentas, no eres nada, Harry. Dumbledore tuvo que terminar el trabajo por ti. ¿Y en esas condiciones crees que vas a poder medirte a duelo con Draco¿Quien tiene a un Mortífago como padre y anda a saber qué maleficios le enseñó? Esta vez no estará Dumbledore para salvarte." Le dijo secamente Ginny.

Harry se detuvo en seco. ¿En serio Ginny creía que él no era nada? Pues le demostraría que sí era alguien y que Dumbledore se metió en la lucha sin que nadie lo llamara. Si hubiese sido por él, hubiese acabado con Voldemort tranquilamente.

"No necesito a Dumbledore. Yo puedo hacerlo solo."

"Pues haz todo solo entonces. Y no vuelvas a hablarme, Harry. Al final Draco tiene razón: resultó ser que eres un engreído de mierda. Y gente así no me agrada tener como amigos. Por mí puedes hacer lo que se te cante, ya no me importa." Dijo ella, y en vez de seguir caminando hacia el retrato de la dama gorda que ya estaba unos metros antes, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Harry miró a Luna con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Yo… agarré el camino equivocado… Adiós, Harry. Y gracias por tu ayuda." Dijo Luna y se alejó también para ir en dirección a la casa de Ravenclaw.

Después de decirle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, atravesó la Sala Común y fue directo hacia su dormitorio. Dejó la Saeta en el suelo y se tiró en la cama, sin molestarse en tomarse un baño.

No le gustó nada lo que escuchó decir a Ginny. ¿Realmente ella pensaba todo eso de él¿Era por esa razón que ella había dejado de gustar de Harry¿Se estaría convirtiendo en un engreído de mierda?

"Pero ella no entiende nada." Se dijo. Este duelo está pendiente desde primer año, desde que Draco lo engañó para que Filch lo encontrara paseando en el castillo a mitad de la noche. Desde ese entonces cada encuentro con Malfoy le ha provocado deseos de partirle la cara a piñazos o desarmarlo con el mejor maleficio. Luego en segundo año cuando Lockhart los eligió para la demostración, eso acrecentó más el deseo de batirse a duelo. Pero sin profesores, sin nadie que pudiera intervenir; solo ellos dos, así de una vez por todas le podía dar su merecido a ese huroncito llorón de papi… Se lo merecía por todas las veces que trató mal a Ron, a Hermione, a Hagrid, a todos…

Pero por qué Ginny reaccionó así Harry no lograba entender. Y eso le molestó mucho más. Ahora que venía todo muy bien con ella, tenía que decirle esas mentiras acerca de él.

"Qué haga lo que quiera, es una niña caprichosa. Al final todas las mujeres son iguales." Pensó Harry cerrando los ojos, pero esa amargura no logró tranquilizarlo. No quería que pensara eso de él, no justo ahora que él comenzaba a sentir cosas hacia ella.

"Olvida a Ginny, concéntrate en el duelo." Y empezó a repasar los hechizos y maldiciones utilizadas para los enfrentamientos, mientras que igualmente un sentimiento extraño de tristeza crecía en su interior.

………………………………………………………………………..

**CONTESTO REVIEWS! P**

**ophelia dakker:** jejejeje.. Hooola! Vos siempre haciéndome reir, extrañaba tus reviews ) Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo, la verdad q no esperaba volver a verlos a uds después de haberme demorado como un año en poner este cap. Gracias otra vez. Y feliz año nuevo! D

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:** jaja, si actualicé tarde, muy tarde, pero actualicé! Perdon otra vez por la demora… besos y q tengas un muy feliz año! )

**Dayah:** Amigasa! Hoooolaaa! Gracias por leerlo, vos siempre ahí, firme! Jajajaja Y ya se q Ginny es de Harry, pero ta, por ahora no, al menos no en mi ff. Bue gurisa, te quiero mucho y espero q vos sigas escribiendo en los tuyos (no sea q te contagies de mi!) Besote y nos vemos esta noche cuando festejemos el nuevo año! P jajajaja

**winny potter black: **hola! Si, a decir verdad a mi tampoco me resulta muy fácil ver a Ron tan valiente, pero me gustaría q fuese él quien se animara a confesarle a Hermi todo lo q siente, no? Pero veremos q pasa, Rowling es quien manda… saludos y feliz año a vos tambien! )

**Piby Weasley:** jejeje… perdon por dejarte los ojos vidriosos, no tenía pensado lograr ese efecto en uds… ( Mirá, con respecto a tu pregunta de si era Voldemort a quien invocó Hermione, te cuento sin problema de que no, no era él. Por si no te acordás, la poción era para invocar a las almas de personas ya muertas, y bueno… este viejo de mierda sigue vivito y haciendo de las suyas, asi q lamento decirte de q no es él. Ya lo sabrás, no te preocupés… gracias por seguirme leyendo :D Feliz añooo!

**kornaMenta:** jajaja… no me burlo de vos, quedate tranqui. Mirá, para q veas q yo también era media tonta con esta pagina, no sabía q yo no dejaba admitir reviews anónimos hasta q alguien acá me lo hizo saber, entonces empecé a ver en la página y ta, lo cambié y ahora dejo q entren anónimos, así q… como verás, soy como vos ) Que bueno q te haya gustado mi historia, y lamento q hayas tenido q leerla toda de nuevo por mi demora, pero bue, la universidad no me dejaba mucho tiempo y además estudio en otra ciudad donde no tengo compu en casa y por lo tanto, no puedo escribir tranquila. Gracias por tu review, de veras. Q pases muy bien este año nuevo. Felicidades! )

**CoNnY-B:** jaaaaa! Hola de nuevo! D Seguí tu consejo y cambié eso de los reviews anónimos, la verdad no sabía q yo no dejaba… me sorprendió lo q me dijiste, pero te agradezco pila! Jeje, tenés razón, hubiese resultado mareador escucharlo si, pobechito Ronnie… jejeje. Te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año! Besos chau! Y gracias por seguirme leyendo :D


	15. Dia de pruebas

**Holaaa! Bueno, acá les traigo el nuevo capi, espero que les guste. Es más Harry y Ginny que la parejita famosa, pero no se desesperen que Ron y Herms no van a quedar en el olvido :D**

**Todo los nombres q reconozcan pertenecen a JKR y WB. **

**14 – Día de pruebas**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry despertó y miró a su lado, Ron ya había abandonado el dormitorio. Recordó que era domingo y que ese día serían las pruebas para escoger nuevos cazadores en el equipo de Quidditch, así que se vistió con el equipo deportivo y bajó al Gran Salón cargando con su Saeta de Fuego.

Apenas traspasó la puerta del Salón, McGonagall lo detuvo con su brazo.

"Justo estaba esperándote a ti, Potter."

"¿Qué pasó? Yo no hice nada." Respondió rápidamente, contestación que le hizo recordar a su padre en aquel momento que revivió gracias al Animus Possidendi.

"No sé qué habrás hecho, Potter, pero no vengo a regañarte. Vengo a notificarte que el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor eres tú. Hoy temprano lo decidimos con el resto de los profesores."

"¿Capitán¿Yo?" Harry no lo podía creer…

"Así es. Y como sabrás, hoy son las pruebas de admisión para los nuevos cazadores; por lo tanto, como nuevo capitán, tu responsabilidad es seleccionar a los que tengan las mejores cualidades."

"Sí, claro… ¿pero si no logro elegir bien?"

"No digas tonterías, Potter. Ahora vete a desayunar que las pruebas son en veinte minutos." McGonagall estaba por retirarse pero antes pareció acordarse de algo y con su varita apuntó hacia el brazo derecho de Harry.

"_Insignium!_" Y a continuación un brazalete dorado con una brillante C en color escarlata apareció encima del buzo de Harry. "Ahora sí puedes retirarte, Potter."

Harry observó su brazalete con una mezcla de asombro y orgullo mientras se abría paso hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Unos pasos antes de llegar, decidió disimular un poco pues pensarían que estaría alardeando de su nuevo puesto y no quería que pensaran de esa forma.

"No bajaste a cenar anoche." Comentó Ron una vez que Harry se había sentado a la mesa.

"No tenía hambre." Contestó Harry, sirviéndose dos porciones de tarta de chocolate con nuez y llenando su taza hasta el tope de chocolatada.

"Ya veo… te vino todo el hambre ahora." Bromeó Ron al ver cómo comía.

"¡Harry¿Te hicieron Capitán?" preguntó Seamus Finnigan sorprendido desde el otro lado de la mesa, señalando hacia el brazalete de Harry.

"¿Qué dices, Seamus? Si lo hubieran hecho capitán Harry y yo estaríamos saltando de la alegría…" dijo Ron muy seguro de si mismo.

"¡Pero si tiene el distintivo!" Insistió Seamus.

"Harry, hazme el favor y dile que…" comenzó a decirle Ron, pero se interrumpió al ver el rostro colorado de su amigo.

"Bueno, de hecho… McGonagall me acaba de decir que…" pero Ron no lo dejó terminar pues se estiró para agarrar el brazo derecho y lo atrajo hacia sí, girando bruscamente al pobre de Harry.

"Wow… ¡Capitán¡Finalmente eres el Capitán¿Y no ibas a decirnos nada? Esto merece una celebración." Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y haciendo sonar su copa con la cuchara, para pedir silencio.

Harry centró la mirada en su plato.

"Hola, hola… disculpen. Lamento interrumpir este maravilloso desayuno del día de hoy, pero hay una muy buena e importante noticia que creo deben saber. Como sabrán, en nuestro equipo de Quidditch, luego de la partida de nuestra querida compañera Angelina Johnson, el puesto de Capitán quedó vacante… Bueno, la maravillosa noticia es que mi mejor amigo, éste muchacho de anteojos y que ya es conocido por sus incontables enfrentamientos contra el Innombrable y sus seguidores, éste que suelen llamarlo Harry Potter, no es nada más ni nada menos que nuestro nuevo Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor!"

Toda la mesa de su casa explotó en vítores. Harry deseó más que nunca estar debajo de su capa invisible. Las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también lo aplaudieron, mientras que la de Slytherin, naturalmente, no se unió a los festejos. Harry disfrutó ver el mal humor de Malfoy, comentando cosas con los demás de su casa.

Cuando Harry volvió a fijar su vista en la mesa de Gryffindor, le llamó la atención que Ginny, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior, estuviera aplaudiendo contenta junto a Dean Thomas.

"Y bueno… a todos los que quieran ir a probarse como nuevos cazadores en nuestro equipo, Harry y yo los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos y…" pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Harry lo había agarrado del brazo y lo empujó a que se sentara de nuevo en el banco, provocando la risa entre los que estaban por allí cerca.

"Suficiente." Indicó Harry severamente.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero la situación me dejó llevar… ¡Eres Capitán!"

"Y como Capitán, puedo echarte del equipo si no te comportas." Amenazó Harry.

La sonrisa de Ron se congeló.

"No hablarás en serio… No puedes echarme por esto, no tiene nada que ver con el deporte."

"No tiene que ver, pero estás llamando mucho la atención. Puede resultar una mala imagen para Gryffindor."

"¡Oh, por favor, Harry!" dijo Ron antes de explotar en carcajadas.

…….….

Parecía que muchos alumnos habían tomado en cuenta la invitación hecha por Ron minutos antes, pues allí estaban, esperando para probarse y demostrar sus cualidades en el juego.

Junto a la ayuda de Katie Bell, quien seguiría en su antiguo puesto, ya había probado a varios compañeros, y hasta el momento sólo había considerado a uno como nuevo cazador: Denis Creevey.

Cuando el pequeño Denis (que ahora ya no era tan pequeño) bajó de su escoba, Harry se fijó en la lista para llamar al siguiente.

"¿Ginny Weasley?" dijo en voz alta. Levantó la mirada y buscó a la chica.

"Aquí estoy." Contestó. Se había acercado a Harry y en su mano llevaba una escoba perteneciente a Hogwarts.

Harry no sabía si sonreírle o no. ¿Seguiría enojada con él por lo de ayer?

"¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?" le preguntó Harry amablemente.

"Claro, Capitán. Hace dos horas que estoy parada aquí viendo esto." Rspondió Ginny secamente. Dio media vuelta y pasó una pierna por encima de la escoba, dio una patada al piso y luego se elevó en el aire.

Harry sintió un tirón en su panza. No le agradaba ese cambio en ella.

"¿Empiezo, Harry?" le gritó Katie desde las alturas mientras sostenía la quaffle en su mano derecha.

Harry dio la señal y ambas chicas comenzaron a moverse en el aire, evadiendo las bludger que Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper les mandaban(los bateadores que el año anterior habían suplantado a Fred y George). Katie le lanzó la quaffle a Ginny, quien en un rápido movimiento logró marcar un tanto en el aro más alto, a donde su hermano no alcanzó atajar.

"Oye, Ginny, no te hagas la estrella… Soy tu hermano, no me dejes en ridículo. Hay mucha gente viendo." Le gritó Ron con las cejas fruncidas.

"No me hago la estrella, hermanito. Si no puedes atajar un simple lanzamiento no me eches la culpa a mí." Le respondió Ginny sonriendo.

Cuando Ginny terminó su prueba, había conseguido anotar 8 tantos de 10 tiros. No era por ser la hermana de Ron, pero en opinión de Harry, Ginny ya tenía un lugar asegurado en el equipo.

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba y afortunadamente el entrenamiento había terminado. Harry, Katie, Ron, Andrew y Jack se reunieron en el vestuario para discutir sobre quiénes serían los nuevos cazadores.

"No es por nada en especial, pero Guy Witterman lo hizo bastante bien." Comentó Katie mientras se miraba al espejo y se peinaba su cabello.

"Lo dices porque tú andas atrás de él y lo quieres bien cerquita." Bromeó Ron luego de tomar un poco de agua.

"Cállate, Weasley, nada que ver…" negó Katie, pero su rostro la delató al sonrojarse repentinamente.

"No niego que estuvo bastante bien, pero en mi opinión hubo mejores. Por ejemplo: Denis Creevey. ¿Qué dicen?" comentó Harry ojeando las anotaciones que había hecho durante la prueba del chico.

"Es el hermano del chico que anda con la cámara de fotos por todos lados¿no?" preguntó Andrew.

"Sí, ese es Colin." Respondió Ron. "Compañero de mi hermana."

"Esquivó unas cuantas bludger que yo le mandé. Por lo que pude ver tiene buenos reflejos." Señaló Jack asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Y bueno, debo reconocerlo… tiene buen brazo también." Dijo Ron rascándose el mentón en pose pensativa.

"Andrew¿tú que dices?" quiso saber Harry.

"Lo mismo que Jack. El chico es rápido."

"¿Katie?" le preguntó Harry.

"Vuela bastante bien, lanza bien… no veo por qué no."

"Estamos todos de acuerdo entonces. Denis Creevey entra al equipo." Anunció Harry haciendo una nota en la libreta. "Veamos… otra persona que se lució hoy fue Ginny Weasley." Y con tan solo decir su nombre sintió correr la sangre más rápido de lo normal.

"Opino igual, Harry. Juega bien tanto como de buscadora como de cazadora. Sin duda lleva al quidditch en la sangre. Yo voto para que entre." Señaló Katie uniéndose al grupo que estaba sentado en semicírculo en el centro del vestuario.

Harry miró a Andrew y a Jack.

"El año pasado jugamos con ella y sigue volando tan bien como antes. También es buena esquivando bludgers…" comentó Jack mientras Andrew afirmaba con la cabeza.

"Eso quiere decir que votan a favor…" indicó Harry anotando en su libreta. "Ron, tu turno, pero deja afuera todo sentimiento familiar."

"Ya lo sé, Harry… " Y a continuación su cara se enserió notablemente. "Ginebra Weasley me pareció una chica que juega muy bien para ser una chica (sin ofender, Katie, por favor) pero claro, es mi hermana y me cuesta verlo. Odio admitirlo porque es mi hermana, pero logró hacer varios tantos con jugadas muy buenas… así que… yo le doy el visto bueno." Terminó Ron con desgano.

"De acuerdo. Yo pienso lo mismo que ustedes, por lo que ya podemos decir que conseguimos a los dos cazadores que faltaban: Denis Creevey y Ginny Weasley. ¿Alguna objeción antes de comunicarle a McGonagall?" preguntó Harry, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

……………….

Ron lo acompañó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall y luego fueron juntos a la enfermería a comunicarle la noticia a Hermione. Harry no esperaba ver a Ginny en ese preciso instante.

Cuando Harry y Ron entraron, Ginny se levantó de su silla y avisó:

"Bueno, Hermione, debo irme. Nos vemos luego."

"¿Ya te vas? Pero si recién llegaste…" se quejó con lástima Hermione.

"Es que me había olvidado que tenía que encontrarme con Dean para almorzar." Se excusó Ginny mirando de reojo a Harry.

"Espera, Ginny¿no quieres saber cómo te fue?" preguntó éste dando un paso adelante.

"¡Sí, Harry, cuéntanos!" pidió Hermione desde la cama. "¿Cómo lo hizo¿Ya lo decidieron¿Ginny es parte del equipo?"

"¿Cómo lo hizo? Muy bien. ¿Si ya lo decidimos? Así es… ¿Y si Ginny es parte del equipo? Bueno… todo depende de si ella acepta ser la nueva buscadora para Gryffindor…" comentó Harry sonriendo.

Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

"¿Estoy dentro?"

"Bien hecho, hermanita. Yo voté por ti, aclaro." Indicó Ron dándose importancia.

"Era lo menos que podías hacer, Ron." Le dijo Hermione con una mirada seria, pero luego se desvaneció para pasar a una mirada que a Harry le pareció un poco empalagosa.

"Muchas gracias, de veras. No los defraudaré." Señaló Ginny con firmeza.

"McGonagall dice que puedes usar el uniforme que usaste el año pasado, te lo entregará mañana." Avisó Harry con torpeza, mientras veía que Ginny comenzaba a despedirse de sus amigos. No quería que se fuera.

"De acuerdo. Adiós, chicos." Y sin despedirse de Harry salió de la enfermería.

"Ya vuelvo." Dijo Harry, dejando a Ron y Hermione mirándose intrigados. Salió de la enfermería y corrió para alcanzar a Ginny.

"No digas nada, Harry, estoy retrasada." Avisó la chica al notar que él caminaba a su lado.

"No quiero que estés… enojada conmigo… no me… gusta que me trates así." Declaró Harry entrecortadamente.

"Pues a mí tampoco. Pero no tengo más remedio."

"¿Todo esto es por lo de Draco? Por que si tú quieres no voy y listo."

Ginny se detuvo.

"No quiero que no vayas porque yo lo diga¿quién soy yo para decirte que hagas o dejes de hacer algo? Ya eres demasiado grande para que decidas por ti solo."

"¿Y entonces?" Harry no entendía qué era lo que quería la chica.

"Eso, Harry, lo que te acabo de decir. Decide tú si está bien que vayas a ese duelo con Malfoy o no. No es tan difícil decir que no."

"Pero es que tú no entiendes, Ginny. Este duelo está pendiente desde hace años…"

"Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero no creo que éste sea el momento perfecto para eso… Correrías demasiado peligro, Harry, él es un Malfoy. Podría hacerte cualquier cosa, hasta… no se… tenderte una trampa y llevarte con Voldemort… lo que sea..." Indicó Ginny preocupadamente.

Harry sintió como que se le movía el piso al ver ese gesto en ella. Sintió terribles ganas de darle un beso…

"Piénsalo mejor, Harry. No quiero sonar como Hermione, pero es por tu bien. Adiós. Y gracias de nuevo por seleccionarme" le dijo con una sonrisa mientras emprendía nuevamente su camino.

La vio partir sin poder decir nada. ¿Entendió bien¿Había querido besarla¿Besar a Ginny Weasley? Esto estaba poniéndose mucho más serio de lo que él hubiese imaginado. Pero no… Ginny tenía novio y estaba bien con él, no estaría bien hacerle eso ahora, no ahora que finalmente lo había olvidado. Pero por qué se dio cuenta tan tarde… ¿Por qué?

Harry regresó a la enfermería muy trastornado.

"¿Qué pasó¿Cho volvió a darte un beso húmedo?" preguntó Ron chistoso.

"¡Ron! No digas esas cosas…" lo regañó Hermione pégandole suavemente en el hombro.

"¿Pero qué? Mírale la cara… el año pasado estaba igual ¿te acuerdas?" se defendió Ron señalando a Harry.

"No seas estúpido, Ron… Harry no volvió a besarse con Cho… ¿o si?" inquirió Hermione con inseguridad.

"No, ni en sueños…" contestó éste.

"Pero entonces te acabas de cruzar con ella. Me acuerdo que esa cara siempre la ponías cuando volvías de estar con Cho." Insistió Ron.

"Deja de nombrar a Cho, no tiene nada que ver con ella. Es otra…" pero logró cerrar la boca a tiempo, aunque para desgracia de Harry, Hermione había captado todo muy rápidamente.

"Ron… ¿me haces un favor?" preguntó la chica.

"El que quieras." Respondió dulcemente el chico.

"¿Te animas a traerme jugo de calabaza y un poco de dulces de las cocinas?"

"Pero si ya vas a comer el almuerzo…"

"Pero eso que quiero no está dentro del menú de hospital, y yo tengo ganas de comer dulces… Porfissss" suplicó Hermione haciendo puchero, gesto que no era normal en ella.

"_Lo que hace el amor en las personas…"_ pensó Harry.

Ron no pudo resistirse ante tal pedido y antes de salir de la enfermería se despidió con un beso.

"Ya vuelvo, Harry. Quédate con ella mientras." Le dijo el pelirrojo y luego cerró la puerta del lugar.

"Veamos… ahora que mandé a Ron a otro lugar, puedes contarme si quieres."

"No hay nada que contar."

Hermione rió.

"Si tú lo dices…" sentenció la chica irónicamente.

Harry permaneció un minuto en silencio, luego se aproximó a ella y se sentó en la silla que momentos antes había ocupado Ron.

"Creo… creo que me gusta una chica. Pero es complicado porque ella a mí ya ni me registra. Es decir, según tengo entendido, antes se desvivía por mí… pero ahora parece que yo ya no le atraigo pues tiene un novio… y no se… no sé si en realidad me gusta o estoy confundiendo las cosas."

"¿Son amigos?" preguntó Hermione.

"Sí. Bueno… no amigos como Ron y tú, pero hemos pasado algunas cosas juntos. Ella sabe mucho de mí y yo de ella. Podría decirse que somos un poco amigos…"

"¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir esto por Ginny?" preguntó Hermione tranquilamente.

"Hace relativamente poco… desde el verano más o menos. Pero espera, yo no te dije que fuera ella." Añadió el muchacho rápidamente.

"Es verdad, no lo dijiste, pero lo dejaste muy clarito." Explicó Hermione con una ceja levantada. "Entonces te gusta Ginny…" comentó sonriendo.

"Es lo que no sé. Estoy confundido. ¿Me gusta o la quiero como amiga?"

"Esa pregunta tiene fácil respuesta. Te ayudaré a contestarla. ¿Cómo te sientes cuando ella habla contigo?"

Harry cerró los ojos para recordar.

"Bien, muy bien. Me encanta hacerla reír porque me gusta su sonrisa, y su voz y me agrada escuchar todo lo que ella me cuenta, incluso siento que puedo contarle cualquier cosa, como contigo, pero es diferente con ella…"

"Ajá… ¿Y qué sientes cuando me ves con Ron?"

"¿Qué?" inquirió Harry sin entender.

"Sólo contesta."

"Pues… nada. ¿Qué voy a sentir? Alegría, yo que sé…"

"¿Y cuando ella está con Dean?" preguntó Hermione suspicazmente.

Harry se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, apesadumbrado.

"Muchas cosas. Me dan ganas de agarrar a Dean y decirle que la deje en paz, que no vuelva a hablarle; de decirle cosas para que se aleje de ella. Y cuando se besan… no soporto verlos. Es como que la furia se apodera de mi y siento ganas de apartarlo a piñazos, para que no la vuelva a tocar."

"Eso es lo que quería saber. Estás celoso, Harry. Y como sólo sientes celos de Dean y no de Ron, es claro que a Ginny la quieres como algo más que solo una amiga…"

"Pero… pero¿no puede ser que sienta esas cosas porque considere a Ginny como una hermana menor y quiera hacer lo mismo que Ron con sus pretendientes?" preguntó Harry con inseguridad.

"Otra pregunta que te voy a ayudar con la respuesta. Dime, Harry, y sé totalmente sincero conmigo, te juro que esta conversación queda entre nosotros dos… pero dime¿en algún momento has pensado, aunque sea por una milésima de segundo, en querer darle un beso a Ginny?"

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo que su sangre comenzaba a circular con más velocidad por su cuerpo.

"¿Be… besar a Ginny, dices?"

Hermione afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Harry tragó saliva y contestó:

"Bueno… es raro. Hace un rato se me pasó eso por la cabeza. Y siempre que siento su perfume cerca comienzo a pensar cualquier cosa… y… y bueno… no le cuentes esto a Ron, pero sí, en un momento que nos abrazamos en la Sala Común sentí ganas de no dejarla ir más, de quedarme así con ella todo el día…"

Hermione comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"¿Qué¿Dije algo gracioso?"

"Es que… jajajaja… Si en realidad consideraras a Ginny como tu hermana, tendrías que hacerte ver por un psicólogo urgentemente. No es normal que pase eso entre hermanos."

"Si…. Supongo que tienes razon…" aceptó Harry sonriendo con vergüenza. "Entonces… ¿me gusta Ginny de veras?"

"¿Todavía tienes dudas¿No te lo hice fácil?"

"Sí, pero… no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella, Hermione. Ginny ya me olvidó, ahora luce feliz con Dean."

Hermione bajó la voz misteriosamente.

"No confíes en todo lo que ven tus ojos, Harry."

"¿Cómo dices?" inquirió el chico sorprendido.

"Aquí te traje lo que querías, Herms. Jugo de calabaza y muchos dulces. Dobby me entregó todo enseguida sólo porque se enteró que tú estabas en cama." Anunció Ron al entrar nuevamente, cargando con una bandeja repleta de ranas de chocolate, brujas fritas y pastelitos de frutilla.

………………………………………………………………….

**CONTESTO REVIEWS!**

**kornaMenta:** Hola! Q tal? Gracias por tu review! Así q también estás en la universidad? Y q estudias? Yo estoy haciendo algo con comunicación, pero me gusta más el tema de cine, veré si este año logro entrar a la escuela de cine de uruguay :D Y sí, al irme a Montevideo extraño a mi familia, amigos y novio  pobechito… intenté agregarte al msn, pero tu dire es yahoo y no puedo. Cualquier cosa nos escribimos por mail, q tal? Bueno, te voy dejando, un beso grande para vos, suerte y espero q te haya gustado este capi :D

**Dayana:** y si… ya sé q es brusca, pero tenía q hacerlo para ver si el bobo de Harry se daba cuenta de lo mal q hacia, no sé si quedó un poco claro en este capi… cualquier cosa, decime gurisa, q vos sabés q yo acepto todo lo digas:D Bue, chaucito gurisa, y a ver si actualiza el ff de james y lily de una vez por todas q quiero leer q pasa en el baile! Besitos amigasa:D

**gabriela: **uya… hola! Mil gracias por lo q opinás de mi cuento :) De veras… jejejeje Me dejás más feliz! Espero q opines igual todavía después de leer este capi y no te preocupes q no voy a tardar en dar a conocer quien se apodero de Hermione. Pero todo a su debido tiempo. Q pases muy bien! Besos:P

**Merodeadora-Chii:** jajaja… Sí, definitivamente, Ron es un amor! Lo amoooo! Hermione en el proximo cap ya sale de la enfermería, no desesperen… jeeee… gracias por tu review y opina sobre este nuevo cap, porfis. Saludos! Chauuuu :D

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:** hi! Espero q ahora entiendas un poquito más el por qué Ginny reaccionó así, cualquier cosa, te explico luego. No te olvides de dejar tu review, si? Son muy importantes, sobre todo los tuyos q me venís leyendo desde hace pila… un besote! Chaucis:D

**Jane-Camui:** paaa… hola! No sé si me parezco a JK… ella es incomparable! Yo solo soy aficionada en esto, escribo por escribir nomas… pero igual te agradezco! Jejejeje… y no se si mi fic es el mejor… hay muchos otros mejores q se ve q no los has leido, jejejeje (como verás, me quiero pila, jajajaja) bueno, de todas formas, muchas gracias por lo q me dices, me hacés subir el ánimo :D :D besossss y chauuu! Espero tu review de este capi :P

**Faithfry:** jajajaja… Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias:D Espero q pienses igual de este capi! Adiosito:D

**daniela: **jajajaja! Luna y Víktor? Donde leiste eso? Jajaja… no importa, no te preocupes q Luna ahora la mezclé con Neville :P Estos dos son tal para cual me parece… Bueno, seguime leyendo, dale, porfis :) saludos y gracias por tu review:D

**Nebriniel:** jey… hola! Bueno, no te preocupes, yo te entiendo igual. Quien no está medio loquito en esta pagina, me parece q nadie se salva! Jajajaja Gibson ha tenido poca participación, pero trataré de darle más en los proximos capis… bueno, gracias por tu review y espero otro sobre este capi. Nos vemos! Chaucis:D


	16. Preparativos

_**Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo... bueno, en estos meses me di cuenta que el capitulo que subí, el primero despues de casi un año y medio sin escribir nada, no me gustó así que lo reescribí. Hay algunas partes que las dejé, pero en esta nueva versión hice unos cambios importantes en lo referido a Ginny-Harry. También incluí a Malfoy y otros cambios más. Bueno, espero que me haya quedado bien y que les guste. Espero opiniones y gracias.**_

_**N/A: a pesar de que ya se publicó oficialmente este libro e incluso ya la saga de Harry llegó a su fin, espero que me sigan leyendo. **_

_**Y nada, no puedo dejar de decir que estoy muy contenta con el final de Harry, tal cual lo imaginaba! (no digo más para no arruinar)**_

_**Harry Potter por siempre!!! xD**_

**15 – Preparativos**

"_No confíes en todo lo que te ven tus ojos."_ Le dijo Hermione. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Que Ginny no era feliz con Dean?

Harry desvió la mirada de su almuerzo y buscó a la pelirroja en la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí estaba, jugando con su tenedor, a un lado de Dean viendo cómo él y Seamus se reían entre ellos. En cierto momento, cuando Dean se dirigió a ella, Ginny le sonrió ampliamente, pero cuando éste le dio la espalda Ginny suspiró y distraídamente fijó su mirada hacia donde estaba Harry.

Para horror de éste, sus miradas se encontraron y sintió un vacío en el estómago. Giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto. ¿Habría notado que la estaba viendo?

"_Y si te vio, ¿Qué? Mejor para ti."_ Le dijo la voz de la conciencia.

"¿…te parece, Harry?" inquirió Ron, haciendo que Harry regresara al mundo real y dejara de escucharse a sí mismo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Ron entrecerró los ojos.

"Lo que te acabo de decir…"

"Lo siento… me distraje un momento."

"Bueno, como te decía… ¿Qué te parece la idea de hacerle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida a Hermione?" preguntó Ron con alegría en su rostro. A Harry le resultó gracioso, pues era la misma cara que ponía cuando el gran banquete de Hogwarts aparecía por arte de magia sobre las mesas de Gryffindor. Lo más cómico era que, en definitiva, el regreso de Hermione a la vida normal le ponía tan alegre como cuando comía…

"No está mal la idea…" opinó Harry antes de llevarse un trozo de tortilla a la boca.

"Pensaba en hacer algo pequeño y sencillo. Ya sabes, mañana es lunes y estamos todos con las clases y eso. Pero para hacerle sentir de que en verdad nos hacía falta."

"Claro. Pequeño y sencillo. ¿En la Sala Común, verdad?" preguntó Harry.

"Y sí, en otro lugar no creo. Se me ocurrió en la biblioteca, porque a Hermione le gusta ir allí, pero luego me imaginé la cara de Madame Pince y cambié de idea." Confesó Ron sacando una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino de su mochila.

"¿Le pediste permiso a McGonagall?" quiso saber Harry.

"Lo haré esta tarde. Bueno, estuve planificando las cosas… y le pediré a Ginny que hable con Dean para ver si no puede dedicarse a la decoración de la Sala. Tú, Harry, me puedes ayudar a traer la comida y la bebida de las cocinas. No creo que los elfos vuelvan a darme comida por hoy, pero si en cambio tú vienes conmigo… A ti te adoran." Indicó Ron muy concentrado en sus anotaciones.

"De acuerdo."

"Pero tiene que ser sorpresa ¿ya te lo dije? Yo iré a buscarla a la enfermería y la llevaré a la torre. Nos tenemos que encargar de decirle a la gente que estén todos en la Sala a cierta hora."

"Muy bien. Yo les diré." Sentenció Harry sin poder contener su risa.

Al escuchar a éste riendo, Ron levantó la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿De quién te ríes?" inquirió mirando para todos lados, buscando en el Gran Salón.

"De… ¡Me río de ti! Jajajajaja… Nunca te vi tan concentrado en algo, y menos en la organización de una fiesta sorpresa…"

"Bueno... Lo que pasa que no es una fiesta sorpresa cualquiera… Es una fiesta sorpresa para Hermione." Aclaró Ron, levemente sonrojado.

"Oh… claaaaro… Es para Hermione…" bromeó Harry sin poder evitarlo. Esto de estar con ella le haría muy bien a Ron, al fin podría empezar a ser un poco más organizado en su vida.

"Ya. Cállate, Harry." Dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes.

WWWW

El domingo pasó sin ningún sobresalto, cosa que tranquilizó a Harry pues había estado esperando que Draco se apareciera de un momento a otro para avisarle cuándo sería ese tan ansiado duelo y no sabía cómo decirle que no a Malfoy.

Pues sí, Ginny tenía razón, no era el momento para enfrentarse.

Había estado todo ese día planeando la fiesta para Hermione junto a Ron y Hagrid, quien los había visto en los terrenos y decidió unírseles con Fang. Hagrid se había ofrecido a prepararles alguna que otra torta para la ocasión, pero los chicos se negaron con delicadeza, poniendo como excusa que no debería ocuparse de ello pues tenía mucho trabajo con su materia y que de eso se encargarían los elfos.

"...que para eso están en Hogwarts ¿verdad?" finalizó Ron como dando por terminada la explicación.

"Bueno… puede que tengan razón…" declaró Hagrid un poco desilusionado.

"Tienes suerte que Hermione esté en la enfermería, si llegaba a escucharte no sé dónde estarías ahora." comentó Harry divertido. Luego volviéndose hacia Hagrid dijo: "Además vamos a ser muchas personas, se te iba a complicar cocinar para todos nosotros"

"Sí, sí, es verdad. Y ahora que lo pienso, mañana se me iba a complicar un poco porque ese día tengo a dos terceros y la clase de quinto de Ravenclaw. Y me encanta esa clase porque está Luna Lovegood, una chica muy entusiasmada con las criaturas mágicas… Es muy simpática, ¿saben? Y es muy agradable hablar con ella. Ejem… claro que no es como ustedes tres, ustedes son mis alumnos favoritos, no los iguala." aclaró Hagrid rápidamente mirándolos de reojo. Ron y Harry se miraron con complicidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Menos mal! Ya empezaba a pensar que nos habías cambiado por lunát… Luna." señaló Ron haciéndose el ofendido, pero luego le sonrió al guardabosque y continuó anotando cosas en el pergamino donde tenía todo lo planeado para la reunión.

WWWW

Y llegó el día lunes.

Pensando que ese día no podría escaparse de Draco, Harry bajó a desayunar pensando en cómo decirle a Malfoy que no lucharía sin hacerle parecer que se había echado atrás por cobarde. En la Sala Común se encontraban algunos estudiantes arreglando sus mochilas o esperando a sus otros compañeros para bajar al Gran Salón. Una de esas personas era Ginny Weasley, pero no estaba esperando a nadie, sino que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, buscando algo por debajo de los sillones. Harry no se había percatado de su presencia pues venía muy concentrado en su mochila, verificando que estuvieran todos los libros de las materias que tendría ese día; por eso fue que se llevó por delante a la chica y se tropezó, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

Al reincorporarse notó la cabellera de la pelirroja saliendo por debajo del sillón.

"¿Quién fue el estúp…?" comenzó a decir, pero cuando vio quien había sido se interrumpió. "Harry… ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, si." Mintió él arreglándose los anteojos. Se miró sus rodillas para ver si se había hecho algo, pero su pantalón estaba intacto. "Discúlpame, Ginny, no te había visto."

"No, Harry, yo era la que estaba a mitad de camino" indicó con una tímida sonrisa.

Harry se la quedó mirando por un momento. Se había quedado sin palabras_… "Ya basta, deja de mirarla como un imbécil y dile algo." _Le dijo esa voz que ya estaba cansándolo.

"Y… ¿qué hacías? ¿Buscabas algo?" preguntó por fin.

El rostro de Ginny se ensombreció.

"Sí. No puedo creer que la haya perdido… Y no sé dónde se me pudo haber caído." Contestó buscando en el piso con la mirada.

"¿Qué se te cayó?" preguntó Harry mirando a su alrededor.

"Una pulserita que me obsequió Dean."

Harry sintió como si un gancho de carnicería se le clavara en las entrañas y comenzara a tirar de él. Dean… Dean… Ese nombre le estaba comenzando a caer mal.

"…Es plateada con pequeñas flores talladas." Había seguido diciendo la chica.

"Te ayudo a buscarla si quieres." se ofreció Harry dejando la mochila en el suelo. "¿Buscaste en tu dormitorio ya?"

"Sí, di vuelta todo pero no está allí. Espero que esté por aquí sino no sé cómo haré para explicarle que la perdí… era de su abuela…" explicó Ginny apesadumbrada.

"No te preocupes, la encontraremos." dijo Harry firmemente y comenzó a buscar entre los almohadones del sillón mientras Ginny seguía buscando por el piso.

"¿Ya sabes lo de la fiesta de bienvenida?" preguntó Harry para sacarle por unos minutos la preocupación a la chica.

"Sí, ayer Ron me dijo. Y me parece perfecto. Un poco raro que venga de parte de mi hermano pero… me alegra bastante. Haber afrontado lo que sentía por Hermione le está haciendo muy bien."

"A mi también me sorprendió. Hasta tiene todo anotado qué persona se encarga de cual y tal cosa." Decía Harry mientras buscaba entre los almohadones de otro sillón.

"A Dean le pidió que se encargara de la decoración, y por supuesto yo me ofrecí a ayudarle. Digamos que no le dio mucho tiempo de anticipación para preparar las cosas como Dios manda, por eso Dean está…" pero se quedó en silencio. Harry la miró y pareció que Ginny había recordado el paradero de la pulsera.

Se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a buscar en el piso, haciendo levantar los pies de los que estaban sentados a ella sin importarle las protestas que éstos hacían. Sin embargo, cuando se puso de pie volvió a ensombrecérsele el rostro.

"No puede ser, no está."

"Bueno, tranquila. Tengo una forma de buscarla. ¿Ya desayunaste?" Le preguntó Harry acercándose a ella.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y luego se pasó la mano por el pelo, preocupada.

"No lo puedo creer… Dean me..." comenzó a decir pero Harry la interrumpió entregándole su mochila.

"Ya lo arreglaremos. Bajemos a desayunar." Ordenó éste agarrando luego la suya y saliendo de la sala.

El Gran Salón ya estaba lleno de estudiantes desayunando. Cuando Harry y Ginny entraron, el primero se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw seguido por Ginny, buscando a Luna con la mirada entre los integrantes de la casa. Allí la vio, escribiendo muy concentrada en un pergamino, con su varita detrás de la oreja.

"Hola Luna, ¿estás ocupada?" saludó Harry al llegar a su lado. Luna levantó la mirada y los saludó con la pluma.

"No. Buen día… ¿Quieren sentarse?" invitó Luna corriéndose a un lado.

"Gracias, pero es un momento nada más. Necesito que me hagas un favor…"

"¡Claro Harry! Para tí lo que sea. Pero antes ¿podrías ayudarme en algo? Sé que a Longbottom le gusta herbología, y ahora que recuerdo… el verano pasado salió un artículo en El Quisquilloso sobre las hiedras furinculosas de la Mesopotamia y su descubrimiento para la curación de hongos en zonas del cuerpo que… no estamos en el lugar apropiado para hablar de ello, pero ¿crees que a Neville le gustará que se lo entregue?"

"¿Neville?" repitió Ginny asombrada. "¿Y qué pasó con Ron?"

"Sí, me apresuré en mandarle la carta a tu hermano… ahora no me parece interesante. Pero Longbottom… wow… la otra vez me encontré con él en la biblioteca y no te haces idea de cuánto hablamos…" Y se quedó en silencio, mirando al techo con sus grandes ojos perdidos en algún lugar del cielo y una sonrisa un poco tonta.

Harry y Ginny miraron al techo también, pero no vieron más que un cielo azul y algunas nubes pasando lentamente.

"¿Dices que le gustará?" preguntó enseguida Luna con su voz natural, como si ese breve instante nunca hubiese pasado.

Harry bajó la mirada, divertido.

"Creo que sí." Contestó, esperando que su compañero de cuarto no sufriera de hongos en ciertas partes del cuerpo…

"Sí, muy considerado de tu parte." Agregó Ginny sonriendo. Por el rostro de la chica, Harry supuso que también estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

"¿Qué me querías pedir, Harry?" inquirió Luna sin apartar la vista de su pergamino mientras escribía apresurada.

"Bueno, quería saber si… la vez que tu amiga perdió algo, el snorkack pudo encontrarla." Harry pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo que dos chicas de Ravenclaw que estaban sentadas frente a Luna lo miraron con atención.

"Oh si, Ronald es muy eficiente." Contestó Luna afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza y sonriendo con satisfacción. "Creo que traerlo aquí fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Ha encontrado pila de cosas, que incluso nadie se había dado cuenta que las habían perdido. ¿No te parece asombroso? Y todo lo hizo Ronnie por su cuenta…"

Las chicas rieron por lo bajo, pero cuando Ginny les clavó la mirada, se callaron al instante y volvieron a lo suyo.

"Te pregunto porque Ginny perdió algo que no es de ella y debe encontrarlo pronto." comentó Harry. "¿Te molestaría si te lo pido por esta tarde?"

"¿Molestarme? Puff... Creo que le hará bien conocer a otra gente. Solo tienes que decirle lo que buscas, darle algunos detalles del objeto y al rato te lo trae." Explicó Luna mientras sacaba de abajo de la mesa la jaula con el animal color naranja.

"Gracias Luna, te debo una." Agradeció Harry tomando la jaula con la mano derecha. En ese momento casi todo el alumnado tenía la vista fija en él y el snorkack, pero no le importó lo que pensaran los demás.

"Sólo trata de no perderlo de vista. Le gusta vagar por el castillo buscando cosas." Aclaró la chica, y luego sacó de su bolsillo de la túnica el silbato que usó aquella vez que lo buscaba dentro de las armaduras. "Por las dudas."

Harry lo agarró y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

"Bueno, adiós."

"Y muchas gracias, Luna." agregó Ginny antes de seguir a Harry hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ni Ginny ni Harry hicieron caso a las miradas y risas de los alumnos que los vieron atravesar el Gran Salón, pero al sentarse ambos a los lados de Ron, éste dijo:

"¿Quiéres hacer el favor de desaparecer ese bicho? Todo el mundo está observando."

"Lo noté. Pero ya tendrías que haberte acostumbrado a no hacerles caso, Ron, luego de seis años..." Indicó Harry dejando el animal encima de la mesa y sirviéndose chocolate caliente. Ron solo emitió un gruñido.

"No lo pongas encima de la mesa, Harry, con toda la comida…" Rezongó Ginny, estirándose y agarrando la jaula para dejarla sobre el banco, a un lado de ella. Luego se volvió y miró a Harry.

"Si logro encontrarla, no sabré cómo devolverte el favor."

Harry la miró por encima de su taza y sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo. No sabía si era por el chocolate caliente que estaba bajando hacia su estómago o si fue por el comentario de la chica. Prefirió pensar que fue por el chocolate.

"En realidad no sabemos si funciona… Ya sabes cómo es Luna…" comentó Harry incómodo.

"No importa. Te agradezco igual el intento."

"Oh, por los pantalones de Merlín…" comenzó a decir Ron mientras se interrumpía al poner mermelada en su tostada. "Sólo ustedes dos le piden ayuda a Lunática…"

"No decías lo mismo cuando el año pasado en el Ministerio te defendía de los Mortífagos mientras tú andabas jugando con los cerebros." Recordó Ginny perspicazmente.

Ron resopló y miró a su hermana.

"No andaba jugando, ¡esos cerebros se empecinaron con mi persona! Reconozco que Luna se las manejó muy bien con ellos, pero…"

"Pero nada. Puede ser un poco excéntrica y…" comenzó a decir Ginny pero su hermano la interrumpió:

"¿…y loca? ¿…y extraña?"

"…y fuera de lo común…" agregó Ginny mirando con severidad a Ron, "pero es una buena amiga. Siempre está ahí cuando la necesitas. El ED fue un ejemplo, la lucha en el Ministerio es otro, y ahora con el snorkack lo demuestra más. No te hizo nada para que la desprecies así."

"Me hizo sí… me escribió un poema. ¡Un poema! ¡Lunática a mí!" gritó Ron con exasperación. Luego hizo un gesto de asco al fijar la vista en la chica.

"¿Así que fue ella quien te mandó la carta?" preguntó Ginny haciéndose la que no sabía nada. Se le comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa pícara al ver a su hermano con esa cara pero se detuvo cuando Ron se dio vuelta y le dijo:

"Como escuchas. Incluso se hizo pasar por Fleur Delacour, pero Harry el otro día me confesó que había sido Luna…"

Ginny estalló en carcajadas. Ron, en cambio, no le encontraba la gracia.

"¡Por favor, Ron! Fuiste tú solito quien creyó que Fleur había escrito esa carta." dijo Ginny y continuó con las risas.

Ron la miró inexpresivamente.

"Igual ahora ya no importa esa tal Fleur ni nadie más porque al fin estoy con Hermione."

"Aaaah… porque está con Hermione" repitió Harry en tono de burla y se unió a Ginny con las carcajadas.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Se juntan y son insoportables... –comentó Ron colocando el cuchillo de la mermelada en su lugar y llevándose la tostada a la boca.- Bueno, el hecho es que me escribió un poema… Y 'enzima' le 'puzo' mi 'nombde' a 'eza' 'coza'…" tragó la comida "y nunca hice nada para que se fijara en mí. Nunca." Decía Ron espantado.

Harry terminó de reírse y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

"Lamento ser yo quien te dé esta terrible noticia, pero… resulta que tú ya no le atraes." Dijo Harry simulando estar triste, por lo que Ginny comenzó a reír de nuevo. Ron abrió los ojos y se giró hacia Harry.

"¿De veras? ¿Ya no gusta de mi?" preguntó Ron esperanzado y al ver que Harry le decía que no con la cabeza, levantó sus brazos en señal de triunfo, como si Gryffindor hubiese anotado un punto decisivo en una final. "¡Pero un día mejor que éste no creo que haya habido nunca! Vuelve Hermione a la torre y me entero que Lunática no anda más detrás de mí. Nada puede arruinar este momento. ¡Qué bien!" y le dio un gran mordisco a su tostada.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron a la vez. Ginny hizo una mueca y desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el snorkack y se puso a juguetear con él. Harry aguantó su mirada en ella unos segundos, luego siguió con su desayuno. De vez en cuando trataba de mirar de reojo a Ginny, pero le resultaba difícil pues Ron estaba entre ellos dos. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, Harry desistió para tratar de no levantar sospechas en su amigo.

Cuando Ginny terminó de comer, se puso de pie y agarró el snorkack.

Harry al ver eso se puso de pie también.

"¿Te ayudo a buscar la pulsera?"

"Eres muy amable, pero tengo clase ahora."

"¿Y vas a andar con el animal por el castillo?" preguntó Ron rápidamente.

"Sí, ¿algún problema?"

Ron miró al snorkack por un momento y luego dijo:

"No, ninguno… aunque si me llegas a ver por los pasillos..." comenzó a decir Ron pero Ginny le interrumpió.

"...voy corriendo, te estampo un beso y dejo a Ronnie contigo ¿verdad?" terminó Ginny sagazmente.

Ron gruñó de nuevo.

A Harry le encantaba ver cómo Ginny lograba causar ese efecto en su hermano.

"Si quieres, Harry, luego puedes ayudarme a buscar la pulsera." le ofreció Ginny.

"De acuerdo, no hay problema…"

Ginny sonrió tímidamente.

"Bien, entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo. Hasta entonces." Saludó la chica, y dio media vuelta.

Harry la observó salir del salón y finalmente se sentó.

"Mmmm…" murmuró Ron mirando de reojo a Harry, pero éste se sirvió más chocolatada sin hacer caso.

"Ejem, ejem" tosió Ron con ningún disimulo.

"¿Tienes algo trancado? ¿Te alcanzo el agua?" inquirió Harry.

"¿Qué van a hacer ustedes dos?" preguntó Ron tratando de parecer indiferente, y Harry, sin poder evitarlo, sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

"Voy a ayudarla a buscar una pulsera que perdió… de Dean." Agregó eso último rápidamente y con voz grave, pues sabía cómo se pondría Ron al escuchar el nombre.

"Oh… bueno... Mejor que seas tú y no él quien la ayude. Cuestión de confianza, ya sabes." Indicó Ron muy serio palmeándole la espalda a Harry.

Si tan solo Ron supiera lo que estaba pasando por el interior de su amigo...

WWWW

Harry y Ron salieron de Transformaciones y se dirigieron al Gran Salón. Se sentaron y ambos comieron con prisa la comida, pues Ron quería ir a la Enfermería a visitar a Hermione y Harry tenía que reunirse con Ginny.

Cuando hubo terminado, se despidió de Ron y caminó hasta el otro sector de la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de la pelirroja. Estaba sentada junto a Dean y del otro lado estaba Ronald en su jaula. Se acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para que se diera vuelta.

"¿Estás lista?"

"Eh... En realidad..." comenzó a decir Ginny pero se detuvo sola. Miró a Dean y luego volvió a hablarle a Harry. "Voy a ayudar a Dean con la decoración. Tiene que estar pronta para hoy y prometí ayudarlo..."

Harry sintió que el piso había desaparecido. Se estaba cayendo...

"Cierto, la decoración..." repitió Harry. De pronto sentía un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo que lo hacía temblar. Quería salir de allí.

"Lo siento, Harry. Me había comprometido ya..." Se excusó Ginny. Dean se dio vuelta en ese instante y se dirigió a Harry.

"Pueden dejarlo para otro día ¿cierto amigo?" inquirió el chico, posando su brazo encima de los hombros de la pelirroja. "Si Ron me hubiera dicho todo unos días antes, lo haría todo sólo, pero... ya ves..."

"Sssi... claro... Ron..." Harry desvío la mirada de la pareja y se fijó en Ron, que ya estaba saliendo del Gran Salón en dirección a la Enfermería. Se sentía furioso con Ron, con Dean, con Ginny... "Bien. Yo... tengo que... Nos vemos luego. Adiós."

Sabía que su despedida fue repentina pero necesitaba salir de allí. Le faltaba el aire. Caminó con paso decidido hacia el Gran Salón y salió a los terrenos. Siguió caminando haciéndole caso a sus pies. Se detuvo al llegar a la orilla del lago. Naturalmente no había ningún estudiante allí porque estaban todos almorzando, así que tomó la primer piedra que tuvo a su alcance y la lanzó con fuerza al agua. Deseó que el calamar gigante se hubiese sentido amenazado y salido a la superficie para luchar contra Harry, pero para su decepción, nada se movió en las profundidades.

Exasperado, Harry pateó otra piedra y se dejó caer en la orilla.

El haber pasado gran parte de la mañana con Ginny le había alegrado el día, y se había hecho ilusiones de volver a compartir unas horas más, mientras usaba como excusa ayudarla a encontrar esa pulsera; una pulsera que ni siquiera quería encontrar por el solo hecho de haber sido un obsequio de Dean...

Todas estas cosas que le estaban pasando por su cabeza lo asustaban. Nunca antes había sentido tantos celos de alguien. Recordaba haber sentido algo así en su cuarto año, al ver que Cedric había conseguido que Cho lo acompañase al Baile de Navidad, pero no fue tan fuerte como ahora.

¿Desde cuándo quería pelearse con Ron a causa de no poder estar al lado de una chica? _"No, Ron no tiene la culpa, sólo yo"_

Y sí, esa voz que ya venía escuchando desde el comienzo del año tenía razón. Reconoció que él era el único culpable, por haberse fijado tarde en Ginny. Ella ahora ya lo había olvidado, superado totalmente, estaba feliz con Dean. En cambio él... se dio cuenta tarde de que la persona que él estaba buscando la tuvo siempre a su lado y nunca la vio.

Se quedó un rato más allí, meditando y maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Cuando empezó a sentir los gritos de los estudiantes que salían del castillo para ir a sus clases en los invernaderos o con Hagrid, decidió volver.

Durante Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no conversó mucho con Ron. No porque siguiese enojado con su amigo, sino porque el pelirrojo estaba tan enfrascado en los planes de la fiesta que sólo le prestaba atención a las listas que tenía sobre la mesa y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para atender a lo que Fleur Delacour decía, sacaba apuntes, y luego volvía con los planes. Harry en cambio, no supo cuál era el tema de la clase del día, sólo veía que Fleur se paseaba por el salón, escribiendo mágicamente en el pizarrón y de vez en cuando contestando alguna pregunta que le hacían Lavender Brown o Parvati Patil, quienes curiosamente, habían comenzado a usar el pelo lacio, suelto y más brillante de lo común, tal cual lo llevaba la profesora francesa.

Sonó el timbre y Ron se paró de un salto.

"Harry, yo ahora voy a ir a la Enfermería para llevarle los apuntes a Hermione. La voy a entretener un rato y a las 5 de la tarde arrancamos para la torre de Gryffindor. Así que..."

"...tenemos que estar prontos. Lo sé, Ron. Tú preocúpate de lo tuyo, quédate tranquilo." Le terminó la oración Harry, apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

"Es que quiero que sea perfecto."

"Y lo será, ya verás. Vamos, anda. Nos vemos en un rato." Le dijo Harry. Se despidieron y cada uno arrancó para distintos lados.

Harry fue a las cocinas y junto con Dobby pidió a los elfos si podía llevar algo de comida a la torre de Gryffindor. Claro que no se negaron, incluso se ofrecieron a hacerla aparecer en la mesa de la Sala Común a la hora prevista de la llegada de Hermione, así le evitarían problemas a Harry si algún profesor lo llegaba a ver caminando por el castillo mientras cargaba con comida que seguramente pensarían había sido robada de las cocinas. Profundamente agradecido Harry salió de allí, no sin antes dirigirse a Dobby nuevamente:

"Y por supuesto que tú estás invitado también."

"¿Lo dice en serio, señor? ¿Harry Potter quiere que Dobby vaya a la fiesta con sus amigos?" preguntó el elfo con los ojos más mojados de lo común.

"Solo yo no. Ron también, y a Hermione le va a dar mucho gusto verte allí." Explicó Harry sonriendo.

"Sí, la señorita Granger... Claro que iré, señor. Si Harry Potter y sus amigos quieren que Dobby esté presente, así será. ¡Muchas gracias, señor!"

Cuando llegó a las escaleras de mármol contento porque ya había hecho su parte en los planes de la fiesta, una voz que arrastraba las palabras al hablar lo hizo detenerse.

"Miren... El Elegido vagando sólo por el castillo... sin el traidor y sin la sangre sucia... ¿qué pasó, Potter? ¿Te crees demasiado importante que andas buscando nuevas juntas, o prefieres andar por tu cuenta?"

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron por lo bajo. Harry alcanzó a oir que Crabbe repetía "El Elegido... tonterías..."

Harry no contestó. Se limitó a darse media vuelta y enfrentar a Draco. Permaneció con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica, tocando su varita por cualquier imprevisto.

"¿Tampoco contestas las preguntas que te hacen ahora? Ya veo, solo las contestas si son para alguna nota en El Quisquilloso. Qué bajo has caído, Potter..."

"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?"

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en el rostro de Draco.

"¿Has practicado tu defensa?"

"No necesito practicarla. A diferencia de ti he tenido varios duelos a lo largo de estos años. En todo caso el que tendría que practicar debería ser otra persona..."

Por los ojos de Draco pasó una luz que Harry no pudo distinguir el significado. Apretó su varita con más fuerza dentro de la túnica.

"Mañana, a media noche. Y para que veas que yo sí se las reglas de cómo son los duelos, te dejo poner a ti el lugar." Informó Draco.

De pronto se acordó de Ginny y de que no quería luchar contra Draco para no perder la confianza de la chica, pero luego de lo sucedido en el almuerzo ese recuerdo se borró. Aún sentía rabia y quería librarse de ella lo más rápido posible.

Harry paseó por cientos de lugares del castillo dentro de su mente, buscando el mejor lugar para luchar. Como era a media noche debería ser un lugar donde no pudieran ser vistos ni oídos por el señor Filch, Peeves o cualquier otra persona del castillo.

"La sala de Menesteres. Imagino que ya sabes dónde queda..."

"Sí, tengo un vago recuerdo de verte a ti el año pasado escabulléndote dentro."

"Encontrémonos en el pasillo, si te parece bien." Señaló Harry rápidamente, seguro de que Draco no conocía el secreto para que la habitación secreta se dejara ver. La haría aparecer estando con Draco.

Malfoy levantó una ceja, intrigado.

"No veo por qué allí... pero... de acuerdo, te dejé decidir y así lo haremos."

"Perfecto." Sentenció Harry dándole la espalda a Draco y comenzando a subir las escaleras.

"Potter, dile a Granger que disfrute al máximo esta fiestecita que le están preparando, porque sospecho que no volverá a tener niguna otra."

Harry se giró bruscamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy?"

"Agradece que te estoy avisando con anticipación."

"¿A qué te refieres?" insistió Harry con más fuerza.

"Ya te enterarás. Hasta mañana, Potter."

Y sin decir más, Draco desapareció camino a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_**Espero que haya sido interesante. Dejen reviews. Saludos a todos!**_


	17. La fiesta

_**Hola a todos. Aquí tienen el siguiente capi. Que lo disfruten.**_

_**Como siempre, vale decir que los nombres de personajes y lugares como de otras cosas que reconozcan son propiedad de JK Rowling y WB. Yo solo hago esto por diversión. **_

**16 – La fiesta**

Harry estaba sentado en una mesa de la Sala Común, con un libro abierto y un pergamino a su lado, pero no estaba atento a la lectura, sino que estaba escuchando con gran atención lo que pasaba del otro lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda, por medio de las Orejas Extensibles de Fred y George. Cuando sintió que la voz de Hermione se iba acercando, quien pedía a Ron que dejara de preguntarle cómo se sentía porque sino lo hechizaría para ponerse en práctica de nuevo, Harry guardó las Orejas dentro de su mochila y trató de leer el texto que tenía delante.

El retrato se abrió y Ron y Hermione entraron a la Sala Común. Allí no había nadie más que Harry haciendo su tarea. Cuando los vio entrar se puso de pie y fue a recibir a Hermione.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Hermione rodó sus ojos y luego contestó:

"Estoy bien, estoy bien. Ya no quiero volver a escuchar..." pero un estallido no la dejó terminar. Al mismo tiempo que un "¡Sorpresa!" general inundó la habitación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían caído serpentinas de todos colores desde los balcones, y una cola de personas bajaban apresurados por las escaleras hacia ella, encabezada por Ginny.

"¡Bienvenida, Herms!" le dijo yendo a su encuentro y abrazándola.

"Pero... ¿qué es todo...?" dijo mirando la sala por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja. La mesa en donde antes se encontraba la tarea de Harry ahora estaba llena de vasos, platos con comida y jarras con jugo de calabaza y alguna que otra botella con cerveza de manteca. Una enorme pancarta cruzaba la habitación de lado a lado, con la leyenda "Extrañábamos a nuestra Sabelotodo" y un dibujo encantado abajo, donde una Hermione un poco seria levantaba su mano en alto una y otra vez (como si estuviera pidiendo la palabra) y a su lado el reloj de los puntos perteneciente a Gryffindor.

Hermione enarcó las cejas ante esa imagen de sí misma y miró a Ron de reojo.

"A mí no me mires, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso..." se apresuró a decir defendiéndose. "Yo sólo ideé la fiesta."

Y a continuación Hermione lo agarró del cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, plantándole un beso delante de todos los presentes, lo que hizo que todos aplaudieran y lanzaran algún que otro aullido.

"¡Gracias!" le dijo a Ron una vez separados. Hermione se dio media vuelta para poder saludar a las otras personas que se acercaban, mientras que Ron había quedado estupefacto, completamente colorado.

Harry se le acercó.

"Buena forma de hacerlo oficial ¿no?" le dijo a su amigo y lo palmeó en la espalda, haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

"Nunca me... imaginé que sería así, delante de toda la Casa..." señaló Ron lentamente.

"¡Alucinante!" indicó Seamus acercándose a ellos dos. "¡Hermione y tú... novios! Entonces… dime, Ron¿cuál de los dos tomó la iniciativa?" preguntó con profundo interés.

"Yo. ¿por qué?"

"¿De veras¿No fue Hermione?" inquirió Seamus desilusionado.

"No... fui yo. ¿Por qué tanta...?" quería saber Ron, pero se calló cuando Seamus abrió su boca para hablar.

"Lo que pasa es que tus hermanos Fred y George, cuando estábamos en cuarto año, presentaron una apuesta en todo el castillo sobre quién sería el primero en declararse de ustedes dos, y bueno... yo había apostado por Hermione. ¿Estas seguro que no fue ella?" repitió Seamus esperanzado.

Ron estaba atónito.

"Mis propios hermanos... Bueno, en realidad no es ninguna sorpresa... ¿Tú también estás dentro, Harry?" inquirió rápidamente.

"No, es la primera vez que lo escucho." Respondió un poco divertido.

"Y si hubieras querido participar, tampoco te hubiésemos dejado entrar. Tienes relación directa con ambos, y podías influir en el resultado para beneficio tuyo ¿entiendes?" explicó Seamus, antes de tomar otro sorbo de cerveza.

"¿Fred y George sólo manejaban las apuestas o también apostaron?"

Seamus sonrió.

"Las dos cosas."

"Pero… ¡con ellos tengo una relación más directa que con Harry¡Somos familia¿Cómo es que ellos pueden…?"

"Ellos no estaban las 24 horas del día con ustedes dos así que, teóricamente, tenían derecho."

"Sí, pero yo estoy con ellos durante todo el verano, y vacaciones… Ahí ustedes nunca se enterarían si hacían trampa."

"No lo creo, Ron, porque no apostaron por ti."

"¿Ah, no¿Eligieron a Hermione?" dijo sonriendo ampliamente. "¡Les gané¡Al fin les gané en algo!" festejó levantando las manos hacia el cielo.

Harry se rió de su amigo y decidió dejar a un lado ese grupito, acercándose a Hermione, quien estaba siendo saludada por el resto de los alumnos de la casa.

"...todo muy lindo. Y la pancarta... ¿de veras me veo así en clase?" le preguntó divertida a Dean.

"Es lo que la gran mayoría respondió de ti cuando les pregunté sobre una característica tuya. Si te incomoda lo cambiamos."

"No, no, me encanta. ¿Me la puedo quedar?"

"Por supuesto, es tuya." Respondió Dean. Cuando éste percibió que Harry se había integrado al montón, se disculpó y se fue con Ginny, quien estaba sirviendo jugo de calabaza a dos niñas de primer año que se sumaron al festejo.

Harry siguió observando a Dean fijamente.

"¿Sucedió algo con Ginny?" le preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

"¿Lo qué? No." contestó distraídamente, desviando la vista y centrándose en su amiga.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

"Pues eso parece... apareciste y se fue."

"Ni idea, cada uno es libre de hacer lo..." comenzó a decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por Parvati Patil.

"¡Hermioneeeee!" gritó agudamente. La saludó en ambos cachetes con rapidez y se puso las manos en la cintura en forma de tetera. "Lo tenían bien oculto ustedes dos ¿eh? Picarones... Ese beso fue ma-ra-vi-llo-so! Con Lavender siempre comentábamos que ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos ¿verdad Lav?"

Lavender, un poco más atrás de Parvati, contestó con voz baja un tímido "sí."

"¿Y hace cuánto que ocurrió esto? Debe haber sido en estos días, porque al principio se trataban mal como siempre. A menos que disimularan delante de todos porque quizás les daría vergüencita hacerlo público pero..."

"Fue en estos días, Parvati." Le interrumpió Hermione un poco mareada de la perorata de la muchacha.

"Lo supuse. Con esto que te pasó supongo que Weasley se dio cuenta y no lo dudó un segundo. Muy romántico... Y entre nosotras, Hermy ¿qué va a pasar con Viktor¿Lo sabe, no lo sabe...? Cuenta, cuenta..." insitió Parvati mirándola expectante.

"Ya lo sabe."

Parvati levantó sus cejas.

"Oh... ¿quieres decir que está libre? Es decir¿terminaron?"

"Sí, ya no estamos juntos."

Parvati y Lavender intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

"Oh... Ejem… ¿Te molestaría mucho si luego te pido la dirección de Viktor para mandarle alguna carta? Para que tenga a alguien que pueda consolarlo en este momento... tan especial. ¿Puedes? No te molesta ¿verdad?

"No, Parvati, no me molesta. Mañana te la doy."

"¡Uy¡Eres una genia! Y que bueno que ya estés mejor. Te extrañábamos. Nos vemos, Hermy, cuídate." Y sin decir más se dio media vuelta y se fue con Lavender casi corriendo hacia un sillón. Harry estaba seguro que estarían planeando su próximo paso para conquistar al ahora soltero Viktor Krum.

"¿Hermy?" repitió Hermione mirando con espanto a Harry. "¿Desde cuando me llama Hermy?"

Un flash inundó la Sala. Harry y Hermione se frotaron los ojos por la ceguera de la luz blanca y luego vieron a Colin Creevey con la cámara fotográfica en sus manos. Se estaba acercando a saludarla pero se quedó con sus palabras en la boca pues Ron había agarrado a Hermione de un brazo y se la estaba llevando hacia un sillón.

"Sí, sí, todo muy lindo. Gracias a todos por estar presentes, pero esta chica necesita tranquilidad. Ya basta de estar rodeada de gente y abrazos y besos y gritos... Es mucho para el primer día." Explicó Ron en voz alta mientras iban camino al sillón. "Pueden seguir comiendo, bebiendo, charlando y todo lo que quieran pero a Hermione traten de no molestarla. Se agradece..."

"Eres un maleducado, Ron. El pobre de Colin me venía a saludar y me apartaste." Señaló mientras se sentaba.

"No estás bien todavía. Imagínate mañana cómo será cuando Ernie y Susan y todos los de las otras casas quieran saludarte también."

"Mañana llegas a hacer lo mismo que acabas de hacer, y ni te imaginas lo que te pasará, Ronald Weasley." Le amenazó la chica.

Ron tragó saliva.

"Mañana ya vas a estar perfectamente bien, no hará falta que yo te esté cuidando..." se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo, sentándose a su lado. "¿Quiéres que te traiga algo de comer¿De beber?"

"Ya que mañana no tendré este servicio tuyo... de acuerdo. Quiero un... ¿Qué hay para comer?"

Ron lo pensó un poco.

"Te traigo los platos y tú eliges." Contestó, poniéndose de pie y alejándose hacia la mesa.

Harry y Hermione quedaron sentados frente a frente.

"Entonces, Harry ¿qué pasó con Dean?" inquirió la muchacha.

Harry suspiró y miró a Dean Thomas bailando con Ginny.

"Nada." Sentenció Harry.

"Señorita Granger, Dobby y los demás elfos domésticos de Hogwarts le damos la bienvenida. Es un placer tenerla de vuelta, señorita."

Dobby se había acercado sigilosamente y se estaba inclinando frente a ella. Su larga nariz casi le tocaba el piso.

"Eres muy amable, Dobby. Que lindo que tú también estés aquí con nosotros." Contestó Hermione sonriendo.

"Bueno, sí, el señor Harry Potter dijo que a usted le gustaría que viniera, y aquí estoy. ¿Le gusta lo que hicimos con el menú? Lo hicimos aparecer en la Sala Común sólo para la ocasión."

"Oh... eso es... muchas gracias, Dobby. Espero que no les haya causado problemas." Indicó Hermione un poco incómoda.

"No, no, los elfos y Dobby trabajaron con mucho gusto. A pesar de que aún no les gusta mucho la idea de que usted les dejara gorritos para liberarlos, creen que usted, Hermione Granger, es muy buena persona."

Hermione se puso colorada.

Ron llegó con tres platos en cada mano, sosteniéndolos entre los dedos y en los antebrazos.

"Hay una gran variedad de tartas. Te traje algunas, las que sé que a ti te gustan, pero si quieres puedo volver y traer las otras..."

"No, no, gracias Ron, así está bien." Lo detuvo Hermione. Paseó la mirada por los platos y tomó una porción de tarta de espinaca.

Ron quedó parado frente a ella, cargando con los platos en los brazos. A su lado estaba Dobby, que miraba al pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry creyó estar pensando lo mismo que el elfo: "actúa tal cual un elfo doméstico"

"¿Qué tal, Dobby? Gracias por todo esto, la verdad que se portaron diez puntos. No esperaba tanto..." lo saludó Ron desde arriba, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con los platos.

"No es nada, señor. Disculpen, pero Dobby tiene que marcharse. Tengo que ayudar a los otros elfos en las demás tareas. Muchas gracias, Harry Potter, al señor y sus amigos." Y nuevamente hizo una reverencia.

"Gracias a ti, Dobby." Respondió Harry.

"Cuídese, señorita, se comenta que vienen tiempos malos. Hasta luego." Se despidió y el elfo hizo sonar sus dedos, desapareciendo del lugar.

"¿Tiempos malos¿Qué quiso decir?" preguntó Ron mirando a Harry, pero no contestó. En lugar miró a Hermione. Lucía perturbada, se había quedado con la mirada fija en la alfombra, donde segundos antes había estado el elfo. Harry se puso de pie y le dijo a Ron al oído:

"Sácala a bailar"

Ron miró a Harry y asintió en silencio. Dejó los platos encima del sillón que había ocupado Harry y tomó una mano de Hermione.

"Ven conmigo."

Hermione volvió en sí.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja pero no le dijo nada. La guió hasta el espacio que habían armado en el centro de la Sala Común como pista de baile y se metieron entre la gente.

Harry pudo oír la risa de Hermione, diciendo:

"¡No me vayas a pisar!"

Harry se mantuvo de pie, observándolos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era increíble ver que esa escena estaba sucediendo frente a él, después de seis años de aguantar sus idas y venidas, sin atreverse a decirse que ambos se sentían atraídos por el otro, y que por esa razón más se peleaban. Ron y Hermione habían nacido para estar juntos y Harry estaba seguro que luego de todo lo que habían vivido, nada podría separarlos. Y era sencillamente perfecto.

Colin se acercó a la pareja y los fotografió. El flash despertó a Harry y decidió acercarse a la mesa y servirse cerveza de manteca, para no quedar como un tonto "sentimental" delante de todos los Gryffindor. Separó un vaso limpio del resto y se sirvió la cerveza. A su lado se le unió Ginny.

"Hola." Saludó la chica sin aliento. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se le veía agitada por el baile.

"Hola." Contestó a su vez Harry, secamente.

"¿No bailas?" le preguntó mientras se servía jugo de calabaza.

"No." Respondió sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Prefirió observar a Neville bailando en medio de la pista con una chica que a Harry le pareció que estaba en tercer año.

"Pero en el Baile de Navidad bailaste." Comentó Ginny sonriendo.

"No sé bailar. Parvati terminó con todos los pies machucados esa noche." Informó Harry sin ganas. Se quería ir de allí.

"Es cuestión de práctica. ¿Quieres intentarlo?" invitó Ginny sin terminar la oración, alargando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos. Harry tenía una lucha interior, quería tomarle la mano y llevársela lejos para poder decirle sus sentimientos, pero por otro lado, aún estaba enojado por lo que pasó en la tarde, por haberle plantado.

Tardó en contestarle, pues se llevó el vaso a la boca y tomó un largo trago de cerveza de manteca.

"Ya dije que no sé bailar." Y sin decir más se alejó, dejando a Ginny aún con la mano extendida. Se fue hasta el rincón opuesto y se hundió en el único sillón libre, al lado de una pareja de séptimo año que estaba susurrándose cosas al oído y riendo risueñamente.

"¿Por qué no se van a otro lado? Molestan..." criticó Harry cuando ya no soportaba más a sus vecinos.

"Oye, nosotros llegamos primero. Muévete tú." Respondió el novio de la muchacha separándose de la chica y mirando a Harry seriamente.

Harry vio que Neville terminó de bailar con la muchacha de tercero y se iba a la mesa de la comida. Como no quería arruinar la fiesta peleando, se levantó y fue donde su compañero.

"Buena fiesta ¿verdad?" comentó Neville al verlo. Estaba comiendo tarta de manzana.

Harry se recostó contra la pared y puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"Sí, puede ser..."

"A Hermione y Ron se los ve bien juntos." indicó Neville observándolos bailar. Harry dirigió la vista hacia la pareja. Ron de vez en cuando la hacía girar sobre su eje y Hermione explotaba en risas, pues cada vez que quedaba enfrentada a Ron, éste la esperaba con una mueca distinta en su rostro.

"Así es." Respondió Harry lentamente. Al verlos se sintió extrañamente solo. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro e incluso tenían a una familia esperándolos en sus hogares. En cambio él, su amor no era correspondido y todos los que podían haber sido su familia estaban muertos.

"¿Y qué pasó contigo y Cho Chang?" preguntó Neville, logrando que Harry saliera de sus pensamientos.

"No resultó."

"Oh... ¿por eso estás... decaído?"

Harry miró a Neville y se apresuró en contestar.

"No, no. Lo mío con Cho no tenía futuro. Me di cuenta desde el principio. Además... al paso del tiempo la conocí mejor y dejó de atraerme."

Neville asintió con la cabeza y Harry miró al piso.

"Lo de Cho no me afecta. Es... otra cosa."

"Harry, dísculpame, lo olvidé completamente... Pero si quieres hablar de tu padrino puedes contar conmigo." Se ofreció Neville apoyando la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias." Pero Harry sabía bien que no era por Sirius. Sin embargo, prefería dejarlo así.

"Oye, la mesa de ajedrez quedó libre. ¿Quieres jugar una partida?" inquirió Neville.

Harry tenía ganas de irse a su habitación pues no quería ver a Ginny con Dean, pero como no quería preocupar a Hermione, aceptó.

WWWW

Ya había pasado una hora y la fiesta seguía en pie. Harry todavía se encontraba sentado en un rincón jugando al ajedrez mágico con Neville, quien le venía ganando. El último estaba muy emocionado, pero Harry ya estaba un poco cansado y además desde el inicio no había estado muy atento al juego.

Cuando Neville le ordenó a la Reina el último movimiento con el cual le haría Jaque Mate, Ron se les unió.

"Harry, amigo, yo en tu lugar iría a bailar un poco..." Dijo mientras se tiraba en el sillón. "Estás perdiendo tu figura por no mover el esqueleto al ritmo de la música."

Harry levantó la vista.

"Si quieres jugar solamente pídelo. Acabo de perder."

"Lo sé. Estaba siguiendo el partido desde que empezaron y estaba visto que Neville ganaría. Si no hubieses movido el alfil al tercer movimiento..."

"Ya... siéntate." indicó Harry poniéndose de pie y dejándole el lugar a su amigo, quien se sentó frente a Neville con un brillo triunfal en sus ojos.

"Ya que estás parado, Harry, tráenos algo de comer y unas cervezas de manteca." Pidió Ron mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía regresar todas las piezas a sus lugares correspondientes en el tablero.

Harry fue hasta la mesa sin protestar. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de responderle a Ron que no era un elfo doméstico para que le dieran órdenes. Llenó dos vasos con la bebida y cuando se dio media vuelta se encontró con Hermione.

"¿Bailamos?"

"No me parece, debes descansar un poco. Recién saliste de la enfermería." Contestó Harry como excusa.

"Estoy harta de estar postrada en una cama... ¡Me quiero mover! Y tengo bastantes energías todavía. Vamos, Harry, baila conmigo."

Harry se negó con la cabeza y la esquivó, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de Ron y Neville. Apenas dejó los vasos sobre la mesa una mano le agarró la suya y lo arrastró hacia la pista. Cuando se giró vio que Hermione le soltaba la mano y comenzaba a bailar.

"No, no quiero bailar." Se quejó Harry comenzando a irse, pero su amiga le agarró la mano y siguió bailando sin soltarlo.

"Vamos, solo una canción." Le insistió poniendo carita de perro mojado.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a moverse. No podía llevar el ritmo tan bien como lo hacía su amiga, pero al menos estaba 'bailando' como ella le había pedido.

"¿Quieres contarme ahora qué pasó? Nadie escucha."

Harry se detuvo y la miró con los ojos cansados. Hermione no cambiaba más, cuando se pone una meta no hay nada que la detenga, y esta vez su meta era saber lo que Harry le ocultaba.

"No pasó nada..." le contestó. Creía que ese no era el momento de hablar del tema.

"Está bien, no pasó nada." Repitió Hermione con seguridad y siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música. A Harry le sorprendió que no insistiera por tercera vez.

"¿Y con Ginny?" inquirió Hermione distraídamente.

"¿Qué hay con Ginny?" preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Parecía un idiota al estar de pie, quieto, mientras Hermione movía los pies y sacudía sus brazos con alegría.

"¿Cómo andan las cosas con ella?"

Harry suspiró profundamente.

"¿Por qué tanta pregunta?"

"Quiero saber que te pasa, Harry." Confesó Hermione con delicadeza. Dejó de moverse y se paró frente a Harry. "Cuando hablamos en la enfermería estabas contento por lo que habías descubierto. Pero hoy puedo ver que algo pasó y no te gustó. Y sé que es sobre Ginny."

"Olvídalo ¿quieres? Olvida todo lo que dije en la enfermería. Son estupideces mías." Dijo Harry violentamente.

Hermione iba a continuar insistiendo en el tema pero para felicidad de Harry, la profesora McGonagall apareció en la Sala Común al abrirse el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Con un movimiento de varita hizo que la música acabara. Todos los presentes se giraron en dirección a la profesora.

"Bueno, ya es tarde. Es hora de terminar la fiesta e ir a dormir. No junten nada, se limpiará todo solo." Se apresuró a decir McGonagall al ver que Seamus y Dean agarraban dos botellas de cerveza de manteca para llevárselas al dormitorio. Como la profesora mantenía la vista fija en ellos, no tuvieron otra opción que devolver las botellas a la mesa.

Mientras la profesora permanecía parada en la entrada, controlando, los jóvenes empezaban a despedirse entre sí y a dirigirse a las escaleras.

Harry aprovechó para escabullirse de Hermione y se fue con la multitud hacia los dormitorios.

Al llegar vio que Dean y Seamus acababan de llegar también. Dean y Harry se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Seamus le llamó la atención a su amigo y continuaron con su charla. Harry dejó los anteojos sobre la mesita de noche, se sacó los pantalones y se metió en la cama con remera y ropa interior. Se tapó todo, hasta quedar debajo de las sábanas. No quería verlo ni oírlo. Quería dormirse ya.

"Harry," llamó Ron a su lado, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. "¿Estás dormido?"

"No. Todavía..." respondió el muchacho de malhumor.

"Mejor, porque quería agradecerte por ayudarme con la organización. Hermione quedó muy contenta."

"Qué bueno... hasta mañana, Ron."

"Sí... eh... yo también estoy cansado." Contestó Ron desilusionado.

Harry sintió desde su lugar a Ron desvistiéndose y poniéndose el pijama. Lo escuchó acostarse y emitir un largo suspiro. Estaba seguro que Ron estaría recordando los momentos junto a Hermione en la fiesta, o al menos, que estaba pensando en la chica.

Harry trató de pensar en Ginny, pero sintió un gusto amargo al mezclarse la imagen de ella bailando con Dean, así que desistió y se puso a repasar mentalmente las tácticas de quidditch que había leído para ponerlas en práctica en el próximo entrenamiento. Aunque sabía bien que era tan solo una excusa para sacarse a Ginny de su mente, por lo menos hasta que lograra dormirse.

WWWW

Harry entró al Gran Salón y para su desgracia Hermione ya se encontraba allí, tomando algo de su taza sin apartar la vista de un enorme libro. Al ver que Ron estaba frente a ella, se tranquilizó un poco porque sabía que Hermione no le preguntaría nada acerca de Ginny si él estaba presente. A partir de ese momento, Harry trataría de evitar estar a solas con Hermione.

Llegó y se sentó al lado de Ron. Hermione cuando sintió la presencia de alguien separó la vista del libro y miró para ver de quien se trataba. Harry le echó una rápida mirada en señal de saludo y luego se centró en su desayuno. Hermione también se dedicó a su lectura, pero Harry podía sentir de vez en cuando a la chica mirándolo de reojo. Esto lo hacía poner nervioso, y trataba de hablar de cualquier tema con Ron para despistarse.

Luego de terminar el desayuno, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar por el Gran Salón. Mientras caminaban a lo largo de la mesa de Ravenclaw, Hermione fue saludada por algunos alumnos de esa casa, como Luna Lovegood y Padma Patil (cuyo saludo sorprendió a Hermione pues nunca habían intercambiado más de dos o tres frases). Al llegar al vestíbulo, Harry sintió que una mano lo agarraba del brazo, haciéndolo voltear.

"Hola Harry ¿tienes un minuto?" preguntó Ginny.

A Harry lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que no le salían las palabras. La manera en que la luz que entraba por las grandes ventanas se reflejaba en cada uno de los cabellos rojos de la chica lo volvía loco.

"Eh..." Miró a Hermione y a Ron como pidiendo ayuda, pero la primera había empezado a hablarle al pelirrojo y habían retrocedido un paso. "Está bien."

"Mira, hoy tengo la tarde libre y pensaba buscar la pulsera. Si a ti te queda bien, nos podemos encontrar en la Sala Com..." Pero Harry la interrumpió.

"No. Justo hoy no puedo. Ya quedamos con Hermione para ayudarla a ponerla al día y..." comenzó a decir, pero ahora lo interrumpieron a él.

"¿Ah si?" inquirió Ron confuso a espaldas de Harry.

"No, Ron... Al menos yo no recuerdo que lo hayamos acordado." Comentó Hermione interviniendo en la conversación.

Ginny levantó una ceja.

Harry de pronto sintió náuseas.

"Hermione, te lo dije ayer en la fiesta... mientras bailábamos." Inventó Harry, suplicándole con la mirada para que le siguiera la corriente.

"¿Eso me dijiste? Oh... perdona, Harry, pero es que ayer estaba tan contenta bailando que ni escuché lo que decías..."

Ginny mantuvo la ceja arriba.

"De acuerdo. La buscaré yo sola entonces, no puedo atrasarlo más." Indicó antes de alejarse de allí.

Hermione miró severamente a Harry pero éste la evitó, tanto así que se puso al otro lado de Ron.

"¡Bueno! Podrían haberme avisado esto con tiempo así podía armar una lista sobre a qué materia meterle primero." Se quejó Ron camino a Transformaciones. "Capaz que podríamos comenzar con Pociones, así cuando tengamos clase ya estás al día y recuperamos los 50 puntos que hemos perdido durante tu ausencia."

"Oigan, no puede ser que sea la única que haga ganar puntos a Gryffindor. Cualquiera de ustedes puede hacerlo, no solo yo." Recriminó Hermione airadamente.

"Es que a ti te sale naturalmente. En cambio nosotros tenemos que..." comenzó a decir Ron, pero la chica se le adelantó.

"...¿esforzarnos¿Eso ibas a decir?"

"Exactamente. Siempre sabiendo lo que voy a decir, eres brillante."

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"Y eso es lo que deberían hacer. Si se esforzaran un poquito más podrían conseguir puntos por su cuenta."

"Bueeeno... Cuando tú no estabas Ron ganó algunos puntos ¿verdad?" Recordó Harry.

"No, no... yo sólo estaba tomando apuntes y cuando el profesor Flitwick se equivocó me pareció que antes yo lo había escrito diferente, y se lo hice saber... En realidad no fue..."

"¿Ven? Ahí lo tienen."

"...nada de otro mundo." terminó Ron en voz baja, pero Hermione lo escuchó.

"Sí que lo es. Ron, tú eres un hombre muy inteligente, con muchas capacidades."

Ron abrió los ojos, divertido.

"¿Ya te parezco un hombre?"

"Sí... pero a lo que voy es que eres inteligente y tu te autolimitas. Te sorprendiste cuando te eligieron Prefecto, pero cuando tus hermanos se burlaban de ti, te ofendías. Y eso es porque muy adentro tuyo sabes que eres capaz de eso y mucho más."

Ron se había puesto colorado.

"Y pasa lo mismo contigo, Harry. Yo sé que eres bueno en quidditch, inteligente, ágil en los duelos y en donde sea que estés metido. Pero como tú no quieres seguir llamando la atención debido a todo el tema del 'niño que vivió', prefieres mantener un perfil bajo (que no digo que esté mal) pero acerca del tema estudios, podrías... no sé... esmerarte un poco más."

"¿Crees que no nos esmeramos¿Crees que somos estudiantes mediocres porque así lo queremos?" soltó Harry de repente.

"Yo no digo que sean mediocres..."

"Pero sí crees que lo hacemos por gusto." insistió Harry.

Hermione miró a ambos y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

"Bueno... de hecho... sí. Creo que ustedes son capaces de llegar a más. Pero son un poco..." Hermione se calló y quedó buscando la palabra correcta en su interior.

"¿Vagos?" largó Ron en intento de ayudarla a terminar la frase.

"¿Estúpidos?" lanzó a su vez Harry.

"No... cómodos." agregó al fin. "Sí, eso es. Se acostumbraron a que yo esté siempre al lado suyo ayudándolos, corrigiéndoles los ensayos, diciéndoles las respuestas."

"Bueno, Hermione, eso demuestra lo bondadosa que eres. Es una de tus cualidades." Le agasajó Ron sonriendo.

"No, es uno de mis defectos. Es mi culpa, yo los mal acostumbré."

"Bueno, por si esto te hace feliz, Ron y yo nos manejamos bastante bien mientras estabas en la enfermería." Informó Harry tratando de no sonar violento.

"Harry, no lo digas así." Se apresuró a corregirle Ron.

"Harry tiene razón. Alejarme de ustedes hizo que ustedes pudieran hacer las cosas por sí mismos. Hasta ganaron puntos."

"Fue sólo esa vez, Hermione. De los cincuenta que vamos perdiendo sólo logré recuperar cinco..." dijo Ron como si no fuese nada especial.

"Pero lograron..." empezó a decir la chica, pero Harry se le adelantó.

"Entendimos, Hermione. No hace falta que sigas insistiendo." Sentenció Harry con voz cansina. "No estoy enojado ni nada" se apresuró a decir al ver que Hermione lo tomó para mal "pero ya nos quedó claro."

"Yo sólo lo digo por el bien de ustedes. No me gusta resultarles pesada."

"Lo sabemos, Herms, pero así y todo te queremos igual." Declaró Ron pasándole su brazo por encima de los hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara. Harry rió.

Cuando llegaron al aula de Transformaciones, Ron abrió la puerta pero se quedó en su lugar. Se giró hacia Hermione que venía detrás suyo.

"Cuando dijiste que haberte alejado de nosotros nos había hecho bien, eso no significa que estás pensando en desaparecerte por un tiempo para que nosotros nos manejemos por nuestra cuenta ¿verdad?" inquirió con preocupación.

"No sé. ¿Tú que crees?" le preguntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

"Y... conociéndote, eres capaz de hacerlo..." respondió Ron asustado.

Hermione explotó en risas.

"Descuida, Ron, ya me he perdido unas cuantas clases. Aunque si más adelante noto que se dejan estar nuevamente... he escuchado que las playas de las Islas Canarias son muy bellas. Y sabes bien cuánto me gusta el mar..." bromeó la muchacha, pasando a un lado de Ron y entrando a clase.

Ron esperó a Harry y susurró.

"¿Eso fue un chiste? Porque sonó más como a una amenaza..."

Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo y ambos entraron al salón, donde McGonagall estaba esperando a que los alumnos se sentaran en los pupitres.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_**Listo, eso es todo por ahora. Después de modificar el capi anterior traté de escribir lo más rápido que pude este que acaban de leer. Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Nos vemos pronto, y gracias a la gente que me ha dejado reviews alentándome para que siga escribiendo. La verdad que eso me inspira más! Gracias:D**_


	18. Secretos

_**Buenos días! Un nuevo capítulo, muy interesante (o al menos eso me parece a mí jeje)**_

_**Todos los personajes, hechizos, lugares, etc. que reconozcan son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo hago esto por diversión y para dejar libre las cosas que tengo en mi cabeza.**_

**17 – Secretos**

La tarde pasó sin muchos sobresaltos exceptuando un rápido encuentro con Draco Malfoy. Al principio Ron, Hermione y Harry se habían reunido en la Sala Común para explicarle a la chica los temas nuevos que se había perdido los días pasados, pero como había mucha gente alrededor decidieron ir a la Biblioteca. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que trataban de no hacer mucho ruido, madame Pince los echó porque causaban distracciones en los otros estudiantes.

"Es injusto. Hoy sí estábamos estudiando..." se quejó Ron mientras pasaban al pasillo y guardaba con apuro el libro de Pociones en su mochila.

Como aún el sol brillaba en el cielo y los días todavía no se habían tornado frescos, Hermione tuvo la idea de estudiar afuera. Se sentaron a orillas del lago, en su lugar preferido, un poco lejos de la gente del castillo.

Cuando ya habían pasado como dos horas sintieron un ladrido que los distrajo. Miraron para su costado y vieron a Fang aproximarse a las corridas, seguido por Hagrid.

"¡Hermione!" gritó el guardabosque sonriendo. La chica se puso de pie y cuando éste llegó al lugar, la abrazó (levantándola un metro del piso). "¡Ya estás de vuelta...!"

Una vez en tierra firme, Hermione se arregló el pelo y disimuladamente se secó una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

"Te sientes bien¿verdad?" inquirió Hagrid apoyándole una mano en la cabeza. Hermione se tambaleó un poco por el peso pero logró mantenerse en pie.

"Sí, estoy perfectamente."

"Te esperábamos anoche en la fiesta, Hagrid. ¿Mucho trabajo?" preguntó Harry desde el piso.

"Oh, no... ¡qué va! Estaba pronto para ir pero cuando fui a pedirle la contraseña a McGonagall me dijo que no podía dármela. Que no estaba permitida mi entrada. Me enojé tanto que cuando me fui de su oficina le rompí la puerta..."

"Hagrid..." lamentó Hermione tomando su enorme mano.

"Entendí por qué no, pero estaba muy ilusionado por verte y bueno... me descontrolé."

"Descuida, a todos nos pasa. No tengo la fuerza como para romper puertas pero sí he roto alguna que otra cosa... Es normal." Comentó Ron, también desde el suelo.

"Sí, como una estatuilla de Krum..." indicó Harry en voz baja sólo para que su amigo lo escuchara.

Ron se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró hacia el lago. Parecía estar imaginándose el barco de Durmstrang anclado en el mismo lugar que cuando lo estuvo dos años atrás. En su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me llegaron comentarios de que estuvo muy divertida. Lamento mucho no haber estado con ustedes." Se disculpó Hagrid, ajeno a lo que había pasado entre Ron y Harry.

"No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa, lo sabemos." Aclaró Hermione. "¿Y cómo está Grawp?"

Hagrid permaneció allí unos diez minutos más, contándoles las anécdotas de su hermano. Resulta que ya había progresado bastante en el idioma inglés, pero últimamente lucía decaído. Según Hagrid, estaba aburrido de estar en el Bosque Prohibido. Estaba intentando hablar con Dumbledore para decidir el futuro de su hermano, pero nuevamente el director se había ido de viaje, dejando el tema para su regreso.

Cuando el guardabosque los dejó nuevamente solos, ellos terminaron de explicarle a Hermione un último encantamiento y regresaron al castillo, puesto que el sol ya se estaba poniendo entre las montañas y había comenzado a refrescar. Dejaron las mochilas en la torre y bajaron a cenar. Estaban llegando al vestíbulo cuando de pronto se vieron entrando al Gran Salón junto a Draco y sus seguidores.

Ambos grupos se detuvieron al alcanzar la puerta puesto que no era posible pasar todos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de entrar primero; sólo se quedaron mirando los unos a los otros.

"¿Qué esperas, Potter¿Que te ponga la alfombra roja?" preguntó Malfoy con los brazos cruzados.

"Anda, Malfoy, pasa de una vez." Ordenó Ron sin ganas.

Draco dirigió su mirada gris al pelirrojo. Luego se fijó en que él y Hermione estaban agarrados de la mano.

"Lo que faltaba..." comentó con amargura mirando ahora a la chica.

"¿...la sangre sucia con uno de sangre limpia?" Terminó Hermione levantando las cejas. "No tendría que sorprenderte, Draco. Prácticamente es gracias a ti que estamos juntos. Luego de tantos años con Ron defendiéndome de tu persona... ¿o me equivoco?"

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

"No es sorpresa en realidad. Clásico de los traidores. Me preguntaba cuándo sucedería la boda entre ustedes dos." Draco bajó la mirada nuevamente a las manos unidas de Ron y Hermione y luego hizo una mueca. "Disfrútalo mientras puedas, Granger." agregó antes de abrirse paso hacia el Gran Salón, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry notó que Gibson ya no seguía con ellos. ¿Se abría peleado con Draco?

Ron le apretó con más fuerza la mano a Hermione y le dijo al oído:

"No le hagas caso. No te va a pasar nada... No voy a dejar que pase."

Hermione lo miró y sus ojos brillaron al sonreírle.

"Lo sé." Contestó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios antes de entrar.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Harry vio que Ginny acababa de aparecer allí cargando con la jaula del snorcack. Hermione levantó su mano para llamarle la atención pero la pelirroja siguió de largo hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, ubicó a Luna y le entregó su mascota. Harry se preguntó si había logrado encontrar la pulsera y su respuesta llegó al ver que Ginny le mostraba algo plateado en su muñeca izquierda. De pronto Harry se sintió como si un Dementor estuviese cerca... Se le había ido toda la alegría...

"Ron¿a qué hora patrullamos mañana?" preguntó la voz de Hermione, logrando que Harry se dispersara de sus pensamientos.

"Supongo que a la hora de siempre. ¡Ah, pero... me acabo de acordar! Harry¿al final mañana tenemos práctica o no?"

Harry agarró el tenedor y empezó a jugar con los espaguetis.

"Sí. Luego de clases."

"Herms, mañana no voy a..." comenzó a decir Ron realmente apenado, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

"Es verdad. La práctica. Bueno, patrullaré con alguno de quinto." Dijo la chica sin darle importancia.

"Pero más tarde puedo acompañarte. Podríamos patrullar por alguna que otra aula vacía..."

"¡Ronald!" exclamó Hermione muy colorada pero con el rostro serio.

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo creer que estés diciendo esas cosas..."

"¿Qué cosas¡Si ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la oración!" se quejó Ron divertido.

Hermione levantó una ceja y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Sabes muy bien qué cosas."

"No... creo que estamos hablando de cosas muy diferentes." Respondió Ron muy atento a Hermione y tratando de esconder su risa.

Hermione suspiró.

"Si te vas a aprovechar de tu condición de Prefecto sólo para que estemos a solas en algún aula vacía, voy a pedirle a McGonagall que.."

Ron no aguantó más y explotó en carcajadas. Harry también rió, no entendía qué era lo que pensaba Ron, pero le divirtió ver la cara de confusión de Hermione.

"Herms... ciertamente eres única..." comentó Ron mientras trataba de calmarse. Tomó un sorbo de agua y luego la miró. "No sabía que había un lado picarón en ti."

El rostro de Hermione se enserió en una milésima de segundo y a continuación le pegó en la nuca con su palma.

"Yo sólo estoy diciendo lo que pasa por _tú_ mente pervertida, Ronald." Sentenció la chica con severidad.

"¡Pero si ni escuchaste lo que iba a decirte! Te apresuras a contestar, como es costumbre, y tu conclusión fue totalmente equivocada." Dijo Ron sonriendo. Como Hermione no contestó y permanecía mirándolo con severidad, prosiguió:

"Verás, yo iba a decir que patrulláramos por algún salón vacío así podíamos profundizar en la parte práctica de los hechizos..."

Hermione hizo una mueca y lo miró como diciendo: "Seguro, y Adivinación es mi materia favorita."

"¡Digo la verdad¿O acaso ahora eres experta en Legerimancia y puedes saber lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento?"

"No, no lo soy, pero te conozco perfectamente que es casi lo mismo." Sentenció la chica mordazmente.

Ron solo se quedó mirándola fijamente, manteniendo su sonrisa en el rostro y sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente hacia los lados. Parecía estar pensando "No se le escapa nada...", o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Harry.

"De acuerdo, haremos esto: patrullaremos los pasillos de por aquí cerca así evitaremos la ruta de los salones y no te vienen esas ganas locas que tienes de meterte en un salón y estar a solas conmigo." Indicó muy serio el pelirrojo mientras servía agua en el vaso de su novia.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se dio por vencida. Llevó su mano al vaso y esperó a que terminara de llenarlo.

"Muy gracioso, Ron..." dijo ella sarcásticamente mirándolo de reojo.

"Lo sé, por eso lo hago. Es que me encanta cuando te enojas así." Confesó Ron moviendo las cejas y mirándola con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Hermione le echó la lengua y comenzó a comer con una pequeña sonrisa que le era imposible esconder.

Harry desvió la vista de la pareja y siguió jugando con los espaguetis de su plato. Cuando se cansó de ver cómo los enredaba y desenredaba del tenedor una y otra vez, se decidió por observar a Ginny. Estaba sentada al lado de Dean pero no se hablaban. Ambos estaban concentrados en la comida que tenían en sus platos.

"_¿Se habrán peleado al fin?"_ se preguntó esperanzado. Siguió mirando disimuladamente mientras comía para no quedar muy evidente pero cuando fue a tomar una rodaja de pan su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione. Ella sacudió la cabeza distraídamente y volvió a fijarse en su comida.

Luego del postre, Hermione se levantó antes que ellos y fue a hablar con McGonagall. Ron y Harry se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta, donde se pusieron a esperar a su amiga.

"Ron¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" inquirió Harry después de un rato de silencio. Ron dejó de observar a Hermione hablando con la profesora de Transformaciones en la mesa de los profesores y se volvió hacia su amigo.

"Si es sobre la estatuilla de Krum..."

"¿Eh? Mmm... no." preguntó Harry confundido.

"Ah, bueno... Como hoy allá afuera no te contesté pensé que querías seguir hablando de eso. Mejor entonces. ¿Qué sucede?"

Harry respiró hondo. Miró a Dean y Ginny.

"¿A ti no te gusta Dean Thomas como novio de Ginny o no te gusta ningún novio en general?"

Ron lo miró extrañado.

"¿Ginny te mandó a preguntarme eso? Porque ella sabe bien como es el tema."

"No, no... Es algo que yo simplemente quería saber. Es decir, siempre tuve esa duda... Al no tener una hermana no sé cómo es eso que te pasa, esa cosa de ser tan guardabosques con ella ¿entiendes? Quiero saber si bueno... los odias a todos por el hecho de estar con tu hermana o si era algún caso en especial." Soltó Harry hablando con rapidez.

Ron hizo una mueca y parecía estar pensando la respuesta.

"Bueno... en realidad... es con todos. Confieso que cualquiera sea el hombre que esté con ella, obviamente voy a recelarle un poco. Es mi hermanita y si la llegase a lastimar se las tendría que ver conmigo." Contestó al fin.

"Claro, claro. Pero, y si se llega a ennoviar con alguien que te cae realmente bien¿también le harías la vida imposible?" quiso saber Harry pareciendo desinteresado por el tema.

"Yo no diría 'hacerle la vida imposible' porque esa no es mi tarea (para eso están Fred y George)" aclaró Ron riendo. "Pero... no sé, Harry. Depende. Por ejemplo, Dean me cae muy bien como persona... es sólo que no creo que sea el indicado para mi hermana. Por eso me pongo un poco rompe huevos. Pero contra Dean en sí no tengo ningún problema."

Harry movió afirmativamente la cabeza y pensó la siguiente pregunta dos veces antes de hacerla. Estaba seguro que Ron descubriría sus sentimientos hacia Ginny.

"¿Y ya tienes a alguien en mente para que puedas decir: 'ese es, fulanito es el indicado'?" preguntó Harry rascándose la cabeza.

Ron lo examinó por unos segundos y cuando fue a hablar se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Ginny te mandó ¿verdad? Piensa dejar a Dean y ahora quiere saber si yo apruebo a alguien. Así puede ennoviarse con él sin que yo la moleste¿no?"

Harry se desconcertó pues esperaba que Ron se burlara de él. Sin embargo, lo tomó para otro lado.

"No, no me mandó..." negó Harry aún desconcertado.

"Vamos, Harry, no la defiendas."

"¿Defender a quién?" Preguntó Hermione al reunírseles.

"A Ginny." Contestó su novio rápidamente. "Va a dejar a Dean."

"¿Ah sí? No sabía." Respondió la chica mirando a Harry y mostrándose sorprendida.

"No, no. Ron mal entendió todo." Indicó Harry emprendiendo la marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor. "Yo nunca dije que Ginny fuese a dejar a nadie. Solamente pregunté si había alguna persona a la cual Ron aceptase como cuñado." Explicó Harry evitando a Hermione.

"Porque ella lo mandó a preguntarme." Señaló Ron muy decidido. "Se ve que ya tiene a otro chico en la mira y quiere saber si le doy el visto bueno o no."

"Ron, es Ginny de quien estás hablando, recuerda." Lo rezongó Hermione.

"La verdad duele, pero es así. De Michael Corner pasó a Dean, y ahora a otro que no sé quien es."

"Ron, escúchame ¿quieres? A mí no me mandó nadie, ni siquiera sé lo que pasa entre Ginny y Dean. Simplemente te hice esa pregunta porque _yo_ quería saber." Se apresuró a aclarar Harry al molestarle que Ron tratara a Ginny como una cualquiera por un malentendido donde él tenía la culpa.

"¿Seguro? No tienes que defenderla, Harry."

"No la defiendo. Es todo por mi cuenta."

"Bueno." Aceptó Ron satisfecho. Siguieron caminando por los pasillos. Ron le agarró la mano a Hermione, la miró y luego miró a Harry.

"¿Y por qué estás tan interesado en saber si tengo algún preferido?"

Al fin llegó lo que Harry tanto temía. Sintió que toda la comida comenzaba a darle vueltas en su interior.

"No, no estoy tan interesado. Quería saber si tienes algún preferido, nada más." Mintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Harry¿no es obvio?" inquirió Hermione con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó Ron a la chica, confundido.

"Ay... sobre tu preferido. Es obvio que tienes uno ya." Le contestó ella rodando los ojos.

"No, no tengo."

"Por favor, Ron, lo dijiste en el tren a fines del año pasado antes de enterarte de que Ginny se había puesto de novia con Dean." Le recordó Hermione cansinamente.

"¡Ah! Bueno sí, en ese entonces se me pasó la imagen de Harry y Ginny juntos, es verdad. Pero eso fue el año pasado..."

A Harry se le movió el piso. ¿Ya no lo veía como un buen novio para su hermana?

"¿Y qué tiene que ver? En mi opinión creo que todavía Harry y Ginny harían una excelente pareja." Confesó Hermione seriamente.

Harry se puso colorado.

"Perdón si te incomodo con esto, Harry, pero bueno... es cierto. Me encantaría que mi mejor amigo y mi hermana estuvieran juntos y eso pero... es inútil. Es sólo un sueño que no se va a cumplir, seamos realistas. A Ginny ya se le pasó el enamoramiento por Harry Potter y tú..." dijo Ron mirando a su amigo "bueno, no te sientes atraído por ella. Así que... no tiene caso hablarlo."

Ron se calló y miró hacia delante. Hermione observó a Harry y le sonrió animándolo a que le contara lo que le pasaba con Ginny. Sin embargo, Harry se pasó la mano por la frente y no volvió a hablar. Se había asustado. Lo había tomado desprevenido todo lo que Ron había dicho y ahora no se animaba a confesarle a su mejor amigo que estaba loco por su hermana menor.

Naturalmente estaba contento por el hecho de que Ron lo considerase el mejor partido para Ginny, pero aún no se sentía preparado para notificarle sus sentimientos. Prefirió esperar y pensar bien las cosas que le diría a su amigo. No quería contarle y que después se le escapara delante de Ginny algún comentario típico de Ron, y hacer algún papelón ante la chica. _"No, todavía no es el momento."_ Se dijo para su interior.

No volvieron a mencionar el tema; ni siquiera hablaron en todo el trayecto hacia el retrato. Los tres parecían estar muy ocupados concentrados en sus respectivos pensamientos. Harry subió antes al dormitorio para darles un poco de privacidad a sus amigos y pudieran despedirse como era debido.

No había nadie más en la habitación además de Harry. Se vistió y se acostó. En tres horas tendría el duelo con Draco en la Sala de Menesteres y se estaba preguntando si informarle a Ron o no. De igual forma se iba a enterar si lo escuchaba levantarse en mitad de la noche...

Finalmente Ron entró a la habitación con cara de bobo enamorado. Fue hacia su cama y se dejó caer en ella con piernas y brazos extendidos, emitiendo un largo suspiro. Luego juntó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y volvió a suspirar.

"Eh... Ron... Muestra un poco de respeto por la gente que no tiene la misma suerte y está sola." Indicó Harry desde su cama.

"Lo siento, amigo. Es que... Hermione..." y suspiró nuevamente.

"Lo hiciste otra vez." Informó divertido.

"Bueno, Harry, lo siento... No entiendo, hay millones de chicas en el castillo y prefieres quedarte solo como un hongo. Hay otras mujeres además de Cho... Ginny por ejemplo."

Harry rió.

"No empieces..."

"Está bien, está bien. Pero no puedes negar que mi hermana es linda e inteligente." Indicó Ron aún recostado en su cama.

"Y buena jugadora de Quidditch." Agregó Harry divertido. Miraba el techo imaginándose a la pelirroja volando por los aires con el equipo escarlata de Gryffindor, dando volteretas con su escoba y festejando cada punto que hacía al lograr pasar la Quaffle por los aros.

"Bien dicho. Una excelente jugadora." Opinó Ron señalando con el dedo hacia donde estaba Harry, remarcando su total acuerdo con su amigo. "Y no puedo creer que no te guste..." lamentó Ron levantando sus manos hacia el cielo.

Harry no contestó. En realidad no le gustaba simplemente sino que estaba loco por ella. Y en ese momento estaba maldiciéndose por ser tan orgulloso. Se arrepentía de no haberla ayudado en la búsqueda de su pulsera al enojarse por una estupidez. Pensar que podría haber pasado toda la tarde a su lado. ¡Qué importaba si era por un regalo de Dean! Con solo estar hablando con ella, escucharla, observar cada gesto que hacía la chica se conformaba...

Se dio cuenta que la extrañaba. Por primera vez extrañaba a una chica tanto como había extrañado a sus padres. _"Esto es serio, amigo."_ Le dijo la voz de su conciencia. _"Lo sé."_ Se contestó él.

Permanecieron un rato acostados en sus camas sin hablarse. Cuando Ron se puso de pie para ponerse el pijama, Harry se dio media vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

"Hoy tengo duelo con Malfoy."

Ron justo se estaba poniendo una pierna del pantalón y al escuchar eso perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso. Se puso de pie y miró a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿En serio¿Dónde¿Cómo¿Por qué?" preguntó con entusiasmo.

"En la sala de Menesteres, a media noche. Hace unos días tuvimos un intercambio de opiniones y bueno, sucedió."

"¡Wow...! Al fin..." dijo poniéndose la otra pierna del pantalón y sentándose en la cama. "Tienes que prepararme para darme estas noticias, Harry... Casi me da un infarto. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"

"No sé, no hubo ocasión. No quería decirlo delante de Hermione porque sabes como es ella, no me dejaría ir."

"Sí... Hasta sería capaz de denunciarte ante McGonagall para que no te enfrentaras." Comentó Ron con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios. "¿Recuerdas en primer año cuando íbamos a tener el duelo con Draco y ella se vino con nosotros fastidiando todo el camino?" y su mirada quedó perdida en algún punto de ese recuerdo.

Harry también recordó y sintió una gran nostalgia. No había pasado tanto tiempo entre ese acontecimiento y la actualidad, sin embargo, luego de todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de seis años, le parecía que los separaba una eternidad.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo hoy?" le preguntó Harry.

"Claro, amigo. Al igual que 5 años atrás allí estaré." Sentenció el pelirrojo con mucha sinceridad. "Además, no todos los días se presenta la oportunidad de batirte a duelo con Malfoy¿verdad?"

Harry y Ron sonrieron. El pelirrojo se metió en su cama y se quedó boca arriba al igual que Harry pero ninguno de los dos se durmió. Quedaron despiertos, escuchando llegar a los otros compañeros de cuarto. Poco a poco dejaron de conversar entre sí y los ronquidos de Neville inundaron la habitación.

WWWW

Harry constantemente miraba su reloj con ansiedad. Cuando las agujas señalaron que faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche, Harry se levantó y miró a Ron, quien también se había levantado y había comenzado a vestirse. Una vez prontos Harry buscó su capa invisible dentro del baúl y su varita. Abrieron la puerta tratando de que no hiciese chirridos, le echaron una última mirada a sus compañeros y salieron de la habitación.

Bajaron la escalera en puntas de pie y al llegar a la Sala Común Harry colocó la capa encima de ambos. Como Ron estaba más alto que años anteriores, comprobó que la capa no quedara demasiada corta como para verse sus pies, pero por suerte todavía unos centímetros de ella se arrastraban por el suelo.

Abrieron el retrato e hicieron caso omiso a la Dama Gorda cuando preguntó si había alguien ahí, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a esa pregunta. El castillo parecía otro en las horas de la noche. Estaba todo muerto, oscuro, silencioso. Si dijera que esa era la primera vez en que entraba al castillo, diría que lo pensaría mejor y regresaría por donde había venido, pues realmente ponía a uno los pelos de punta... ¿O esos escalofríos eran provocados por el hecho de que en unos minutos estaría batiéndose a duelo con Malfoy? No sabría decirlo en verdad.

Llegaron al séptimo piso y cuando dieron vuelta la esquina del pasillo notaron que Draco Malfoy todavía no había llegado.

"¿Se habrá arrepentido el muy cobarde?" preguntó Ron con enojo.

"No creo. Fue quien propuso lo del duelo."

"Bueno, sí, pero capaz que no se esperaba que dijeras que sí. Y ahora se asustó." Opinó el pelirrojo esperanzado.

Sin embargo, al terminar de decir eso aparecieron Draco, Crabbe y Goyle del lado opuesto del pasillo.

"Suerte que vine contigo, Harry. Al menos será tres contra dos."

Harry le agradeció con la mirada.

"Saquémonos las capas aquí atrás." Señaló, regresando detrás de la esquina. Escondió la capa atrás de una armadura y miró a Ron, quien le devolvió la mirada afirmando con la cabeza. Dieron dos pasos y giraron en la esquina.

Del otro lado del pasillo Crabbe llamó la atención a Malfoy y le señaló hacia donde venían caminando Harry y Ron. Draco se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que se aproximaran.

"¿Quién invitó a Weasley?"

"¿Y quién llamó a esos dos?" contestó a su vez Harry, señalando con la mirada a Crabbe y Goyle.

"Comencemos de una vez." Indicó Draco severamente.

Harry y Draco pasaron tres veces por delante del retrato de Barnabás, pensando profundamente en lo que querían que fuese la Habitación de Menesteres, y a continuación apareció una puerta en la pared. Draco le echó a Harry una mirada sombría y entró primero. Harry lo siguió, dejando la puerta abierta para que entraran los demás. La habitación estaba en penumbras, iluminada por una antorcha en cada esquina. Había recobrado el tamaño de cuando el ED lo usaba como cuartel general, pero con la diferencia de que no había otra cosa más que una plataforma circular en medio del lugar, con un dibujo de dos varitas entrecruzadas entre sí y atravesadas por tres rayos. Harry miró hacia atrás para comentarle algo a Ron, pero cuando él fue a cruzar el umbral se chocó con una barrera invisible que lo rebotó de vuelta al pasillo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó intentando de nuevo, pero no lograba entrar.

Harry miró a Draco y vio que éste sonreía maliciosamente. Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y le apuntó.

"Déjalo entrar."

Draco negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Todavía no había sacado su varita.

"¡Harry, es una trampa¡Sal de ahí!" gritó Ron desde afuera.

"¿A qué juegas, Malfoy¿Me vas a llevar ante Voldemort?"

Draco sonrió y sacó su varita.

"_¡Fermaportus!_" gritó Draco en dirección a la puerta y ésta se cerró de golpe produciendo un sonido de succión.

Harry ya no escuchaba a Ron. Estaba completamente aislado del exterior. Se encontraba solo, enfrentado a Draco, quien ahora le apuntaba con la varita.

"Realmente te crees muy valiente¿no, Potter? Pronunciando su nombre..."

"El temor al nombre aumenta el temor al hombre." Informó Harry recordando las palabras que había dicho Hermione hace unos años atrás.

Draco chistó.

"Y tú no le tienes miedo, supongo."

"¿Para qué me trajiste aquí, Malfoy¿Para conversar?" preguntó Harry yendo directo al grano.

"Yo no te traje. Tú fuiste quien eligió el lugar." Contestó Draco observando la Sala y asintiendo complacido. "La verdad que tienes buen gusto."

Harry no contestó. Siguió apuntándole, atento a cualquier movimiento.

"Dime algo, Potter. ¿Le has avisado a la sangre sucia que le queda poco tiempo?" preguntó Draco mirándolo agudamente.

"No, y no pienso hacerlo tampoco." Contestó Harry dando un paso al costado. Draco hizo lo mismo.

"¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?"

"No sería la primera vez." Contestó Harry dando otro paso. No entendía por qué estaba hablando con Draco... si él quería luchar. Pero Harry no sería el primero en disparar.

Draco comenzó a reírse.

"Tienes razón, Potter, tienes razón. Sin embargo, me parece que esta vez deberías tomarme en serio."

A Harry le parecía estar escuchando algo absurdo.

"¿De veras crees que voy a tomar en cuenta tu aviso¿Tienes fiebre, Malfoy?

Draco se mordió el labio y miró fijamente a Harry.

"Bien, haz lo que quieras. Si quieres proteger a Granger hazlo, si no me quieres hacer caso y prefieres seguir con tu vida egocéntrica, bien igual. Aclaro que lo intenté. _¡Confundus!_" gritó Draco de improviso, pero Harry fue más rápido y pudo esquivar el rayo de luz.

"_¡Expelliarmus!_" contestó Harry rápidamente.

"_¡Protego!_" gritó Draco casi al mismo tiempo. Un escudo invisible se irguió delante de él haciendo que el rayo rojo del encantamiento de Harry se desvaneciera.

"_¡Desmaius!_" atacó nuevamente Harry, pero el escudo aún permanecía protegiendo a Malfoy. "¡Deja de esconderte y pelea, cobarde!"

"¡No quiero pelear, Potter!" gritó Draco.

"¿Ah, no quieres¡¿Y entonces por qué atacaste primero, maldito mentiroso?!" protestó Harry, muy enojado. Seguía apuntándole, listo para lanzarle algún hechizo apenas se desvaneciera el escudo protector.

Harry notó que el rostro de Draco empalideció de pronto. Por un segundo le pareció ver tristeza en los ojos de su oponente, distrayéndolo. ¿De veras Draco no quería luchar¿En verdad había querido advertirle sobre el peligro en que estaba Hermione?

"No entiendo que..." comenzó a decir Harry, pero al decir eso no se dio cuenta que Draco había hecho desaparecer el escudo.

"_¡Incarcero!_" gritó Draco en mitad de la frase. Unas gruesas cuerdas salieron de su varita y se enredaron en el cuerpo de Harry, inmovilizándolo y tirándolo al piso. Sentía las cuerdas apretándole cada vez con más fuerza, arañándole la piel. Draco corrió hacia él antes de que Harry pudiese deshacer el hechizo y le sacó la varita de su mano, arrojándola luego al otro lado de la habitación. Se quedó de pie al lado de él, observándolo.

"¿Contento?" preguntó Harry, mirándolo desde el piso con rabia. Draco había ganado. Pero para su sorpresa, el muchacho no estaba disfrutando el triunfo como Harry hubiese esperado, sino que mantenía su mirada pálida en él, sin expresar ningún sentimiento (o al menos no supo descifrarlo).

Draco separó la vista de Harry y apuntó su varita hacia la puerta. Ésta se abrió y Draco salió de la habitación. A continuación Harry sintió el grito de Ron: "_¡Tramposo, gallina!_" proveniente del pasillo y luego unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban. Vio el rostro de Ron encima de él, apuntándole con la varita.

"_¡Finite incantatem!_" conjuró el pelirrojo. Las cuerdas dejaron de apretarle, cayeron al suelo y desaparecieron.

Harry se puso de pie y fue en busca de su varita.

"¡Ya verá ese idiota! Mañana cuando lo vea le voy a partir la cara."

Pero Harry no dijo nada. Todo este duelo le había parecido extraño. Siendo hijo de Mortífagos hubiese esperado encantamientos más poderosos por parte de Draco, pero el único que había usado el encantamiento aturdidor fue Harry. Él en cambio le había atacado con el hechizo de desarme ¿y luego con el de las cuerdas? No era posible que Draco sólo supiese esos hechizos tan simples, tan inofensivos... ¿Y si Draco estaba diciendo la verdad y lo había llevado ahí sólo para hablar¿Por qué no lo atacó más fuerte? Lo tenía allí, tirado a sus pies, inmóvil; preparado para entregárselo a Voldemort y sin embargo dejó pasar el momento...

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me hizo más nada." Dijo Harry una vez debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

"Capaz que quería darse el gusto ganándote en el duelo y punto. Lo consiguió y se fue." Opinó Ron a su lado.

"Sí, capaz que era eso." Contestó Harry, pero algo dentro de él le decía que esa no era la respuesta.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_**Bueno, por ahora eso es todo. Como verán me puse las pilas y escribí el capítulo lo más rápido que pude. (Por suerte últimamente estoy con mucha inspiración)**_

_**Gracias a toda la gente que me ha dejado reviews, me gustaría responderle a cada uno como hacía antes, pero estoy apurada y no tengo tiempo. Pero les digo que los leo a todos. Por ejemplo, recuerdo que Mia me comentó que había dejado un poco de lado a la parejita Ron-Hermione, así que traté de poner un poco más de ellos en este cap. Espero que haya quedado satisfecha... (Yo la verdad que me divertí mucho escribiendo la escena de ellos dos jejeje)**_

_**Ok, los dejo y nos vemos en el próximo cap! Cuídense y dejen reviews:D**_


	19. Conexion

**_Todos los nombres que reconozcan tanto de personajes como lugares son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y todos los implicados. Lo que hago aquí es sólo por diversión, no gano dinero._**

**Capítulo 18: Conexión**

El miércoles Hermione se había levantado más temprano que Ron y Harry porque tenía Estudios Muggle, así que cuando bajaron a desayunar Harry fue con la idea de leer El Profeta para ver si había alguna noticia acerca de problemas extraños en el mundo muggle. Durante la noche, y luego de darle muchas vueltas en su cabeza, había decidido hacerle caso a Draco Malfoy. La actuación del muchacho le había resultado muy extraña...

Cuando una lechuza dejó caer el periódico encima de una fuente llena de tostadas, Harry lo agarró y observó la portada.

SANGRE BÚLGARA POR AIRES BRITÁNICOS.

El Buscador Viktor Krum firma pase millonario con los Tutshill Tornados.

Harry le echó una fugaz mirada a Ron y como estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Neville prefirió no hacer comentarios y seguir ojeando el periódico, sacando ese gran titular de la vista de su amigo. Por otro lado había un aviso del Ministerio sobre la actualización de la guía de defensa contra el Innombrable y sus seguidores; una entrevista a Mathe Walls, una chef muggle que se había vuelto famosa en el mundo mágico por sus recetas secretas y una nota que explicaba ocho razones por las cuales adquirir como mascota un ejemplar de los recién descubiertos snorcack de cuernos corrugados.

Harry separó la vista del Profeta y buscó a Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw pero no la encontró. En otra ocasión le mostraría el artículo, se dijo. Disimuladamente paseó su mirada por la mesa de Gryffindor y al no distinguir ese inconfundible cabello color fuego entre sus compañeros, se centró nuevamente en el diario. Ojeó cada uno de los artículos pero como no encontró nada relacionado con muggles o Voldemort, lo hizo a un lado.

"¿Alguna noticia que valga la pena?" preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie ya que había terminado su desayuno.

"Nada importante." Contestó Harry, habiendo pensado dos veces su respuesta. No estaba seguro si debía comunicarle sobre Krum y su nuevo domicilio.

"Bueno, pero no creo que esta calma dure mucho más."

"Sí, yo creo lo mismo." repitió Harry.

"Todo está muy raro. Es decir, Ya-Sabes-Quien ha regresado, toda la comunidad mágica lo sabe ya y él aún no ha actuado... Te soy sincero, luego de la batalla del Ministerio pensé que a estas alturas estaríamos en plena guerra. Y sin embargo..." comentó Ron mientras se dirigían a clase de Herbología.

"Algo está tramando. No puedo saber qué es, pero cuando sea el momento, atacará."

"O capaz que ya ha empezado pero el Ministerio no se ha dado cuenta..." sugirió Ron. "Buenos días, Herms." La saludó el chico sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios, cuando se encontraron con la chica en los terrenos camino a los invernaderos. Hermione le tomó la mano y preguntó, muy sonriente:

"¿De qué hablaban?"

"Del Innombrable y sus planes. Seguro que se acobardó un poco después de luchar contra Dumbledore y ahora no se anima a salir de su cueva." Dijo Ron esperanzado.

"No seas tan ingenuo, Ron." Se quejó la chica.

"De acuerdo, pero no vas a negar que no estaría genial si así fuera... Nos ahorraríamos unas cuantas muertes en duelos y eso."

"Ron, por favor, cállate." Le advirtió la chica seriamente, mirando de reojo a Harry.

"Por mí no lo calles. Tiene razón. Estaría buenísimo si pasara de esa forma pero..." y dejó de hablar enseguida. Se acordó de la profecía que había hecho Trelawney en la Cabeza de Cerdo. No. Imposible que Voldemort se arrepintiera; seguro que él no debe conocer el significado de esa palabra. Ya estaba dicho: uno debe matar al otro para que sólo uno pueda sobrevivir. Por lo tanto, para desgracia de Ron y mucha gente más, al menos un duelo más estaba asegurado. Sobre las demás muertes, bueno, no podía asegurar nada.

"Y... ¿ya se enteraron?" preguntó Hermione rápidamente para cambiar el tema de la conversación.

"Mmm... déjame ver... ¿sobre los hongos de Neville?" inquirió Ron.

"Oh... ¿Neville tiene hongos? Dile que para eso sirve el encantamien..." comenzó a decir Hermione.

"No, Hermione. No tiene." Le interrumpió Ron divertido.

"¿Y entonces por qué andas diciendo eso de Neville, pobre?"

"Para demostrarte que Harry y yo no podemos leer tu mente, Herms, y por lo tanto no podemos saber si lo que tú te has enterado es lo mismo que... bueno, olvídalo... es inútil." Se arrepintió Ron al ver el rostro de Hermione: no entendía ni una palabra de lo que el pelirrojo le decía. "A ver, dinos... ¿de qué tenemos que enterarnos?"

"¡Parece que Fleur Delacour ya termina su suplencia porque al fin ha aparecido el profesor oficial!" Dijo la chica muy contenta. Harry sabía que no estaba feliz por el hecho de que Dumbledore hubiera encontrado al profesor, sino que simplemente porque Fleur se iría del castillo.

"¿De veras¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, estaba saliendo de Estudios Muggles y sin querer escuché a un grupo de personas de un retrato comentarlo. Dicen que es información confiable. ¿No es maravilloso¡Al fin un profesor capacitado!" festejó Hermione, sin dejar de observar a Ron.

"Oye, Fleur no es mala profesora." Opinó el pelirrojo.

"¡Oh, vamos! No hizo más que repasar la Guía del Ministerio y pasearse por el salón... ¿A eso le llamas uso de defensa?" se quejó Hermione.

Como Ron no lograba encontrar las palabras para refutarle, la chica siguió.

"Lamento que su lado _veela_ no te deje ver lo obvio." Declaró secamente.

"Espera, espera... conozco ese tono de voz, y no es nada bueno." dijo Ron con un poco de susto.

"Ron, creo que Hermione está celosa..." le avisó Harry a su amigo en voz baja, pero desgraciadamente el comentario llegó a oídos de la chica.

"Por favor, Harry... celosa... ¡ja! Sólo estoy diciendo lo que me parece: que Fleur no me parecía la indicada para el puesto, es todo." Indicó la chica apresuradamente.

"Sobre todo por el pequeño defecto de distraer al público masculino¿verdad?" sugirió Harry burlonamente. "A Ron más que nada."

Hermione levantó una ceja, mirándolo sospechosamente pero no dijo nada.

"Oye¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?" preguntó Ron con desconfianza.

"Que Hermione está feliz porque ya no te fijarás más en Fleur." Respondió Harry con facilidad.

"¿Y de dónde sacaste que yo me fijo en Fleur?" dijo enojado el otro.

"Bueno, en realidad yo no quiero meterme..." se apresuró a decir Harry, arrepintiéndose de haber abierto su boca. Quería cambiar de tema urgentemente pero Hermione habló al fin.

"Gracias, Harry..." dijo Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados y apretando los dientes. Harry tragó con dificultad. "Ron, no lo niegues. Es obvio que te pasas viendo a Fleur." Acusó Hermione exasperada.

Ron levantó sus manos para detenerla. Harry siguió caminando pero se detuvo no muy lejos. Prefería dejarles un poco de intimidad para que resolvieran su problema. Sin embargo, igualmente podía oírlos así que decidió verlos y esperarlos para ir juntos a clase.

"¿Escuché bien¿Dices que me paso viendo a Fleur¡Si no hemos tenido clase juntos estos días!"

"No hace falta estar juntos en clase, Ronald. Yo estoy segura de que la miras."

"Hermione, aguarda un momento. Mira, admito que me sentía un poco atraído por Fleur, pero eso ya pasó."

Hermione cruzó los brazos y lo miró desconfiada.

"¿No me crees¿Después de todo lo que dije en la enfermería aún así no me crees?" dijo Ron, ofendido.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos, luego suspiró.

"Pero es que... esa francesita me pone nerviosa. Tampoco me ayuda mucho el hecho de que sea _veela_... con esa facilidad que tiene para atraer hombres... ¡Me desespera!"

"Herms, escúchame..." le pidió Ron, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha. "Fleur ya no me hace efecto. ¡De veras te lo digo!" agregó rápidamente al ver que Hermione hacía rodar sus ojos. "Toda esa magia rara desapareció apenas empecé a preocuparme por ti cuando estabas en peligro. Ninguna otra mujer me volvió a llamar la atención, Herms, ninguna. Va a sonar un poco cursi lo que te voy a decir pero... sólo tengo ojos para ti." Dijo, poniendo su familiar cara de lástima de perrito, que además de mojado y hambriento lucía perdidamente enamorado.

Hermione lo miró insegura.

"¿Y entonces por qué la defendiste?"

"Pues porque sí. No me parece que haya sido mala profesora. Además, creo que está mal festejar el despido de una persona. Sea quien sea. Bueno, con Umbridge podríamos hacer una excepción, o incluso con Snape..."

Harry rió. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

"Por favor, no me vengas con clases de moral cuando estoy segura de que actuarías igual si se tratara de Viktor."

Ron se rascó la cabeza.

"Eh... Esa persona sería otra excepción."

"¡Ron!"

"¡Ahí lo tienes¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Está mal que yo me sintiera feliz si algún día Krum se quedase manco o ciego solamente porque ustedes dos tuvieron algo. Como eso no creo que suceda en este mundo injusto... la que ahora está actuando al estilo Ron Weasley eres tú."

Hermione suspiró y se calmó.

"Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó... Olvidémoslo."

Ron bajó sus manos por los brazos de Hermione y luego las entrelazó en las manos de la chica.

"Créeme, Herms. Eres todo para mí."

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, sin soltar las manos entrelazadas.

Harry se dio media vuelta rápidamente, demasiado incómodo, mostrándose interesado de pronto por tres chicos de Hufflepuff de primer año que estaban practicando el "Wingardium Leviosa" con una piedra del tamaño de una sandía. La piedra se elevó apenas cinco centímetros del suelo pero para ellos había sido un gran acontecimiento. Se felicitaron entre sí y volvieron a apuntar sus varitas a la piedra.

"¡Esperen¿Qué tal si...?" comenzó a decir uno de ellos, un muchacho de cabello castaño y lleno de rulitos, callándose mientras se giraba y apuntaba a una chica que parecía estar en su mismo año y que acababa de pasar a su lado, caminando muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Los otros dos aceptaron, sonriendo con picardía y le apuntaron también.

"¡Wingardium Leviosa!"

Pero nada pasó. La chica siguió su camino hacia el castillo.

Harry le echó una breve mirada a sus amigos y como seguían besándose (olvidándose completamente que él estaba allí), decidió acercarse al trío de primer año, quienes lucían decepcionados.

"Ese encantamiento no sirve para personas." Les dijo al llegar, como si estuviera haciendo un comentario sobre el tiempo.

Los chicos parecieron comprender, pero enseguida guardaron sus varitas.

"No eres Prefecto¿verdad?" preguntó con desconfianza el de rulitos.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"¿Acaso parezco uno?"

Uno de los muchachos, que era rubio y más alto que los otros, lo examinó de arriba abajo.

"Puede ser... Hay un pelirrojo que a simple vista no lo parece."

"Sí, pero igual eso no importa porque es uno de los más buenos. Es decir... si nos pesca haciendo algo que no deberíamos, nos aconseja hacerlo en otro lado o incluso nos ayuda ¿verdad, Liam?" dijo el tercero, un chico de tez oscura, dirigiéndose al de rulitos.

Liam hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

"Pero eso sucede cuando está rondando él solo. En cambio, cuando está con su compañera... ¡Por Merlin¡Es odioso! Hasta nos confisca las cosas..."

Harry rió.

"¿Saben? Debo irme, pero acuérdense que hay dos Prefectos por aquí. Y me parece que son esos dos que hablan ustedes."

"Oye, espera un segundo." Le atajó el rubio. Harry se detuvo y lo miró. El chico se acercó hasta él y cuando estuvo pegado a su cuerpo, le hizo una seña para que bajara la cabeza así podría decirle algo al oído. "¿Existe algún encantamiento como el 'Wingardium Leviosa' pero que funcione con personas?"

Harry se incorporó y lo miró divertido.

"Existe, pero no creo que estén listos para usarlo."

"¡Oh, vamos¡Ya somos grandes¡Cuéntanos!" pidió Liam, dando un paso adelante.

Harry observó nuevamente a sus amigos. Ya habían terminado de besarse y ahora estaban acercándose a él. Se dio media vuelta con rapidez.

"Bueno, creo que el 'levicorpus' es uno." Dijo Harry acordándose de su padre en Hogwarts, haciendo levitar a Snape boca abajo. "Pero esto no lo escucharon de mí. Adiós." Respondió antes de alejarse de los chicos.

Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar un "¡Gracias!" proveniente de Liam y se quedó contento. No sabía por qué pero esos tres alumnos le habían hecho recordar a los Merodeadores... quizás a una nueva generación de Fred y George en Hogwarts. Si esto llegaba a ocurrir se sentía satisfecho de haber formado parte en, por lo menos, haber dicho un encantamiento.

"¿Qué hacías hablando con el trío infernal de Hufflepuff?" preguntó Ron con curiosidad, mirando por sobre el hombro de Harry.

"Nada. Les estuve dando algunos consejos..." dijo Harry, mintiendo a medias. Ya se imaginaba la reprimenda de Hermione si se enteraba que él podría ser el responsable de que cientos de alumnos estuviesen levitando por los aires en las próximas semanas.

"Se ve que estaban haciendo alguna de las suyas. Gracias por preocuparte, Harry." Indicó Hermione un poco avergonzada de haber estado besándose con Ron en vez de estar haciendo su tarea como Prefecta.

"Hoy por ti, mañana por mí..." comentó Harry sin darle importancia y continuaron su camino hacia los invernaderos.

WWWW

"... y quedamos en cenar juntos esta noche." Terminaba de decir Katie Bell cuando Harry y Ron entraban al vestuario de la casa Gryffindor. Frente a ella estaba Ginny Weasley escuchándola con atención, sentada en un banco. "Hola, chicos." Saludó Katie al verlos.

Ellos respondieron al saludo y saludaron a la menor de los Weasley. Cuando Harry miró a Ginny, ella saludó con la mano sin fijarse en él. Parecía estar muy interesada en la conversación de Katie.

En el lugar también estaban esperándolos Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper y Denis Creevey. Estaban contra un rincón alejado de las mujeres, jugando con las cartas explosivas. Al escuchar a Harry y Ron entrar, también los saludaron y se sentaron de manera de quedar frente a ellos. Jack guardó las cartas de vuelta en su mochila.

"¿Ya tienen sus escobas?" preguntó Harry cuando tuvo su atención. Los muchachos asintieron. "Bien, vayamos afuera."

Ron había sido el único que se había puesto de pie. Como el resto siguió sentado, su mirada pasó de Harry a sus compañeros y se volvió a sentar.

"¿No nos vas a decir ninguna jugada?" preguntó Ginny desde su asiento. Lucía confundida.

Harry miró las caras de cada uno de sus compañeros. Todos parecían pensar igual que la pelirroja.

"Eh... bueno... Pensaba hacerlo en la cancha, pero si quieren puedo hacerlo aquí."

"Creo que así sería mejor. Es decir, para tener una leve idea de lo que haremos allí afuera." Señaló Katie despacio. Harry no estaba acostumbrado al puesto de capitán, no sabía bien cómo enfrentar esa posición... y se sintió agradecido hacia Katie por hacérselo ver gentilmente.

Se acercó al pizarrón y agarró una tiza. Repasó en su mente las jugadas que había estado viendo en su libro hacía unos días junto a Ron, pero tenía tantos nervios que no estaba seguro si "el pase flamenco" pertenecía a la jugada Canaria o a la Española...

Miró a Ron como suplicándole por ayuda, pero lo único que éste hizo fue alentarlo con la mirada.

"_Que sea lo que Dios quiera_." Se dijo para sus adentros, y comenzó a dibujar círculos con las iniciales de cada uno de los jugadores, seguido de flechas que subían y bajaban por toda la pizarra. Pasó a explicarles las jugadas, sin importarle si mezclaba o no. Se sentía satisfecho viendo que todos estaban atentos a su explicación, siguiendo las flechas y asintiendo con sus cabezas a medida que entendían lo que debían hacer.

Al terminar, agarró el borrador y limpió el pizarrón para que ningún "espía" se enterase de sus movimientos. Estaba contento porque no había sido tan difícil, incluso ver que todos confiaban en él le facilitó la comunicación de sus ideas.

De espaldas al vestuario mientras borraba, podía escuchar a sus compañeros levantarse de sus lugares y salir hacia el exterior, comentando las jugadas. Cuando acabó se dio media vuelta y agarró su Saeta de Fuego. Se dirigió a la puerta, donde Ron lo esperaba apoyado en su escoba.

"¿Lo hiciste por gusto?" preguntó divertido.

"Eh... me entreveré solo... ¿Se dieron cuenta?" dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No creo. Pero fue una buena idea combinar las jugadas. Salieron comentándolo muy excitados." Respondió Ron tranquilizándolo.

La hora se pasó más rápido de lo que Harry se esperaba. Apenas le dio tiempo para agarrar la Snitch una vez, pues las demás veces estuvo atento al rendimiento de su equipo.

"Denis," le dijo en un momento, bajando su altura y aproximándose al joven "haz de cuenta que Ron no es Ron y lanza la Quaffle como si estuviésemos jugando una final."

"Pero... Ron no podrá atajarla."

"¡Oye¿Que yo no podré qué?" exclamó Ron un poco ofendido. Estaba tapando el aro más cercano a donde estaban Harry y Denis.

"Por él no te preocupes." Dijo Harry señalando al guardián con la cabeza. "Mira, si lo haces así estarás ayudando a que Ron también practique sus atajadas."

"De acuerdo. Así lo haré, Harry." dijo Denis. Harry le sacudió el cabello, alentándolo, y ambos se separaron.

Mientras levantaba vuelo, paseó su mirada por el resto de su equipo. Ginny estaba quieta en el aire, aguardando a que se retomara el juego con la Quaffle en sus brazos. Cuando cruzaron sus miradas, a Harry le pareció ver que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Seguimos?" preguntó la chica. Harry asintió con la cabeza y a continuación Ginny salió volando hacia atrás y le lanzó la Quaffle a Katie. Andrew y Jack volaban por encima de ellos, lanzando con todas sus fuerzas ambas Bludgers, las cuales magistralmente sus compañeros evadían.

Harry se concentró en Ginny. Jugaba muy bien. Volaba a gran velocidad y tenía muy buena puntería. Se alegraba de haberla elegido no sólo porque se sentía atraído por ella, sino porque realmente tenía sangre para el Quidditch. Cada vez que marcaba un punto, le divertía ver a Ron enojarse con su hermana al sentirse humillado. A medida que avanzaban los minutos pudo notar que Ron mejoraba su actuación... estaba más atento con Ginny como con los otros dos cazadores, y a pesar de que la Quaffle volaba directo a los aros, Ron llegaba justo a tiempo para defenderlos y desviarla. Sonrió al pensar que la entrada de Ginny en el equipo también había ayudado en el rendimiento de su hermano.

Estaba tan ensimismado en ver volar a la pelirroja que no prestó atención a la Bludger que venía directo hacia su cabeza.

"¡Harry!" gritó Andrew Kirke desde las alturas, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y sintió la Bludger golpear en su nuca brutalmente. La velocidad con que venía hizo que se inclinara sobre sí y se golpeara la cara con el palo de la escoba. Su nariz comenzó a sangrarle pero sus lentes, por suerte, no se rompieron. Con un dolor punzante en la nuca y con la nariz ardiéndole, dirigió su escoba hacia el suelo. Aterrizó bruscamente y se bajó de la Saeta, perdiendo rápidamente el equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas sobre la hierba.

"¡Harry¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ron que acababa de llegar hasta él.

Harry sentía que todo giraba, no lograba enfocar su vista en nada... Veía a dos Ron que se acercaban y a dos Ginny que volaban hacia él.

"Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería." Indicó Andrew, sintiéndose claramente culpable. De donde provenía la voz Harry creyó que estaba parado detrás de él.

"_¡Episkey!_" gritó Ginny una vez estuvo a su lado. Su nariz dejó de sangrarle por arte de magia. "Harry... ¡Harry¡Dime cuántos dedos ves!" le ordenó la chica, poniendo tres dedos delante de sus ojos.

Harry, de rodillas, sentía que todo iba perdiendo su equilibrio. Le costó fijar la vista en los dedos de la chica pero de a poco logró vislumbrar algo.

"¿Tres?" contestó con inseguridad. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

"Bien. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" interrogó Ginny inclinada sobre él.

El aroma a flores silvestres de su cabello lo envolvió completamente. Allí estaban esos ojos color miel mirando directamente a los suyos, con desbordante preocupación. Harry se estaba perdiendo en esa mirada tan hermosa, tan...

"Harry¿me escuchaste?" insistió la chica.

"Sí... Miércoles." Contestó al fin, volviendo en sí. Estaba recuperando la vista normal pero seguía doliéndole la cabeza.

"¿Puedes levantarte? Debes ir a la enfermería." Indicó Ron a su lado, agarrándolo del brazo derecho e impulsándolo hacia arriba.

Harry quedó de pie, apoyándose en su amigo.

"Ya estoy bien." Contestó Harry rápidamente. Se limpió la sangre que había quedado en su rostro y enderezó los anteojos.

"No, no lo estás." Dijo Ginny colocándose al otro lado de Harry y pasando el brazo del muchacho por encima de sus hombros, para ayudar a Ron a cargarlo.

"Lo estoy, ya veo bien. Puedo caminar solo." Insistió Harry, mientras sus amigos lo arrastraban fuera del campo de juego.

"Si tú lo dices. A ver... inténtalo." Dijo Ginny, soltándolo y observándolo con severidad. "Suéltalo, Ron." Le ordenó a su hermano al ver que seguía cargándolo.

Ron se libró de Harry con mucho cuidado, temiendo que se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento. Dio un paso atrás sin dejar de observar a su amigo.

Harry trató de mantener su equilibrio por sí mismo y comenzó a caminar. Como en los tres pasos iniciales se tambaleó un poco, Ron se apresuró a sostenerle.

"No, déjame." Le pidió Harry. Siguió caminando otros tres pasos, mejorando el equilibrio. Se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirar a Ginny expectante.

La chica tenía sus manos sobre la cintura imitando el gesto que hacía su madre, y lo miraba con desaprobación.

"Sigo creyendo que debes ir a la enfermería."

Ron estaba en medio de los dos, mirando de uno a otro sin decir palabra.

"En serio, ya me encuentro bien." Trató de convencerla con una sonrisa forzada. El dolor en la cabeza no se iba más. "No es la primera vez que me golpea una Bludger."

"Un golpe en la cabeza puede ser algo serio. Es mejor prevenir que curar." comentó Ginny secamente sin cambiar su postura.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Ron se encogió de hombros, dejando a Harry decidir sólo. Entonces miró a Ginny. No estaba de acuerdo con ella pues no le encontraba sentido molestar a Madame Pomfrey por un golpe de Bludger, pero si esto servía de excusa para pasar otro rato más a su lado, bienvenido sea.

"De acuerdo, tú ganas." Respondió Harry dándose por vencido.

Ginny sonrió altivamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, pero a sus dos pasos Harry dijo:

"¿No me vas a ayudar?"

Ginny lo miró. Harry estaba levantando su brazo izquierdo hacia un lado, como esperando que ella volviera a ayudarlo con la caminata. Luego ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"¿Bromeas? Insististe en que podías caminar tú solo así que... no veo la razón en cargarte, Harry." Contestó la chica audazmente y retomó su camino.

De pronto Harry deseó aprender Desaparición para escapar de aquella situación tan embarazosa. Lo había dejado en ridículo delante de todo el equipo. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado siquiera en formular esa pregunta? A él le hubiese encantado trasladarse al castillo con ella bajo su brazo, en una especie de abrazo... Aprovechando al máximo ese breve momento de contacto entre ambos; satisfecho en que eso sería lo único que podría obtener de ella. Por otro lado se preguntó si sus compañeros habrían notado sus verdaderas intenciones ¿Y Ron?

Miró a su amigo, quien mientras caminaba le observaba mitad confundido, mitad divertido. Rápidamente apartó la mirada del pelirrojo. _"Ya lo sabe..."_ se horrorizó Harry en su interior. Miró también al resto del equipo pero la única persona que sonreía por sí sola como si estuviera acordándose de algo cómico, era Katie, que iba a un lado de ellos.

Harry miró hacia delante. Ginny precedía la marcha, girándose cada dos por tres y controlando que él se mantuviera detrás de ella siguiéndola a la enfermería o quizás para verificar la estabilidad del muchacho... De todas formas, Harry sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho pues le gustaba cualquiera de esas dos razones. El sólo hecho de que Ginny se preocupase por él ya lo dejaba contento.

Andrew Kirke se aproximó a él cuando ya estaban cruzando la puerta del vestíbulo.

"Oye, Harry, discúlpame. Pensé que la habías visto..."

"Descuida, fue mi culpa en realidad. No estaba prestando atención." Le contestó para tranquilizarlo.

"Bueno, pero cualquier cosa que precises no dudes en llamarme." Dijo Andrew, y empezó a subir la escalera de mármol. A los dos pasos se giró y repitió: "Lo siento, de veras." Y finalmente se fue, seguido por Jack y Denis.

"Suerte en la enfermería..." Dijo Katie que pasaba junto a él, haciéndole un guiño antes de entrar al Gran Salón. Harry se quedó colorado.

Ron notó la guiñada y se rascó la barbilla, meditando profundamente consigo mismo.

"¿Harry? Capaz que me estoy equivocando pero puede ser que...?" comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

"¿Y¿Qué esperan?" les llegó la voz de Ginny a lo lejos. Estaba unos metros más adelante y los miraba impaciente.

"¡La enfermería!" Recordó Harry con urgencia, agradeciendo a Ginny haberlo salvado de las preguntas de su amigo, las cuales indudablemente estarían relacionadas con su hermana y él, y apresuró el paso para quedar a un lado de la chica. Ron los alcanzó pero no mantuvo el paso, sino que detuvo a Ginny para hablarle.

"¿Saben? Quedé con Hermione en ayudarla con las patrullas y... bueno... estoy todo sudado y tendría que bañarme para así oler rico y que ella... ejem..." Y los ojitos pícaros de Ron lo delataron sin querer. "Bueno... el tema es que si los acompaño llegaré tarde al encuentro y luego Hermione se enojará y..."

"Sí, sí, sí, Ron, puedes irte." Respondió Ginny sin darle importancia y haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si estuviese espantando a una mosca.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Perfecto. Sabía que lo entenderían. Que estés bien, Harry." Deseó el muchacho, y antes de partir le guiñó un ojo al igual que lo hizo Katie.

pensó Harry con temor. Ahora sabía lo que le esperaba a su regreso: Ron y Hermione sentados frente a él, deseosos por saber sus sentimientos hacia Ginny. 

"Ese Ron... da más vueltas que un traslador." Comentó Ginny camino a la Enfermería. "Pero se lo ve bien ¿verdad?" agregó con evidente alegría.

"Sí, sin dudas que está mucho mejor." Contestó Harry recordando el malhumor que había tenido durante el verano.

Permanecieron sin hablar. Sólo se escuchaban sus pasos en el pasillo. Ese silencio era muy incómodo, quería sacar un tema de conversación, pero... ¿qué? De pronto se acordó...

"¿Has encontrado la...?"

"¿Te comenté que...?

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron con timidez.

"Tú primero." Le cedió Harry la palabra.

Ginny agradeció.

"Quería saber si ya te había comentado sobre la pulsera. La encontré."

Harry enarcó las cejas. Ya lo sabía desde el día anterior, pero no se sorprendió por ello sino porque:

"Justo lo que te iba a preguntar era eso, si ya la habías encontrado." Confesó Harry divertido.

En el rostro de Ginny se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Se llevó el mechón rojo para atrás de su oreja derecha y dijo:

"¿No habrás aprendido Legerimencia en lugar de Oclumancia?" bromeó la chica.

"O capaz que tenemos una especie de conexión... " consideró Harry sin pensarlo dos veces. Al escuchar sus palabras quiso pegarse en la frente por la estupidez que había dicho.

Ginny asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza, como si estuviese considerando la respuesta.

"...sólo que aún no nos dimos cuenta." Se arriesgó a terminar Harry al ver la actitud en la chica.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Vio cómo sus ojos brillaban al verle. Sus pestañas, de un color marrón a diferencia de su cabello, eran largas y arqueadas. Luego miró su boca. Era como si tuviera un imán para sus ojos, no podía apartar la vista. Ginny se sacudió nerviosa y se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que Harry levantara la vista nuevamente hacia los ojos de la chica.

"¿Te enteraste que Krum se vino a jugar a los Tornados?" dijo Ginny apresuradamente, interrumpiendo ese extraño momento.

Harry disimuladamente se llevó la mano a la nuca (el dolor aún permanecía en su cabeza). Menos mal que ella comenzó a hablar porque había sentido un impulso enorme de abrazarla y de besarle sus labios.

"Sí, lo leí esta mañana. ¿Tienes idea si Ron lo sabe ya?" respondió.

"No... te iba a preguntar a ti pero si no sabes..."

"Igual no creo que se haya enterado. Lo noto muy tranquilo." Comentó Harry.

"Sí, demasiado..."

Nuevamente ese silencio forzado que tanto le molestaba a Harry.

"¿Y dónde encontraste la pulsera?" preguntó de pronto para romper con ese ambiente.

"Donde no había buscado. En la enfermería."

"¿De veras?"

"Sí. Solté al snorcack y me trajo directamente hacia aquí. Muchos alumnos se reían al verme corriendo detrás del animal, pero creo que ya no la harán más. Espero que cambien sus opiniones de Luna después de la nota de hoy en el Profeta. ¿La leíste? Habla sobre lo prácticos que son, y obviamente, explica su utilidad en la búsqueda de objetos perdidos."

"Leí algo. Me alegro por Luna. En verdad que no se merece el trato que tiene en el castillo."

"A ella no le importa mucho. Es feliz en su propio mundo..." pero dejó de hablar cuando sintió la mano de Harry en la suya. El muchacho le había agarrado la mano izquierda y le estaba mirando la muñeca llena de pulseras. Había de todos colores, tamaños y materiales.

"¿Cuál era la pulsera¿Ésta?" preguntó Harry intrigado, señalando la primera que se le ocurrió: una hecha con hilos verdes y rojos. No entendía qué estaba haciendo en realidad, pero se sentía acelerado, con ganas de rodearla con sus brazos, sentir el aroma de su cabello... Pero como no podía hacerlo eligió hablar de la pulsera, como una excusa para poder tomarle la mano.

"Eh... No... En realidad no la tengo más." Contestó Ginny aturdida. Estaba completamente colorada y retiró su mano con lentitud. A continuación se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de la túnica.

"¡No me digas que la volviste a perder!" exclamó Harry divertido.

"No, no... se la entregué a Dean de nuevo." Dijo Ginny aún colorada. Trataba de esquivar la mirada de Harry.

"¿Por qué¿Terminaron?" inquirió Harry sin disimular su repentina alegría. Ginny notó esto y frunció el entrecejo, confusa. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

"No... No terminamos. Se la devolví por miedo a perderla otra vez."

"Ah..." exclamó Harry con clara desilusión. Ginny lo miró por un segundo y luego desvió la mirada al piso.

"¡Llegamos!" Informó Harry al divisar la puerta de la enfermería frente a ellos. "Entras conmigo¿verdad?" preguntó abriendo la puerta.

Ginny hizo una mueca extraña.

"Yo... Olvidé que tenía que hacer algo... Disculpa." Dijo la chica perdiendo la voz y salió corriendo de allí.

"¿Qué demon...?" preguntó Harry mientras la miraba irse, con la mano en el pestillo de la puerta. ¿Por qué se iba¿Había dicho algo malo¿Qué acaso Ginny no quería ir a la enfermería con él¿O había entendido todo mal?

"Potter, tanto tiempo sin verte." Dijo Madame Pomfrey con voz cansina a espaldas de Harry. "¿A qué debo tu visita esta vez?"

Harry se tocó la nuca. Le dolía, pero tampoco tan fuerte como para hacerse atender. Miró hacia donde Ginny había desaparecido y pensó que había llegado hasta allí sólo por ella; podría dar media vuelta y volver a la Sala Común. Pero no quería volver a desilusionarla si se enteraba que no se había atendido, así que miró a Madame Pomfrey y le relató lo sucedido en el campo de juego.

"Bien, veamos si es tan grave. Entra."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Mia Letters:** Hola Mia! Gracias por tu review. En este capítulo he puesto más de Ron y Hermione, pero aclaro que en un principio empecé este fic en base a las dos parejas canon. Hago todo lo que puedo para que ambas tengan 50 de participación en cada capítulo, pero a veces resulta imposible y obviamente una tiene más protagonismo que la otra. Lo siento, es inevitable... Pero igual gracias por leerme y tus comentarios acerca de cómo escribo, de veras, me sube el ánimo. Nos hablamos pronto. Chaucito :D

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:** Holaaaa!! Qué feliz estoy de que todavía estés ahí, firme, leyendo mi fic! En serio, no sabes lo que eso significa para mí. Sobre todo después de este largo tiempo que estuve desaparecida... En fin, lo importante es que regresé! Me alegra pila saber que te va gustando cómo queda la historia, eso es esencial. Quiero saber tu opinión sobre este capítulo, más que nada entre Harry y Ginny (aunque no estaría de más saber también lo de la otra parejita). Con respecto a lo que sucede con Draco, ya verás más adelante. Jojojoooo (risa malévola). Nos estamos hablando, y de nuevo gracias!!! Beso grande! PD: Si no te aguantas puedes volver a leer el capítulo del duelo, en todo momento que aparezca Draco, pues te dará alguna pista de lo que le pasa al muchacho (creo que no lo hice muy complicado)

**AYdE mDrJgI:** Hola! Gracias por tus reviews. Son cortas pero directas, con lo esencial. Perfecto! Bueno, te vuelvo a decir lo que le dije a Mia Letters, este fic es tanto de Ron/Hermione como de Harry/Ginny, así que intento que cada capítulo tenga mitad y mitad, pero se me hace difícil... Inevitablemente una se hace más protagonista que la otra. Pero para que ya lo vayas teniendo en cuenta, en el próximo capítulo habrá más extensión con la pareja Ron/Hermione. Que pases lindo, y no te olvides de dejarme review. Gracias! Chaucito! xD

**CoNnY-B:** Holaaa!!! Otra más que ha estado leyéndome desde que empecé! Mil gracias!! xD ¿Y? Supongo que has quedado satisfecha con este capítulo, pues conté más cosas entre Harry y Ginny jejeje... no sabes lo contenta que me quedo cuando entro a las reviews y te veo allí, opinando. Por favor, seguí haciéndolo que me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Y te digo lo mismo que a BiAnK rAdClIfFe, con respecto a Draco vas a tener que esperar uno o dos capítulos más... no es tan difícil tampoco (a mi parecer), si vuelves a leer ese capítulo puede que empieces a sospechar qué es lo que le sucede... ¡Y no digo más jejeje! Espero tu review, y gracias otra vez! Cuídate y beso grande! Chaucis :D


	20. Malentendidos

Todos los nombres de personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc. son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y todos los implicados. Mi intención al hacer esto es simplemente divertirme (sin fines de lucro).

**Capítulo 19: Malentendidos**

A los cinco minutos de haber entrado a la Enfermería, Harry ya se encontraba de camino a la Torre de Gryffindor después de que Madame Pomfrey lo hubiera examinado y prácticamente echado del lugar.

"No tienes nada, Potter. Has venido por cosas peores, como por ejemplo un brazo sin huesos o pérdida del conocimiento por los Dementores... ¡Sinceramente esto no es de ninguna gravedad!" exclamó mientras acompañaba a Harry hasta la puerta, evidentemente irritada por haberle hecho perder el tiempo que posiblemente hubiera preferido gastarlo leyendo 'Corazón de Bruja'.

Harry se dio media vuelta hacia ella para responderle.

"¡Es lo que yo dij...!" intentó decir, pero Madame Pomfrey siguió hablando sin escucharlo.

"¡Si por lo menos hubieras venido con la nariz rota, alguna herida o algún que otro hueso quebrado, lo entendería! ¡Pero parece que has aprendido a curarte tú solito!"

"En realidad yo no..."

"No logro entender qué fanatismo tienes con la Enfermería, Potter... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no serás hipocondríaco? Todos los años terminas aquí, por una cosa u otra... Creo que debería recomendarte a un especialista en el tema..."

"¿Recomendarme a un especialista?" repitió Harry asustado. Se imaginó encerrado en una sala de un metro cuadrado, siendo supervisado por un Sanador del Hospital San Mungo y teniendo como compañero de dormitorio a Gilderoy Lockhart. "¡Escuche, sangré de verdad, de veras! Ahora no se nota porque me limpié, pero le juro que sangré. ¡Ginny Weasley hizo magia para que se detuviera...!" se apresuró a explicar para que Madame Pomfrey no dudara de su cordura.

La mujer lo escudriñó con la mirada, abriendo la puerta.

"Igualmente, Potter, lo tuyo es un caso preocupante... demasiado preocupante." Y se quedó observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Eh... ¿Sabe qué? Debo irme. Gracias por su tiempo." Indicó Harry rápidamente, dando un paso y saliendo al corredor. Una vez fuera de la Enfermería miró hacia atrás y vio cómo Madame Pomfrey cerraba la puerta sin apartar la vista de él. Transpirando más de lo que quizá habría sudado en la práctica de Quidditch, no dejó de correr hasta sentirse a salvo en la Torre de su casa. Gracias a la insistencia de Ginny en querer que él concurriera a la Enfermería luego del golpe, había logrado que Madame Pomfrey se preguntara si Harry Potter no sería un adolescente en conflicto, buscando llamar la atención con enfermedades o accidentes imaginarios... O también quizás un chico muy loco que le encantaba ir a la enfermería para que lo curaran...

Desesperado por sacarse esas situaciones de su cabeza, decidió darse un baño; así podría centrarse plenamente en las tareas que debía hacer para el día siguiente. Cuando terminó, regresó al dormitorio para buscar su mochila y así bajar a la Sala Común. Al abrir la puerta vio que el lugar estaba vacío a no ser por Dean Thomas, quien estaba tirado boca arriba en la cama, meditando. Miró hacia la puerta para ver quien acababa de entrar, pero cuando notó que era Harry, emitió un gruñido y siguió mirando hacia el techo.

"Oh, lo siento. De todas formas ya me voy." Dijo Harry disculpándose por la interrupción. Supuso que Dean estaba esperando a Seamus, por eso la desilusión al verlo entrar en lugar de su amigo. Se precipitó hacia su cama, agarró la mochila que había dejado encima y se la puso al hombro. Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió; pero cuando ya estaba por salir, sintió que Dean lo llamaba. Dio media vuelta hacia su compañero, sin dejar de soltar el picaporte. "¿Me llamaste?"

"Ron no está contigo ¿verdad?"

"Está patrullando con Hermione; debe estar por volver. Cuando lo vea le aviso que quieres hablarle." Informó Harry. Iba a comenzar a salir nuevamente pero Dean se lo impidió al hablar.

"Es contigo que quiero hablar." Anunció Dean mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Por un segundo el corazón de Harry dejó de latir. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿De qué querría hablar? ¿Sería sobre lo mismo que él estaba pensando?

"Ah... ¿Y sobre qué?"

"Sobre quién más que nada: Ginny." Respondió Dean seriamente.

Harry respiró hondo al confirmarse sus sospechas.

"Ginny..." repitió Harry pensativo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Dean de lo que le pasaba a Harry con ella?

"Sí. Tú eres amigo de mi novia y la conoces más que yo. Quería saber si no las has notado un poco... rara últimamente." Dijo Dean, mirándolo expectante.

Harry enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

"¿Rara? ¿En qué sentido?"

"No sé. Desde que volvió de las vacaciones la noto... no sé cómo decirlo. Cambiada. ¿Tú no te diste cuenta?"

"Eh... sí, puede ser... En realidad no lo sé. No sé cómo es su relación."

"Es como la de cualquier otra pareja que se quiere. Pero ya te digo, está diferente ahora. Pensé que tú podrías saber qué le pasaba, ya que estuviste con mi novia en las vacaciones. Quizás pasó algo con su familia que no ha querido decirme..." opinó, intentando que Harry se lo dijera en lugar de ella.

A Harry le molestaba escuchar cómo Dean pronunciaba las palabras 'mi novia'. No sabía si era a propósito o si él se lo imaginaba todo en su cabeza, pero parecía que Dean le refregaba en la cara que Ginny era sólo _su _novia, y no la de él. Harry se arregló los anteojos y lo miró fijamente.

"Si ella no te ha dicho lo que le sucede, menos podré hacerlo yo. En primer lugar, no tengo idea si le sucede algo. Y segundo, si me hubiese contado, no creo que debería decírtelo sin su permiso... ¿Entiendes?"

Dean lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos. Harry sintió como si lo estuviera examinando con la mirada. Pero no se sintió intimidado, al contrario, permaneció firme en su posición.

"Claro... entiendo..." dijo Dean en voz baja y sin dejar de mirarlo. "Osea que no sabes nada."

"Nada." Contestó Harry firmemente.

Dean se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Apoyó ambas manos en el alféizar y miró hacia fuera.

"Y en todo este tiempo que has compartido con mi novia no te ha dicho nada tampoco."

"Tampoco." Repitió Harry con el mismo tono de voz. Ahora sí no lo dudaba, Dean sospechaba algo sobre él y sus sentimientos.

Su compañero lo miró de reojo.

"Puedes irte." Le dijo secamente, y luego volvió a centrar su mirada en los terrenos.

Harry, sintiéndose frustrado, salió del dormitorio. Estaba enojado consigo mismo porque tuvo la oportunidad para hacerle ver a Dean que estaba enamorado de Ginny y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella si era necesario, pero no había reaccionado para actuar. ¿Le habría dado miedo? ¿O quizás no era el momento indicado? ¿Podía ser también que todo el tema de las sospechas de Dean se lo hubiera imaginado simplemente?

Llegó a la Sala Común y dejó violentamente la mochila sobre una silla. Una joven de tercer año que estaba sentada al lado se asustó. Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Oye! Ten más cuidado..." le avisó la chica, señalando el pergamino donde estaba escribiendo. Había dejado un manchón sobre la mitad de la oración por su culpa.

"_¡Fregotego!_" pronunció Harry apuntando su varita al pergamino para limpiar lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, no sólo había desaparecido la mancha, sino también todo lo que estaba escrito sobre el pergamino.

La chica miró horrorizada su trabajo y luego a él.

"¡Me pasé toda la tarde...!" protestó, odiando con la mirada a Harry. Frunció los labios, agarró todas sus pertenencias y se alejó a grandes zancadas de ese lugar, sentándose en otra mesa sobre el otro extremo de la Sala.

Harry se sintió mal por lo que acababa de hacerle a la chica, pero no le salieron palabras de disculpa de su boca. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que acababa de suceder en el piso de arriba. Comenzó a sacar las plumas y los pergaminos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"_...En todo este tiempo que has compartido con mi novia..." "...mi novia..." _repetía Harry dentro de su cabeza, recalcando el "mi" en tono de burla. _"¿Qué clase de novia no le dice a _su_ novio si le pasa algo grave?" _Se preguntó a continuación sacando el libro de Herbología y abriéndolo de golpe.

Sintió el retrato de la Dama Gorda abrirse y giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Ron y Hermione por el hueco de la pared. Venían agarrados de la mano y riéndose de algo que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar. Hermione paseó la mirada por la Sala Común y al ubicar a Harry se dirigió hacia él, seguida por Ron.

"¿Cómo te fue en la Enfermería, Harry? Ron me contó lo que pasó." Preguntó la chica sentándose al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él. Su novio agarró una silla que estaba en otra mesa y la colocó a un lado de Hermione. Se recostó sobre el respaldo, cerró los ojos y le tomó la mano a la chica por debajo de la mesa.

"Madame Pomfrey está entrando a sospechar que estoy chiflado y que mi pasatiempo es inventarme enfermedades." Indicó Harry secamente, buscando la hoja número 234, donde supuestamente estaba el capítulo que debía resumir.

"Bromeas..." dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos.

"Es la pura verdad. He ido tantas veces estos años que si vuelve a verme por allí seguro me enviará a San Mungo para que me examine un loquero."

Hermione levantó una ceja, escéptica.

"¡No seas exagerado, Harry! Ron me contó cómo fue y creo que hiciste bien en hacerte ver. Yo no te habría dejado tranquilo hasta no verte dentro de la Enfermería..." comentó Hermione seriamente. Ron sonrió moviendo la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados.

"No dudo que lo harías. Y debo decir que Ginny y tú se pelean por el primer puesto de quién es más latosa." Comentó Harry en tono cansado. Finalmente encontró la página y comenzó a leer. Aunque no estaba observando a sus amigos, supo que habían intercambiado miradas. Harry deseó que no estuvieran pensando en empezar a demostrarse cuánto se querían delante de él; no en ese momento que no estaba con el mejor humor.

Durante todo el tiempo que tardó en leer los dos primeros párrafos del capítulo, Harry no pudo concentrarse en lo que leía, pues había sentido que sus amigos lo habían estado mirando fijamente todo ese rato, y le incomodaba. Quería decirles que dejaran de hacerlo, pero por alguna razón Harry no encontraba la voluntad para ello... Prefería continuar simulando su interés por el tema que estaba comenzando a resumir, así que siguió con la vista en el libro.

Luego de cinco minutos de silencio, donde Harry ya llevaba escrito medio pergamino y Ron y Hermione habían mantenido la mirada en él y de vez en cuando intercambiaban alguna palabra en voz baja entre ellos, Harry ya entró a desesperarse e hizo frente a la situación.

Levantó la mirada bruscamente y observó a ambos. Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisita de satisfacción en su rostro mientras acariciaba la mano de Ron por debajo de la mesa; y a su vez Ron se había enderezado en la silla y lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Es entretenido verme hacer los deberes?" preguntó Harry de mala manera. No entendía qué encontraban de interesante en eso... Ni siquiera por qué Hermione sonreía así...

"Te gusta..." indicó Ron con esa mirada sospechosa.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo me gustan los deberes, Ron? Estoy concentrado porque mañana..." comenzó a decir Harry, pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración cuando vio que Hermione le susurraba algo a Ron en el oído. Como resultado frunció el entrecejo. ¿Desde cuándo Ron y Hermione andaban secreteándose delante de él? Bueno... ahora que eran novios capaz que tenían cosas que decirse entre ellos dos, pero al menos podrían esperar a hacerlo cuando estuvieran solos.

Ron escuchó lo que Hermione le dijo y movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, sonriendo.

"Oigan... si van a empezar a decirse cositas al oído, me voy arriba a terminar esto." Comentó Harry molesto.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

"Escapándote en el momento justo, ¿verdad?"

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¡No se estaba escapando, al contrario, si prácticamente sentía como si lo estuviesen echando! Enojado por lo que había dicho Ron, cerró el libro de golpe.

"Saben que no me molesta que estén juntos, pero hay momentos y momentos para ciertas cosas, y andar secreteando delante de un amigo no está muy bien. Uno puede pensar que están hablando de él..." les dijo seriamente.

"A decir verdad... no te equivocas." Dijo Ron sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre.

A Harry eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada. ¿Estaban hablando de él? ¿Y encima frente a su cara? Esto era lo que le faltaba: todavía que estaba enojado consigo mismo, venían sus dos mejores amigos y hablaban mal de él. La furia que ya sentía se agrandó al enojarse con ellos.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué hablan en secreto sobre mí cuando YO ESTOY AQUÍ TAMBIEN???" preguntó con exasperación. Como Ron y Hermione comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, Harry se puso de pie y guardó el libro en su mochila.

"Harry, espera un segundo... no es para que te pongas así." Indicó Hermione entre risas al notar que el chico se iba, y lo frenó agarrando el frasco de tinta que Harry tenía en su mano.

"Sí, Harry, espera. Hablábamos de ti pero no de mala manera." Señaló Ron sin poder borrar la sonrisa que lo había acompañado todo el rato.

Harry vio el rostro de su amigo y más rabia sintió.

"Explíquense entonces. Y dejen de reírse." Exigió Harry, mirándolos desde arriba y aún con la mano firme en su frasco de tinta.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó su amigo, pero no pudo ponerse serio sino que la sonrisa seguía brillando en su cara. "Es que... Hablábamos de que... Por Merlín, Harry, te gusta mi hermana."

En ese momento Hermione liberó su mano del tintero y sin querer sacudió la mano de Harry, volcando un poco de tinta sobre el pergamino de su amigo. La tinta comenzó a esparcirse por la hoja lentamente, tapando lo que ya estaba escrito, pero Harry no le dio importancia. Había quedado paralizado por las palabras de Ron. La rabia que había estado recorriendo su cuerpo ahora no tenía dónde explotar, luego de aquel brusco cambio de tema. No habían estado hablando mal de él, sino de él y Ginny...

Bajó la mirada al pergamino y la mancha se había extendido por toda la superficie. El inicio de su resumen se había perdido debajo.

"_¡Evanesco!_" escuchó decir a Hermione, y el pergamino desapareció de la mesa. "Siento lo de la tinta, Harry, no fue mi intención. Si quieres haré el resumen por ti." Agregó luego, con evidente culpa.

Harry la miró, aturdido. Estaba guardando su varita, observándolo mientras se mordía el labio y disculpándose con la mirada.

"No imp... ¿Qué dijiste, Ron?" preguntó Harry dirigiendo la mirada a su amigo.

"Que nunca me dijiste nada de que te gustaba Ginny. Sobre eso hablábamos Hermione y yo." Le contestó Ron lentamente.

Harry sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, pero no era rabia, sino vergüenza. Ron lo había descubierto y no había forma de echarse atrás. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salió la voz, así que la cerró de nuevo.

"Y ya que habías nombrado a Ginny, con Ron queríamos ponerte incómodo. Pero no salió como esperábamos." Continuó Hermione.

"Entonces, dime, Harry... ¿cuánto pensabas seguir ocultándomelo? ¿Una, dos semanas más?" inquirió Ron simulando estar enojado con él.

Más tranquilo, Harry respiró hondo, esperando que el oxígeno le diera las fuerzas para hablar del tema con Ron. Se rascó la cabeza mirando alrededor de la Sala Común y se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente.

"Es que quería estar bien seguro primero de lo que me pasaba. Verás... hace relativamente poco me di cuenta de que... bueno, de que... ya sabes, de esto con Ginny, pero no sabía bien qué era. Y quería tenerlo claro antes de comentártelo... Es decir, tú eres el hermano mayor y conociéndote como te conozco, debía hacerlo."

"¿Y lo tienes claro ahora?" quiso saber el pelirrojo, desconfiando.

Harry suspiró y miró a Hermione. La chica le hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, como forma de alentarlo.

"Bueno... eso creo. En verdad siento cosas muy fuertes por Ginny. Creo que..." bajó la mirada hacia la mesa y luego respiró hondo, ese era el momento y no debía dejarlo pasar." ¡vaya, Ron, te lo diré! Me parece que estoy enamorado de ella." Confesó Harry completamente colorado, pero enfrentando la mirada de su amigo.

"¿Enamorado? ¿Tan serio es el tema?" Vio cómo Harry asentía con timidez. "Ahora entiendo esa charla que tuvimos el otro día acerca de los pretendientes de mi hermana..." respondió Ron divertido. "¡Vaya, Harry! Tú con Ginny, Hermione conmigo... ¡Qué cuarteto!" agregó alegremente dando un golpe en la mesa.

Harry también se imaginó a ellos cuatro, sentados a orillas del lago, charlando y riendo juntos. O incluso hasta se le formó la imagen de ellos pasando el verano en la Madriguera... Pero luego un dolor en las entrañas lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Se aclaró la garganta.

"Te olvidas de unos detalles, Ron. Dean Thomas para empezar." Le recordó Harry con pena.

"Oh, pero eso no es problema." Se apresuró a decir Hermione con mucha tranquilidad, y la forma en que lo dijo le hizo recordar a Luna cuando hablaba con toda seguridad de la existencia de los nargles o los biblerings maravillosos.

"Sí, es verdad." Agregó Ron. "Parece que Ginny no anda bien con Dean." Explicó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El corazón de Harry se le aceleró al escuchar esto. Pero luego nuevamente se desilusionó al recordar que Dean no era el único problema.

"Pero lo que más importa aquí no es él, sino ella."

"¿De qué hablas?" inquirió Ron confuso.

"Claro. Es que... ella gustó de mi antes, pero ahora ya no le atraigo. Y lo encuentro difícil que vuelva a suceder." Declaró Harry bajando la mirada. Agarró la pluma y comenzó a rayar sobre la mesa. Pudo sentir cómo Ron y Hermione intercambiaban sus miradas sin decir palabra.

"Bueno..." dijo al fin Hermione unos instantes después. "No creo que eso sea tan problemático tampoco..." Harry y Ron la miraron expectantes. "Verán... la conozco y aunque ella me haya dicho que ya no siente nada por ti, pues... nunca le creí. Respeto su decisión pero... no puedo creerle. Sobretodo porque fui yo quien le recomendó que debía olvidarte."

"Oh, bravo, Hermione, siempre metiéndote en donde no te llaman..." comentó Ron enojado. "¿Y si ahora Ginny ya no quiere a Harry? ¿Te das cuenta que serás la culpable del sufrimiento de nuestro amigo?"

Hermione lo miró de reojo pero no le contestó, sino que siguió dirigiéndose a Harry.

"Asumiré la responsabilidad si llega a suceder, Harry. Pero debes comprender, lo hice en la época que a ti te gustaba Cho Chang y querías ir con ella al Baile y todo eso. Y la pobre de Ginny era capaz de desaprovechar la oportunidad si no lograba ir contigo... En esos años ella vivía sólo por ti y yo, sabiendo lo que te pasaba con Cho no podía soportar verla sufrir... Así que me armé de valor y pese a que sería difícil para ella, le ordené olvidarte. Y lo hizo supuestamente ¿no? Conoció a Michael Corner en el Baile y todo lo que ustedes ya saben hasta ahora. Parece que finalmente logró sacarte de su corazón y seguir con su vida, sin depender de ti."

"Hermione... eres excelente para hacer sentir mal a las personas, ¿sabes?" comentó Ron moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó su novia a la defensiva.

"Lo que acabas de hacer... ¿cómo puedes decirle a alguien que la persona que quiere ya lo olvidó y que ahora está bien con su vida?"

"Bueno... es horrible, lo sé, pero no es algo que Harry no esté enterado ya. ¡Él mismo lo dijo!"

"Pero no es sólo eso... Es que... ¡No entiendo en qué estabas pensando cuando le dijiste todo eso a mi hermana!" dijo Ron soltando su mano y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, enfatizando su incomprensión. "¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar en la posibilidad de que en un futuro Harry, tal vez, podría fijarse en Ginny?"

"Pues..." Hermione miró a Harry e hizo una mueca. "...Pues no. En ese entonces sólo tenía ojos para Cho Chang... ¡Qué iba a saber...!"

Ron emitió un largo suspiro.

"Eres muy inteligente y todo lo que quieras, pero con el tema del amor realmente no tienes tacto." Comentó Ron con frustración.

"¿Ah si? ¿Entonces quién me dijo el año pasado que debía escribir un libro sobre las chicas?" inquirió Hermione irritada, mirando a su novio.

Ron tuvo dificultad para tragar.

"Fui yo... pero me arrepiento."

Hermione frunció los labios.

"¿Eso piensas? ¿Y quién...?" comenzó a decir Hermione girándose hacia Ron, pero Harry no la dejó continuar.

"Pero..." dijo el muchacho para que sus amigos no empezaran a discutir "...aún no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, Hermione. Todo está bien claro ¿no? Y tu misma lo dijiste: ella me olvidó y ahora vive su vida." Repitió apesadumbrado.

Hermione le echó a Ron una última mirada y luego se giró hacia Harry nuevamente.

"Lo dije, sí, y sin embargo no le creo."

"¿No le crees? ¡Vamos, Hermione, está clarísimo! Lo noté el año pasado. Antes huía de mí, y si le hablaba de algo era súper tímida. Pero a partir del verano pasado no es más tímida, incluso no tiene dudas en decirme las cosas que piensa, y me enfrenta y... su prioridad no está conmigo, sino con... Dean." Lamentó Harry, recordando el episodio de la búsqueda de la pulsera, cuando ella prefirió pasar la tarde con su novio que con él.

"Harry, tú no lo entiendes porque no te has enamorado. Cuando una persona ama a alguien es muy difícil dejarlo ir; no se lo olvida de un día para otro como hiciste con Cho."

"Yo no la olvidé de un día para otro." Respondió Harry a la defensiva.

"No, pero te fue fácil olvidarla porque no estabas enamorado." Respondió Hermione.

Harry no pudo responderle esta vez porque sabía que su amiga estaba en lo cierto. Lo que había sentido por Cho era una atracción extraña. Le había gustado la chica, pero no la había querido así como ahora quería a Ginny. No recordaba cada cosa que Cho hacía con su cuerpo; en cambio, con Ginny ocurría lo contrario. Le encantaba mirarla hablar, y escuchar lo que ella tenía para contar. En las horas que pasaban en el Gran Salón, no había momento en que no desviara la mirada en búsqueda de la larga cabellera rojo fuego. Pero no era algo físico solamente, sino que estaba fascinado con el carácter de la menor de los Weasley, cómo había empezado a quererla así cómo era ella: decidida, sincera, inteligente y divertida.

"Como decía, es difícil olvidar a alguien que amas. Puedes dejar de pensar en él, o empezar una relación con alguien más, pero ese primer amor... es muy difícil sacarlo completamente de adentro tuyo... Siempre queda algo de ese antiguo sentimiento enterrado debajo de todo lo nuevo que uno intentó crear..." sentenció Hermione, y miró a Ron. Éste se olvidó que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado enojado con ella y le agarró la mano con fuerza. Hermione también pareció olvidarse de su enojo y le sonrió.

"¿Osea que lo que estás queriendo decir es que Ginny no me ha olvidado del todo?" preguntó Harry esperanzado.

"Puede que sea así. No lo he hablado con Ginny en profundidad..."

"Hermione, decídete... ¿Estás segura, sí o no?"

Su amiga se mordió el labio, insegura, y miró a Ron, quien también la miraba escéptico. Suspiró.

"Ya lo dije: en mi opinión ella no te olvidó. Sin embargo... puedo equivocarme."

"Con lo que tú crees ya es suficiente ¿cierto, Harry?" indicó Ron más tranquilo.

Pero Harry no opinaba igual. Reconocía que Hermione era la mejor amiga de Ginny y que la conocía más que él, incluso capaz que hasta mejor que Ron, pero este tema era tan complicado que por todo lo anterior dicho por Hermione y por ver el trato que tenía Ginny con él, empezó a dudar en que si su amiga podía estar en lo cierto.

"No lo sé..." contestó Harry.

"¿Quieres que intervengamos entre Ginny y Dean?" preguntó Ron con picardía, pero Hermione lo codeó y lo miró reprobatoriamente.

"Ronald, si me llego a enterar que tú tuviste algo que ver en la separación de ellos, te dejaré de hablar."

"Por favor, Herms, si tú también quieres que ellos dos terminen." Señaló Ron exasperado.

"Sí, sí, claro que lo quiero. Pero ese no es tema nuestro. Su relación no marcha bien de por sí y no hará falta que tengas que intervenir, por suerte. Sin embargo... prefiero que me prometas que no te meterás entre ellos dos."

"De acuerdo, lo prometo." Dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Quiero ver ambas manos, Ronald." Ordenó Hermione con desconfianza.

Ron llevó la mano derecha al corazón y levantando la izquierda dijo:

"Juro solemnemente no inmiscuirme en los asuntos amorosos de mi hermana y Dean Thomas. ¿Contenta?"

Hermione siguió mirándolo sospechosamente.

"Luego te haré firmar un contrato como el del ED, así estaré segura de que no harás nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte."

Ron murmuró algo para sí y puso cara de no gustarle nada la opción de Hermione.

"Hermione, Ron, por favor, no comenten esto con nadie. Sobre todo con Ginny." Pidió Harry.

"Por supuesto, Harry. Esto queda entre nosotros tres." Indicó Hermione con seguridad.

"Ron, me gustaría que tampoco hicieras miradas raras si estoy hablando con Ginny, o hagas alguna cosa que me ponga en evidencia."

"Claro, claro, amigo. Trataré de no hacerlo, pero ya sabes... a veces actúo y luego pienso..."

"Creo que deberías agregar tu petición al mismo contrato, Harry." Sugirió Hermione pensándolo seriamente.

"Oigan, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿No creen que con mis pecas ya es suficiente?" se quejó asustado, llevándose las manos a la cara para proteger su rostro de las posibles pústulas que el contrato le dejaría en su nariz si llegaba a desobedecer lo dicho en el contrato.

WWW

Harry pasó una noche extraña, había tenido un sueño muy loco. Estaba volando en su Saeta de Fuego y pasaba a buscar a Ginny que lo esperaba en el techo de la torre de Astronomía. Ambos volaban hacia Hogsmeade y aterrizaban en Las Tres Escobas, donde Hermione era la mesera (ya no estaba Madame Rosmerta) y Ron estaba sentado en una mesa, tratando de impresionarla con su sabiduría sobre los wingus y nurgles (animales que la chica parecía admirar). Cuando Harry y Ginny se iban a sentar en la mesa más oscura del lugar, la puerta se abrió y entró el resto de los hermanos Weasley, quienes junto con Ron se abalanzaron hacia Harry levantando los puños y gritando: "¡_Traidor_!" Pero enseguida se metió Hermione en el medio y le dio un beso a Ron en la oreja, frenándolo. Sin explicación eso hizo que los otros hermanos desaparecieran y ahora estaban los cuatro en el Gran Salón. Severus Snape estaba frente a ellos diciendo: "Como tú, Hermione _sabelotodo_ Granger, aceptas a Ronnie _perdedor_ Weasley como tu esposo, y tú, Ginny _come-hombres _Weasley aceptas a Harry _cabeza-rajada_ Potter como esposo, les quitaré 437 puntos a Gryffindor." Pero justo alguien interrumpía la ceremonia. Era Viktor Krum, que entraba corriendo y al llegar hasta ellos felicitaba a Hermione sin darle mucha importancia y se daba vuelta hacia Ginny, a quien abrazaba y comenzaba a besar con pasión. Y para horror de Harry, ella estaba respondiendo a ese beso y no se separaban más...

Harry despertó respirando con dificultad.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?" preguntó Neville acercándose a la cama.

"Sí, sí, sólo un sueño." Declaró el muchacho mientras se colocaba los anteojos.

Miró a la cama de Ron pero él ya no estaba allí.

"Bajaré al Gran Salón, si quieres puedo decirle a McGonagall que venga..." anunció Neville con tono de preocupación.

"No hace falta. Estaba soñando, nada más."

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego." Dijo Neville, saliendo del dormitorio.

Harry bajó a desayunar pero cuando estaba entrando al Comedor se cruzó con Draco Malfoy.

"Falta poco, Potter." Le dijo el muchacho arrastrando las palabras, y siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras. Harry lo miró pasar, deseando que Draco no estuviera en lo cierto acerca de que Hermione estuviese en peligro. Por las dudas, decidió prevenir a su amiga.

Cuando llegó a sentarse con sus amigos, Hermione estaba escribiendo unas anotaciones en un pergamino mientras que Ron desayunaba con tranquilidad, como de costumbre y chupándose los dedos.

"¿Han visto El Profeta?" preguntó Harry, ubicándose al lado de Hermione y mirando a Ron que estaba frente a él.

"Mmm... no. La lechuza que entrega el diario al no verte aquí se lo llevó. Traté de quitárselo, pero me picoteó los dedos." Explicó Ron, mostrando las heridas en su mano derecha.

"Bueno, se lo pediré a..." dijo Harry y empezó a buscar por la mesa a ver quién tenía un ejemplar del diario "...Lavender."

Se puso de pie, se acercó a la chica y le pidió prestado El Profeta. Volvió a sentarse con sus amigos y observó la portada. Ninguna noticia de Voldemort. Nada sobre Mortífagos. Nada sobre ataques a muggles. ¿Draco le estaba tomando el pelo? Alzó el diario en alto y lo abrió para ojear las notas interiores, pero una mano se lo quitó con un movimiento rápido.

Ron estaba con los ojos fijos en la contratapa del diario, leyendo una nota. Harry estiró el cuello para ver qué era lo que leía con tanta atención, y pudo leer cabeza abajo el encabezado de la nota:

"_REPORTAJE EXCLUSIVO CON VIKTOR KRUM" _

"_El buscador nos cuenta por qué eligió a Inglaterra de entre todas sus ofertas."_

Cuando terminó de leer la entrevista apretó fuertemente el periódico y miró a Hermione con dolor.

"¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?" inquirió el pelirrojo.

"¿Saber lo qué?" preguntó a su vez la chica, distraída, releyendo lo que había escrito.

"Mira, Hermione, no te hagas la que no sabía nada... porque aquí dice que estabas muy bien enterada." Indicó Ron con la voz entrecortada y señalando la nota en el diario.

"¿Dónde dice qué cosa? No te entiendo, Ron..." dijo la chica, observando a su novio.

"¿No me entiendes? A ver ahora..." y le puso la nota de Krum debajo de las narices, señalando el titular con el dedo. Harry pudo ver a Krum vestido con el uniforme del equipo de los Tornados, de pie apoyado en su escoba y saludando con la mano. Detrás de él estaban los otros seis jugadores del equipo, que sonreían con suficiencia.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver la foto y agarró el periódico con sus propias manos.

"¿Viktor viene a jugar aquí?" inquirió comenzando a leer.

"Deja de actuar, Hermione." dijo Ron despectivamente.

"Yo no estoy actuando. ¿Qué te pasa, Ron?" quiso saber la chica, confundida.

"Oh, vamos. ¡Tú ya lo sabías! Pensar que me hiciste problema por lo de Fleur y mira ahora... ocultándome esto de que Krum está en Inglaterra. No lo puedo creer... sinceramente..." se quejó Ron colorado por la furia.

Harry pudo notar que la gente que estaba alrededor de ellos se estaba dando vuelta para escuchar su conversación.

"Ron, te juro que yo no sabía nada. Me acabo de enterar como tú... recién." Explicó Hermione con un tono finito de voz.

"Eso no es lo que ahí dice, o mejor, lo que Vicky dice." Recalcó Ron señalando el diario con la mirada y con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Pero si yo... no entiendo... No sé de qué hablas..." comenzó a decir, afectada por el comportamiento de su novio. Bajó la mirada al periódico y buscó algo en la nota que pudiera darle una explicación a lo que Ron le decía, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

"Pensé que le habías aclarado todo sobre nosotros, pero ya veo que yo sólo era una diversión mientras estabas aquí sola, extrañándolo..."

"¡Ron, por Dios, ¿qué estás diciendo?!" exclamó Hermione con la cara pálida, los ojos rojos y apretando el diario con fuerza.

"Sólo repito lo que dice ahí. Capaz que si lo lees lo recuerdas todo." Sentenció Ron, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de allí a grandes zancadas.

Hermione lo vio salir del Gran Salón con los ojos bien abiertos. A continuación observó el Profeta y comenzó a leer, sollozando.

"No... no entiendo..." dijo, temblando tanto que Harry se compadeció y le sacó el diario para leer por ella. En el tercer párrafo, finalmente encontró la frase a la que Ron hacía referencia:

"_...Lo que ayudó a decidirme por Inglaterra fue que tengo una persona allí que quiero mucho y jugando en los Tornados podré verla más seguido. Incluso esa persona cuando le informé de las tres ofertas, se quedó muy contenta cuando Inglaterra era una de las opciones, pues últimamente ha estado muy sola y pensé para mí: ¿hay algo mejor que verme de nuevo junto a ella, sin el problema de la distancia entre nosotros?"_

Cuando Harry terminó de leérselo en voz alta a Hermione, la miró sospechosamente.

"Hermione... ¿no habías terminado con él?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Se lo dije por carta!" contestó horrorizada.

"Se ve que no le aclaraste bien las cosas." Comentó Harry, mirando de nuevo la foto de Krum.

"No, no... se lo dejé bien claro, le dije todo lo que había sucedido con Ron. No entiendo por qué anda diciendo esas cosas ahora... justo ahora que..." comenzó a decir la chica, mirando hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido Ron. Se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla y miró a Harry.

"Yo nunca hablé de esas ofertas con él. La última vez que le escribí fue cuando estaba en la enfermería... contándole lo mío y lo de Ron."

"Entonces, si ya le habías contado eso... ¿puede haber actuado por celos? Capaz que te quiere recuperar... ¿no?" sugirió Harry luego de releer el párrafo.

Hermione agarró el diario y miró la foto de Krum con odio.

"No puedo creer esto de Viktor... Nunca pensé que pudiera actuar de esa forma. No lo entiendo, si cuando le conté hace dos años lo que me pasaba con Ron, él dijo que no se iba a meter entre nosotros... Que iba a dejarme libre si las cosas entre nosotros llegaban a algo..." decía Hermione, pensando en voz alta.

"O también está la posibilidad de que esta persona sobre la que hable no seas tú." Dijo Harry, pensativo. Acababa de recordar el sueño que había tenido al ver a Ginny entrar al Gran Salón, y sintió un vacío en su estómago. La imagen de Krum besándola se le apareció en su mente y sintió ganas de vomitar.

"¿Qué la pasa a Ron? Me lo crucé hecho una furia y ni me saludó." Comentó sentándose en el lugar que antes había ocupado su hermano.

"Tú no te escribes con Krum, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Harry bruscamente.

Ginny lo observó como si estuviera mirando a un loco de remate.

"No veo la razón de hacer tal cosa, sobre todo porque ni me conoce. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

Harry, más tranquilo, alejó su pesadilla de su mente y tomó un largo trago de jugo de calabaza. Luego contestó:

"Por nada."

Ginny lo observó con una ceja levantada y después, al sentir los sollozos de Hermione, miró a su amiga.

"Hermione, ¿qué sucede?"

"Tu hermano... Ron cree que yo sigo con Krum... y que estoy con él porque me sentía... me sentía sola. ¿Puedes creerlo? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, de las confesiones que nos hicimos, viene a leer esta mentira..." dijo, golpeando el diario contra la mesa "...y a creer que yo lo utilicé..."

Hermione hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos por un rato, en el cual Ginny miró a Harry buscando respuestas. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer Harry fue encogerse de brazos.

"No, pero esto no va a quedar así. No señor." Dijo Hermione de pronto, emergiendo de entre sus brazos y limpiándose la cara. "Ya me va a escuchar, a mí nadie me llama mentirosa." Indicó luego, poniéndose de pie y colgándose la mochila en sus hombros.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Harry con temor. Conocía a su amiga, y cuando se proponía algo, no había quién la detuviera.

Pero ella no contestó, sino que se fue caminando dando pasos firmes. Una niña de primero la detuvo para preguntarle algo, pero Hermione la apartó con su mano tan fuerte que la niña casi cae al piso, y sin disculparse siguió hacia el vestíbulo.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_**Buenas buenas!! Eso es todo por ahora... Qué tal estuvo? **_

_**Espero recibir reviews, gente, porque eso es lo que nos inspira a seguir adelante (sean criticas buenas o malas).**_

_**Ah! Y a la gente que ha agregado este fanfiction a su lista de favoritos, muchas gracias!!! sobre todo a aquellos que me agregan pero no dejan reviews jeje (me da una buena señal, pues veo que les gusta!) Aunque, si tienen tiempo para leerlo, podrían darse una vueltita y escribir tres palabritas en un review... para dejarme contenta, no? Jejeje**_

_**Adiós a todos y paso a responder:**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: **_Hola!! Mira, no te preocupes por leer el fic rápido, si igual yo demoro como dos o tres semanas en actualizar, así que... en todo caso yo debería pedir perdón por demorar tanto, pues sé que a la mayoría no les gusta esperar tanto para leer el siguiente capítulo... Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior con lo de Harry y Ginny... sinceramente pasé muy bien escribiéndolo, sobre todo la última parte! Jeje Y bueno, acá tenés la reacción de Ron al ver lo de Krum, ¿qué te pareció? Porfis, sé sincera, porque esa reacción fue la causa por la que demoré en subir el capítulo... no estaba segura del todo si dejarlo así o no... :S Ah, y por lo de Draco, está bien, no te quemes pensando, ya lo voy a dejar claro más adelante jeje. Nos vemos luego! Y gracias por estar ahí siempre! Besos!

_**Ginnythelittleweasly: **_Hola! Bueno, en realidad vos me dejaste un review en el capítulo 5 porque recién ibas leyendo por ahí y te había gustado, pero espero que hayas adelantado algo y llegado al final. Por eso te pregunto ahora: ¿te sigue gustando? Jeee... (comiéndome las uñas de ansiedad)

_**Rochis:**_ Hola! Bueno, me gusta que te guste el fic :P jeje. Con respecto a la declaración de Ron hacia Hermione, voy a decir que yo también era una de las que creía que Hermione se le declararía a él (cosa que sucede prácticamente con el beso en DH), pero me pregunté un día "¿cómo haría Ron en una declaración? ¿Tendría las agallas para hacerlo?" y bueno, me puse a escribir y quedó lo que quedó jejeje Y sí, Ginny ya se dio cuenta que algo pasa con Harry pues lo he hecho muy obvio no? (su comportamiento no es muy normal jajajajaja!!!!) Espero que sigas dejando review, me agrada tu opinión! Saludos!

_**CoNnY-B:**_ Hey, hola!!! No te preocupes por demorar en leerlo, te entiendo perfectamente porque yo también estoy con los estudios de la facultad, entre reuniones y exámenes, así que se me complica leer fics como también ocuparme de escribir en el mío propio jejeje... Con lo de Ginny y Dean, opino igual que vos! Jajaja! A esos dos les queda muy poco juntos, muy poco! Y bueno, al fin llegué a lo de Krum, ¿qué te pareció? (prefiero la verdad, porque sinceramente todavía no estoy convencida de cómo quedó este capítulo... por eso demoré en subirlo...) Espero tu opinión como siempre:D Saluditos y cuídate!!

_**Carri Potter:**_ Hola! Sabes qué? Lo del accidente a Dean no estaría nada mal... qué buena idea!! Jajaja! Pensaré en algo para hacerle, pues me cae mal (el Dean Thomas de este fic, porque el Dean de JK no me cae para nada mal). Sinceramente, el fic lo pensé desde un principio apta todo publico, así que no creo que ponga escenas de sexo (trato de escribir de la misma forma que Rowling, para niños-adolescentes). Quizás en otro fic que tengo pensado empezar pronto lo haga, pero quedate tranquila que en este que estás leyendo, no lo habrá xD Falta poco para unir a Harry con Ginny (de veras, te entiendo porque yo también me estoy impacientando al alargar tanto las cosas, pero es que la inspiración me viene de a poco...) Y bueno, en este capítulo no puse a Fleur, pero sí a Krum... ¿qué te pareció? Espero tu opinión, Carri, pues me ayuda a apurar las cosas jejejeje. Saludos!


	21. Hablando claro

**_Todos los nombres de personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc. son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y todos los implicados. Mi intención al hacer esto es simplemente por diversión (sin fines de lucro)._**

**Capítulo 20 – Hablando claro **

Hermione había salido del Gran Salón hecha una furia, dejando a sus amigos sentados uno frente al otro, mirando hacia la puerta con temor. Ginny lentamente giró la cabeza hacia Harry.

"Lo va a matar." Dijo la chica, pronunciando esas palabras con voz grave.

"¿Crees que deberíamos..." comenzó a decir Harry.

"...ir tras ella? Sí." Terminó Ginny con la pregunta.

Harry tomó el diario y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que ella y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta uno a cada lado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando Harry pasó cerca de Lavender le preguntó:

"¿Me lo prestas un rato más?" dijo, mostrándole el diario.

Lavender asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de hablar con Parvati y Harry retomó la marcha. Cuando le iba a comentar algo a Ginny por encima de la mesa que los separaba, se llevó una sorpresa al no verla junto a él. Se giró para buscar en dónde había quedado y la vio hablando con Dean, quien estaba sentado en la mesa y la estaba reteniendo agarrándola del brazo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que Ginny quería librarse de él pero no tenía éxito.

Como a Harry no le agradó ver esa escena decidió acercarse (llegando hasta el final de la mesa para dar la vuelta y reunirse con Ginny).

"Debemos irnos, Ginny." Le avisó Harry al llegar. Dean levantó la mirada hacia él.

"¿Y cuáles son los planes para el día de hoy?" preguntó el muchacho con un tono de voz que le hizo acordar a Draco Malfoy.

"Ya te dije, Dean... debo arreglar algo entre Ron y Hermione." Contestó Ginny secamente.

"¿Qué no pueden resolver sus problemas ellos solos?" inquirió Dean enojado. Harry notó que aún seguía aferrándose al brazo de Ginny.

"No, no pueden." Contestó su novia en tono cortante. "Dean, debo irme, en serio..." agregó luego, moviendo el brazo para soltarse pero esto sólo hizo que Dean la agarrara con más fuerza.

"Esto quiere decir que no desayunaremos juntos." Declaró Dean agudizando la mirada en Ginny.

"Y... no es muy difícil deducirlo ¿no?" comentó Harry burlonamente. Pensó que lo había dicho para sus adentros, pero cuando vio que tanto Dean como Ginny se habían girado para verlo, se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le dificultó tragar.

"¿Te haces el chistoso, Potter¿Qué tal si te largas¿No ves que mi novia y yo estamos hablando?" Ordenó mirándolo con odio.

"Tu novia ya te dijo que se quiere ir, así que suéltala." Respondió Harry armándose de valor.

"Harry, yo puedo solucionarlo sola." Dijo Ginny en voz baja, fijando la vista en él.

"No me parece que..." empezó a decirle Harry pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Espérame en el vestíbulo, por favor."

"Te he dicho que la sueltes, Thomas." Dijo Harry sin hacerle caso a Ginny. Dean la soltó pero a continuación se puso de pie. De pronto sintió que ellos tres eran un imán que atraía las miradas de la gente en el gran salón. Había gente cuchicheando entre sí, y Harry pudo sentir a Hannah Abbott comentar con una compañera:

"¡Otra pelea, mira!"

"¿Habrán puesto algo en el café?" le contestó la amiga, agarrando su taza y viendo con desconfianza su contenido.

"¿Qué te propones, eh, Potter¿Hacerte el héroe para conquistar a _mi_ novia?" preguntó Dean rojo de furia. Esta vez Harry no se lo había imaginado: Dean recalcó el "mi" de tal forma que sintió hervir la sangre por dentro.

Ginny se puso entre ellos dos, dando la espalda a Harry.

"Dean, hazme el favor de no armar una escena por nada..." dijo ella, al ver que la gente estaba observando expectante.

"Esto no es nada, Ginny."

"Sólo voy a ayudar a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga. ¡No entiendo por qué te enoja tanto!"

"¡Ellos no me molestan¡Me molesta el hecho de que lo hagas al lado de él¡Siempre junto a él!" le dijo señalando a Harry.

"Bueno, es que, por si no lo sabías, resulta que ellos dos también son amigos míos... Digo, por las dudas que luego de seis años no te haya quedado claro..." comentó Harry sonriendo irónicamente. No sabía por qué razón estaba actuando de esa manera, pero se sentía realmente bien al hacerlo. Disfrutaba ver enojado a Dean, y más si era por celos.

Ginny se giró y lo miró severamente, como queriendo decir que lo que estaba haciendo no la estaba ayudando en su intento por calmarlo.

"¡Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no lo haces sólo por eso!" Le recalcó señalándolo nuevamente, y luego miró a Ginny. "¡Él quiere separarte de mí, Ginny¿No lo ves¡Le gustas!" soltó Dean, sacando chispas por los ojos de tan furioso que estaba.

A Harry se le movió el piso. Definitivamente Dean lo había descubierto¿pero cómo? Él no había sido tan evidente... o al menos eso creía. Se puso colorado pero no sabía si reírse del comentario (para mostrar a los espectadores que Dean estaba diciendo un gran disparate) o agarrar a Ginny y confesarle de una vez por todas lo que le pasaba con ella. Pero no logró hacer ninguna de las dos porque quedó paralizado en su lugar.

A continuación Ginny comenzó a hablar.

"Dean, cálmate, pareces un loco. Lo que dices no tiene..."

"¿No tiene sentido¡Vamos, Ginny, no seas ingenua¡Pensé que usabas más tu cerebrito¡Es algo obvio!" le gritó él, con una sonrisa falsa.

Harry no pudo ver el rostro de la chica porque estaba detrás de ella, pero como a él no le gustó lo que acababa de decirle a Ginny, quiso salir en su defensa nuevamente. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca para hablar, la muchacha se le adelantó.

"¿Sabes una cosa, Dean¡Me tienes harta¡Harta con tus celos¡Me cansé de hacerte entender que él no siente por mí mas que amistad y que yo lo quiero como a un hermano más!"

Lo último que dijo Ginny, Harry lo sintió como si hubiese estado volando y por arte de magia su escoba hubiese desaparecido. Estaba cayendo, sólo, desesperado, y lo peor de todo, con una desilusión tan grande como un océano. Sintió un dolor en el pecho que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Ginny lo quería como quería a sus hermanos... sólo eso...

"¡No me parece que sea así ¿sabes¡He visto cómo se miran¡Entre ustedes hay algo!" indicó Dean, ofendido.

"¿Eso es lo que crees?" preguntó Ginny rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso es lo que veo." Le contestó él secamente.

"¿Y seguirás diciendo lo mismo aunque yo te diga que no es así?" inquirió Ginny, sin cambiar de postura.

Dean emitió una risita irónica como respuesta.

"¡Lo seguiré opinando, diciendo y comprobando!" le dijo luego.

"Bien, entonces no veo por qué seguir con lo nuestro." Sentenció Ginny con tranquilidad. Se dio la vuelta y pasó a un lado de Harry.

Éste y Dean quedaron frente a frente, asesinándose con las miradas que se echaban entre sí.

"¿Contento, Potter?" le preguntó Dean.

Cuando Harry iba a agradecerle por dejarle las cosas fáciles sintió que una mano le agarraba su túnica y lo arrastraba lejos de allí.

"¡Vámonos, Harry¡Hay que encontrar a esos dos estúpidos todavía!" le gritó mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

Salieron del Gran Salón y se detuvieron en el vestíbulo. Una vez allí, Ginny lo soltó.

"¡¿Qué clase tienen ahora?!" le preguntó bruscamente.

"Pociones." Contestó Harry. Nuevamente Ginny agarró a Harry y lo llevó a rastras hacia las mazmorras.

Harry no podía creer lo que había sucedido todavía: Ginny había terminado su relación con Dean delante de él, y así, de una, delante de todo el colegio...

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Harry la observó y sonrió contento. Le gustó ver cómo Ginny lo guiaba en el camino que estaban tomando, caminando a toda prisa. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, la boca fruncida y los ojos fijos en lo que tenía delante. Su pelo rojo, recogido en una cola de caballo, subía y bajaba al ritmo de su caminata, y parecía ir despidiendo el exquisito aroma que tanto gustaba a Harry... ¡Ginny al fin estaba libre, sola, toda para él!

"_No te alegres, ella te quiere como un hermano" _se dijo luego, al recordar las palabras de la pelirroja. La miró de nuevo y vio que se pasaba la mano por la cara. No supo decir si se limpiaba el sudor o una lágrima.

"¿Estás bien?" se animó a preguntarle. A pesar de que estaba contento por la separación, reconocía que ella había querido o seguía queriendo a Dean Thomas.

Ginny se detuvo en seco y Harry al no esperárselo se tropezó con ella.

"¡¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando te lo pedí?!" le preguntó, mirándolo con exasperación.

"Te estaba sujetando y no me gustó." contestó Harry lentamente. No entendía por qué ella reaccionaba así.

"¡Pero iba a solucionarlo si no te hubieras entrometido!" indicó, dándole un golpe en el pecho con el puño.

"¡¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo, eh¡Si no te soltaba¡Dean no te dejaba venir conmigo!" respondió Harry levantando la voz. Le estaba molestando que Ginny se descargara con él...

"¡Yo no necesito el permiso de Dean para hacer mis cosas!"

"¡Allí adentro parecía todo lo contrario!"

"¡¿Entonces qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí, Harry?!" le gritó, abriendo los brazos para resaltar su presencia en el pasillo. Y a continuación no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Al darse cuenta de ello, Ginny se giró para darle la espalda.

En ese momento Harry vio otro lado de Ginny que nunca había visto. Allí parada, sola, ocultando su llanto, la vio chiquita y vulnerable, contrario a cómo era ella el resto del tiempo, o al menos, cuando estaba con Harry. Se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro, pues no sabía qué hacer para consolarla. Quería abrazarla y decirle que estando a su lado ella nunca iba a sufrir, pero no se sentía preparado.

Al sentir la mano en su hombro, Ginny suspiró.

"Lo arruinaste todo." Dijo luego.

A Harry eso le dolió en el alma. Sintió un vacío en su interior.

"¿Por querer defenderte?" inquirió Harry sin poder creer lo que había dicho la chica.

Ginny largó el llanto nuevamente. Harry alejó su mano y se recostó en la pared que estaba delante de ella, para quedar enfrentados.

"No podía dejar que te sujetara así, Ginny." Explicó Harry con lentitud.

"¡No... no tenías que... hacer de héroe!" logró decir mientras aguantaba el llanto. "¡Aprendí a...¡Ya sé cuidarme sola¿sabes?!"

"¡Bueno, disculpa que esté tan mal preocuparme por ti!" le espetó Harry, dolido.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases.

Ginny al fin lo miró a los ojos.

"¡Nunca te preocupaste por mí¡¿Por qué ahora sí?!" preguntó Ginny casi que exigiendo una respuesta. Harry se puso nervioso al sentir la mirada suplicante de la chica fija en sus ojos. Se fijó en sus húmedos labios y los quiso besar. "¡¿Por qué ahora que ya no necesito de ti?!

"¡Siempre me preocupé por ti, Ginny!" contestó rápidamente. Se sentía una porquería. Las palabras que estaba escuchando salir de la boca de la chica lo estaban haciendo pedazos. "Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo..." Y al instante en que terminó de decir la oración se arrepintió. Sabía que tendría que haber dicho que se preocupaba por lo que era ella en sí, y que ser la hermana de Ron era algo secundario.

"¡La hermana¡Cómo olvidarlo¿no?!" espetó ella mirándolo furiosa.

Harry le estaba por explicar que se había expresado mal, pero sintió que los alumnos habían dejado el Gran Salón y ya estaban comenzando a pasar por el pasillo donde se encontraban, camino a sus respectivas clases. Desvió la mirada y vio que Dean Thomas venía caminando, al lado de Seamus. La pelirroja no se dio cuenta porque estaba de espalda a ellos, pero Harry vio cómo Dean los fulminaba a ambos con la mirada y seguía expreso hacia la clase de Snape.

Como Ginny notó que Harry no se había dignado a contestar alguna otra cosa, sin decir nada dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Harry, sorprendido por la reacción, se apuró para tratar de alcanzarla. Al llegar la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar hacia sí.

"¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?" le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, dolido.

"¿Hacer lo qué?" preguntó ella de mala manera.

"Esto. Irte corriendo." Ginny miró alrededor con exasperación. La gente seguía pasando por allí, apresurándose a llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Luego bajó la mirada hacia el brazo que Harry le estaba agarrando.

"Suéltame." Al instante Harry la soltó, pero siguió observándola. "Yo no me voy corriendo." contestó muy segura de sí.

"No te tenía como una cobarde, sino todo lo contrario." Señaló Harry perspicazmente.

Ginny se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano.

"Por si no te diste cuenta el timbre acaba de sonar. Y no quiero llegar tarde a clase." Repuso secamente.

A Harry no le preocupó llegar tarde a Pociones, sobre todo si había algo más importante: Ginny.

"¿Por qué dices que yo lo arruiné todo?" preguntó Harry rápidamente, antes de que la chica se alejara nuevamente.

Ginny lo miró y suspiró exasperada.

"Porque es así. Siempre has sido la causa por la que mis relaciones se terminan."

"¿Pero por qué? Si yo nunca hice o dije nada en contra de ustedes... No entiendo..."

Ginny bajó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Esos dos segundos que pasaron a Harry se le hicieron eternos... estaba deseando una respuesta.

"¿Siempre eres tan lento para deducir las cosas, Harry?"

Eso no era exactamente lo que él estaba esperando escuchar. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por el comentario.

"Llego tarde." Dijo Ginny y esta vez Harry la dejó ir. Se quedó allí de pie, repitiendo lo dicho anteriormente por la muchacha. _"¿Tan lento para deducir las cosas?_" ¿Deducir qué?

"Harry Potter... ¿qué haces por aquí, solo?" preguntó el fantasma de la casa Slytherin, el Barón Sanguinario, quien apareció a espaldas de Harry haciéndole dar un brinco del susto. Además de ser un fantasma y no escuchar que se acercaba, había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que su voz lo había asustado el doble.

"Yo... yo..." dijo Harry y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, para recordar la razón por la cual estaba parado en ese pasillo. Luego se acordó. "¡Snape!"

Comenzó a correr sin despedirse del fantasma, preocupado por la pérdida de puntos que tendría Gryffindor por su llegada tarde.

Cuando llegó al salón la puerta ya estaba cerrada y se podía escuchar la voz de Snape dentro. Respiró hondo para calmar su respiración después de la corrida y trató de ahogar su orgullo para afrontar la reprimenda de su profesor. Esta vez no tenía ninguna excusa.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces y a continuación la puerta se abrió sola. Harry entró.

"Permiso." Dijo, cerrando la puerta al pasar.

"Hasta que se dignó a presentarse, Potter." Dijo Snape, mirándolo con suficiencia. "Le encanta hacer perder puntos a su casa¿cierto?"

Harry lo miró con odio y luego buscó con la mirada una cabeza pelirroja por el salón... pero no la encontró.

"¿Weasley no viene con usted?" preguntó el profesor mirando hacia la puerta, como si esperara que Ron entrara en cualquier momento.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Bárbaro. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por la impuntualidad del señor Potter y... veinte puntos menos también por la ausencia del señor Weasley."

Se escucharon los susurros en señal de protesta de los Gryffindor, y Harry, cuando se abrió paso entre sus compañeros para sentarse a un lado de Hermione, sintió a Dean decirle:

"Valieron la pena los treinta puntos ¿no es así, Potter?" disparó el muchacho con furia.

Harry se giró para contestarle pero sintió una mano que lo agarraba de la túnica y lo tironeaba hacia abajo. Hermione lo hizo sentar de un tirón y lo miró seriamente.

"Cállate, Harry." Le anunció, y a continuación se puso a escuchar a Snape.

El resto de la clase de Pociones Harry pudo escuchar cómo Dean hablaba de él con Seamus en voz alta. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía darse vuelta y contestarle porque Hermione estaba a su lado y cada vez que quería hacerlo, ella giraba su cabeza y lo miraba furiosa. Harry sabía que no estaba enojada con él por el hecho de querer discutir con Dean en mitad de la clase, sino que se sentía así por la pelea que había tenido con Ron... Como sabía que le había afectado de verdad y ahora estaba completamente enojada con el pelirrojo, Harry prefirió guardarse sus ganas de discutir antes de enfrentarse a la furia de su amiga.

Cuando salieron de Pociones, Dean pasó a su lado y lo pechó.

"Siempre en el medio, Potter." Le dijo al pasar.

"Si te cuidaras mejor no te toparías conmigo." Le contestó Harry en voz alta. Hermione, que iba al lado suyo, lo miró extrañada.

Dean se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia él.

"El problema es que tú no sabes cuál es tu lugar."

Seamus escuchó a su amigo y también se giró, colocándose detrás de él.

"¿No¿Y tú sí sabes cuál es?" preguntó Harry, incitándolo a contestar.

"No deberías haberte fijado en Ginny." Indicó Dean, hablando directamente.

"Aceptaría eso si me lo dijera alguno de sus hermanos." Señaló Harry seriamente. No le gustaba que ese don nadie le estuviese diciendo en quién debería fijarse y en quién no.

"Es lo mismo. Yo soy su novio."

"Lo eras..." aclaró Harry sonriendo maliciosamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto ver sufrir a Dean?

"¡Sí, por tu culpa!" gritó Dean, acercándose a él, pero Seamus justo lo agarró, frenándolo. "¡Suéltame!" Pero su amigo no lo soltaba.

"Por favor, Dean... ¿Tan difícil es reconocer que su relación tenía fallas que ahora me acusas a mí?"

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Eres odioso, Potter... ¿Tanto disfrutas con esto?"

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Pues sí, no entendía por qué pero le hacía endemoniadamente feliz saber que Ginny había terminado con él.

"Ginny no es para ti..." señaló Harry ácidamente.

"Puede ser sí, pero tú tampoco te la mereces."

"Eso está por verse." Indicó Harry amenazadoramente.

Dean le echó una última mirada de odio a Harry y se soltó de Seamus. Le dio la espalda y se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas, seguido por su amigo.

Harry lo vio partir con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. El primer paso ya estaba dado, ya no estaban juntos. Ahora sólo faltaba el segundo y el más difícil: lograr que Ginny se enamorara nuevamente de él.

"¿Qué fue todo esto?" preguntó Hermione atónita.

"Dean está enojado conmigo, Hermione..." le contestó Harry cansinamente. No era tan difícil deducirlo después de todo lo que se habían dicho.

"Lo sé, no soy estúpida." dijo con desesperación. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Pues... Ginny y él terminaron."

"¡Eso también lo entendí¡Pero quiero saber qué paso¡Cómo fue!" gritó Hermione fuera de sus casillas. Harry se asustó al verla de esa manera y pasó a contarle lo sucedido en el Gran Salón.

"¿Y así nomás ella le cortó?" preguntó luego cuando Harry terminó el relato. Ya estaban de camino a Encantamientos.

"Ajá..." afirmó Harry, recordando lo feliz que se sintió en ese momento.

"Vaya... Esta chica cada día me sorprende más." Comentó Hermione con una sonrisa de admiración.

"Hermione¿tú crees también que terminaron por mi culpa?" le preguntó un poco apesadumbrado. Le gustaba saber que Ginny estaba libre, pero si él era la causa de su sufrimiento... eso no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. No podía sucederle otra vez.

"En parte sí, Harry. Ginny lo dijo¿no? Se hartó de que Dean sospechara de ustedes dos y le cortó."

"Sí, pero... Ginny me dijo que siempre le arruiné las cosas." Le aclaró Harry lentamente.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

"¿Lo dices por su relación con Michael Corner?" Luego se quedó en pose pensativa por un par de segundos. "Puede ser... en realidad ella dijo que habían terminado porque Michael se había puesto pesado después de que Gryffindor le ganara en Quidditch, pero... no lo sé." Hermione miró a Harry fijamente. "¿Tanto te importa ser la razón de sus rupturas?"

"No quiero que por mi culpa ella sufra. Y que sufra por algo en lo que no tuve una participación directa. Es decir... yo nunca hice nada ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera me interesaba con quién andaba..." Declaró Harry con preocupación.

"Te entiendo. Pero creo que Ginny no lo decía por esa razón en especial..."

"¿No?" preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"No. ¿Tú no te has dado cuenta?" inquirió Hermione asombrada. Al ver que Harry negaba con la cabeza, agregó: "Harry... está más claro que el agua..."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ah, no... no te lo voy a decir." Y emitió una risita malévola. "Eso lo tienes que..."

"...descubrir yo solo?" terminó Harry por ella. Miró a Hermione, quien sonrió con suficiencia. "¡¿Qué tienen las mujeres que ven todo con claridad¡¿Por qué los hombres tenemos que devanarnos los sesos para deducir estas cosas?!" protestó Harry, lamentándolo profundamente al recordar las palabras de Ginny nuevamente: _"¿siempre eres tan lento...?"_

"Es un sexto sentido que tenemos..." comentó divertida Hermione entrando a clase de Encantamientos. Pero cuando su mirada buscó entre la multitud, su sonrisa se le borró. Y Harry supo por qué. Allí sentado, al fondo de la clase, estaba Ron esperándolos. Hermione se desvió y se sentó junto a Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Harry en cambio siguió hasta sentarse al lado de su amigo.

"No fuiste a Pociones." Le susurró al llegar.

"No tenía ganas de soportar a Snape."

"Nos sacó veinte puntos porque no te presentaste." Le informó Harry, como forma de advertirle que no volviera a hacerlo.

"Típico. ¿Alguna queja mas?" inquirió Ron violentamente.

"Sólo te estaba contando..." se defendió Harry rápidamente, pero tuvo que hacer silencio porque el profesor Flitwick comenzó a dar la clase.

Si Ron ya estaba enojado por lo de la mañana, lo que sucedió durante la clase lo dejó más encolerizado (si es que hay una palabra más fuerte para lo que sentía el muchacho), puesto que desde su lugar se podía escuchar la conversación que Lavender y Parvati tenían con Hermione.

"Te lo tenías muy calladito¿eh?" Harry escuchó cómo Lavender le preguntaba a Hermione con tono pícaro.

"¿Qué cosa?" inquirió Hermione.

"¡Ja! No te hagas la inocente, Hermy... sabes bien de qué hablamos..." aclaró Parvati, quien estaba al otro lado de Hermione.

Harry no podía ver sus rostros, pero por el tono de voz, seguro que no estaban para nada enojadas.

"Si lo dicen por lo de Krum, yo no sabía nada de todo ese asunto." Declaró Hermione seriamente.

"¡Seguro!" protestó Ron en voz baja, mientras trataba de hacer crecer una rosa en una rama llena de espinas. Lo encontraba muy difícil...

"Con razón te mostraste un poco reticente al pasarnos la dirección de Viktor para que pudiéramos escribirle." Indicó Parvati codeándole suavemente en las costillas.

"¡Yo no me negué en eso, al contrario!" contestó Hermione, espantada.

"Oh. Bueno... tenías que disimular... pero con nosotras no hacía falta, Hermy. Somos tus amigas." Aclaró Lavender casi canturreando.

"¡No disimulo¡Ni una palabra en esa nota es verdadera!" protestó Hermione con fuerza.

"¿Algún problema, señorita Granger?" preguntó el profesor Flitwick desde la otra punta del salón, donde supervisaba a Susan Bones.

"No, no. Lo siento, profesor." Agregó rápidamente la chica. Miró a sus compañeras de reojo y siguió haciendo crecer las flores en las distintas ramas secas que tenía en su mesa.

Lavender y Parvati dejaron de reírse y volvieron a centrarse en ella.

"Lo que no logramos entender es cómo tuviste las agallas para engañar a..." comenzó a decir Lavender con asombro, pero Hermione se levantó de pronto.

"¡YO NO ENGAÑÉ A RON!" gritó al estar de pie. Todos los presentes la observaron, incluidos Harry y Ron.

Hermione estaba allí parada, con los ojos rojos y echando chispas. Ahora observaba directamente a su novio, quien le devolvió el comentario con un sonoro bufido, como si lo que ella hubiese dicho fuera lo más absurdo que escuchó en su vida.

"¿Señorita Granger? Está distrayendo la..." dijo Flitwick, pero Hermione no lo escuchó, y si lo escuchó pareció no hacer caso a su presencia.

"¡RONALD WEASLEY¡HABLAREMOS LOS DOS AFUERA¡YA!"

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo." contestó Ron con la voz grave.

Hermione le echó una mirada austera y se cruzó de brazos.

Harry codeó a Ron para que le hiciera caso, pero Ron permaneció en su asiento.

"Si quieres arreglar la relación será mejor que salgamos." Advirtió Hermione bajando la voz.

"¿De qué relación hablas¿La de amistad¿La de falso noviazgo¿O la de amantes? Porque si es por mí, ninguna de las tres me interesa." Sentenció Ron muy seguro de sí.

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad. No esperaba esa respuesta en su amigo... eso lo había complicado todo.

Hermione enarcó las cejas. A continuación levantó su varita y le apuntó a Ron.

"Vendrás conmigo, lo quieras o no."

"Escuche, señorita Granger... Será mejor que se calme y baje su varita..." le dijo el profesor Flitwick desde el piso. Se había acercado a Hermione y le hablaba con precaución.

"Lamento armar todo este escándalo, profesor, pero debo hablar urgentemente con Ronald." Sentenció ella firme en su decisión, sin dejar de observar al pelirrojo.

Flitwick le dijo algo en voz baja y Hermione se giró para observar a su profesor. Harry aprovechó ese momento para hablar con su amigo.

"Anda, Ron. Habla con ella, no seas estúpido."

"¿Ir para qué¿Para que salga con alguna de sus excusas?"

"Ron¿no te pusiste a pensar que quizá todo es un malentendido?"

"¡Ya te convenció¿no, Harry¡Claro, era de esperarse¡Ahora voy a quedar como...!" pero no pudo terminar la oración porque se elevó en el aire y quedó de cabeza. La túnica se le dio vuelta, tapándole la cabeza y sus pantalones marrones de algodón quedaron a la vista.

"¿Qué pasa¡SUÉLTENME!" gritó Ron, mientras levitaba por la clase en dirección a la puerta.

Harry miró a Hermione, asombrado porque conocía el hechizo que su padre usaba en sus tiempos en Hogwarts, pero se percató de que ella no estaba haciendo nada. Sólo miraba a Ron con las cejas fruncidas mientras se movía. Harry buscó al responsable y se encontró con que el profesor Flitwick estaba apuntando su varita al pelirrojo.

"¡BÁJENME¡¡¡HERMIONE, BÁJAME!!!" gritaba Ron al acercarse a la puerta. Neville fue hasta ella, la abrió y rió a carcajadas al ver pasar a Ron hacia el pasillo. "¡Profesor, AYÚDEMEEEE!!!"

La clase rompió en carcajadas, igual que Harry. Hermione siguió a Ron y al profesor afuera y luego se cerró la puerta. Harry se levantó de un salto de su asiento y corrió hacia la puerta, pero no fue el único: el resto de la clase se le había unido. Abrió la puerta un centímetro y se dispuso a ver la escena.

"Harry, córrete un poco que no vemos." Pidió Lavender empujándolo a un lado. Harry la miró seriamente sin moverse de su lugar. No le había agradado lo que habían hecho con Hermione minutos antes. Como respuesta, Lavender desistió y lo miró altivamente.

"Como quieras, igual ya sé lo que va a pasar." Dijo, y se fue a sentar sola a su banco.

"¡Que me bajes, Hermione!" sintió Harry que Ron gritaba desde el pasillo. Giró la cabeza rápidamente para espiar entre la puerta.

Ron seguía con la túnica tapándole la cara, por lo que Harry volvió a sonreír. Flitwick bajó la varita, haciendo que Ron se acercara al suelo también. Una vez en suelo firme, Ron se puso de pie, se arregló la túnica y levantó la cabeza. Tenía la cara roja por toda la sangre que había bajado a esa zona, y miró a Hermione con los ojos echando chispas.

"¿Estás demente o qué¡¿Cómo vas a hacer eso en...?!" pero él mismo se detuvo al notar la presencia del profesor a su derecha. "¡Profesor¿Usted la vio¡Castíguela¡Usó magia contra un compañero¡Y en plena clase¡Y delante de usted!" gritó Ron descontroladamente.

"Señor Weasley, tranquilícese, deje que la sangre circule por su cuerpo nuevamente..." le dijo Flitwick tranquilamente, guardando su varita.

"¿Tranquilizarme¡Esa mujer es un peligro¡Es imposible tranquilizarse con ella al lado!"

"Señor Weasley, yo fui quien lo sacó del salón, no la señorita Granger."

"¡Claro¡Por qué está loca¡Ella…!" y de pronto pareció que a Ron recién le había llegado al cerebro lo dicho por su profesor. "¿Lo qué¿Usted…?" inquirió el chico aturdido, quedándose sin voz y señalando al techo donde segundos antes había estado levitando.

"Exactamente. La señorita Granger estaba muy insistente en hablar con usted y como no quería que se armara una escena de novela romántica delante de todos, no me quedó otra que sacar a ambos al pasillo."

"¿Y era necesario… ponerme de cabeza?" preguntó Ron con cara de asco, señalando hacia la clase.

"Con usted, sí, lo era." Respondió Flitwick levantando la cabeza y mirando severamente al pelirrojo. "Bueno, debo regresar a mi clase. Por favor, absténganse de usar sus varitas…" agregó luego, mirando primero a Ron y luego a Hermione. Ella se puso colorada, sonriendo débilmente. El profesor pasó entre ellos y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Harry de frente. Éste se movió para dejarle paso y cerró la puerta, desilusionado. Ahora que el profesor había regresado no podría saber lo que pasaría con sus amigos. Dio un paso hacia el centro del salón pero Flitwick lo retuvo con su brazo.

"Está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero… en este caso te lo voy a perdonar."

Harry lo miró sin entender.

"Eres su amigo, es natural que quieras saber."

"¿De veras¡Gracias, profesor¡Le debo una!" exclamó Harry complacido y corrió de nuevo al lugar donde estaba. Entreabrió la puerta y vio que Ron y Hermione estaban frente a frente, a cinco metros de distancia entre sí, y los dos trataban de evitar la mirada del otro.

"Bueno¿vas a hablar o no? Porque en este momento podría estar trabajando adentro." Le reclamó Ron secamente, después de unos largos segundos en silencio.

Hermione dejó de mirar una armadura que tenía a su lado y se fijó en Ron.

"¿Realmente me crees capaz de usarte?" preguntó la chica sin dar vueltas.

Ron emitió una risita escéptica.

"Creo que eres capaz de cualquier cosa. Lo sé desde hace cinco años." Contestó Ron despectivamente.

"¡Pero esto no, Ron¡Esto nunca lo haría!" exclamó Hermione entrando a desesperarse y dando una patada al piso.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

Hermione se quedó atónita. Al parecer la actuación del chico la estaba lastimando.

"¡No sé por qué Viktor dijo eso en la nota, pero te juro que terminé con él!" gritó Hermione con los ojos húmedos. "¡El día en que nos dijimos aquello en la enfermería!"

"¿Me hiciste venir afuera para seguir con lo mismo?" inquirió Ron cansinamente.

"¡Sí, porque quiero hacerte entender!"

Ron suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

"Bien. ¿Terminaste?"

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Que no te gastes en explicaciones, Hermione… Yo ya no quiero saber nada de ti." Dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos. La chica sacudió la cabeza, aturdida.

"¿Vas a seguir convencido en lo del diario en vez de creer en mí?"

"¡Me encantaría creer en ti, Hermione¡De veras¡Pero me resulta difícil¿sabes?!" saltó Ron de pronto, poniéndose más rojo de lo que estaba (si era posible). Como la chica no le contestó, agregó: "Lo que más quiero en el mundo es estar contigo, como lo estábamos haciendo, pero no había tomado en cuenta lo que te pasaba a ti. ¡Cómo pude ser tan tonto¡Tú te sentías sola y quién mejor que yo para hacerte sentir mejor¿no?! El estúpido de Ronald Weasley… ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que preferirías a Harry. Pero claro, Harry es más inteligente y se daría…"

"¡Oh sí¡Eres un estúpido, no hay dudas¡Pero lo eres por estar diciendo todo eso¿Qué yo preferiría a Harry¿Te estás escuchando?"

"¡En el caso del reemplazo era mejor un Ron que un Harry!" recalcó el pelirrojo.

"¡Basta¡No sé cómo explicarte que no fuiste el reemplazo de nadie!"

"Y yo no sé por qué insistes en explicarlo… Si yo no quiero saber nada más."

"¡Pero yo sí necesito que entiendas, Ron¡No sé por qué me haces esto si sabes que yo te quiero a ti!" exclamó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y sus mejillas coloradas.

"¡Yo no fui más que el reemplazo para ti¡Ponte en mi lugar, Hermione, y me entenderías¡Entenderías lo que siento en este momento!"

"¡Y sigues con lo mismo!" protestó Hermione histéricamente.

"¡Tú nos trajiste aquí¡Tú quisiste hablar!"

"¡Para poner las cosas en claro pero veo que contigo no se puede¡Seguirás siendo tan terco como siempre!"

"¡Pues sí, así soy yo!"

"¡Es una verdadera lástima!"

"¡Yo no lo veo igual, a mí me está ayudando!"

"¡¿Ayudando, dices¡Ja¡Por favor…¡Por si no te diste cuenta, tu terquedad nos está separando!"

"¡Y es que por eso mismo lo digo!"

Hermione parpadeó dos veces al escuchar eso y se quedó pálida.

"¡No lo dices en serio!" sentenció la chica, afectada.

"¡Sí, estoy terminando contigo¡Así puedes volver con Vicky!"

Hermione lo miró con odio y sacó su varita. Ron buscó en sus bolsillos por la suya rápidamente pero no la encontró. Harry recordó que había quedado en el salón. Al darse cuenta que estaba desarmado la miró asustado, sabiendo lo que le esperaba…

Pero Hermione bajó su varita, capaz que recordando lo que había dicho Flitwick antes de irse.

"¡Púdrete, Ron!" dijo sin más, y dándose media vuelta se alejó de allí corriendo. Ron quedó de pie, siguiendo a la muchacha con la mirada, y luego se acercó hasta la armadura más próxima y le dio una fuerte patada. Se escuchó un grito de dolor salir de ella, pero a Ron no le importó, pues se alejó también pero en la dirección contraria.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_**Holaaa!!! Bueno¿Qué tal el capi? Lo hice un poco más largo que el anterior porque por suerte tenía mucho material en la cabeza jeje. En esta última parte, tuve muchas ganas de que Hermione le echara el encantamiento Oppugno a Ron (el de los pájaros), pero me negué a hacerlo porque sino estaría utilizando cosas del libro 6 y supuestamente me tengo que abstener a esas cosas, sobre todo porque empecé a escribir este fic mientras todos esperábamos Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince… **_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews!!! Y ya saben, ahora opinen sobre éste! Jeje Nos vemos!**_

_**Carri Sirius Potter: **_Hola Arno! Perdoná que te confundí con una chica… qué vergüenza… es que estoy acostumbrada a que mis lectores sean mujeres… qué metida de pata, perdón :S ¿Por qué decís que estás loco? No es nada malo creer que Voldemort pudo haberse arrepentido… sino mira a Darth Vader… (aunque son dos personajes totalmente diferentes, uno que llegó a amar y el otro no, pero bue… entiendo tu forma de pensar). Sobre el tema de los Mortífagos tenía pensado desde el principio su participación, pero estoy viendo cómo hacerlo. Pero quedate tranqui que van a aparecer! ;) Nos vemos, Arno, que pases lindo y gracias por el review!

_**Saralpp:**_ Hey!!! Hola! Bueno, me alegra que te guste cómo pongo la relación entre Harry y Ginny. Es algo que estuve esperando desde siempre, desde La Cámara Secreta! Jeje… Y acerca de Ron y Hermione… no me gusta que se peleen pero es necesario… (aunque me duela escribirlo). Ah! Y sí, te digo que fui yo la que recomendó tu fic en el foro :D Es que realmente me encanta esa historia!!! La forma en que escribís y caracterizás a los personajes es fantástica, es como si estuviera leyendo un libro 8 escrito por Rowling! Sobre todo después del enorme bache que dejó Jotaká, pudiendo explotar esa parte al máximo¿Y qué tal te fue con el anuncio entonces¿El número de lectores subió? Jejeje Porque esa era la intención! ;) En cualquier momento paso y leo tus otras historias. Nos vemos! Y gracias por leerme! Saluditos!

_**Rochis:**_ jejeje… la verdad que sí son varias preguntas xD A ver¿Por qué Krum hace esas cosas? Pues, te enterarás si sigues leyendo mi fic (jojojo!) ¿Hablaría de otra persona? Pues, te enterarás si sigues leyendo mi fic (jeje, qué malévola soy) ¿Qué va a hacer Hermione? Eh… algo ya hizo en este capi jejeje¿Qué va a hacer Harry con lo de Ginny? Ah, y acá viene mi respuesta favorita "te enterarás si sigues leyendo mi fic" :P jaaaaa!!! Como que no contesté ninguna pregunta de las que me hiciste jajaja y bueno, si lo hago no tendría gracia¿no? (perdón) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y ahora espero opinión de éste. Gracias por todo! Cuídate! ;)

_**Diana:**_ Hola! Bueno, dejaste review para el capi 16 pero espero que hayas podido seguir adelante con la historia y que te haya gustado como venía haciéndolo. Si es así, espero tu próximo review! Muchas gracias por leerme! Saludos!

**_euge:_** Bueno, no sé si actualicé muy rápido pero espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Por favor, seguí opinando! Saluditos! Y gracias:D

_**CoNnY-B:**_ Hola! Gracias por seguir leyéndome¿Qué tal este capi? Hubo mucha pelea… me costó pila escribir la discusión entre Ron y Hermione, no me gusta verlos así… Y bueno, como ya ves Ginny al fin se deshizo de Dean jejeje, a mí también me tenía harta esa relación. Y quedate tranqui que Ginny no tiene nada que ver con Krum, eso fue todo cosa de Harry, después del sueño que tuvo y eso… se asustó jeje. Ah, y lo de Hermione al final del capi anterior, bueno, sí, no es de ella hacerle eso a un niño, pero lo puse para mostrar cómo le afectó lo de Ron… creo que me sobrepasé un poco jejeje. Espero tu opinión sobre este nuevo capi. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! Que pases lindo! Besos:D

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:**_ Hola¿En serio te gusta mi Harry¿No lo hago más tonto de lo que ya lo hace Jotaká??? Creo que a veces se me va la mano jeje (como en este capítulo). Ah si, tan mal iban Ginny y Dean que ella terminó con él, al fin:D Eh… sobre tus sospechas… ejem ejem… no puedo decir nada ahora, pero me encantaría contestarte! Tendrás que seguir leyendo (no te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá todo sobre este tema). Gracias por tus reviews, me dejan re contenta! Nos vemos en el próximo capi! (espero tu opinión de este). Besos y cuidate:)


	22. Una visita

_**Hola!! Perdonen haberme retrasado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero tuve que prestar mi PC (portátil) y pues... no pude escribir nada! Perdonen!! Y también quiero disculparme si este capi les parece corto, pero es que quería escribir rápido para que no se perdieran el correr de la historia... Bueno, ta, los dejo leer.**_

_**Ttodos los nombres de personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc son propiedad de JK Rowling, la Warner Bros y todos los implicados. Yo solo hago esto para divertirme.**_

**Capítulo 22: Una visita**

Harry ya se había hecho la ilusión de que una vez Ron y Hermione hubiesen admitido que se amaban, ya no tendría que repartirse los días para estar con uno u otro como cuando solía hacer aquellos días en que discutían. Pero como dice el dicho: "todo era muy bueno para poder ser verdad..." Para su desgracia, después de aquel episodio en la clase de Encantamientos, todo eso volvió a suceder durante los días siguientes en Hogwarts.

Ron y Hermione se evitaban a toda costa. En el desayuno, parecía ser que Hermione se levantaba más temprano que sus amigos y luego, cuando veía aparecer al pelirrojo en el Gran Salón, salía de allí, casi siempre con destino a la Biblioteca para hacer tiempo hasta que sonara el timbre de la primer materia del día.

Durante las clases, Hermione siempre se sentaba junto a Neville, mientras que Ron procuraba sentarse junto a Harry y lo más lejos posible de su ex. A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione se sentaba con Ginny, sobre la otra punta de la mesa, y nuevamente, Ron lo hacía junto a Harry.

Sin embargo, Harry también quería pasar algún tiempo con Hermione, pues la chica estaba muy triste y él sentía que ella no se merecía todo esto que le estaba pasando. Cuando en la noche de la pelea Harry le mostró su parecer a Ron, para ver si podía hacerle entender de que todo era una gran equivocación, fue todo en vano.

"Ahórrate las palabras, Harry, sé qué vas a decirme." Le dijo Ron cuando entró al dormitorio de los chicos y se encontró con su amigo sentado en su propia cama, esperándolo.

"¿Que eres un completo imbécil?" inquirió Harry seriamente.

Ron lo miró serio, se sacó la túnica y la tiró al piso.

"No cambiaré de opinión. Lo hecho, hecho está." Le dijo, sacándose ahora el suéter.

"¿Pero en serio no consideras que todo puede ser un malentendido...?" comentó Harry, preocupado.

Ron se puso violentamente una remera que usaba para dormir. Cuando su cabeza al fin pasó por el agujero del cuello de la prenda, miró a Harry de reojo y luego murmuró:

"Terminé con Hermione."

"Lo sé." Confesó Harry mirándolo decepecionado. Ron emitió un gruñido al escuchar eso. "No pude evitarlo y los espié. Vi todo lo que pasó."

"Perfecto, no me gastaré en explicarte entonces." Dijo el pelirrojo, sacándose el pantalón.

"Quiero que sepas que esta vez no te apoyo. Estás cometiendo un grave error."

"¿Ahora me vas a sermonear?" inquirió Ron cansinamente.

"¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era escucharla¡Dejar que te explicara las cosas!"

"Es muy fácil decirlo porque tú no eres el cornudo, Harry..."

"¡No te metió los cuernos! De veras no entiendo cómo puedes pensar que Hermione, nuestra Hermione, puede hacer eso. ¡Y a ti!"

"¡Justamente! Porque me lo hizo mí me es más fácil pensarlo." Exclamó Ron de pie frente a Harry y con el rostro serio.

Harry se puso de pie para dejar libre la cama de Ron.

"¡Eres un idiota¡No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo¡La vas a perder!" le aclaró Harry consternado.

"No me importa." Sentenció el muchacho con voz ronca mientras se metía en la cama.

Harry caminó hacia la suya y comenzó a cambiarse para ponerse su pijama.

"Te lo digo porque soy tu amigo y me preocupas." Harry escuchó como toda respuesta un gruñido de Ron proveniente de las sábanas (se había tapado con ellas hasta quedar completamente oculto). "Mira, te aconsejo que cambies de parecer antes de... que sea demasiado tarde." Agregó enseguida cuando se recostaba.

Esta vez Ron no emitió gruñido o respuesta alguna. Harry entendió que ya no tendría caso seguir insistiendo en el tema pues sería inútil hacerlo cambiar en ese estado tan terco y orgulloso en el que estaba. Sin embargo, sabía que sus palabras le habían afectado un poco porque no sintió ningún ronquido de su amigo durante el poco rato que se mantuvo despierto, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

WWW

Harry también estaba muy preocupado porque Hermione lucía muy deprimida y durante las clases prácticamente ni se esmeraba por levantar su mano para participar. Tanto así que al tercer día de la pelea, Harry despertó al salir los primeros rayos de sol para bajar a desayunar con su amiga.

Al entrar al Gran Salón vio que el lugar estaba vacío salvo por Hermione, sentada sola en la larga y silenciosa mesa de Gryffindor. La chica estaba apoyada en su mano, revolviendo el contenido de su taza con una cucharita lentamente y con los ojos completamente cerrados. Al llegar hasta ella, la sacudió gentilmente en el hombro para llamarle la atención.

"¡Harry!" exclamó al verlo. "¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" inquirió mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca.

"Estoy preocupado por ti." Le contestó al sentarse.

Hermione puso cara de asco y depositó la taza en la mesa con brusquedad.

"¡Está amargo! Harry, pásame la azucarera, por favor." Pidió estirando su mano y mirando fijamente el pocillo.

Harry se lo alcanzó.

"¿Me escuchaste? Me preocupas..."

Hermione puso dos terrones de azúcar en su taza y lo miró.

"Te escuché, sí." Y luego se puso a revolver la taza para que se disolviera su contenido.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry, pero al ver la mirada abatida que le echó su amiga se apresuró a decir: "Disculpa, Hermione, es obvio que no estás bien... Es que... quiero hacer algo por ti pero no logro..."

"Ya lo sé. Pero es inútil hablar con él. Es tan... irritante cuando quiere serlo..." comentó Hermione bajando la mirada.

Harry notó que su amiga seguía revolviendo su taza y que no había vuelto a beber.

"Le diré a Ron que hoy andaré contigo." Declaró Harry muy decidido.

Hermione sonrió sin ganas.

"No hace falta. Ya arreglé con Ginny. Pero gracias."

"Bueno, entonces, si no les molesta, andaré con ustedes dos." Insistió Harry nuevamente.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada.

"¿Por Ginny?" Dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente, aunque su mirada seguía estando triste.

Harry dejó de huntar mantequilla en una tostada que había tomado y miró a su amiga.

"No, no es por ella. Es porque hace tres días que no hablo contigo y te extraño, Hermione. Extraño a mi hermana." Le respondió seriamente. Le había caído mal que pensara que quería estar con ella sólo porque Ginny también estaría presente. De acuerdo, reconocía que le encantaba aprovechar cualquier ocasión con tal de estar al lado de la pequeña pelirroja, sobre todo desde la conversación que habían tenido en el pasillo, pero en esta oportunidad lo que sucedió con Hermione le pareció más importante que otra cosa.

Al escucharle decir eso, Hermione sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron.

"¿Y qué sucederá con Ronald?" inquirió con la voz ronca, evitando la mirada de Harry.

"Ni pienses en eso, yo me las arreglaré." Contestó él, mordiendo un trozo de tostada y comenzando a pensar cómo se lo comunicaría a Ron, y si éste se molestaría o no.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para eso. Una vez el comedor se empezó a llenar con los alumnos a la hora normal del desayuno, Harry vio que Ron entraba al lugar y buscaba con la mirada al capitán de su equipo. Cuando notó quién estaba a su lado, hizo una mueca y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor pero alejado de ambos.

Hermione dejó su taza vacía sobre la mesa, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se inclinó hacia Harry.

"¿Nos vemos más tarde, entonces?" preguntó un poco más contenta que los días anteriores.

Harry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, pero luego recordó algo y la detuvo con el brazo.

"¿Ginny no baja a desayunar contigo hoy?" le preguntó intrigado.

Hermione se hundió de hombros.

"Capaz que se quedó dormida. Ayer estuvimos estudiando juntas hasta tarde... No desesperes, Harry, ya la verás hoy." Le tranquilizó sonriendo y sacudiéndole el pelo. Luego desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Ron y se quedó seria. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, perdiéndose de vista.

Harry vio que Ron lo estaba mirando y decidió ir a sentarse junto a su amigo, llevando su taza con él.

"Cuando no te vi en el dormitorio supuse que estarías aquí con ella." Comentó el pelirrojo cuando Harry se sentó frente a él.

"Sí, bueno... ella también es mi amiga." Declaró Harry rápidamente.

"¿Yo te reproché algo?" se apuró a preguntar Ron, colorado.

"No, pero te lo recuerdo." Contestó Harry seriamente. Si Ron pensaba que él dejaría de lado la amistad que tenía con Hermione por el sólo hecho de que las cosas entre ellos no habían resultado como ellos esperaban, estaba muy equivocado.

"No hace falta. Seré estúpido y todo lo que quieras, pero eso no se me olvida."

El silencio cayó como un muro entre los dos amigos. Ron estaba demasiado concentrado en el desayuno. Harry lo miraba comer pensando en las mejores palabras para decirle los planes de hoy.

"No tienes que pedirme permiso." Dijo Ron derepente, levantando la mirada hacia su amigo.

"¿De qué hablas?" inquirió Harry sorprendido.

Ron suspiró.

"Supongo que quieres decirme que te gustaría pasar el día con Hermione. Conozco esa mirada que pones." Respondió el pelirrojo bajando su mirada nuevamente al desayuno. Cortó un trozo de pudding y se lo llevó a la boca.

"Bueno, sí... así es. Desde que ustedes rompieron no he podido hablar con ella." Confesó Harry más tranquilo. A veces Ron podía ser irritante, es verdad, pero debía reconocer que pese a sus defectos, sabía que podía contar con él siempre.

"Está bien, Harry. Y yo ya te dije que no tienes que pedir permiso." Repitió Ron apesadumbrado.

Harry pasó el resto del desayuno junto a Ron y el resto de la mañana, pues tuvieron cuatro horas seguidas de Adivinación con la profesora Trelawney. Pero cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, pensaba separarse de Ron para así unirse a las chicas. Estaban por entrar al Gran Salón cuando se encontraron de frente con Hermione y Ginny, quienes cargaban en sus manos platos con comida, vasos y una jarra.

"¿A dónde van?" inquirió Harry sorprendido de verlas con todo eso.

"¡Harry¡Justo a tiempo!" exclamó Hermione al verlos. Le echó una única mirada a Ron (vale recalcar una lastimera mirada) y luego se fijó en su amigo. "Haz el favor de llevarle la jarra a Ginny que se le está cayendo."

"Yo puedo sola, Hermione." Declaró la pelirroja echándose atrás cuando Harry se le acercó para sacarle la jarra de las manos. Ginny también evitó mirarlo.

"No quiero que nuestro jugo termine en el piso. Deja que Harry te ayude..."

"Si veo que no puedo hacerlo, entonces sí le pediré a Harry. Pero por ahora no hay peligro." Insistió Ginny, mirando a Harry por primera vez. Harry sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo. Le encantaba esa seguridad con la que se manejaba la chica.

"Igualmente no sé por qué tanto problema, si hay hechizos para llevar todo eso." Dijo la voz de Ron desde un costado. Harry pensó que a esa altura Ron ya se habría ido de allí, para evitar a Hermione, pero sin embargo ahí estaba: de pie, un poco alejado de ellos tres, pero mirándolas sin comprender por qué no usaban algo tan fácil como la magia.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia él pero no le contestó, sino que dijo:

"Nosotras nos vamos." y luego miró nuevamente a Harry. "¿Vienes o no?" preguntó violentamente.

"Eh... sí." Respondió él en voz baja.

Hermione levantó la cabeza con altivez y se abrió paso entre Harry y Ron, en dirección a los jardines, seguida por Ginny. Harry se despidió de Ron y siguió a sus amigas afuera.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Harry a Ginny, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo sólo sigo a Hermione. Un segundo estábamos sentadas a la mesa y al otro... ya ves." Contestó mirando los platos, vasos y jarra que cargaba.

"Hay hechizos para llevar eso..." dijo una voz burlona muy similar a la de Ron. Había sido Hermione, que caminaba delante de ellos. "¡Por supuesto que los hay¡Cómo si yo no lo supiera! El muy idiota... venir a decirme a mí..."

"Pero tiene razón ¿por qué no estamos usando el encantamiento levitador o algún otro?" inquirió Ginny con sinceridad.

"Porque... ¡porque no iba a andar por el Gran Salón con la comida levitando¿Dónde se vio?" respondió una enojada Hermione. Harry pensó que quizás su amiga estaba enojada porque a Ron se le había ocurrido usar magia ante tal situación y a ella no.

"En mi casa." Contestó a su vez Ginny con toda tranquilidad, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Hermione no contestó y siguió caminando.

El almuerzo de ellos tres tuvo lugar fuera de la casa de Hagrid. Habían pensado en comer con él, pero como no había nadie dentro, se recostaron en la pared y empezaron a comer. A lo primero la comida transcurrió en silencio, cada uno mirando al horizonte, pensativos, hasta que Ginny decidió romper esa incomidad que a Harry ya lo estaba volviendo loco.

"¿Me parece a mí o alguien viene de visita?" preguntó señalando hacia las grandes verjas que separaban los terrenos de Hogwarts del camino hacia Hogsmeade.

Harry miró hacia allí y efectivamente comprobó que una silueta de una persona estaba esperando fuera. De pronto las rejas se abrieron dejándole paso y la persona entró. Caminaba de una forma que a Harry le pareció muy familiar. Mientras él se preguntaba de dónde le resultaba conocido, Hermione se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó hacia él a paso ligero. Cuando ella se encontraba más cerca de la persona (quien le llevaba una cabeza de altura) lo recordó todo.

"¿Qué hace Krum aquí?" inquirió Ginny extrañada. Harry se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

Y de pronto se sintió una especie de palmada que resonó por todo el terreno. ¿Hermione acababa de pegarle una cachetada a Krum? Harry apoyó su plato en la hierba y los miró con atención.

Krum quedó petrificado en su lugar, ni siquiera se había llevado la mano a la mejilla golpeada. Sólo la miraba. Harry vio que había empezado a hablar pero por desgracia estaban muy lejos y no podía escuchar. Ginny se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaban. Harry no quiso quedar atrás y la siguió.

"¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, Krum?" inquirió la pelirroja al llegar, sacando su varita y apuntándole a la cara. Harry se apresuró en ponerse a su lado y le bajó la varita. "¡Déjame, Harry¡Que sepa que no es bienvenido por aquí!"

"Esperren un segundo... ¿Qué pasa¿Porr qué me atacan?" preguntó Viktor Krum desde las alturas, frunciendo sus pobladas cejas con desconcierto.

"¡Ah, no! No voy a soportar que luego de armar todo este lío te presentes aquí y te hagas el inocente..." dijo Ginny levantando nuevamente su varita.

"¡Esperra¡No sé de qué estás hablando!" se apresuró a decir Krum, dando un paso atrás y llevando su mano al bolsillo. Harry vio esto y sacó su varita al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el búlgaro.

"Ni lo pienses, Krum." Le avisó Harry seriamente.

"¿Perro es que se volvierron todos locos en este colegio¿Porr qué me atacan? Yo no hice nada, sólo vengo a buscarr a..."

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Viktor? Pensé que éramos amigos, pensé que me entenderías y que iba a quedar todo bien? Pero veo que me equivoqué." dijo Hermione echándole una mirada asesina.

"¿De qué hablas, Herrmione?"

"Lo siento pero me cansó." Anunció Ginny cansinamente, y a continuación gritó: _"¡Mocomurciélago!"_

De la nariz de Krum comenzaron a salir bandadas de un moco verde y viscoso, que comenzaron a volar alrededor suyo incontrolablemente, al igual que los murciélagos. Krum movía los brazos para todos lados, evitando que la mucosidad se pegara a su cuerpo sin resultado.

Mientras Ginny y Hermione disfrutaban de la escena con malicia, Harry se sorprendió del divertido e inteligente hechizo que tanta fama le habían dado Fred y George. Miró a Ginny y sonrió. Cada segundo le gustaba más esa chica, y no podía esperar más para hacérselo saber...

"_¡Finite Incantatem!"_ gritó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Harry se dio media vuelta y vio a Fleur Delacour correr hacia ellos cuatro con espanto. Vestía con un saco de hilo fino; en una mano tenía su varita y en la otra llevaba una maleta platinada.

"¿Qué están haciendo¡Si fuese todavía su pgofesoga les guestagía puntos pog esto!" dijo Fleur al unirse al grupo. Les echó una mirada furiosa al trío y luego se acercó a Krum. "¿Estás bien, Vicky? Déjame ayudagte... _¡Fregotego!_"

Los mocos verdes que estaban pegados a su cara y túnica desaparecieron en una milésima de segundo.

"¿Me pueden decig qué sucedió aquí?" Preguntó, apoyando la maleta en el piso y mirando a los presentes.

"Sólo recibió lo que se merecía." Contestó Ginny enfrentando a Fleur. "No debió meterse con un Weasley."

"¿Meterrme con un Weasley?" repitió la voz gruesa del búlgaro.

"Sí. Decir todo eso sobre tú y Hermione al Profeta cuando sabías bien que ella y mi hermano Ron estaban saliendo. ¡Eso es meterse con un Weasley!"

Ahora Fleur frunció el entrecejo y giró tan rápido su cara hacia Krum que pareció que su frágil cuello se hubiese quebrado.

"¿Que tú hiciste qué?" le preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos amenazadoramente.

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión y luego miraron a Hermione, pero ésta lucía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos como para notar a sus amigos.

"No sé de qué está hablando, Fleurr, yo nunca dije nada de ella y yo..." contestó Krum señalando a Hermione con la mirada. Se rascó la cabeza pensativo y luego miró confundido a Ginny.

"¡Viktor¡No me habías contado nada!" festejó Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Harry se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar. Ahora era él quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando allí. De pronto se acordó de Ron y la cara que pondría éste si estuviera presente en la conversación.

"Yo... sí, bueno, es que en rrealidad todavía no..." empezó a decir Krum, pero Fleur lo interrumpió.

"Estoy espegando una explicación de todo este asunto, Vicky¿Cómo es eso de que hablaste de ella al Pgofeta?" preguntó una furiosa veela.

"No, no, profesora Delacour, es todo un gran malentendido... ¡Él no habló nunca de mí!" exclamó Hermione muy contenta y miró a Harry y Ginny, esperando que ellos también hubiesen deducido lo mismo. "¡No era yo!" aclaró sonriendo y una lágrima de alegría se deslizó por su mejilla.

Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

"¡¿Por qué no dejaste claro desde el principio que la persona que querías ver en Londres era Fleur Delacour¡Nos podrías haber ahorrado unos cuantos problemas¿sabes?!" le reclamó la pelirroja con exasperación.

Al escuchar eso Harry alternó la mirada entre Krum y Fleur. ¿Ellos dos juntos¿Cómo? Si hasta donde él sabía había pasado el verano con Hermione... El no tener la capacidad para entender qué estaba sucediendo como lo hicieron sus dos compañeras lo entró a desesperar.

"¡Ahora soy yo el que no entiende nada de nada¿Tú eres la famosa chica que él extrañaba?" inquirió Harry señalando a Fleur.

"Si estamos hablando de la nota en el Pgofeta unos días atgás sí, lo soy. Pego paguece que él también habló sobge Hegmione Ganger." Contestó mirando de reojo a Krum.

"No, no. Nunca me rreferrí a ella... hablaba de ti."

Ginny puso sus ojos en blanco y murmuró:

"¡Esto es peor que una novela muggle!"

"Fue todo un enorme malentendido, Harry." Repitió Hermione explotando de alegría. No había parado de sonreír desde que lo había deducido.

"¡Lo sé, Hermione! Pero no logro entender cómo él hablaba de Fleur cuando... tú estuviste con él durante el verano. Es decir¿cuándo se conocieron? Bueno, sí, pregunta estúpida porque es obvio que se conocieron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos... pero lo que quiero decir es cuándo se pusieron en contacto. Que yo sepa sólo te atraía Hermione, no Fleur..."

"Eh... sí. Al igual que con Hermione, yo me escribía con Fleur también. Y como con Hermione nunca pasó nada en concreto, entendí que mi oportunidad con ella estaba perdida y me desahogué con Fleur, ella me ayudó en todo. Y bueno, nos empezamos a entender muy bien... y luego ella se vino a Hogwarts..."

Fleur y Krum se miraron y ambos se pusieron colorados. Pero Harry no prestó atención en eso, sino que se quedó pensando...

"¿Pero no fueron novios en el verano¿Tú y Hermione?" preguntó de repente.

"Sólo hubo un beso... pero no formalizamos. Yo sabía que ella sentía cosas por el tal Ron Weasley, que de seguro es por quien tú me lanzaste este maldito hechizo."

"De hecho, sí lo es. Y la verdad, no me arrepiento. Te lo mereces igual por no hablar claro desde un principio..." señaló Ginny irguiéndose más.

"¿Es verdad que causé problemas¿Por eso me pegaste esa cachetada?" le preguntó a Hermione. La sonrisa que resplandecía en su rostro se le borró al instante.

"Sí... es que... Ron pensó que... Pensó que aún pasaban cosas entre nosotros dos y que yo lo había usado. Pero ahora ya ni vale la pena... ya no somos nada y mejor así..."

"¿Mejor así? Hermione, no seas tonta. Este es el momento para aclarar todo este lío. Con Krum presente Ron va a entrar en razón!" indicó Ginny dando un paso hacia su amiga y apoyando su brazo en su hombro.

"Pero todo eso no podrá borrar el hecho de que Ron no confió en mi palabra. Eso es lo que más me duele. ¿Cómo puede existir una relación si no hay confianza?"

Hermione bajó la mirada y una lágrima dio a parar en la hierba. Harry se acercó a Krum en silencio.

"Ven conmigo. Creo que le debes una explicación a alguien." Le dijo Harry, y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada, Harry le pidió que esperara fuera mientras él iba a buscar a Ron al Gran Salón.

"Gracias, Harry. Está todo bien con Neville pero cuando empieza a hablarme de las plantas y no se qué otras cosas, me aburro como un hongo. ¿A dónde vamos¿Hoy hay práctica¿Y qué pasó con el almuerzo...?" pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque al salir a los jardines se encontró de frente con Viktor Krum. Su cara se volvió completamente roja como su pelo y sólo le faltaba que saliera humo por sus orejas de tan caliente que estaba. "¡Tú!" exclamó, y sin decir nada más se abalanzó sobre él para lo que Harry supuso sería romperle la cara a golpes, pero a mitad del camino Krum levantó su varita y Ron pareció chocar contra una barrera invisible y rebotó hacia atrás, cayendo de cola en el suelo.

"Tranquilízate, Ron. Viktor sólo quiere hablar cont..." empezó a decir Harry, pero Ron se había puesto de pie y había sacado su varita.

"_¡Tragacarac...!"_

"_¡Expelliarmus!_" Krum fue más rápido y su hechizo salió antes de su varita, haciendo que la de Ron saliera expulsada de su mano y cayera a unos metros de él.

Los ojos de Ron echaron chispas al fijarse en el búlgaro y nuevamente sintió el impulso de atacarlo, pero ésta vez Harry se interpuso.

"_¡Impedimenta!_" gritó, y nuevamente Ron salió despedido hacia atrás.

Ron se puso de pie y miró a Harry.

"¡¿Qué haces¡A mí no tienes que atacarme!"

"¡Krum viene a explicarte lo del Profeta, no a pelear!"

"¡Querrás decir que viene a ver a Hermione y de paso a reírse de mí en la cara!" exclamó Ron con furia.

"¡No era Hermione de quien hablaba en la entrevista!" aclaró Harry rápidamente. Sintió que debía ir al grano de una vez por todas antes de que Ron se lanzara nuevamente ante Krum.

"¡Por favor, Harry¿A ti te pudieron convencer¡Hermione es la única que él conoce que vive en Gran Bretaña!" insistió Ron mientras se apretaba los puños y miraba furioso al búlgaro.

"¡Te digo que no se trataba de Hermione¡Él y Fleur son novios!"

Ron levantó una ceja y luego comenzó a reir a carcajadas.

"¡Qué mentira más estúpida¡Pensé que Hermione sería más ingeniosa para la excusa¡Ja! Fleur y Krum... ¡Como si eso fuera posible!" exclamó Ron burlándose del buscador. Pero esta vez Krum pareció molestarse con el comentario y levantó su varita.

"¿Qué quierres decirr con eso, Weasley?" preguntó seriamente. Su negro pelo le caía por delante de la cara, dejando a la vista solamente su ojo derecho.

"Es verdad, Ron, yo los vi. Están juntos." Dijo una voz femenina que al escucharla, el corazón de Harry comenzó a bombear el doble de sangre. Ginny se les había unido y caminaba directo hacia su hermano. Le dijo unas cosas al oído y no se sorprendió al ver cómo Ron iba calmando su furia a medida que escuchaba las palabras de su hermana. Cuando Ginny se separó, Ron estaba muy pálido. Se pasó las manos por su cara, dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Harry fue tras él pero sintió una mano suave y pequeña que tomaba la suya. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

"No, Harry, déjalo. Quiere estar solo." Le dijo Ginny con calma. A Harry no le salieron palabras, sólo pudo afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos miel que tanto le gustaba observar. Hubiese preferido que ese momento en que habían estado con las manos juntas durara para siempre, pero ella había desviado rápidamente la mirada y lo había soltado, entrando al castillo.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_**Bueno, perdón de nuevo por lo corto, pero es que estoy súper ocupada y cuando llego a casa sólo tengo tiempo para dormir... ni siquiera puedo leer otros fanfics, así que desde ya perdón a ellos tambien! Descuiden, no me olvidé ni de Luna, ni de los Mortífagos, ni de Draco, ni de nadie... si no tuvieron su lugar en este capítulo fue porque no es su hora todavía. Pero ya van a aparecer. Espero sus reviews y gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome! Hasta pronto!**_

_**saralpp: **_gracias por tus mensajes! Lamento no poder leer todavia tu fic.. apenas tuve tiempo de terminar este capi! Pero espero leerlo esta semana... Nos vemos pronto (en el foro o por aca jeje) y gracias por estar siempre ahí! Besos! ;)

_**Rochis:**_ Holas! Jeje... bueno, estabas en lo cierto: Hermione no tenía nada que ver :P Ahora falta que Ron se disculpe, si se disculpa... ohhhh... Y Harry y Ginny, fah, me cuesta escribir su relación porque en este fic veo que a Ginny le cuesta estar enojada con Harry jajajaja! Al menos a mi me costaria xD Gracias por tu review y leerme siempre. Nos vemos pronto!

_**Carri Sirius Potter:**_ jajaja!!! Sabes que todavia no me quedo claro si Harry es lento... en serio lo pensas??? Jajajaja!!! Eso quise mostrar pero capaz que quedo demasiado remarcado??? Jeeee... no sé, es que yo veo a Harry así de lento con las chicas, sino acordate de cuando Cho lo queria invitar a ir con ella a Hogsmeade en el libro 5!!! El muy tarado se dio cuenta al rato! Jajaja! Eso estuvo muy gracioso! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi en que puse a Lily y James, no tenía pensado incluirlos de nuevo, pero ya otra gente me lo ha pedido, así que veré cómo hago para introducirlos nuevamente en la historia. Sobre los Mortífagos, ya van a llegar (perdón por no hacerlo en este capi, pero ron y hermione tenían prioridad por esta discusión que tuvieron...) No me gusta verlos peleados. Pero bueno, espero un comentario tuyo sobre el capi. Gracias por leerme. Saludos!

_**euge:**_ hola! Pa, si me tardé para subir el capi anterior no me quiero imaginar lo que tardé para subir este ultimo! Perdon en serio... pero se me re complicó todo. Gracias por leerme y me alegro de que te guste como va quedando la historia. PD: Ron sí es tonto! Jeje... Por cierto, de dónde sos? Jeje... nada que ver con nada :P saludos!

_**Biank Radcliffe:**_ Hola!!! Sí, creo que el capi anterior me quedó bueno, pero no sé... este último no está tan bueno. Es lo que pasa cuando uno escribe apurado y con la presión de no perder a los lectores jejeje... Para el siguiente ya me estoy esmerando más y lo voy a hacer larguito, para compensar el horror de éste. Jajajaja con respecto a Harry y Ginny... si, a mí también me estresa que sea taaaan lento! Pero ya se dara cuenta, es más, en el proximo va a suceder eso (pero vos no digas nada jajaja) Bueno... Ron y Hermione... todo un tema... ya vendrá una solución para ellos. Gracias por leerme siempre y mucha suerte en los estudios, que por la altura del año que estamos supongo que estarás estudiando a mil!!! Besos y cuidate!!! XD

_**Chriisty:**_ Hola!!! Qué bueno que te guste la historia, me hace re feliz saber eso! Aunque, sinceramente, no creo que tenga el talento de escritora, para eso me falta mucho (solo escribo por hobby) Y que me compares con Rowling pues... realmente es un honor pero no me creo capaz de llegarle ni a los talones. Jotaká Rowling es única! Para mí, la mejor! Con el hecho de haber inculcado la lectura a millones de niños teleadictos ya se hizo mi ídola! Pero gracias igual jejeje Bueno, perdón por la tardanza del capítulo, pero estuve muy complicada este mes. Lo de Draco y lo que se trae entre manos, ya verás... no falta mucho. Muchísimas gracias por leerme! En serio! Espero un review de este capi (que no me gusta mucho como quedó) pero para saber tu opinión xD saludos! Cuidate!

_**Mad Aristocrat:**_ Hola! Gracias por leerme! Si, Ron es todo un cabezota... me desespera hasta escribirlo! Jajaja. Porfa, espero que opines sobre este capi tambien. No te pierdas. Saludos! XD

_**Camii 17:**_ Hola!!! Perdon la demora! Sabes que a mi tambien me duele escribir cuando se pelean... lo odio! Pero no me queda otra que hacerlo, si fuera por mi estarían juntos sin pelearse y punto, pero eso aburriría un poco la historia y creo que deberia haber accion y esas cosas entre ellos, para variar... Bueno, gracias por leerme! Saludos y espero tu opinion! XD

_**CoNnY-B:**_ Holaaa!!! Tu review llegó justo antes de que actualizara jejeje… No te enojes conmigo, porfis, ni a mi me gusta tanta pelea!!! No me gusta que Ron y Hermione se peleen, sufro mucho. Pero bue... debo hacerlo, sino el fic capaz que queda demasiado chato. Pero no te preocupes, ya se solucionara todo pronto. Gracias por tu opinion! Nos vemos! Saluditos ;)


	23. Respuestas

_**Hola gente! Como andan?! Espero que muy bien y que les haya ido bárbaro en los exámenes y proyectos de fin de año a cada uno de ustedes. Como se acerca la Navidad, y me gustó tanto escribir este capítulo, la ansiedad me ganó y no me pude esperar a subirlo el 25... así que lo hago ahora.**_

_**Espero que les guste! ;) saludos!**_

_**Todos los nombres de personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc son propiedad de JK Rowling, la Warner Bros y todos los implicados. Yo solo hago esto para divertirme.**_

**23 - Respuestas**

A la hora de la cena Harry bajó a cenar preguntándose dónde podría haberse metido Ron, pues no lo había visto en toda la tarde. Pensó encontrarlo en el Gran Salón, sentado a la mesa y devorando a toda velocidad dos patas de pollo a la vez, como solía hacer cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin comer (tres horas máximo), pero cuando llegó no se lo encontró. Y se preocupó. No le gustaba que Ron desapareciera tantas horas al cabo de cada discusión o algo que tuviera que ver con Hermione, porque una sensación de amargura aparecía en el cuerpo de Harry... Como la vez en que estaban en la Madriguera el reciente verano y salió en su busca con Ginny.

"_Ginny"_ repitió Harry en la cabeza, recordando aquel momento del verano, caminando lado a lado y hablando de lo tontos que eran sus amigos. Pero es que era imposible olvidar aquel momento, estaba tan linda... con aquel sombrero y el pelo recogido; le hacía resaltar más sus pequeñas pecas. ¿O era porque simplemente nunca había prestado atención a su perfecto rostro? Con esos hermosos ojos color miel, y las pestañas largas y marrones a diferencia de su brillante cabello rojo fuego... Y los labios ¡Cómo le gustaba mirar esos labios cada vez que ella le hablaba!

"¡Harry!" le gritó la voz de Hermione a lo lejos.

Harry volvió en sí y giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz: al lado suyo. Hermione sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y luego miró hacia la mesa de profesores.

"¡Harry, mira!"

El chico dirigió su mirada hacia donde le indicaba su amiga y vio, en el lugar donde días antes se había sentado Fleur Delacour, a Kingsley Shacklebolt con su característico aro de oro en la oreja. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el auror le guiñó un ojo y luego siguió con su cena.

"¡Kingsley¡Perfecto!" exclamó Harry contento. Pero luego un vacío lo invadió al darse cuenta que Ron no estaba allí para comentar sobre el nuevo profesor. Hermione levantó la cabeza altivamente y habló con firmeza.

"Eso sí es un profesor capacitado para enseñarnos Defensa... No entiendo por qué Dumbledore tardó tanto en contratarlo..."

"¿Quizás porque en esos días él no estaba disponible? Yo que sé, Hermione... Fleur tampoco lo hizo mal."

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie para presentar al nuevo profesor, ella cambió el semblante y se dedicó a escuchar atentamente el discurso del director. Lo mismo comenzó a hacer el resto del alumnado.

Harry no prestó mucha atención a lo que decía Dumbledore, aunque sí aplaudió y vitoreó cuando escuchó el nombre de Kingsley pero luego se centró en buscar a cierta pelirroja por el Gran Salón.

"No va a venir." Anunció Hermione con tristeza.

"¿No¿Por?"

"Es obvio por qué, Harry. No sé anima a estar conmigo en la misma habitación."

"¿Se pelearon?" preguntó Harry asombrado.

Hermione mantuvo su mirada en el plato y luego levantó una ceja, extrañada. Miró a Harry y a continuación emitió una risita astuta.

"No hablabas de Ron¿verdad?"

Harry sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían y se avergonzó de estar pensando en Ginny en vez de lo sucedido con sus dos mejores amigos.

"Ginny no va a bajar a cenar. Está esperando a Ron en la Sala Común." Le informó Hermione con los ojos tristes. "Ella es su hermana y sabe cómo tratarlo."

Harry dejó de pensar por un momento en su pelirroja favorita y se acercó más a Hermione.

"¿Qué vas a hacer¿Qué harás con Ron cuando te pida disculpas? Volverán¿verdad?" le preguntó Harry casi suplicando. No podía vivir con la idea de que sus dos mejores amigos que tanto se amaban y que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se separaran después de un estúpido malentendido.

El suspiro de Hermione lo asustó. Parecía que perdonarlo no estaba dentro de los planes de la chica.

"No sé, Harry. Es difícil. Ya lo dije antes, me duele que él no haya confiado en mí... Puede que quizás lo perdone, sí, pero no voy a poder olvidar esto que pasó. Es complicado." Terminó Hermione bajando la mirada. Estuvo un buen rato así, hasta que Harry le puso su mano en el hombro, lo que hizo que la chica le sonriera con gratitud.

"Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana, Harry." Y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Harry la observó levantarse y cuando iba a volver a ocuparse de terminar la comida que había en su plato, paseó su vista por la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró con Draco Malfoy, observando sin expresión alguna hacia la puerta del Gran Salón. Harry buscó lo que miraba y se asustó al ver que Hermione acaba de desaparecer por la puerta hacia el vestíbulo.

Entonces era verdad: Draco le estaba advirtiendo a Harry de que algo sucedería con Hermione. ¿Pero qué¿Y cuando¿Y por qué diablos Draco se lo estaba avisando¿No era que odiaba a Harry¿No era que odiaba a los muggles y por lo tanto también a Hermione¿Qué estaba pasando¿Draco se estaba preocupando por alguien realmente o simplemente sería una trampa más? Después de todo, con su padre en Azkaban, Harry sospechaba que Draco podía seguir los pasos de Lucius y convertirse en Mortífago para suplantarlo...

Harry miró nuevamente a Malfoy. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de su mesa, sin prestar atención a los chistes que Crabbe y Goyle decían a su lado.

A Harry se le estaban generando muchas preguntas con respecto a Draco y no sabía cómo encontrar las respuestas, pero quería que sucediera rápido si la vida de su mejor amiga estaba en peligro.

"¡Hola, Harry!" le saludó una voz familiar. Miró a su lado y Luna lo saludaba sonriente.

"¿Qué tal¿Cómo has estado?" le preguntó Harry.

"Bien. Parece que Ronald ha tenido un poco de fama en la escuela y me lo han estado pidiendo prestado para encontrar algunas cosas perdidas ¿sabes? Eso me ha tenido un poco ocupada, por las dudas de que alguien se haga el vivo y se olvide de devolvérmelo. En fin... ¿Puedo sentarme aquí un segundo?" preguntó la chica mirándolo fijamente. Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarle lugar. "¿Recuerdas que le mandé una carta a Ronald y que nunca me la contestó?"

"Sí." Harry sonrió, recordando el momento en que había descubierto ese detalle de que el remitente anónimo no había sido nada más ni nada menos que Luna.

"Bien, también le mandé una a Neville..." Le dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y con tono soñador.

"Sí, recuerdo eso también."

"Oh... ¿ya te lo había dicho? Mejor, me ahorras palabras, Harry. ¿Entonces quieres ayudarme?"

Harry sintió que se había perdido de algo importante...

"Espera¿ayudarte en qué?"

"En conquistar a Neville Longbottom." Sentenció Luna abriendo mucho más sus ojos, que brillaban de una forma que Harry nunca le había visto.

"¿Y cómo podría yo ayudarte? Yo soy pésimo para estas cosas amorosas. No puedo conmigo mismo y menos podré con la de otro... No es nada contra ti, aclaro, es solamente que el amor y yo no nos llevamos muy bien." Contestó Harry divertido por el pedido de Luna.

La desilusión se mostró claramente en el rostro de la chica y eso hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mal.

"Oh... está bien..." comenzó a decir Luna con voz apagada. "Es que pensé que como eres su amigo... pero bueno... sí... perdona..."

"Bien, trataré de hacer algo, pero no prometo nada." Agregó Harry antes de que Luna se alejara. La chica al escuchar eso sonrió de oreja a oreja y se puso de pie.

"Sabía que no me defraudarías, Harry." Y sin decir más se marchó, dejando a Harry preguntándose si ella le daría algo para hacer o debería actuar por sí solo. Si era eso último, seguro que Luna no tendría mucha suerte...

Cuando Harry terminó su cena se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su casa, cansado pero pensando nuevamente en Ginny. Es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, le volvía loco. Le encantaba cuando estaban bien, riendo juntos, practicando Quidditch y entendiéndose con tan solo una mirada; e increíblemente también le agradaba verla cuando ella se enojaba ya sea con él o con cualquier otra persona (prefería más esto último, pues podía disfrutar mejor del espectáculo). Esa seguridad con la que ella se manejaba, importándole solo ser sincera con la otra persona aunque le cayera mal al otro o no, le encantaba. Transmitía todo con la mirada (ya estaba aprendiendo eso) pero si tan solo pudiera entender lo que ella había querido decir en el pasillo aquel día, estaría completamente agradecido. ¿De qué tenía que darse cuenta¿Por qué diablos era tan lento para deducir eso que tanto quería Ginny?

"_¿Por qué dices que yo lo arruiné todo?"_ Había preguntado Harry, mientras Ginny levantaba la mirada hacia él, esa mirada gélida que ahora le dolía a Harry al recordar, y suspiró exasperada.

"_Porque es así. Siempre has sido la causa por la que mis relaciones se terminan."_ Fue lo único que ella le contestó... le hubiese gustado una respuesta un poco más concreta. Sin embargo, a continuación una serie de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza:

Se encontraba en King's Cross y tenía once años. Buscaba con desesperación el andén nueve y tres cuartos pero no lo encontraba. De pronto vio pasar a un grupo de pelirrojos y allí fue cuando la vio por primera vez, tan pequeña pero tan bonita...

"_¿En qué pensabas a esa edad, Harry¿En piedras filosofales y perros de tres cabezas¿Por qué no te fijaste antes en ella?"_ le preguntó la voz de su interior.

"_¡Pero si Ginny no entró a Hogwarts hasta mi segundo año!"_ Le contestó Harry enojado para sus adentros.

"_Y ahora¿cuál es el número del andén?"_ Había preguntado la señora Weasley.  
_"¡Nueve y tres cuartos!"_ dijo la voz aguda de Ginny. Recordaba que iba de la mano de Molly y miraba a sus hermanos con insistencia. Claro, si siempre había querido ir a Hogwarts. _"Mamá¿no puedo ir...?"  
"No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny. Ahora estáte quieta."_

Y más tarde, cuando el tren había comenzado a moverse, Harry vio a la señora Weasley saludándolos, y allí corriendo para seguir al tren estaba Ginny, mitad llorando y mitad riendo... Recordaba haber mantenido la mirada en la chica y la señora Weasley por largo rato. En ese momento había deseado tener una familia así como los Weasley... una madre que lo fuera a despedir todos los años. Y por las vueltas de la vida, ese deseo se le había hecho realidad, pues por suerte se había hecho amigo de la mejor persona que pudo haber encontrado en el castillo, cuya familia le abrió las puertas de su casa y corazón desde el primer momento, y esperaba que fuese para siempre. ¿Cómo sería entrar formalmente en esa familia, presentándose ante todos los Weasley como el novio de Ginny¿Y más adelante como el esposo de Ginny? Harry suspiró con melancolía.

Ahora estaba en la Madriguera, antes de comenzar el segundo año en Hogwarts.

Estaba desayunando con los Weasley y en un momento apareció Ginny, bajita y con su melena pelirroja, usando un camisón que ahora que Harry recordaba le quedaba muy bien con sus ojos. Pero ella al entrar y verlo, sólo había pegado un grito y se había ido corriendo.

"_Es Ginny" _le había informado Ron en voz baja._ "Mi hermana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti." _

El recuerdo cambió y se encontraba subiendo la torcida escalera de La Madriguera y recordó ver en el tercer rellano una puerta entornada, por donde Harry había visto los ojos color miel que tanto le atraían en la actualidad. Y Ron nuevamente explicándole algo sobre su hermana:

"_Ginny. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nunca se esconde."_

Y qué razón tenía Ron en ese entonces. Recién el último año había empezado a conocer a la verdadera Ginny, de la que Ron hablaba en ese recuerdo, y se preguntó por qué ella no se había abierto mucho antes con él, en vez de esperar hasta los catorce años... Quizás... quizás hasta él ni siquiera se hubiese fijado en Cho Chang...

Estaba en Flourish y Blotts, y él acababa de escapar de Gilderoy Lockhart y de toda la multitud, hacia el fondo del local donde estaba Ginny

"_Tenlos tú."_ Y le había metido los libros en el caldero a Ginny. _"Yo compraré los míos..."_

"_¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter?"_ le había dicho Draco Malfoy. _"El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista." _

"_¡Déjalo en paz, él no lo ha buscado!"_ Y esa había sido la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry. Sonrió al recordar cómo fulminaba a Draco con esa mirada que tanto le atraía. Lo había defendido, ya en ese entonces le había hecho frente a alguien y él nunca lo tomó en cuenta...

"_Ella siempre fue así, sólo que tú lo empezaste a notar ahora... imbécil..." _se maldijo para sus adentros.

Otro recuerdo. Acababa de entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos y a los pies de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin, boca abajo, vio un cuerpo tirado y al ver el rojo de su pelo, el corazón había dejado de latirle.

"_¡Ginny!"_ había susurrado mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo y se hincaba a su lado. _"¡Ginny¡No estés muerta¡Por favor, no estés muerta!"_ La había agarrado por los hombros para girarla. Pero lo que vio lo había asustado más. Su cara estaba tan fría y blanca como el mármol. Pero recordaba que si tenía los ojos cerrados, no estaba petrificada, aunque por otro lado... podría estar... _"Ginny, por favor, despierta"_ No podía creerlo, no había llegado a tiempo para salvarla... La hija menor de los Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, no se lo podría perdonar nunca...

Dos años más tarde, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se encontraba junto a Ron y Ginny, hablando sobre el momento en que su amigo había invitado a Fleur al Baile de Navidad.

"_Estoy seguro de que llegaste cuando estaba desplegando todos sus encantos para atraer a Diggory y te hicieron efecto a ti. Pero ella pierde el tiempo. Diggory va con Cho Chang."_ Había dicho Harry. _"Le acabo de pedir que sea mi pareja y me lo ha dicho."_ Había agregado con tristeza. Pero al decir eso, notó que de pronto Ginny había dejado de sonreír.

"_¡Claro¡Si ella quería ir contigo, Harry¡Y tú preocupándote por Cho!"_ se quejó la voz en su cabeza. A continuación recordó algo más de ese mismo momento:

"_Bueno"_ había dicho Ron con sumo desconcierto _"esto es ridículo. Ginny tú puedes ir con Harry, y yo..." _

"_No puedo"._ Había dicho Ginny, interrumpiéndolo. Harry notó que se había puesto colorada. _"Soy la pareja de... de Neville. Me lo pidió después de que Hermione le dijera que no, y yo pensé... bueno... si no es con él no voy a poder ir, porque aún no estoy en cuarto. Creo que voy a bajar a cenar."_ Había dicho por último, y Harry la vio irse de la Sala Común con la cabeza gacha.

Cómo pudo ser tan ciego... De lo que se había perdido todo este tiempo... Luego recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho una tarde. ¿Será que... después de todo este tiempo en que Ginny logró seguir adelante con su vida, con sus dos novios... ella estaba en lo cierto¿De que Ginny realmente no lo había olvidado del todo como quería hacer creer?

"_¡Nunca te preocupaste por mí¡¿Por qué ahora que ya no necesito de ti?!" "¡La hermana¡Cómo olvidarlo ¿no?!" "Lo arruinaste todo" "Siempre has sido la causa por la que mis relaciones se terminan"_

De pronto se sintió como si hubiese puesto la última ficha a un puzzle de 2000 piezas que le había llevado semanas y semanas terminar. ¡Hermione tenía razón¡Ginny todavía sentía algo por él!

Miró hacia delante y ya se encontraba frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Dijo la contraseña y entró a toda velocidad.

"Tiene que estar por aquí, Hermione dijo que esperaría a Ron..." se dijo en voz baja mientras buscaba en la Sala Común una cabellera roja. Y en efecto allí estaba, recostada en la butaca favorita de Harry, leyendo el Profeta.

Estaba agitado de felicidad por el reciente descubrimiento. Era ahora o nunca, porque no podía dejar pasar otro día más. Necesitaba decírselo. Necesitaba hacerle saber que había sido un estúpido en tardar tanto pero que ella era la única persona que le movía el piso, que aunque ella ahora hubiese desistido, finalmente había logrado lo que tanto quiso en los años anteriores: enamorarlo.

Pero decidió calmarse antes de enfrentarla. Respiró profundo, trató de peinar su cabello rebelde y se acomodó sus anteojos mirando su reflejo en la ventana. A continuación, caminó hasta donde estaba la chica.

"¿Estudias?" preguntó Harry al llegar. Sabía que no estaba estudiando, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa para empezar la charla.

Ginny a su vez negó con un movimiento de cabeza y le mostró el Profeta. Se encontraba leyendo la sección de Quidditch, pues había una gran foto de la buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, en el momento que atrapaba la snitch en su mano izquierda.

"Dicen que es muy buen equipo. Me gustaría verlas algún día." Comentó Harry rápidamente.

Ginny volvió el periódico nuevamente hacia sí.

"Son excelentes. Siempre dije que...nada." dijo, cortándose a sí misma al instante y siguió con la lectura.

"¿Siempre dijiste qué?" insistió Harry, sentándose en el sillón que había frente a ella.

"No... nada... sueños tontos de niña..." indicó Ginny con poca importancia.

"¿Qué tiene de malo decir que te gustaría jugar en las Arpías? Yo lo encuentro perfecto." Dijo Harry con toda sinceridad, esperando que eso fuera lo que tanta vergüenza le daba a Ginny contar.

Ginny le sostuvo la mirada.

"Lo dices porque eres mi amigo."

"No, lo digo porque soy tu capitán y veo que eres muy buena, incluso creo que puedes dar mucho más todavía." Confesó Harry sin vueltas.

Ginny bajó el diario y sonrió con sorna.

"No exageres..."

"No exagero. Es más, te voy a decir una cosa: no le hagas caso a lo que Hermione te decía en verano de que seas Sanadora o trabajes en algo que té dinero... Tú sólo sigue aquello que tú sientas que podrás ser feliz. Y estoy seguro que cuando salgas de Hogwarts, te harán un lugar en las Arpías de Holyhead." Dijo Harry con firmeza. Ginny lo miraba sonriendo. "Y creo que tú también estás segura de eso, pero te haces la ingenua y no dices nada..."

Ginny rió a carcajadas. Harry sonrió al verla. Sintió como si una mariposa revoloteara en su interior.

"Bueno... no estoy tan segura como tú, pero cada vez que me pongo a pensar, creo que puedo llegar a tener esa posibilidad de entrar al equipo... Lo primero que voy a hacer apenas termine los estudios es presentarme a las pruebas y dar lo mejor de mí."

"Y cuando te acepten salimos a festejar, pero a festejar que yo tenía razón." Agregó Harry sonriéndole. Ginny lo miró a los ojos y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Y tú, Harry¿También quieres jugar en la liga profesional?" quiso saber Ginny, dejando el Profeta a un lado y llevando su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyándose en sus rodillas, y mostrando interés en la respuesta.

"No voy a negar que me gustaría, pero..." dijo Harry y se calló para pensarlo un poco antes de contestar. Pero Ginny se le adelantó.

"...te llama más la atención la carrera de Auror¿cierto?"

Harry afirmó con un movimiento lento de cabeza.

"Sí, Harry, deberías. Eres muy bueno. El año pasado todos quedamos impresionados contigo. Y después, cuando te vi en el Ministerio... lo supe."

"¿Qué supiste?" inquirió Harry atento a alguna señal que pudiera mostrar los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

"Que tu destino es ser Auror. Aunque capaz que cuando estés trabajando de eso puede que te aburras porque bueno... todos sabemos que acabarás con Voldemort y ya no habrá más problemas..." dijo Ginny tratando de sonar despreocupada.

Pero a Harry no le sonó igual. Ojalá pudiera suceder así de fácil, sin lamentar más muertes de inocentes. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible pensar igual que Ginny. Todavía faltaba mucho para poder vencer a Voldemort... no se sentía preparado, y cada vez que pensaba en la Profecía se amargaba porque ese era el único camino que tenía para que toda esta guerra se acabara de una vez por todas. Se quedó pensativo un rato, con la mirada perdida.

"Disculpa." Se excusó Ginny irguiéndose en el sillón, afectada por lo que había dicho segundos antes. "No quise..."

"¿Por qué me pides disculpas?" inquirió Harry, sorprendido.

"Por traerlo a la conversación... No debí..."

"Está bien, me trajiste de nuevo a la realidad..."

Ginny se levantó y se acercó a él, sentándose en el espacio libre que había a su lado. Que ella hubiese acortado la distancia que había entre ellos dos hizo que la sangre comenzara a circular con mayor velocidad por su cuerpo.

"Mejor hablemos de otra cosa...¿si?" dijo ella, paseando la mirada por la Sala Común como si pudiera sacar un tema de conversación de las cosas que les rodeaban. "A menos que necesites hablar de eso."

A Harry se le cortó la respiración.

"¿Hablar de eso?" repitió confuso. ¿Pero... ya? _"No, Harry... ahora no te eches para atrás..."_

"De lo que sucedió en el Ministerio. Sé que no soy ni Ron ni Hermione, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea." Señaló ella con toda sinceridad.

Harry suspiró. Ella le acababa de dar el pie para arrancar y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

"Descuida, ya me di cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo. Y te lo agradezco. Gracias por haber ido conmigo al Ministerio cuando no tenías por qué..."

"¡Tenía, sí¡Sirius!" saltó Ginny al instante, pero Harry le tomó una mano y la miró pidiendo que se callara.

"...gracias por ayudarme el año pasado a encontrar la forma de hablar con él, a pesar de que otras personas no lo encontraban correcto. Gracias por..."

"Harry, no tienes que agradecerme nada. En todo caso yo tendría que agradecerte a ti: yo estoy aquí gracias a ti." Le dijo Ginny mirándolo profundamente. "Disculpa si nunca pude demostrarte mi gratitud por salvarme."

"Ginny... perdón por lo que... " y no terminó la oración porque a continuación tomó el delgado cuello de la chica y atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo con rapidez, sin dejar tiempo a que alguno de los dos pensara en las consecuencias. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Ginny, cerró los ojos automáticamente y se dejó llevar. Ella respondió al beso y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Mientras la besaba, él acariciaba su cabello con la otra mano libre, haciendo que el perfume de su cabello los envolviera completamente, y ella le acariciaba la nuca suavemente con ambas manos.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentía unas cosquillas en su interior, pero era una sensación tan agradable que no quería que terminara más. Quería seguir así, junto a ella, demostrándole cuánto la necesitaba. Pero luego de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, ella rompió el contacto y se separó, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Estaban a quince centímetros uno del otro. Los ojos miel de Ginny brillaron al fijarse en los de Harry. Esperó unos segundos antes de hablar, mirándolo.

"¿Me pediste perdón por el beso?" inquirió seriamente.

"Sí, yo... tenía que hacerlo. Arriesgaba nuestra amistad pero deb..." pero Ginny no lo dejó terminar porque lo calló de otro gran beso. Luego de un rato se separó de nuevo y lo miró otra vez.

"Deberías pedirme perdón por tardarte tanto..." reclamó la chica divertida.

"Je..." sonrió Harry tontamente... con el último beso había tenido la sensación de estar volando sobre el campo de Quidditch y el corte de la chica había sido tan abrupto que todavía se sentía en las nubes. "Perdón por ser tan lento..." repitió Harry, sonriendo. Estaba tan feliz que la sonrisa no le alcanzaba para demostrar lo bien que se sentía. Ambos sonrieron y luego se abrazaron. Harry vio que los ojos de Ginny estaban húmedos pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario porque entendía cómo se debía estar sintiendo la chica... Seguro que no podía creerlo, como tampoco él podía hacerlo.

Una débil tos que escuchó a su espalda lo sobresaltó. Había estado tan perdido en ese abrazo con Ginny que se había olvidado que estaban en la Sala Común y que todavía había gente regresando de la cena y que otros permanecían estudiando. Ambos se soltaron al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con Ron. Estaba de pie, mirándolos con una ceja levantada.

"Ron... eh... ¿cenaste ya?" preguntó Harry muy nervioso. No podía olvidar que su amigo era el hermanito mayor de su ahora... ¿novia?

Al escuchar el tono con que le había hablado su amigo, rompió en carcajadas y se acercó a palmearle la espalda.

"¡Ya era hora, Harry!" comentó Ron entre risas. Luego miró a su hermana y le dio un abrazo. Ginny le dijo algo al oído que Harry no pudo escuchar, a lo que su hermano le besó la mejilla. Luego se separaron y se acercó a su amigo.

"Ahora escucha, nosotros seremos amigos de toda la vida, hermanos del alma y todo esas cursilerías, pero en estos casos la familia pesa más... así que... mucho cuidado con lo que le haces a la enana de la familia¿de acuerdo? Te aviso porque sino tendrás que ver cómo te las arreglas con los siete hombres Weasley." Le previno Ron mirándolo amenazadoramente.

"¿Puedes cerrar el pico, Ron¡Después de todo lo que tardó para reconocer que le gustaba no quiero que me lo espantes!" exclamó Ginny divertida.

Harry rió nervioso, pues igual sabía que lo que había dicho Ron en parte era verdad... Aunque estaba tranquilo, porque estaba seguro que nunca la haría sufrir y que siempre estaría a su lado en todo lo que ella quisiera.

"Bueno, me alegro por ustedes. No entiendo por qué diste tanta vuelta para declararte pero... ta, al menos ya lo hiciste. Bien." Dijo Ron sonriendo. Sin embargo, Harry notó que su mirada expresaba tristeza.

"Ron¿quieres hablar sobre... ella?" le preguntó Harry enseguida.

Su amigo lo miró e hizo una mueca.

"Estoy cansado... Mañana mejor."

"Bueno... cuando quieras hacerlo, sólo búscanos." Le dijo Ginny abrazándolo.

"Pórtense bien ustedes dos." Dijo Ron cuando se separó de su hermana.

Harry le tomó la mano a Ginny y le sonrieron.

"Tranquilo. Sólo vamos a estar aquí sentados, actualizándonos un poco." Le aseguró Harry.

Ginny se puso de puntitas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Bue, tampoco se aprovechen de mi bondad... Me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana."

Y Ron se dio media vuelta y se perdió en la escalera caracol que llevaba a los dormitorios. Harry miró a Ginny. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse las miradas y Harry sonrió. Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Harry le rodeó su pequeña y frágil cadera con ambos brazos y apoyó la nuca sobre la coronilla de Ginny, perdiéndose en el aroma a flores silvestres de su cabello. Permanecieron un buen rato allí de pie, en medio de la Sala Común, sin importarles la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_**Y? Como estuvo? Sí, lo sé, fue más que nada un capitulo H/G, pero tenía que escribir esto ahora mismo sino yo me mataba primero por demorarme tanto (al estilo Harry) y luego me mataban todos aquellos que querían que sucediera algo entre ellos YAAAA!!! Jajajaja **_

_**Quiero que sepan que me quemé mucho la cabeza con el tema de cómo escribir su primer beso y que no se parezca en nada al del libro seis pero... lo logre? Y también me costó contar las sensaciones que te hace sentir un beso! Es mi primera vez describiendo un beso... Soy pésima para eso, espero haberlo hecho bien (traté de poner en palabras lo que me sucede a mí, pero no sé si logré mi cometido) **_

_**Porfa, ahora más que nunca necesito de sus reviews... necesito apoyo!**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome! De veras! xD**_

_**Felices Fiestas a todos!!! Y Felíz Año 2008!!!! (Por las dudas que no nos veamos antes jejeje) Que se les cumplan todos sus sueños este próximo año! ;)**_

_**saralpp: **_Hola! Bueno, no he recibido tu opinión sobre el último capitulo, supongo que no has tenido tiempo entre todo lo que tenías que hacer estos días, y te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Espero que te vaya muy bien con los proyectos. Beso grande y no hay problema, léeme cuando tengas tiempo, pues yo sé que tu siempre has estado ahí apoyándome desde el principio! Cuidate mucho! ;)

_**CoNnY-B:**_ Si... aquella mujer no era otra persona más que Fleur. Resultó raro? Porque no eres la única que se ha sorprendido jejeje. Es que en realidad, era lo que quería provocar, que el lector se sorprendiera tanto como el propio Harry... quiero aclarar que no fue una resolución de último momento, lo pensé desde el inicio (por eso metí a Fleur en Hogwarts) pero no quise explicar cada aspecto de esa relación porque me quedaba una escena con mucho diálogo explicativo y me aburrió cuando la leí, así que la modifiqué y quedó así. Si quieres saber algo sobre ellos, solo pregunta que yo te contesto ;) Y sobre lo que decías de Harry, de que ojalá resultara todo pronto... jejejeje... satisfecha:) Dejame review! Jajajaja Saludos!

_**Carri Sirius Potter: **_Hola! Como estás? Bueno... este capi fue más Harry y Ginny como has notado jajaja... Te gusto? Espero que sí... a mi me encantó escribirlo! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, de veras, me hace bien y me da mas ganas de seguir adelante ;) Saludos y cuídate!

_**Chriisty:**_ jajaja hola! Así que te mueres de curiosidad por saber qué pasa con Draco? Y qué tal ahora? Te ha aclarado algo?? Muajajaja (risa malvada) He dado una pista que pienso yo está un poco obvia... pero capaz que me resulta a mí obvia porque yo sé qué le pasa jajajaja! Ta, ya dije demasiado con eso, mejor cierro la boca! (o dejo de escribir, porque aquí no hablamos en realidad). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!! Aunque siga diciendo que solo escribo por escribir y que me falta mucha experiencia para ser buena en esto, no puedo negar que lo que me decis me hace sentir bastante bien jejeje... en serio, gracias! Porfa, acordate de dejarme un review... que es en este capi donde necesito saber mas de sus opiniones... Harry y Ginny por siempreee!!! ;)

_**Rochis: **_Hola! Jejeje... Tampoco tú te esperabas de que esa mujer fuese Fleur? Ah... sí... bueno... un capricho que tenía. Me acuerdo que la primera vez que leí El Cáliz de Fuego pensé que Fleur andaría con Krum, hasta que me enteré que Krum había invitado a Hermione al baile... :S Y bueno, como eso no sucedió en el mundillo Potter, me tomé la libertad de juntarlos en este fic jejeje... Aclaro que la pareja Bill y Fleur es otra de mis parejas favoritas, porque demuestran que realmente se aman al seguir adelante a pesar de lo que sucedió con Bill, pero ta... fue mas fuerte que yo. Ron sí es un idiota, coincido contigo jejeje, pero y Harry? Que tal ahora? Jejejeeeee... espero tu review! Besos!

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:**_ Holaaa! Sip, las cosas comenzaron a aclararse... en parte. Jeje. Ron y Hermione? Mmm... lo veo difícil con lo cabezota que es Ron. Harry y Ginny? Ja! Esa es la parte que al fin se aclaró! Jejejeje! Cómo quedó este capi? Sinceramente a mí me encantó la parte del beso, aunque no sé si me expresé muy bien. Y sobre Fleur... jajaja! No has sido la única que se sorprendió, y me alegro, porque eso era exactamente lo que yo quería... aunque no sé si quedó bien explicado, pero quiero aclarar que no fue decisión de último momento eso de juntarlos... puse a Fleur en Hogwarts por esta razón en realidad. El problema es que cuando leí la primera versión de la explicación de su relación a Harry, me aburrí, porque quedaba con mucho diálogo explicativo y me iba del tema Ron y Hermione, así que luego lo arreglé y quedó lo que leíste. Pero ta, espero que te haya gustado este capi y espero reviews, como siempre he recibido de tu parte jejeje! Muchas gracias! saludos! ;)

_**sritas.weasley:**_ Hola chicas! Me alegro que les esté gustando mi fic! Gracias por dejar su opinión, de veras! Espero que puedan dejarme un review de este capi también. Saludos! ;)

_**monica:**_ Hola! Gracias por leerme! Espero no haber tardado mucho como la otra vez, pero es que estoy ocupadísima con los proyectos de fin de año... perdón por hacerles esperar. Gracias por tu opinión y espero un review de este cap... con el tema del beso y todo eso. Saludos y cuídate!


End file.
